


La pièce vide

by Bostaf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bostaf/pseuds/Bostaf
Summary: Deux ans ont passé. Mustang a été élu généralissime et s'efforce de changer Amestris. Les frères Elric sont redevenus de simples adolescents et il ne reste plus aucun Homonculus. Sélim Bradley n'est plus qu'un simple enfant de 5 ans. Ou pas.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Mrs. Bradley & Pride (Selim Bradley), Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Nuit noire

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et le prompt initial (que je ne peux pas révéler maintenant :)) m'a été donné par Shirenai

Spoilers : commence deux ans après la fin du manga.

Content Warning : Cruauté animale

Commentaire : J'ai commencé à publier cette histoire sur ff.net et ai décidé de la publier ici également (une grande première !). Comme dit sur ff.net, Shirenai m'a donné ce prompt il y a 10 ans. J'ai écrit ce chapitre à peu près 8 ans et j'ai repris l'écriture un peu plus régulièrement depuis l'année dernière. L'histoire n'est toujours pas finie alors n'hésitez pas à me faire un retour sur ce que vous avez aimé et surtout, sur ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. ça m'intéresse tout particulièrement étant donné que je suis toujours en train d'écrire les chapitres suivants

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Nuit noire **

Au final, Mme Bradley ne comprit jamais ce qu'elle avait fait. Une veilleuse, une simple petite veilleuse parfaitement inoffensive. Mais rien n'était jamais simple dans ce bas monde et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sélim.

Mme Bradley referma la porte derrière elle aussi doucement qu'elle le put et soupira. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Epuisée, tant physiquement que mentalement, elle regagna sa chambre en espérant ne plus devoir en ressortir pour cette nuit. Cette folle situation ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer : depuis quelques mois qui lui semblaient à présent être une éternité, le petit Sélim ne dormait plus que d'un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars qui ne manquaient jamais de le faire crier dans son sommeil. Oh bien sûr, tous les enfants avaient des périodes de sommeil agité – elle avait d'ailleurs pensé que cela passerait - mais cela, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un sommeil agité, des monstres sous le lit ou dans le placard. Toutes les nuits sans exception, Sélim se débattait dans son sommeil, gémissait, appelait à l'aide, pleurait et immanquablement, finissait par hurler à vous en glacer le sang. Hurler de terreur et de désespoir. Mme Bradley n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le réconforter, le calmer. Le serrer dans ses bras, lui assurer que tout allait bien, rester avec lui et chanter une berceuse. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Sélim se calmait, se rendormait, épuisé par toutes ces nuits de sommeil entrecoupé et à peine Mme Bradley commençait-elle à croire qu'il n'y aurait pas de crise que déjà, Sélim gémissait de nouveau, pleurait de nouveau. Et Mme Bradley n'y pouvait rien.

Tout dans son instinct de mère lui disait, lui hurlait, que tout cela n'était pas normal et que sans aucun doute, tout cela ne pouvait qu'avoir un rapport avec son passé. On lui avait dit ce que Sélim était. Un homonculus, elle se souvenait du dégoût avec lequel l'alchimiste d'état le lui avait expliqué, un être qui ne serait jamais humain, une copie ratée. Et tout cela lui importait peu. Oui, Sélim avait des choses terribles mais tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance : aucun être, humain ou non, ne pouvait être entièrement mauvais. Sélim pouvait être bon, il y avait cela en lui : une douceur et une bonté que jamais personne n'avait cherché à encourager.

Madame Bradley était intiment convaincue que son fils pouvait repartir de zéro et commencer une nouvelle vie. Pour autant, elle n'était pas stupide. Cette partie sombre de Sélim ne le quitterait jamais et ne cesserait jamais de le hanter. Elle-même ne pouvait rien y faire.

Assise sur son lit, elle profita des derniers moments de répit. La prochaine crise ne tarderait pas à arriver. Bientôt, Sélim recommencerait à appeler dans son sommeil et elle était impuissante.

* * *

Roy avait envie de tout envoyer valser. Mieux, de tout faire brûler d'un claquement de doigts comme il savait si bien le faire. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Hawkeye le lui avait dit, répété et promis une torture lente et douloureuse le cas échéant. Son regard perçant à ce moment précis lui suggérait d'ailleurs fortement de se reconcentrer. Sentant la migraine poindre, Roy soupira intérieurement. Souvent, il se demandait ce qui l'avait bien pris de vouloir devenir Généralissime.

"Ça suffit"

Sa voix forte et claire arrêta net ses deux conseillers qui n'étaient pas loin d'en venir aux mains. Roy capta le regard de Remington, un regard qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer, mais le militaire recula sur sa chaise et cessa d'accuser Vernet – de quoi au juste ? il ne savait même plus vraiment.

"Toute annonce publique de soutien aux familles sera interprétée comme un traitement de faveur envers les militaires. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre position trop clairement contre ces actes de vandalisme sans quoi nos détracteurs ne cesseront jamais. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons les censurer.

\- A qui la faute ?"

Roy ignora Remington et poursuivit : « Néanmoins je veux quelqu'un, un militaire de préférence, qui aille assurer à chaque famille le soutien sans faille du gouvernement. Je veux qu'on leur dise que nous ferons tout pour retrouver les coupables, que la situation est injuste et que nous le percevons bien, mais que nous leur demandons pour le moment de garder le profil bas. Qu'en tout cas, le gouvernement est derrière eux. Tout ceci dans la plus grande discrétion. Pas de mention dans la... presse, pas de commentaire public et personne au courant.

\- Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, le vandalisme ne cesse d'augmenter ces derniers mois et en particulier les actes visant les militaires. Nos hommes n'en peuvent plus. Croyez-vous réellement que votre… message de soutien suffira ? demanda Remington avec une pointe de défiance dans la voix. Des sanctions plus sévères...

\- Ne feront qu'attiser les critiques envers ce gouvernement et la tension sociale, coupa fermement Roy. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à avoir une autre révolte sur les bras. Surtout si ce n'est pas moi qui la commence."

Son commentaire arracha un sourire à plusieurs de ses conseillers autour de la table.

"Les militaires resteront tranquilles. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer sur notre lancée. Un point sur l'avancée des travaux, Vernet ?"

L'officier sortit une feuille de son classeur et la lui tendit.

"Le plan de rénovation avance bien, monsieur. Après les routes, nous continuons avec les ponts. De nombreux ouvrages tombent en décrépitude ou sont maintenus par les locaux avec les moyens du bord. Nous reconstruisons, rénovons, modernisons, ce qui contribue à véhiculer le message que le gouvernement est au service de son peuple mais également à relancer le commerce local. Concernant une reprise plus générale, c'est difficile, monsieur. Les commerçants d'influence significative voient d'un mauvais œil toute immixtion justifiée ou non du gouvernement dans l'économie. Ils ne pensent pas les militaires compétents sur ces questions-là et ne font pas confiance à ce gouvernement. En attendant, les indicateurs ne sont pas bons."

Tout comme sa cote de popularité, songea Roy. En deux ans, la situation avait bien changé. Au départ, Roy Mustang était apparu comme un héros : dénonçant les crimes et complots de Bradley, il sauvait le pays d'un régime totalitaire. Généralissime par intérim puis premier Généralissime élu lors des élections organisées un mois plus tard, Mustang incarnait une nouvelle ère sans répression ni corruption. Des procès - publics et équitables - avaient été tenus pour condamner les crimes de l'ancien gouvernement et blanchir le suivant. Mais rapidement, ces grands procès et les scandales ainsi révélés n'avaient pas manqué de se retourner contre lui : la population s'était mise à douter des militaires, et ainsi de Mustang lui-même. Quelle légitimité avait-il pour diriger Amestris ? Pourquoi les civils eux-mêmes ne prenaient pas le contrôle ? Un clivage était alors apparu dans la population entre civils et militaires et la tension n'était allée qu'en grandissant jusqu'à aboutir à des actes de vandalisme contre les militaires ces derniers mois.

Roy avait à l'époque pris le parti radical de trancher définitivement avec les pratiques de Bradley : ouvrir le gouvernement aux civils, mettre fin au service militaire obligatoire et ainsi autoriser la création d'un système éducatif purement civil, cesser tout contrôle sur les journaux. Ceux-ci ne cessaient depuis de remettre en cause ses actions, en particulier dans le domaine économique : l'économie du pays s'effondrait et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. D'une légère hausse des prix, ils en étaient aujourd'hui à une inflation galopante et l'incapacité de Roy à trouver une solution remettait d'autant plus en cause sa légitimité : tout héros qu'il soit, Mustang n'était avant tout et surtout qu'un militaire.

* * *

"Du thé, Mary ?"

La voix de Grace la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Mary Bradley eut un sourire d'excuse : "Je suis tellement heureuse de les voir jouer ainsi. Les dernières semaines ont été rudes."

Grace hocha la tête et lui tendit sa tasse : « Les cauchemars de Sélim se sont-ils calmés ?

\- Ils commencent. La lumière de la veilleuse semble rassurer Sélim et calmer ses cauchemars.

\- Sélim a l'air d'aller mieux, confirma Mme Hugues. Plus reposé et moins renfermé."

C'était vrai. A le voir jouer ainsi avec Elysia Hugues, Selim semblait si... normal. Un vrai petit garçon de cinq ans qui courrait, tombait et se relevait en riant. L'enfer des dernières nuits semblait loin à présent et Elysia et Grace n'y étaient sûrement pas pour rien.

Les nuits de Sélim étaient compliquées, marquées par d'innombrables cauchemars. Seulement le jour, l'enfant n'avait tout simplement pas d'existence officielle : Sélim était officiellement mort deux ans auparavant dans l'accident de train qui avait marqué le début des combats. Expliquer la présence d'un autre enfant lui ressemblant à ce point aurait été difficile, d'autant plus que son rythme de croissance ne ressemblait à rien de connu : en à peine un mois, Sélim avait atteint la taille, le poids et le développement mental d'un enfant d'environ deux ans. Après cela sa croissance semblait s'être stabilisée mais personne n'était sûr de rien. Et personne n'avait réellement envie de se pencher sur son cas. Mais plus par punition que par souci de praticité, Mustang avait décidé d'imposer le silence quant à l'existence de l'homonculus. Ce serait là la seule punition aux crimes commis par Sélim, avait-il dit.

Depuis, Mary et lui vivaient reclus dans leur maison. Et seule la rancœur que portaient les militaires envers la famille Bradley avait rendu possible ce secret : dans une caserne, comme dans n'importe quel quartier résidentiel, rien n'était vraiment secret et surtout pas la présence d'un enfant. Toutefois le climat du pays se détériorait. Les militaires étaient tenus pour responsables et complices des génocides et complots fomentés par le gouvernement précédent. Leurs familles étaient également de plus en plus stigmatisées et certains étaient même pris à parti en dehors de la caserne. L'ambiance au sein de la caserne était pesante et si l'armée faisait corps et se montrait solidaire, ils n'en oubliaient pas moins le responsable de leur disgrâce : King Bradley. Mary ne pouvaient pas réellement les blâmer.

Depuis, toutes les familles l'évitaient comme la peste. La plupart faisait même un détour pour éviter de passer devant sa maison. Confinée au sein de la caserne, Mary Bradley se sentait plus que jamais prisonnière de sa propre maison. Dans ces conditions, l'amitié que Mary avait pu trouver en Grace était inespérée : la seule personne à être au courant de la réelle nature de Sélim – le Fullmetal avait tenu à lui rapporter toute la vérité et pas seulement la version édulcorée – et sans doute la dernière personne à vouloir lui tendre la main. Pourtant, un matin, Grace était venue frapper à sa porte, une assiette de gâteaux dans les mains et Elysia à ses côtés. Parce que personne ne savait à quel point il était dur d'élever seule son enfant après la mort de son mari.

Et réellement, l'amitié qui reliait les deux femmes n'avait pas d'égal. Avec Grace, Mary n'avait plus à mentir, inventer des excuses et prétendre. Elle pouvait parler de Sélim tel qu'il l'était, elle pouvait lui confier ses doutes, ses difficultés. Grace était un cadeau tombé du ciel, un qu'elle n'était pas sûre de mériter. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Elysia et Selim semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Autant que deux enfants de 5 et 6 ans le puissent.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?" demanda Grace.

Mary eut un sourire triste. Rien n'échappait à son amie.

"Je ne sais pas. Une impression étrange. J'ai le sentiment que Selim n'est pas le même" Elle les laissa son regard vagabonder au loin, là d'où lui provenaient les cris ravis des enfants. "Lorsqu'il est seul, il est plus sombre, plus grave, trop grave pour un enfant de son âge. Et lorsqu'il sourit… tout disparaît. Je ne sais pas si c'était une fausse impression, si je commence à perdre la tête."

Grace secoua la tête : « Personne ne le connait mieux que toi. Si tu as le sentiment qu'il a changé alors c'est probablement le cas. Pour autant cela ne signifie peut-être pas que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une part de son passé resurgi à travers ces cauchemars et qu'une certaine noirceur déteint sur lui.

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui reste de son passé, avança prudemment Grace. Nous ne savons pas ce dont Selim se souvient. Il n'est pas impossible que son passé ait des répercussions aujourd'hui. Mais aujourd'hui, il va bien. Il joue, il rit. Pour le moment, il va bien. »

Et les rires des deux enfants qui résonnaient dans le jardin semblaient lui donner raison. Mary hocha la tête.

"Je l'espère."

* * *

« Vous avez vu Remington ? » demanda Roy lorsqu'ils furent – enfin – de retour dans son bureau.

Il se posa lourdement sur son fauteuil. La journée avait à peine commencé et déjà les ennuis arrivaient.

« Nous savions qu'il était ambitieux, répondit calmement son colonel. » Roy manqua de rire « à partir du moment où le Généralissime est élu alors tout le monde peut être Généralissime, continua Riza impassible.

\- Et tout le monde veut prendre ma place, confirma Mustang. Enfin, Remington a suffisamment à faire pour le moment pour ne pas pouvoir faire davantage que parler dans le vide. Savoir que je lui ai confié le dossier le plus ingrat me suffit pour le moment…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille vraiment vous en réjouir, monsieur, rappela Hawkeye. S'il échoue, à travers lui c'est toute votre administration qui passe pour incompétente. »

Mustang hocha la tête. Pour le moment, Remington n'était pas un opposant suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il s'en préoccupe. Il faudrait néanmoins le surveiller.

« Que se passe-t-il maintenant, Major ?

\- Votre apparition à l'inauguration de la Nouvelle Ecole Supérieure. »

Roy sourit. Enfin quelque chose d'amusant.

Mettre fin à un régime totalitaire contrôlé par des militaires entraînait nécessairement des revendications et des changements. La réforme de l'éducation avait été l'une des premières, facile, sur laquelle presque tous s'accordaient. À l'image de l'alchimie, tout enseignement jugé stratégique était contrôlé par l'Etat et donc les militaires : la médecine, l'économie, la biologie… pour étudier ces domaines, il fallait s'enrôler. L'Armée contrôlait ainsi toutes les sources de connaissance relatives à ces domaines – bibliothèques, professeurs… - et tous ceux qui y avaient accès. Les civils pouvaient certes étudier par eux-mêmes, mais limités dans les sources de savoir, ils n'avaient qu'une connaissance superficielle, insuffisante de tous ces sujets. L'Etat s'assurait alors par-là une supériorité technique et technologique sur la population civile, prévenant ainsi tout risque de soulèvement.

Pour rompre avec cet Etat autoritaire, Roy avait alors mis fin au monopole militaire sur l'enseignement et libéralisé l'accès. Cette mesure, bien que décriée par un pan du corps militaire, avait alors été saluée par toute la population civile et rééquilibrait la position de Mustang : il n'était plus seulement le héros d'Ishbal, il était au service du peuple. En ces temps troublés, l'ouverture d'une nouvelle aile de cette Nouvelle Ecole Supérieure tombait à pic. Roy avait besoin de redorer son image, rappeler son engagement en faveur du peuple d'Amestris, civil ou militaire.

« Votre discours est dans le dossier bleu que je vous ai remis ce matin, rappela Hawkeye, bien consciente que ledit dossier pouvait se trouver n'importe où à l'heure actuelle. Evans y a également glissé le plan du bâtiment et de la scène ainsi que l'organisation prévue.

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ?

\- Elle m'a dit nous rejoindre sur place. Vous désiriez revoir les points du discours avec elle ? »

Mustang secoua la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait faire pencher la balance de son côté et dont il était certain, c'était son charisme.

* * *

Le discours se passait bien. Les discours de Mustang se passaient toujours bien. Riza Hawkeye se tenait dans son dos, sur l'estrade et l'écoutait parler. Il y avait bien longtemps, lorsque Roy avait commencé à parler de devenir Généralissime, Riza n'y avait pas réellement prêté d'attention. Ils n'étaient alors que deux soldats sur la ligne de front, fatigués et désabusés par un conflit qui n'en finissaient pas. Devenir Généralissime pour changer tout cela ? Beaucoup d'autres en parlaient et ce n'étaient souvent que des paroles en l'air. Pas pour Mustang.

Il avait cette lueur au fond des yeux, cette ambition qu'on ne pouvait ignorer et, en le suivant à travers sa carrière, Hawkeye avait pu constater que Mustang était né pour cela. Il avait su naviguer entre les jeux de pouvoir au sein de l'armée, cerner les personnalités et attentes de chaque supérieur qu'il avait croisé pour en retirer le meilleur profit. Certes, Mustang s'était illustré à travers chaque dossier qu'on lui avait confié mais ses promotions étaient également dues à des alliances savamment nouées. Aujourd'hui, en le regardant, Riza le voyait : Mustang était fait pour diriger.

La foule tombait sous son charme à chaque discours. Mustang avait le charisme, l'aura et les mots. Même s'il était critiqué par de nombreuses catégories de la population, même si sa légitimité pouvait être remise en cause, son capital sympathie empêchait toute tentative de soulèvement. Cette nouvelle démocratie ne tenait qu'à cela. Un leader charismatique jouant les équilibristes entre les populations civiles et militaires du pays. Le rôle de Riza n'avait pas alors pas changé : elle était là pour le protéger mais également pour l'empêcher de glisser de l'autre côté de la ligne. Machinalement, ses yeux balayèrent l'audience à la recherche de reflet suspect qui aurait pu signaler la présence d'armes, d'un mouvement de foule qui annoncerait des ennuis. Rien à signaler. Jusqu'à présent, aucune menace de mort suffisamment sérieuse pour les inquiéter elle et Roy.

Applaudissements, saluts et sortie de scène.

« Comment étais-je, major ? »

Quelqu'un se dépêcha de lui apporter un verre d'eau tandis que Mustang défaisait les premiers boutons de son uniforme d'apparat. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'estrade, peu désireux de retomber sur des admirateurs.

"Très bien. Convainquant, charismatique. La foule est tombée sous votre charme.

\- Et vous, colonel? demanda Roy avec un sourire malicieux.

\- J'ai peur qu'il n'en faille plus que cela, monsieur, répondit à la place de Riza une jeune femme rousse qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui. En tout cas les étudiants ont adoré votre visite au sein de l'établissement et l'intérêt que vous leur avez porté. Vu de la foule, votre discours était parfait.

\- Espérons que cela suffise pour qu'ils cessent de me critiquer.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en faille également plus que cela. »

Hawkeye eut un sourire. Evans, la jeune femme en question, n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche. Généralissime ou pas, elle faisait partie du cabinet de Mustang et organisait ses apparitions publiques, lui en donnait un retour et prenait la température de l'opinion publique, sans jamais le ménager. A elles deux, Mustang était réellement malmené.

« A présent, il vous faut rejoindre le directeur de l'école pour la photo de presse. » Après un coup d'œil elle rajouta : « Je vous suggère de reboutonner votre uniforme. Sauf si vous espérez par-là charmer le directeur.»

Comme promis, la photo de presse, prise par trois photographes, ne fut pas longue. Sourires, mains serrées et peu de temps après, ils étaient de retour au Quartier Général.

« Le discours s'est relativement bien passé, commença Evans.

\- Relativement bien ? Vous voulez rire…

\- Relativement bien, oui, le coupa-t-elle. J'étais dans la foule, monsieur. Oui, vous êtes charmant, convainquant, vous apparaissez digne de confiance et à l'écoute de la population civile. Mais cela ne suffira pas. »

Roy eut l'air franchement incrédule mais la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. Editorialiste dans un petit journal inconnu de Central, Evans avait passé des années à insinuer le doute concernant le régime de Bradley, de manière suffisamment habile pour ne pas disparaître un soir en rentrant chez elle. La chute du Führer ne l'avait pas rendue moins méfiante envers un gouvernement, militaire une fois encore. Et Roy devait l'admettre, Audra Evans était indiscutablement douée pour décrypter toutes les opérations de communication, plus ou moins foireuses, du gouvernement.

Plutôt que de l'empêcher de parler, qu'elle leur montre ce qu'elle ferait à leur place, avait déclaré Mustang. La convaincre de rejoindre ce gouvernement potentiellement corrompu n'avait pas été une mince affaire : la jeune femme avait passé trop de temps à saper discrètement le pouvoir d'un état miliaire pourri jusqu'à la moelle pour leur faire confiance. Et tout le charme de Roy Mustang n'y pouvait rien. Il avait fallu que Riza fasse preuve de toute sa détermination à maintenir ce gouvernement en place pour convaincre Audra Evans de les rejoindre. Et Audra était maintenant une compétence indispensable à son cabinet. Elle contribuait à renforcer cette position précaire que Roy occupait pour empêcher le pays de sombrer dans la guerre civile.

Alors oui, certes, Evans savait ce qu'elle faisait, Roy faisait confiance à son expertise, dans la plupart des cas. Il n'empêche qu'il était également plus que sûr de sa capacité à charmer son auditoire.

« Cela ne suffira pas parce qu'une partie de la population pense toujours que vous n'êtes qu'un beau parleur et ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Vous parlez à la foule, vous savez que vous leur plaisez, seulement vous avez toujours l'air de courtiser une femme plutôt que de diriger un pays. Et votre réputation de coureur de jupon n'arrange rien. Il faut travailler sur cet aspect-là.

\- Et que proposez-vous ? »

Pour la première fois, Evans eut l'air ennuyé. Elle avait cherché, s'était creusé les méninges et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Vous n'auriez pas par hasard une relation de longue durée, à concrétiser par un engagement que l'on pourrait rendre publique prochainement ? »

Riza se retint de rire, face à l'expression abasourdie de Mustang.

« Je n'ai pas ça sous la main, non.

\- Dommage. Les gens aiment les hommes engagés dans une relation stable. Cela inspire confiance et c'est plus que recommandé dans votre cas, commenta tristement Evans en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je crois que mon temps touche à sa fin, colonel Hawkeye ? Je reviendrai avec un plan. Bonne journée. »

Il fallut un moment à Roy après le départ de la jeune femme pour recouvrer ses esprits. Le fiancer publiquement, c'était ça son plan ? Une partie de son cerveau trouvait l'idée intéressante et habile en tant que manœuvre politique mais…

« Elle ne prévoit quand même pas de me trouver une fiancée, major ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Mais rien n'est à exclure, je pense. »

La tentation d'embêter Mustang était trop forte. Lui faire payer toutes ces fois où il avait baillé aux corneilles au lieu d'effectuer son travail. Riza sourit tant son supérieur avait l'air à la fois catastrophé et résigné.

« Que se passe-t-il ensuite, Major ? Avec quoi avez-vous prévu de me torturer ?

\- Juste Reynes, monsieur. »

James Reynes, jeune, blond, charismatique, charmant, bien sous les rapports, faisait partie des nouvelles têtes de son cabinet. Un jeune lieutenant à peine promu de la section économie de l'école militaire dont l'ambition n'était pas sans rappeler à Roy la sienne au même âge. Il avait en plus eu le bon goût de tomber au parfait moment.

Environ six mois après l'instauration du nouveau régime, des problèmes économiques avaient commencé à apparaître et entacher l'aura de héros attribuée à Roy. Au début ce n'était pas grand-chose et personne ne s'en était alarmé : des hausses de prix mais rien d'anormal. Toutefois cette inflation avait rapidement pris des proportions conséquentes et avant que quiconque ne réagisse, le prix du pain avait tripplé. A ce moment-là, aucun membre de son cabinet n'avait su attribuer d'explication à cette conjoncture inquiétante de l'économie et encore moins comment y remédier, précisément ce que tout Amestris attendait de lui. Les journaux n'avaient alors pas hésité à critiquer : le héros d'Ishbal n'avait jamais su que détruire les pays. Pas les diriger.

Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. Roy Mustang si brillant fût-il était officier de l'Ecole de Guerre. Il n'avait pas la moindre notion d'économie et les conseillers recrutés par ses soins et l'aide incommensurable de sa subordonnée dataient du siècle dernier. Ils n'avaient pas plus de réponses à lui donner.

De ce point de vue-là, Reynes était apparu pile au bon moment et Roy avait été amusé par l'audace de l'élève-officier.

« 2ème classe James Reynes, monsieur. »

Roy Mustang ne put que sursauter face à ce salut impromptu.

« Que faites-vous ici, soldat ?

\- Je vous attendais, monsieur. »

Sur le chemin des toilettes, pas moins. Au moins ce blanc-bec avait-il eu la décence d'attendre que Roy en revienne. Mustang ne savait pas réellement s'il devait se sentir amusé ou agacé par tant d'attention.

« Dans quel but ? »

Ce deuxième classe ne devait pas être promu depuis bien longtemps à en juger par son âge. Vingt, vingt-deux ? Et suffisamment de cran pour tenter de lui parler seul, sans la présence de ses gardes.

"J'aimerais vous rendre un rapport, monsieur.

\- Soldat c'était à ma secrétaire qu'il fallait le donner. Cela aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus rapide et fructueux que de me guetter ici.

\- J'aurais voulu être sûr que vous le lisiez bien, monsieur", rétorqua Reynes avec le peu d'impertinence que le protocole lui permettait.

Cette réponse ne manqua pas d'amuser Mustang bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. De l'audace, de l'ambition et une confiance en soi qui confinait à l'arrogance. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient bien blonds et pourtant Roy voyait une certaine ressemblance avec l'officier qu'il était dix ans auparavant.

« Je vous écoute.

\- Que contient donc ce rapport si précieux ?

\- Un moyen de redresser la situation économique, monsieur. »

Voilà, le charme était rompu. Pour l'aider dans sa tâche de dirigeant, le Généralissime formait généralement un cabinet de conseillers dont la tâche était l'aider dans tous les domaines autres que celui de son expertise. Tous ceux qui ne concernaient pas le corps militaire, donc. Depuis qu'il avait été élu, Roy Mustang en avait vu passer des candidats, tous se targuant d'être plus savants que le précédent, plus moderne, de pouvoir apporter la réponse aux problèmes du pays et en particulier économiques. Mais voilà aucun n'avait réussi à apporter de réponse satisfaisante. Ce n'était pourtant pas d'économiste dont Roy manquait. Reynes, s'il s'aperçut de la soudaine perte d'intérêt de Mustang, fut prompt à réagir.

« C'est sans doute ce que l'on vous dit sans arrêt, monsieur. Pourtant tout est là, dit-il en désignant son dossier. Tous les calculs sont ici et il ne s'agit que de pure logique : le président Bradley faisait financer par l'état toutes les activités militaires. Il injectait des sommes conséquentes dans l'économie locale. La fin de certains conflits aujourd'hui, le retrait de la présence militaire dans certaines zones et l'amincissement du corps militaire aujourd'hui conduisent à des dépenses d'Etat moindres. Les fournisseurs qui auparavant recevaient des commandes importantes de l'Etat n'ont aujourd'hui plus de revenus et ne consomment donc plus. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir, monsieur ? C'est mathématique. L'Etat donne de l'argent à des fournisseurs qui vont le dépenser et le redistribuer. Arrêtez ce flux de monnaie et vous coupez la demande, et c'est une crise générale de consommation. Si au contraire, l'Etat recommence à redistribuer sa monnaie alors l'économie reprend."

L'explication était simple, oui, mais était-elle vraie ? Etant issu de l'Ecole de Guerre, Roy n'en avait pas la moindre idée et restait la question de…

"Le problème, élève officier, c'est que le gouvernement ne va pas provoquer des conflits armés uniquement pour relancer l'économie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je propose, monsieur. L'Etat n'est pas obligé de continuer à financer l'armée, il peut choisir d'investir dans les infrastructures, la rénovation du pays… peu importe, tant qu'il finance. Donnez du travail à ceux qui n'en ont pas et ils consommeront. En consommant, ils redistribueront la richesse autour d'eux. Et ce, peu importe le travail que vous leur confiez. Faites leur creuser un trou pour le leur reboucher plus tard, cela n'a pas d'importance monsieur. »

Cette phase fit mouche. Employer des hommes à creuser un trou pour le reboucher ensuite. Mustang n'avait pas de trou à faire creuser. En revanche, il en avait un énorme sous ses pieds à reboucher et Roy pouvait au passage tenter de sauver l'économie du pays.

\- Votre dossier, élève-officier ?"

Une lueur de triomphe s'était alors allumée dans les yeux de Reynes et Mustang s'était dit que cet élève-officier était à surveiller.

Mustang eut à peine le temps de retrouver le dossier qu'il réservait à son prochain rendez-vous que celui-ci était annoncé par son secrétaire. Le jeune homme entra et exécuta un garde-à-vous impeccable.

« Lieutenant Reynes au rapport, monsieur.

\- Je vous écoute, lieutenant. »

Roy écouta d'une oreille distraite le rapport du jeune officier sur sa mission tout en feuilletant le rapport qui lui avait été remis : conformément à la théorie économique qu'il lui avait exposée, Reynes avait été chargé de dépenser au nom de l'Etat. Mais pas n'importe comment : l'image du gouvernement était à redorer, les investissements étaient donc faits pour servir le peuple. Ecoles, routes, ponts, bâtiments publics, canaux fluviaux… tout ce qui pouvait être restauré, rénové, amélioré l'était, en engageant des artisans et travailleurs locaux. Et jusqu'à présent, cette politique fonctionnait relativement bien.

Reynes termina son rapport et parut hésiter : « Permission de parler franchement, monsieur ?

\- Vous l'avez.

\- La conseillère Vernet, ma supérieure, vous a déjà fait son compte-rendu ce matin, monsieur. Pourquoi me demander de vous refaire un rapport ?

\- Parce qu'il y a une autre mission que j'aimerais vous confier, lieutenant", répondit calmement Mustang.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Pendant les six mois qu'il avait rejoint le cabinet, Reynes n'avait fait que travailler sur le menu fretin. Mustang voulait le sonder, tenter de lire l'homme avant de lui confier le dossier le plus brûlant du pays. James avait maintenant l'occasion de montrer qu'il lui était dédié jusqu'au bout ou bien disparaître – Roy n'hésiterait pas, la survie du pays était en jeu. Le lieutenant s'était tendu à l'annonce. Le ton grave de Mustang avait suscité son intérêt et il sentait que le Généralissime allait lui donner la vraie raison de son entrée au cabinet.

\- Que savez-vous des groupements au sein du gouvernement qui ont cherché à faire tomber Bradley ?

\- L'histoire officielle, monsieur, énonça James lentement. Des groupements militaires haut-placés ont piégé le train du président alors qu'il supervisait les manœuvres conjointes de l'Est et du Nord. Le président Bradley y a survécu mais a malheureusement été pris entre deux feux à son retour à Centrale et est mort durant les combats.

\- Alors vous ne savez rien, affirma calmement Roy. Les informations dont vous allez prendre connaissance, lieutenant, sont classées secret défense. Laissez la moindre information sortir et ce n'est pas seulement vous, mais tous les militaires du pays qui risquent leur vie. Les familles de militaire également, sans aucun doute. Je ne crois pas exagérer en disant que la survie du pays dépend également de votre discrétion. Dans ces conditions, vous l'aurez compris, vous menacer avec la Cour Martiale n'a aucun sens. Le jugement de la population civile suffirait largement à tous nous condamner."

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du lieutenant Reynes. A son investiture, le président Mustang avait tenu à purger le corps militaire de tous les opposants au pouvoir du Généralissime et rendu public tous les complots internes afin d'assurer une base solide à ce nouveau gouvernement. Pendant environ un an, des scandales avaient régulièrement éclaté, ternissant l'image de l'armée mais renforçant la confiance du peuple envers le gouvernement de Mustang. Reynes n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que tout avait été rendu public, même si Mustang s'était mis en danger en affirmant le conflit Ishbal comme génocide, mais le gros des scandales avait éclaté et la lumière sur la mort du président Bradley avait été faite. Que pouvait-il encore rester ?

« Vous parliez de faire creuser un trou pour le reboucher, lieutenant, rappela Mustang avec un sourire. Je n'en ai pas à faire creuser. En revanche, j'aimerais que vous en rebouchiez un pour moi. Un cercle, plus précisément, ajouta-t-il en laissant tomber ses gants sur le bureau »

Reynes n'était pas stupide.

« Un cercle d'alchimie, monsieur, avança-t-il prudemment. »

Mustang hocha la tête. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, Roy et Riza avaient pris soin à leur arrivée dans ce bureau d'orienter la reconstruction de façon à ce que cette pièce soit inespionnable, même pour des alchimistes. Cependant un peu de paranoïa ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Il sortit une feuille de son bureau et griffonna rapidement dessus.

« Que savez-vous sur l'alchimie, lieutenant ?

\- Peu de choses, je le crains, monsieur.

\- Allons, ce symbole doit bien vous évoquer quelque chose »

Le lion dévorant le soleil, symbole universel de la pierre. Tout le monde, même les civils, était capable de le reconnaître.

"Il ne s'agit que d'un mythe, monsieur ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Roy tandis qu'il réduisait cette feuille à un tas de cendre. Le gouvernement Bradley travaillait sur un moyen de recréer la pierre.

\- Y sont-ils parvenus ? demanda Reynes avec scepticisme.

\- Ils y sont parvenus. Et bien plus facilement que vous ne le pensez.

\- Mais comment ?

\- En utilisant ce pays. L'ensemble des habitants contre cette pierre."

Les informations semblèrent assommer Reynes. Roy regarda l'horreur se peindre peu à peu sur son visage. Le jeune officier n'était pas alchimiste et n'en avait que peu de notions. Toutefois l'idée de sacrifier le pays tout entier parlait pour elle-même.

« Pour la vie éternelle ? Bradley ?

\- Tout à fait. »

Il n'était pas forcément utile de lui révéler toute la vérité. Du moins pas maintenant.

« Et vous avez laissé un cercle géant sous nos pieds pendant deux ans, monsieur ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, lieutenant, répondit Roy d'un ton calme et sûr de lui. Des travaux ont été entrepris à divers endroits pour boucher le cercle et l'entrée se trouve littéralement sous mes pieds. Je suis donc relativement bien placé pour en surveiller l'accès. Je vous demande aujourd'hui d'en condamner définitivement l'accès. Reboucher entièrement le cercle pour qu'il ne puisse jamais être réutilisé.

\- Des travaux d'une telle ampleur vont forcément attirer l'attention, monsieur.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous ai confié le dossier des rénovations il y a un moment, Reynes. Vous prétendrez que les travaux réalisés sont en relation avec des travaux de terrassement ou de prolongation des voies ferrés que vous faites actuellement en surface, peu importe. Débrouillez-vous.

\- Mais le silence des travailleurs, monsieur ? objecta Reynes. Aucun travailleur ne se taira, l'information fuitera forcément.

\- Les repris de justice. »

Reynes ouvrit la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire. La manœuvre était faisable, plus que faisable et même habile. Le régime autoritaire de Bradley avait mis en place une législation implacable. Enormément de civils avaient été emprisonnés pour divers crimes : articles de journal un peu trop libéraux, vols à l'étalage, insultes publiques du président… la population carcérale était conséquente et pour partie complètement inoffensive. En libérer une partie en leur faisant miroiter un travail et un salaire en échange de leur silence montrait à la fois la rupture avec le gouvernement président mais également un engagement social de Mustang. Le président gagnait sur les deux tableaux.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de leur expliquer et aucun d'entre eux n'aura une vision suffisamment complète pour comprendre, continua Mustang. Du moins, vous devez y veiller. Inventez une histoire crédible, rendez-les reconnaissants, Reynes, et tout fonctionnera à merveille.

\- Compris, monsieur.

\- Inutile de préciser que ce dossier est bien sûr hautement confidentiel ? précisa Roy en le lui tendant. Que personne d'autre que vous n'y ait accès ? »

Reynes secoua la tête : que l'information fuite et toute la population voudrait leurs têtes sur des piquets. Pas seulement les alchimistes, mais toute l'armée au vu de sa popularité actuelle, et la sienne incluse.

* * *

Un petit bruit attira l'attention de Sélim. Il se détourna alors de la balançoire de laquelle il poussait Elysia. Quelque part, pas loin, il y avait un oiseau. Probablement blessé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Selim ? »

Celui-ci l'ignora et chercha l'origine des cris. Là-bas, dans l'herbe, un oisillon appelait à l'aide. Le petit garçon s'en approcha, sans que l'oiseau ne s'envole. Peut-être ne savait-il pas encore voler ? Ou peut-être était-il blessé ? Sélim s'accroupit au-dessus de l'animal pour mieux le regarder. Vraiment un bébé, minuscule. Intriguée par son comportement, Elysia s'en approcha à son tour.

« Oh, il a perdu sa maman ! »

Elle voulut s'en saisir mais le petit garçon l'arrêta.

« Il faut lui rapporter à sa maman, Sélim ! »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Sans lui accorder un regard, Sélim attrapa une fine branche d'arbre tombée pas loin et l'utilisa pour tapoter l'oiseau. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et aigus. Le petit garçon laissa tomber la branche pour attraper l'oisillon à mains nues. Tellement minuscule même entre ses mains d'enfant. Sélim caressa pensivement ses plumes à peine formées et son duvet. Soudainement, il lui broya une aile. Elysia poussa un cri.

« Arrête Selim ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

En larmes, elle le poussa et tenta de récupérer en vain l'oiseau entre ses mains. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je vais chercher ma maman ! ». Face à la résistance du petit garçon, Elysia prit une grande inspiration.

« Ma…

\- Tais-toi ! »

La voix impérieuse du petit garçon la coupa alors net. Ce n'était plus la voix de Sélim, pas celle d'un enfant de quatre ans mais une qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elysia ferma la bouche sans pouvoir émettre un son.

« Tu vas te taire et me laisser tranquille. »

Aussitôt, le corps de la petite fille se relâcha et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon sans volonté. Désarticulée et réduite au silence. Seuls se faisaient entendre les cris stridents de l'oiseau. Grace et Mary étaient loin, beaucoup trop loin pour même les voir. L'enfant reporta alors son attention sur l'animal sans défense entre ses mains. Trop faible.

Sélim l'étrangla alors.

* * *

Il était tard et enfin ne restaient plus que Riza et lui dans cette aile du Quartier Général. Mustang ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Dites-moi que cette journée est terminée, colonel.

\- Elle l'est »

Hawkeye était visiblement tout aussi fatiguée que lui, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Avons-nous des nouvelles de notre petit ami ?

\- Rien de nouveau, monsieur. Le dernier message de sa babysitter laisse entendre que tout se passe bien.

\- Alors cette journée est définitivement terminée, colonel, sourit Roy. »

_**à suivre** _

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu. Tous les commentaires seront énormément appréciés :)


	2. Terminus

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Spoilers : commence deux ans après la fin du manga.

Prompt initial par Shirenai

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Terminus**

Il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Roy Mustang, pour que le Quartier Général de Centrale fourmille aussi fébrilement d'activité, signe précurseur de mauvaises nouvelles, il en était certain. Et malheureusement pour lui, Roy avait raison.

« Détournement de train entre Riverdale et West City, annonça Remington avec contrariété, forçant presque l'entrée de son bureau. »

Evans, sur ses talons, lui adressa brièvement un signe de tête, à lui et à Hawkeye puis fit signe au secrétaire dans le couloir de fermer la porte. Mustang laissa tomber son stylo et soupira.

« Quand ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Le train est parti ce matin à 11h15 de la gare de Riverdale en direction de West City, résuma rapidement Remington. Une demi-heure après son départ, soit environ 20km après Riverdale, le contact radio a été perdu avec le train. 15 min plus tard, un signal radio a été émis pour annoncer le détournement du train. Les preneurs d'otages ne précisent ni revendication claire ni affiliation à quelque groupe d'activistes. Ils prévoient en revanche de faire exploser le train et tous les passagers à bord.

\- Ils ont forcément une revendication. Personne ne fait sauter un train pour le plaisir. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Le colonel Cochrane du Quartier Général de l'Ouest est en charge de l'affaire et fait son maximum, assura Remington. Pour l'instant, nous savons que 167 passagers sont à bord. Cochrane nous communiquera la liste dès qu'elle sera à sa disposition et ne manquera pas de l'éplucher. »

Remington marqua une pause.

« Toutefois, je doute d'une quelconque affiliation à un groupe terroriste, monsieur. »

Et nous y revoilà. Les conflits avec Drachma et Creta avaient toujours existé. Et la chute du régime Bradley n'y avait rien changé. Les groupuscules financés par ces deux pays frontaliers avaient même redoublé de vigueur. Tous ceux qui avaient une revendication, souhaitaient contester le gouvernement ou autre n'avaient pas à chercher bien loin pour obtenir fonds et soutien. Seulement Remington ne parlait pas de ça : depuis quelques mois, des manifestations avaient eu lieu dans l'Ouest pour protester contre le gouvernement en place. Pas de revendications politiques particulières mais les protestations d'une population pauvre, exploitée depuis des années et réclamant des changements. Ces manifestations n'avaient pour le moment pas fait de blessés et l'incendie d'un entrepôt avait constitué la perte la plus grave mais Mustang savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'Ouest ne se transforme en un bain de sang.

"Les ouvriers ? traduisit Mustang. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Monsieur, ces délinquants ont brûlé des bâtiments pour se faire entendre…

\- Il y a un pas, un monde, entre brûler deux entrepôts pour dénoncer une "exploitation" et détourner un train, le coupa calmement Roy. Cherchez encore."

Le désaccord et la rage d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre devant deux femmes – dont une civile – colorèrent le visage du militaire d'une belle teinte orangée. Remington semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur mais Dieu merci il garda le silence et préféra se draper dans sa dignité bafouée.

"En attendant, intervint Evans, la nouvelle ne va pas tarder à se répandre et les médias vont commencer à poser des questions. J'ai besoin d'avoir les réponses. Que compte faire le général Cochrane ?,

\- C'est bien là, le problème, répondit Remington avec tout le fiel dont il était capable. Cela dépend entièrement du train : la typologie du terrain ne nous permet pas d'envisage quelque tentative qu'il soit dans la région, trop découverte. Le train devait normalement faire un arrêt à la gare de Foresthill vers 16h30 puis arriver à West City à 20h15. La gare de Forresthill serait idéale pour réinvestir le train mais nous ne savons pas encore pour le moment si le train effectuera son arrêt à mi-parcours.

\- Le train aura-t-il suffisamment de carburant pour aller directement jusqu'à West City ? demanda Hawkeye, les sourcils froncés.

\- En principe, oui, mais à peine. Le colonel Cochrane prévoit d'évacuer la gare de Foresthill et d'y envoyer des hommes dans l'éventualité où le train s'y arrêterait mais il serait peu probable que les assaillants prennent le risque.

\- Et autrement ?" demanda Roy

Autrement, le train arriverait à West City où se faire exploser aurait beaucoup plus d'impact. Mustang jeta un coup d'œil l'horloge. Il était 12h07. Ils avaient moins de cinq heures pour agir avant que le train n'arrive à Foresthill.

* * *

Sa maman avait acheté une veilleuse qui éclairait doucement sa chambre la nuit. Une petite étoile qui brillait uniquement pour lui et veillait pendant qu'il dormait. Un soleil pour repousser au loin tous ses cauchemars. Sélim l'aimait beaucoup.

De temps en temps, même si c'était interdit, il se glissait dans sa chambre. Sélim attendait que la nuit commence à tomber, sans quoi on ne voyait pas grand-chose, et sortait la veilleuse du placard. Il s'agissait d'un petit mécanisme astucieux qui faisait intervenir une petite lampe à pétrole et un carrousel de formes métalliques. La lampe n'était pas difficile à allumer. Sélim avait vu sa maman le faire des dizaines de fois et il était suffisamment grand, quoi qu'en dise maman, pour réussir à l'allumer tout seul. Alors, la chaleur de la lampe faisait alors tourner sur elle-même le carrousel et projetait ses formes dans la chambre.

Sélim pouvait rester assis des heures dans sa chambre à regarder les ombres se préciser sur les murs. Avant, aller dans sa chambre une fois la nuit tombée lui faisait peur mais plus maintenant. Maintenant il y avait la veilleuse, toute cette galaxie mouvante rien que pour lui. Sélim pouvait fixer ces ombres des heures entières, jusqu'à ce que maman ne le trouve et ne le gronde encore une fois car il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu - le feu était dangereux. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Sélim adorait contempler ces étoiles projetées dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il les regardait, sa tête se vidait peu à peu et le calme s'installait en lui. Ces petites silhouettes réveillaient en lui une certaine nostalgie, l'ombre d'un souvenir. Ces petites silhouettes, comme des millions de petites mains tendues vers lui.

* * *

"La liste des passagers nous a été communiquée, monsieur, annonça Hawkeye, en lui tendant un dossier. Aucune personnalité de quelle que sorte n'a été identifiée à bord et le Quartier Général de l'Ouest n'a pas réussi à déterminer une cause de détournement.

\- Y-a-t-il une chance que les frères Elric se trouvent à bord ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Même pas Alphonse ? on ne peut vraiment plus compter sur personne, soupira Mustang, d'une voix mélodramatique.

\- Vous trouverez également un rapport sur la région, l'informa Riza, impassible."

Le rapport ne lui apprit rien de nouveau. L'Ouest était une immense étendue boisée dont la principale ressource était l'exploitation du bois. Avec le ralentissement de l'économie, de nombreux ouvriers de la région s'étaient retrouvés sans emploi. Des tensions étaient apparues entre les ouvriers et les propriétaires des usines et n'avaient fait que s'accroître jusqu'à ce que deux mois auparavant, des entrepôts partent en fumée, sans heureusement blesser personne. Les gens de l'Ouest étaient en colère et amers. Un bon terreau pour les groupuscules terroristes subventionnés par Drachma et Creta, tous les deux présents dans la région. Tout ce que Mustang pouvait voir dans ce dossier n'était rien d'autre qu'une recette pour une catastrophe, prête à se produire. Un mélange prêt à exploser.

"Evans a-t-elle également une copie de ce dossier ?"

Hawkeye hocha la tête avec un air d'évidence.

La conférence de presse avait été annoncée pour 14h et dix minutes avant, déjà, une dizaine de journaliste patientait devant l'estrade spécialement installée pour l'occasion. Audra vérifia sa tenue et ses notes une dernière fois puis poussa la porte de service.

Les conférences de presse se déroulaient directement devant le Quartier Général. C'était une chose qui était apparue avec l'arrivée de Mustang au pouvoir. Auparavant, le journal officiel du gouvernement délivrait les informations que le pouvoir jugeait pertinent de faire partager, soit pas grand-chose. Les autres journaux étaient libres de développer davantage, creuser l'information mais attention : toujours en suivant la ligne donnée par le pouvoir. Avec le changement de gouvernement, la presse s'était progressivement libérée. Les média étaient libres de critiquer les actions du pouvoir et les conférences de presse avaient dû être mises en place comme signe de transparence du gouvernement mais également pour éviter que le standard téléphonique du Quartier Général ne soit pris d'assaut. Et il s'agissait du rôle d'Evans de les assurer. Les journalistes s'agitèrent en la voyant. D'un geste de la main, Audra ramena le silence.

"Bonjour à tous, j'imagine que vous avez tous entendu parler du détournement de train de Riverdale."

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle et Audra dut encore une fois ramener le calme. Elle résuma le plus succinctement la situation : un train au départ de Riverdale à 11h15 avait été détourné une demi-heure après avoir quitté la gare. Il était censé s'arrêter à 16h30 à Foresthill et à 20h15 à West City mais rien n'était moins sûr. 167 passagers étaient à bord de ce train. Aucune revendication n'avait pour le moment été faite et le gouvernement faisait tout son possible pour résoudre rapidement ce problème.

Une main se leva. Première question : « Le gouvernement sait-il pour quelles raisons le train a été détourné ?

\- Comme je viens de le dire, aucune revendication n'a été portée à connaissance du gouvernement. Les causes restent donc encore floues mais le gouvernement fait tout son possible pour en savoir plus, rapidement.

\- Le contact radio est-il toujours possible avec la locomotive ?

\- Nos soldats restent à l'affût du moindre message et tentent de communiquer avec le train mais nous n'obtenons aucune réponse de leur part.

\- Le gouvernement prévoit-il d'agir ?

\- Bien entendu. Vous comprenez également que pour la sécurité des passagers, il n'est pas possible de donner plus de détails » répondit Evans avec un sourire indulgent à l'attention du journaliste en question.

Jusque-là tout se déroulait correctement. La presse restait encore prudente et aucun journaliste ne se risquerait à poser des questions embarrassantes. Audra Evans inspira et continua de répondre aux questions posées. Un journaliste du Daily News leva alors la main :

« Pensez-vous que ce détournement a un rapport avec les troubles récents qui ont eu lieu dans la région de West City ?

\- Ce que je pense n'a que peu d'intérêt, répliqua Audra. En revanche le président Mustang doute réellement que nos concitoyens, même désespérés et en colère, puissent être à l'origine d'un tel acte malfaisant.

\- Il ne pense donc pas que les trois membres de la Fédération du Bois embarqués à bord du train n'aient un quelconque rapport avec le détournement ?" continua le journaliste.

Evans haussa les sourcils : "Excusez-moi ?

\- Parmi la liste des passagers figurent trois membres de la Fédération du Bois Industriel. Ceux-ci sont connus dans la région pour être des acteurs majeurs dans les revendications ouvrières. Il me semble par ailleurs que le gouvernement, ou en tout cas le Quartier Général de l'Ouest, les a soupçonnés d'être liés, sinon à l'origine, de plusieurs troubles, continua le journaliste. Le président Mustang ne pense donc pas qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec le détournement du train ?"

Audra se força à sourire. Comment cet enfoiré pouvait-il en savoir plus qu'eux-mêmes ?

"Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ces trois personnes soient à l'origine du détournement. Aux dernières nouvelles, prendre un train ne fait pas de vous un criminel, répondit la jeune femme de sa voix la plus douce. Le gouvernement s'efforce de prendre contact avec la locomotive afin de déterminer les raisons du détournement."

D'un signe de la tête, elle fit comprendre que la séance de questions était arrivée à son terme et descendit de l'estrade. Comment cet enfoiré pouvait-il en savoir plus qu'eux-mêmes ? se redemanda Audra. Aucune urgence pour le moment mais les journaux ne manqueraient pas de souligner très vite l'incapacité du gouvernement Mustang à gérer correctement cette crise et appréhender les coupables. Elle regagna le Quartier Général l'air de rien puis une fois hors de vue, fonça vers le bureau de Mustang.

"La liste des passagers est entre les mains des journaux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?"

Mustang était au beau milieu d'une réunion avec diverses personnes mais la bombe que venait de lâcher Evans y mit fin instantanément. Rapidement, Hawkeye évacua la pièce.

"Un journaliste avait la liste des passagers, reprit Audra une fois les portes du bureau refermées, et il en savait beaucoup plus que nous. Apparemment, trois membres de la Fédération du Bois Industriel étaient à bord de ce train. Trois membres qui sont connus pour ne pas être des citoyens irréprochables. Je n'étais pas au courant et je vois à votre visage que vous non plus. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose."

Mustang jura.

"Depuis quand avons-nous la liste ?

\- 13h10, répondit Hawkeye. Pour avoir eu le temps de l'éplucher, ce journaliste devait l'avoir depuis au moins autant de temps que nous. Sauf si on leur a spécifiquement indiqué ces trois noms.

\- Nous passons à côté de l'essentiel, reprit Evans en secouant la tête. Comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas au courant de cette information ?

\- Je vais l'étrangler, grogna Mustang en se levant de sa chaise. Trouvez-moi Remington, demanda-t-il à son secrétaire."

L'officier ne fut pas long à venir, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

"L'étude de la liste des passagers révèle que…

\- Nous savons, trancha Roy.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Trois membres de la Fédération du Bois sont à bord de ce train. Un journaliste vient de nous l'apprendre en pleine conférence de presse."

Le visage de Remington se ferma : "Pensez-vous toujours qu'il n'y ait aucun lien avec les incidents du mois dernier, monsieur ?

\- Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, répondit Mustang, stupéfait. Croyez-vous jouer à un jeu où l'on compterait les points ? L'important serait de savoir pourquoi le public a accès à cette liste. Pas seulement ce journaliste mais bientôt tous les journaux. L'important serait de savoir pourquoi cette liste a été dévoilé il y a aussi longtemps, pourquoi vous venez m'annoncer cette grande nouvelle, après qu'un journaliste nous l'ait appris et surtout, surtout, l'important serait d'arrêter ce train. Voilà, ce qui est important.

\- Sauf votre respect, mon excellence, poursuivit Remington, impassible, je pense que votre indulgence envers la population civile vous rend aveugle.

\- Sauf votre respect, général, je n'ai que faire de votre avis, répliqua Mustang. Je veux ce train arrêté au plus vite. Est-ce que c'est compris ?"

Remington ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma sans prononcer un mot, une lueur défiance évidente dans ses yeux. Une phrase de Mustang suffit à le congédier. Mais tout ceci allait avoir un prix et Roy comptait sur Remington pour le lui faire payer au centuple.

"Espérons juste qu'il ne soit rien d'autre qu'un imbécile, soupira-t-il.

\- Espérons", répéta lugubrement Audra.

Parce que la suite ne leur fut pas plus favorable : à 16h30, le train ne s'arrêta pas tel que prévu à Foresthill. Il continua sans course sans même ralentir et les hommes de Cochrane postés en gare n'y purent pas grand-chose. Mauvaises nouvelles pour le gouvernement de Mustang, songea Audra avec un certain détachement qui la surprit elle-même. Des années de journalisme dans un état rongé par le totalitarisme y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Elle vérifia le nom sur la porte – Oliver Bald – et toqua.

Le Daily News était l'un des journaux de Centrale les plus lus. Ses bureaux se trouvaient dans un quartier populaire de la ville, bien loin des quartiers résidentiels, et seule une pancarte défraîchie annonçait les locaux du journal. Non pas qu'Audra ait eu du mal à trouver : elle-même avait travaillé non loin de là pendant des années. Tous qu'ils étaient affairés à la publication d'une édition spéciale, personne ne fit attention à elle lorsqu'elle se faufila dans les locaux. Trouver le bureau du journaliste qui l'avait interpellée durant la conférence de presse ne fut ensuite guère difficile.

"Entrez !"

La salle en question ressemblait davantage à une salle d'archive qu'à un bureau à proprement parler : chaque mur était occupé par de grandes bibliothèques dont les étagères ployaient sous les classeurs et livres. Çà et là, des coupures de presse épinglées contre les murs, annotés. Une minuscule fenêtre permettait au jour d'entrer et un bureau avait été coincé dans un coin de la pièce entre deux immenses piles de journaux. Derrière lui, le journaliste qu'Evans avait vu le matin même.

"J'espère que vous ne me dérangez pas pour rien. J'ai un travail à finir avant l'édition du soir !

\- Je suis justement ici concernant votre article, monsieur Bald."

Celui-ci daigna relever la tête et fronça les sourcils, en la reconnaissant.

"Madame Evans, j'imagine que le gouvernement vous envoie ?"

Mais cette question sonnait davantage comme une affirmation.

"J'aimerais vous parler de la conférence de ce matin, attaqua Audra sans se soucier de formules de politesse inutiles"

Visiblement, Bald s'attendait à recevoir une visite. Il se recula dans sa chaise et croisa les bras, la laissant poursuivre.

"J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez eu la liste des passagers.

\- Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez savoir qu'un journaliste ne révèle jamais ses sources.

\- Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez savoir que toutes les informations ne sont pas bonnes à révéler, répliqua calmement Audra. Je me fiche pertinemment de ce que vous allez écrire dans votre article sur le gouvernement. En revanche, cette liste est dangereuse. Irez-vous jusqu'à citer les noms de ces trois hommes dans votre article ? Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il peut y avoir des représailles envers la famille, une chasse aux sorcières… Que direz-vous alors lorsque leurs femmes, leurs enfants se feront lapider alors que nous n'avons aucune preuve de leur culpabilité ? Que ferez-vous si nous nous rendons compte qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce détournement ? "Oh pardon, nous voulions juste l'exclusivité ?" A quoi exactement…

\- Le gouvernement n'est-il pas censé être neutre ? ne pas interférer avec la presse ? la coupa Bald, impatient. Vous ne pouvez pas censurer mon article.

\- Je ne veux pas censurer votre article. Je veux juste savoir d'où émane la fuite : l'administration militaire ou bien celle de la gare. Parce qu'un jour, garder la liste des otages secrètes pourrait bien sauver des vies.

\- Parce que vous prévoyez d'autres prises d'otages ?" railla Oliver.

Audra l'ignora et soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que le journaliste tire un dossier de son tiroir.

"Vous n'allez pas apprécier."

* * *

A 17h, l'ambiance était devenue anxiogène au sein du Quartier Général de Centrale.

Les troupes du Colonel Cochrane s'apprêtaient à mener l'assaut et leur plan n'était pas sans défaut : avant que le train ne parvienne à West City et ne puisse avoir un impact considérable, le colonel Cochrane avait choisi un terrain vallonné, cerné par les cèdres géants, là où faire atterrir une section d'hommes sur le toit du train était possible. Dangereux, mais possible. Le plus discrètement possible – si atterrir sur le toit d'un train pouvait être discret – cette douzaine de soldats devait se disperser dans tout le train, en reprendre le contrôle et limiter au possible les pertes humaines de leur côté ou du côté adverse pour permettre des interrogatoires poussés. Mustang ne pouvait malheureusement qu'attendre près du téléphone.

"Parachutez-moi sur ce train et je le nettoie illico presto"

Hawkeye leva un sourcil sceptique : "Vos nouveaux pouvoirs ne vous rendent pas invincible, Monsieur"

Mustang fit la grimace. Depuis que Selim l'avait forcé à ouvrir la porte, Roy pouvait effectivement se passer de cercle et adopter un nouveau style de combat un peu plus défensif et efficace, et ce, indépendamment de la météo. Il s'était entraîné et parvenait désormais à passer sans problème d'un genre à un autre. Néanmoins, parce qu'il restait le Flame Alchemist mais également pour des raisons stratégiques, Mustang continuait à utiliser ses gants lors des rares occasions où une démonstration d'alchimie lui était demandée. Mieux valait ne pas dévoiler son joker avant l'heure. C'était une chose qu'il avait retenue de Bradley.

"J'aurais mille fois préféré être dans ce train plutôt que d'attendre d'aussi loin. Qui sait ce qui s'y passe…"

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne plus être sur le terrain, de ne plus pouvoir prendre à bras le corps les problèmes que regrettait Mustang mais plutôt de ne pas être sûr de ce qui s'y produirait là-bas : l'armée avait changé. Ce n'était plus un corps soudé qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire bloc face aux assauts des pays frontaliers et autres soulèvements. Des mouvances se dessinaient dans ses rangs, mouvances plus ou moins loyales à son commandant en chef et le nettoyage qui avait suivi la chute du gouvernement Bradley n'était sans doute pas sans rapport, reconnaissait avec regret Roy. Un regard échangé avec Riza lui assura qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

A 17h35 le coup de fil fatidique était passé : l'assaut avait été rapidement donné. En un peu plus de six minutes, la section d'hommes était parvenue à reprendre le contrôle du train et éviter les pertes du côté civil. Malheureusement les choses ne s'étaient pas aussi bien déroulées dans la locomotive. Les hommes du colonel Falcon n'avaient pas réussi à neutraliser les preneurs d'otage sans les tuer. Les autres s'étaient débrouillés pour sauter du train en marche ou bien à se suicider une fois capturés.

"Pas un seul assaillant n'a survécu ? résuma Roy, d'une voix incrédule.

\- Non, Généralissime." La voix de Falcon grésilla au bout du fil. "Notre priorité était de reprendre le contrôle du train et d'assurer la sécurité des passagers."

Les restes du gouvernement Bradley. Aucune pitié pour ses opposants, quels qu'ils soient.

"J'imagine qu'étant donné les circonstances, le résultat obtenu n'est pas si mal", répondit-il en tentant de masquer la résignation dans sa voix : les bourdes commençaient à s'accumuler un peu trop à son goût. "Colonel, j'attends votre rapport au plus vite."

A côté de lui, Riza n'avait pas perdu une miette du rapport préliminaire que venait de lui faire Falcon. Roy et elle échangèrent un regard éloquent.

"Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette chaîne de commandement, affirma calmement Mustang" et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait court-circuité tant d'échelons dans la hiérarchie. Falcon aurait dû faire son rapport au Général Cochcrane, en charge du Quartier Général de l'Ouest, et jamais au Généralissime en personne.

"Vous pensez que quelqu'un a saboté le dossier, traduisit Riza.

\- Je constate que beaucoup trop d'erreurs ont été commises, reformula Mustang, soucieux de ne pas sauter aux conclusions."

Riza eut un sourire cynique : c'était exactement ce que Mustang avait voulu dire et elle le savait. Il était simplement devenu plus à l'aise avec la langue de bois.

Et dire que deux adolescents de 16 et 14 ans ont réussi à faire mieux, soupira-t-il."

* * *

La chambre de Sélim était méconnaissable. Les jouets jonchaient le sol et deux chaises en plastique gisaient renversées.

"Baisse-toi, il va nous voir, chuchota Elysia à l'oreille de Sélim." Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour se dissimuler derrière le tas d'oreiller mais il n'était pas serein. Même sans le voir, la bête pouvait le sentir. Et la pluie qui tambourinait à la fenêtre ajoutait à l'atmosphère anxieuse. "Il vient par ici !

\- Chuuuuut"

Se faire le plus petit possible derrière le Mont Marshmallow et ensuite quoi ? Ils n'avaient plus d'issue. Derrière eux s'étendaient le puit sans fin. Le parquet grinça alors que la chose s'avança vers eux. Mais peut-être que… ?

"Sélim, saute sur la tortue !"

Le petit garçon secoua la tête : "Elle est beaucoup trop loin, je ne l'atteindrai jamais.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici ! rétorqua Elysia.

\- Alors on saute ensemble"

Le petit garçon sembla surpris par sa propre proposition mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Elysia lui attrapa la main et s'élança dans le vide dans un grand cri.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Mary, perplexe lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux enfants hilares sur le pouf vert."

Grace passa également une tête dans la chambre et sourit : "Il faudra ranger tout cela après avoir joué les enfants », avant de pousser Mary dans le couloir. "Lorsque Maes jouait avec Elysia…"

"Qui est Maes ? demande Sélim." Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

"Mon papa, répondit joyeusement la fillette en relevant les chaises.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- C'est parce qu'il est mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il est mort ? s'interrompit Sélim, oreiller dans les bras.

\- Ça veut dire que mon papa est parti et il ne reviendra plus : il nous regarde depuis les étoiles."

Le petit garçon resta perplexe : "Je croyais que tu étais comme moi, que tu n'avais pas de papa.

\- Tout le monde a un papa.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tout le monde a un papa, répéta Elysia, sûre d'elle, même s'il n'est plus là. Peut-être que le tien aussi est dans les étoiles ?"

* * *

Le rapport préliminaire de Falcon leur parvint tard dans la soirée, à la demande de Mustang. Réunis dans son bureau, Evans, Hawkeye et lui tentaient de faire un point sur la situation.

"Aujourd'hui, un train a été détourné entre Riverdale et West City à l'heure estimée de 11h45. Toutefois, aucune revendication n'a été faite et aucun passager dont la renommée ou l'importance aurait pu justifier une rançon n'était à bord, résuma Hawkeye. On peut toutefois noter que l'analyse de la liste de passagers révèle que trois membres du la Fédération du Bois étaient à bord, sans que cela ne nous permette de tirer de conclusions. Une section dirigée par le colonel Cochrane a réussi à prendre contrôle du train à 17h35. 6 assaillants ont pu être neutralisés et capturés par les forces militaires. Aucun n'a pu nous renseigner concernant le groupe terroriste à l'origine de ce fait. Néanmoins, le modèle de leurs armes suggèrent que ces hommes auraient été financés, sinon fournis par Drachma."

Un silence lourd accueillit les paroles de Riza.

"Deux points suspicieux parsèment ce dossier, reprit-elle, lasse. Il était tard et ne restaient plus qu'eux dans le bureau de Mustang. Riza n'avait plus la patience de garder son masque d'impassibilité. En premier lieu, l'absence de revendications : Aucune revendication n'a été réalisée par qui que ce soit. Pourquoi se donner la peine de détourner un train sans en indiquer la raison ? Ou le message n'est-il simplement jamais arrivé ? Deuxièmement, comment se fait-il que la liste des passagers se soit retrouvée entre les mains d'un journaliste ? Celui-ci savait que trois membres de l'industrie du bois se trouvaient à bord : lui a-t-on indiqué ou bien a-t-il eu le temps d'analyser la liste ? dans le second cas, depuis quand la liste se trouvait-elle à sa disposition ?

\- Vous n'allez pas du tout aimer la réponse à ces questions, prévint Audra avec une grimace.

\- Vous êtes allée parler avec le journaliste ?"

Evans hocha la tête : "Je n'ai pas fait peser l'autorité du gouvernement dans cette action, si cela vous inquiète. J'ai fait appel à son bon sens civique.

\- Et donc ?

\- La liste lui a été remise peu de temps avant la conférence, dans un pli qui lui était directement adressé. L'agence était en effervescence si bien que personne n'a prêté attention aux allers et venues aujourd'hui. Personne a priori n'a pu voir qui a déposé cette liste. Les noms des trois membres de la FB étaient soulignés mais le journaliste en question, Oliver Bald, n'en a vu l'intérêt qu'à l'annonce du détournement du train.

\- Peu de temps avant la conférence ? répéta Hawkeye. Soit à peu près au même moment que nous.

\- Bald dit avoir eu à peine le temps de vérifier les informations auprès d'un de ses contacts de la Société Ferroviaire, avant la conférence."

Cette information obtenue par Evans amenait plus de questions et d'hypothèse qu'elle ne répondait à leur question. Qui avait divulgué cette information ? Un contact peu bienveillant envers les industries du bois avait-il pu obtenir la liste de la station de Riverdale ? Ou un membre de l'armée avait-il volontaire divulgué ces informations pour diriger l'opinion publique ?

* * *

Sélim était inhabituellement calme au diner. Le nez plongé dans son bol de soupe, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ de la petite Elysia. Mary l'observa. Grave et renfermé, Sélim semblait une fois encore trop sérieux pour ses cinq ans. Elle avait bien tenté de parler, avec l'espoir de le distraire mais ses paroles n'avaient même pas eu l'air de l'atteindre. Mary avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sûrement la fatigue, se raisonna-t-elle.

"Maman ?"

Elle sursauta, imperceptiblement, mais fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de son fils.

"Oui, mon chéri ?"

Sélim leva la tête de son bol de soupe, une petite tâche au coin de la bouche.

"Elysia dit qu'elle avait un papa avant, commença-t-il lentement. Elle dit que tous les enfants ont forcément un papa, même s'il n'est plus là."

Mary mâcha lentement son morceau de pain pour se donner le temps de se calmer. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle le petit garçon avait été aussi calme cet après-midi après le départ d'Elysia. La fillette lui avait parlé de son père et Sélim commençait à se poser des questions. Il grandissait, pensa-t-elle avec une tendresse. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cette question éveilla chez elle un malaise, un sentiment rampant de peur qu'elle ne put s'expliquer et qui la surprit elle-même. Il ne s'agit que d'une question innocente que n'importe quel enfant aurait pu poser, se morigéna-t-elle.

"C'est vrai, mon chéri, répondit finalement Mary.

\- Est-ce que j'avais un papa, moi aussi ?"

Elle hocha la tête : "Tu en avais un, oui, mais il a disparu lorsque tu étais tout petit. Tu ne dois pas réellement te souvenir de lui, je pense, et c'est normal."

Le petit garçon resta silencieux, jouait avec sa cuillère dans le fond de soupe qui restait dans son bol.

"Je pense que je me souviens, dit-il lentement, les yeux ouverts dans le vide, concentré à se souvenir. Je l'appelais "père", n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je l'appelais "père", n'est-ce pas ? ». Ce vocabulaire n'appartenait pas au nouveau Sélim, trop soutenu pour un enfant de 5 ans. Mme Bradley frissonna sans pouvoir se contrôler. Cette phrase avait été dite par l'ancien Sélim, elle en était certaine.

Pourtant, cela ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il était inévitable que l'enfant se souvienne d'au moins une partie de son ancienne vie, cela ne signifiait rien du tout et elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper.

"Oui, tu l'appelais "Père".

\- Est-ce qu'il jouait avec moi ?"

De nouveau, le ton insouciant de l'enfant. Mary sourit mais le malaise qui l'étreignait ne disparaissait toujours pas.

"Ton père était un homme occupé, le Généralissime de ce pays. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de jouer avec toi et je suis sûre qu'il en était désolé

\- Généralissime", répéta Sélim pour lui-même, le nez toujours dans son assiette. Ce titre ne devait pas lui évoquer grand-chose et Mary se sentit obligée de fournir d'autres petits détails qui pourraient peut-être lui donner l'impression d'avoir connu son père.

"Ton papa s'appelait King Bradley. Il était originaire du sud, ses parents avaient une ferme."

L'enfant secoua la tête : "Je l'appelais "Père". Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

\- Tu étais bien jeune lorsqu'il a disparu, expliqua doucement Mary. Il est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de tout."

Toujours le silence. Sélim continua de jouer avec sa soupe. Face à son trouble, Mary chercha à le rassurer : "Tu étais tellement jeune lorsque ton papa a disparu. Il est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas beaucoup de lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il en aurait été blessé.

\- Je me souviens de son visage, protesta le petit garçon avec une véhémence qui surprit sa mère. Je me souviens. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et une barbe, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Mary. Blond et portant la barbe ?

**A suivre**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus =)


	3. Fenêtre sur cour

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Spoilers : commence deux ans après la fin du manga.

Prompt initial par Shirenai

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Fenêtre sur cour**

Selim n'aimait pas les lundis matins car le lundi était le jour du vieil homme aux mains froides.

Tous les lundis matins sans exceptions, un vieux monsieur, accompagné d'un homme en noir, sonnait à la porte à 9h précises. Sa mère, l'air mécontent, s'empressait de lui ouvrir et, invariablement, lui demandait s'il souhaitait boire quelque chose. Un café ? Un thé peut-être ? Le vieil homme secouait la tête et lui tendait sans un mot son chapeau et son imperméable gris. Conservant sa lourde sacoche noire à la main, il s'approchait de Selim et lui caressait la joue du bout de ses longs doigts froids en demandant : « Eh bien ? Quelles surprises nous réserves-tu aujourd'hui ? ». Ce qui en soi était stupide car tous les lundis matins se déroulaient toujours de la même façon.

La toise puis la balance. Le vieil homme posait ensuite un instrument très froid sur sa poitrine et lui demandait de faire toutes sortes de choses. Tousser, respirer très fort. Il lui palpait les bras, les jambes, les os du dos, sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère qui, les lèvres pincées, se restait dans un coin de la pièce sans toutefois jamais intervenir. Une fois toutes ces manipulations faites, le vieil homme échangeait quelques mots avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un grand roux dans un long manteau noir. Et aucun des deux n'avait le moindre mot pour Selim.

Non, Selim n'aimait pas les lundis matins.

* * *

Roy Mustang n'aimait pas les lundis matins et encore moins, le premier de chaque mois.

Le premier lundi de chaque mois les quatre généraux de corps d'armée – Armstrong dirigeant le Nord, Ravier le sud, Cochrane l'Ouest et Grumman l'Est – se réunissaient au Quartier Général de Central pour rencontrer le Généralissime. Le premier lundi de chaque mois était donc l'occasion pour Roy de prendre connaissance des principaux sujets – urgents et critiques ou pas – de chaque région et Mustang n'était pas toujours certain de savoir s'il s'agissait ou non d'un gigantesque guet-apens, ses généraux tous prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. Lorsqu'il poussa les lourdes portes de la salle du conseil – Hawkeye fort heureusement derrière lui – ses quatre généraux l'attendaient déjà, à divers stades d'agacement.

« Monsieur le Président ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir, s'exclama ironiquement Olivia, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Vous allez enfin avoir l'occasion de nous expliquer pourquoi la moitié des habitants du pays veulent encore une fois nos têtes sur un piquet ! »

Voilà qui donnait un bon aperçu de l'ambiance générale. Grumman pouffa dans son rire et marmonna dans son thé, quelque chose sur l'impétuosité de la jeunesse.

Les généraux de l'Est et du Nord étaient ceux dont Roy se méfiait le moins sans pour autant se voiler la face sur leurs intentions : Grumman n'hésiterait pas à reprendre la place de Généralissime dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et Armstrong serait prête à lui trancher elle-même la tête si elle estimait que sa politique mettait en danger le corps militaire. Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne s'opposeraient publiquement à lui. Pas pour une question de pouvoir. En revanche, Mustang ne faisait nullement confiance à Cochrane et Ravier : bien que Cochrane ne soit abstenu de toute prise de position contre Mustang, que ce soit en privé entre les murs de la salle du Conseil ou de façon plus publique, l'Ouest avait toujours soutenu Bradley et le récent détournement de Foresthill laissait planer un doute sur la loyauté du général en charge de l'Ouest. Ravier, de son côté, questionnait systématiquement les actions de Mustang.

« Quel enthousiasme, général Armstrong ! J'étais sûr que nos réunions mensuelles vous manquaient, répondit suavement Mustang avant de saluer ses autres généraux. »

Armstrong lui lança un regard dédaigneux mais ne répondit pas et salua Hawkeye d'un signe de tête. Mustang s'asseyant, la réunion put enfin commencer. Les généraux présentaient généralement un point d'avancement les uns après les autres, sur les principaux sujets en cours dans leurs régions : attaques aux frontières, paix civile et criminalité etc. Les enjeux étaient bien sûrs différents, d'une région à une autre – le Nord était régulièrement harcelé par Drachma et Armstrong se faisait un plaisir de leur rappeler que seule la résilience de ses trompes permettait au pays de vivre en paix. Au contraire, le Sud remontait davantage des problèmes de conflits et cohabitation sur son territoire. Le général Armstrong débutait habituellement la séance, selon l'ordre établi par l'habitude, mais pas cette fois. Les yeux étaient rivés vers Cochrane, le détournement de Forest Hill ayant fait la une des journaux du pays.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser, Cochrane se lança dans un résumé concis de la situation : le train de 11h15 au départ de Riverdale avait été détourné le jeudi 13. A 11h35, le centre de contrôle avait perdu tout contact avec la locomotive, malgré des tentatives répétées de prise de contact. A 11h50, toutefois, les terroristes avaient revendiqué leur appartenance au Front de Libération de l'Ouest. Seulement, ce message n'était jamais parvenu jusqu'aux gradés du quartier général de l'Ouest. Il s'agissait là de la première anomalie dans la gestion de cet incident et l'information n'était remontée que très récemment au Quartier général de l'Ouest. Conscient des regards posés sur lui, Cochrane continua sobrement : "Le QG mènera une enquête poussée afin de déterminer l'origine du dysfonctionnement.

\- A vrai dire, général, l'interrompit Mustang, je souhaiterais que l'enquête soit réalisée de façon conjointe avec le quartier général de Central. Des informations critiques ont volontairement été divulguées à la presse afin d'orienter l'opinion publique contre le mouvement ouvrier de l'Ouest alors cette enquête m'intéresse tout particulièrement.

\- Le Front de Libération de l'Ouest n'est pas inconnu et ce n'est pas la première fois que des informations militaires atterrissent entre les mains de la presse depuis que nous ne contrôlons plus ce qu'ils publient, fit remarquer Ravier, lisant à peine la copie distribuée par Hawkeye. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire nécessiterait l'implication de Centrale.

\- Car c'est la première fois que l'information atterrit dans les mains d'un journaliste, répondit Mustang. Au moment exact où la remontée d'information dysfonctionne. Cela pourrait très bien être une coïncidence, deux anomalies distinctes. Mais cela pourrait également signifier qu'un troisième acteur est rentré en jeu et utilise cet événement pour servir ses propres intérêts."

Ravier haussa un sourcil : "Vous pensez qu'une personne aurait détourné l'information et divulgué cette liste pour discréditer les soulèvements de l'Ouest ?

\- Drachma et Creta auraient tous les deux intérêts à ce que Centrale ne s'en prenne à la population civile pour pouvoir ensuite nous attaquer, acquiesça Armstrong. Tactique de base.

\- Rien ne l'indique pour le moment, temporisa Roy. Il pourrait s'agir d'une erreur toute bête ou d'un oubli.

\- Ou alors qu'en plus d'un dysfonctionnement de la chaîne de commandement, l'Ouest aurait un espion dans ses rangs. »

Toujours compter sur Olivia pour s'attendre au pire et appuyer là où ça fait mal. Cochrane la fusilla du regard : « Je ne tolèrerai pas que qui que ce soit remette en question la loyauté de mes troupes.

\- Cela s'est déjà vu par le passé, général, répondit froidement Armstrong. Je comprends que l'idée ne vous plaise pas. Néanmoins à votre place, je m'assurerais personnellement que les têtes déviantes tombent.

\- Ne nous précipitons pas, intervint Grumman, coupant Cochrane. Je suis certain que le généralissime ne remettait nullement en cause la loyauté de vos troupes. En revanche, l'enquête devra faire la lumière sur les raisons pour lesquelles les informations ne sont jamais remontées jusqu'à Centrale."

Cochrane décocha un dernier regard meurtrier à Armstrong mais ne répondit pas.

"De la même façon, continua Roy d'une voix posée, elle nous permettra de savoir si une faute a été commise en ce qui concerne la liste des passagers : comment se fait-il que cette liste ait été rendue publique ? comment les journaux en ont-ils pu avoir connaissance avant l'armée ?

\- Avec tout mon respect, généralissime, l'armée ne peut pas être tenue responsable des faits des journalistes, s'opposa Cochrane avec une colère à peine réprimée. Si le gouvernement ne les laissait pas aussi libres, peut-être que cet incident ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Les journaux seront tenus responsables de leurs actes, nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, répondit calmement Mustang. Néanmoins nous devons être capable d'analyser nos propres erreurs et d'en tirer des leçons. Ce qui m'amène au point suivant : comment se fait-il que sur un total de dix terroristes, aucun n'a pu être capturé en vie pour être jugé pour ses actes ? comment se fait-il que nos hommes, entraînés pour ce type d'opérations, n'aient pas eu d'autres choix que de tuer l'ensemble des criminels ou de les laisser se suicider ?

\- Mes hommes ont agi pour protéger les passagers du train. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de tuer les assaillants pour éviter toute perte civile. J'ai une entière confiance en leur jugement et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que la situation à bord du train les a contraints à agir comme ils l'ont fait."

Deux adolescents avaient donc mieux fait qu'un commando entier. Mais devant l'air sombre du générale de l'Ouest, Mustang s'abstint.

"Il est en effet heureux qu'aucune victime n'ait été à déplorer, tempéra-t-il. Mais ces hommes auraient pu nous donner des informations précieuses : d'où viennent leurs armes ? ont-ils agis seuls ou ont-ils été aidés ? quel est leur rapport avec le FLO ?"

Le fait que des terroristes vivants auraient pu écarter tout soupçon des troupes de l'Ouest sembla flotter un instant dans l'air mais Mustang jugea inutile de remettre le sujet sur la table. ça et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à tuer toutes les personnes qui s'opposent au pouvoir. Cochrane acquiesça avec raideur et Riza lui fit signe de passer au sujet suivant, Néanmoins, Ravier lui adressa un regard perçant qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Cochrane avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser", commenta Roy, une fois la réunion terminée - Dieu merci.

\- Pas étonnant, commenta Riza. Une enquête est lancée sur cette affaire, avec le nez de Centrale dans ses affaires. Il n'y a pas franchement de quoi se réjouir. La réaction de Ravier m'inquiète davantage."

Le général du Sud était effectivement resté relativement mutique et peu expressif alors que l'attention s'était portée sur lui : une visite du généralissime était prévue depuis longtemps dans le Sud, afin de faire le point sur la réintégration du peu Ishbal et la situation de la région. Il s'agissait d'un point de friction avec Mustang - sans surprise, Ravier estimait que trop de concessions étaient faites au peuple Ishbal, remettant en cause l'armée - mais l'opposition silencieuse que lui opposait Ravier inquiétait Mustang davantage que le désaccord frontal de Cochrane. D'autant plus que le général de South City tenait d'une poigne de fer les troupes du sud qui le suivraient sans hésiter. Après tout, lui aussi s'était illustré lors de la guerre.

Mustang haussa les épaules : "Ravier incarne beaucoup trop le militaire parfait pour s'opposer franchement à moi devant autant de monde. Je pense en revanche que ma visite dans le Sud sera pour le moins enrichissante.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

\- Allons, colonel. Dans l'ensemble, la situation n'est pas si mauvaise. Deux généraux qui m'estiment incompétent, un qui souhaite ma mort et un autre qui ne s'est pas encore décidé. Ravier n'a qu'à s'accrocher : j'ai le sentiment que le discours que nous prépare Evans n'est sûrement pas à son goût"

Riza eut un léger sourire : le déplacement du généralissime dans le Sud devait constituer une marque de bonne foi du gouvernement concernant la réinstitution du peuple Ishbal. Il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à un discours brossant l'armée dans le sens du poil.

"Colonel, je ne suis pas sûre que son manque d'adhésion soit une aussi bonne nouvelle que cela pour vous."

Roy esquissa un sourire mais ne la corrigea pas. De temps en temps, le mauvais grade échappait à son assistante et le souvenir de cette période ne lui déplaisait pas. Hawkeye savait laisser tomber l'armure mais il fallait être prêt à guetter ces moments fugitifs car ils ne duraient pas. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs interrompu lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Breda poussa la lourde porte et leur adressa un signe de tête bien trop familier pour un militaire : "Généralissime, colonel, heureux de vous revoir.

\- Content de vous revoir, également, Major."

Breda attrapa une tasse sans y avoir été invité, comme seuls les habitués peuvent le faire, et vint s'asseoir sur le siège que lui désigna Mustang.

"Dites-moi : quelles sont les nouvelles du front ?"

Il y avait bien longtemps - dieu merci - que Breda avait mis pied sur un champ de bataille et il ne risquait plus d'être mobilisé de sitôt, étant donné le rôle que lui avait attribué Mustang : si Havoc était son cavalier et Riza, sa reine, Breda était son fou, son stratège. Et maintenant plus que jamais, Mustang avait besoin le plus possible de savoir ce qui se passait dans le pays. Pas seulement ce que pouvaient lui rapporter ses conseillers ou ses généraux. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans les bas-fonds mêmes de Central. Alors Breda avait accepté de passer dans l'ombre. Devenir ses yeux et ses oreilles dans les rues du pays.

"Pas beaucoup plus que ce que vous ne savez déjà. Beaucoup de personnes mécontentes. Mais pour l'instant, personne ne vous accuse réellement d'avoir commis des erreurs dans le détournement de train et personne n'accuse les ouvriers du bois. Remerciez Evans d'avoir obtenu du journaliste qu'il taise l'information. Je ne sais pas quel aurait été le climat général sinon. Probablement au lynchage. Rien d'autre à signaler : les organisations criminelles elles voient pour le moment l'occasion de prospérer. Elles n'hésiteront pas à financer les révoltes de l'Ouest mais se tiennent bizarrement tranquille pour le moment. Votre tête n'intéresse pas Amanda."

Amanda, cette femme qui tenait la pègre dans sa main. L'armée était à ses trousses depuis une dizaine d'année et pourtant, jusqu'ici personne n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir quelque information à son sujet : une vague description d'elle, de son passé, qui elle était. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Mais pour le moment Mustang n'était pas trop intéressé par son cas. Il avait beaucoup trop de chats à fouetter. Et tant qu'il la laissait tranquille, elle semblait être prête à en faire de même, privilégiant ses petites affaires juteuses. Parlez de collusion...

"En ce qui concerne notre petit ami ?

\- Il grandit, à une vitesse normale. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire d'après le docteur Knox. Sa courbe de croissance s'est stabilisée, pas de souvenirs ou signe qui n'indique qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon ordinaire."

Roy sourit à l'idée de savoir Knox peser et mesurer l'enfant. Quelle déchéance pour lui ! Et le médecin ne s'était pas privé de le lui crier. Lui ? S'abaisser aux visites médicales d'un gamin ? Pourtant Mustang avait réussi à lui arracher cette faveur - il y arrivait plutôt bien. Moins il y avait de monde au courant de l'existence du garçonnet, et moins il y aurait de chance que le monde apprenne un jour que Selim Bradley était un homonculus.

« Parfait. Entre temps, j'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier, major »

Breda hocha la tête, concentré, tandis que Mustang lui récapitulait l'affaire.

"Deux zones d'ombre, donc ? Qui a divulgué la liste aux journaux ? Pourquoi l'information n'est-elle pas remontée au Quartier Général de l'Ouest ?

\- Une enquête officielle sera lancée pour répondre à la deuxième question. En attendant, j'aimerais que vous creusiez sur la première partie, avant d'éventuellement vous envoler vers l'Ouest.

\- Vous ne faites pas confiance à vos hommes sur place ?

\- Disons que je ne sais pas encore où se situe leur loyauté."

Breda lui décocha un regard. A l'armée, toujours. Pas nécessairement au généralissime. Mais Mustang savait.

* * *

L'entreprise était risquée mais pas impossible.

Grace et Mary étaient assises dans le séjour, près de la fenêtre, prises dans une de ces conversations dont seules les mamans ont le secret. Un buffet les séparait de la cuisine et bloquait leur vue de façon plus qu'opportune.

"Si on passe en rampant, elles ne nous verront pas !

\- Elles nous verront lorsqu'on descendra l'escalier, pointa Elysia en secouant la tête.

\- Pas si on est suffisamment discrets ! Elles discutent, elles ne verront rien. Il suffit de ne pas faire de bruit."

Des cookies, fraîchement sortis du four, refroidissaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Leur odeur entêtante remontait le long des escaliers. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« On pourrait attendre l'heure du goûter, on va sûrement en avoir.

\- Mais pourquoi attendre alors qu'ils sont meilleurs maintenant ? insista Selim. Il faut y aller !

\- On va se faire attraper, Sélim !"

Le petit garçon secoua la tête : "Il doit y avoir un moyen.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit punis tous les deux, argua Elysia."

Elle était la plus âgée et avait connu son lot de punition. Il devait l'écouter. Mais l'air concentré de Sélim lui indiquait à quel point il n'était loin de vouloir l'écouter.

« On a pas besoin d'y aller à deux, fit-il soudain remarquer. Il n'y a besoin que de l'un de nous deux pour attraper deux cookies et remonter."

Elysia croisa les bras et planta fermement ses talons dans le sol : "Tu peux aller faire ta bêtise tout seul, oui.

\- Mais je ne crois pas."

L'air sembla devenir soudain pensant. La petite fille fronça les sourcils : l'air facétieux et excité de Sélim avait soudain disparu. Alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il complotait pour s'emparer de ses cookies, le garçonnet affichait maintenant un air froid et vide. Comme s'il ne s'agissait plus vraiment de lui et comme s'il n'était tout à coup plus question de cookies. Elysia frissonna malgré la chaleur de l'été.

"Tu vas y aller pour moi."

La petite fille ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester : "Non mais...

\- Tu vas y aller pour moi, Elysia, coupa Selim, en plantant son regard noir dans ses yeux."

La petite fille sentit alors toute défense s'évaporer, tandis que son corps se détendit brusquement. Elle allait y aller, oui, et tourna les talons pour descendre les escaliers sous le regard satisfait de Selim. Celui-ci retrouva alors tout son enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir ses cookies, mais il comprit rapidement que l'affaire était comprise lorsque la voix de Grace s'éleva à travers le plancher : "Mais est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que tu fais, jeune fille ?"

Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente.

* * *

"Alors, comment ça se passe ?"

Smith sursauta et Breda afficha ce sourire railleur.

"Tout se passe très bien. Le drame de cet après-midi semble concerner des cookies chapardés", commenta l'officier. Celui-ci était en poste depuis la mi-journée et surveillait la maison depuis une cache située pas très loin. Avec des jumelles, il était tout à fait capable de voir qui entrait et sortait ainsi que les principaux événements survenant dans le jardin. Colt, sa binôme, était dans la maison et le gardait informé par radio.

"Dramatique, en effet.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, boss ?"

Lorsque Mustang lui avait proposé de passer dans l'ombre, Breda avait hésité. Disparaître des dossiers officiels de l'armée impliquait qu'il pouvait oublier toute idée de grimper les rangs de façon traditionnelle. Il pouvait également ranger son uniforme au placard - fini les enquêtes officielles et la protection associée au grade. Les enquêtes que Mustang lui confieraient seraient sans doute les moins ragoûtantes - et pour certains gouvernements, cela avait également signifié "très peu légales". Certains agents avaient également vu leur réputation salie aux yeux du grand public : un scandale fabriqué de toute pièce, une fausse histoire de trahison et un renvoi de l'armée afin de leur forger une nouvelle crédibilité.

Malgré tout cela, Breda avait accepté. Par désamour de l'armée ? recherche de l'adrénaline ? pas vraiment. Après avoir vu l'envers du décor - et Dieu savait que tout n'avait pas été rendu public ou n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles - Breda ne pouvait plus revenir aux missions et tâches quotidiennes - qui se souciait de savoir si untel avait volé le stock de pommes du primeur ? Il préférait autant être dans l'envers du décor et voir les ennuis arriver plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance.

Alors il avait dit oui. Avec l'assurance de pouvoir choisir sa propre unité : Breda était beaucoup trop connu comme le subordonné de Mustang pour que quiconque ne lui confie quoi que ce soit. Même avec un scandale aussi inventif que Mustang pouvait l'être, personne ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Le major avait donc exigé de pouvoir choisir ses propres hommes, comme le généralissime lui-même l'avait fait. Inconnus, discrets, fiables. Acceptant de quitter les rangs traditionnels de l'armée. Smith était l'un d'eux.

"Nouvelle mission"

L'homme étouffa une exclamation de joie.

"Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que celle-ci tombe à l'eau.

\- Vous êtes un de ces rabat-joie ! râla l'officier. Mais dites-moi tout." Il se pencha vers la gauche et donna un coup contre le mur. "Panaya ! Debout !"

Breda poussa un magazine et s'assit sur un siège : "Où est Breguet ?

\- Parti nous ravitailler, répondit Smith. Il sera tellement déçu d'avoir raté ça !"

Panaya rentra dans la salle, visiblement pas tout à fait réveillée. 1m70 mais 170 centimètres redoutables à n'en pas douter. Malgré l'air doux et son apparence tout à fait ordinaire, Panaya était tout sauf ordinaire. Encore moins douce. Bâtie comme un curieux mélange entre Fuery et Hawkeye, la jeune femme - lieutenant avant de rejoindre cette unité secrète - était spécialisée dans les missions de renseignement. Discrète et subtile, parfaite dans les missions de récolte d'information, mais également terrifiante par moments. Elle salua Breda d'un signe de tête peu protocolaire mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas.

"Vous le mettrez au courant à son retour.

\- Vous ne restez pas ?

\- Pas longtemps. Juste le temps de vous briefer. Ensuite j'ai très envie de faire un tour dans les rues de Centrale."

Smith et Panaya acquiescèrent, concentrés, et il fallut peu de temps à Breda pour tout leur raconter. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était à nouveau au cœur de Centrale.

Loin des beaux quartiers, les quartiers populaires fourmillaient de vie, quelle que soit l'heure. Vendeurs et coursiers se bousculaient joyeusement tandis que des enfants couraient çà et là. Des ruelles pleines de vie et de fraîcheur si on demandait son avis à Breda.

Le soldat avait traversé la moitié de la ville pour venir trouver un de ses informateurs. L'adresse l'avait mené à un immeuble pas très bien entretenu, les murs fissurés par endroit. Slalomant entre les mégots de cigarettes et cadavres de bouteilles jonchant le sol, il fit son chemin jusqu'au troisième étage et toqua à la porte de droite. Entre les cris qui filtraient de la porte voisine, Breda distingua un mouvement derrière la porte qui lui indiqua que l'appartement n'était pas vide. Toutefois, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il insista. Trois coups secs de nouveau.

Après un long moment, la porte s'entrouvrit et laissa voir un bout de visage pâle et un menton mal rasé.

"Non."

De justesse, Breda bloqua la porte du bout du pied - bénies soient les chaussures renforcées.

"Je ne t'ai pas encore dit pourquoi j'étais là, Arthur.

\- Je ne veux pas vous parler."

Le roux appuya d'une main sur la porte et lut l'hésitation dans les yeux de son informateur. Après tout, le soldat était tout à fait capable de défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule bien placée. Arthur ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Il soupira alors et relâcha la pression sur le pied de Breda

"Entrez donc, l'invita-t-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme."

L'appartement était à l'image de l'immeuble : sombre, pas très propre, avec une forte odeur de tabac froid. Breda suivit son occupant jusque dans le séjour où le dénommé Arthur lui désigna un tabouret.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, major ?"

Le rappel de son ancien grade fit grimacer Breda. Même retiré de l'armée, son nom restait associé à celui de Mustang. Impossible donc de partir à la pêche aux informations directement dans les rues de Centrale. D'où son recours à Arthur : il était un de ces individus tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, moyen. Rien qui ne le sorte de l'ordinaire : cheveux châtains, yeux bruns, une taille et corpulence moyennes. Les vêtements juste ce qu'il faut de froissé pour avoir l'air d'un chat de gouttière et une présence tellement insignifiante que les gens mettaient habituellement une éternité à remarquer cet homme. Ce qui en soit pouvait se révéler très utile, comme l'avait découvert Breda : rencontré par hasard au cours de ses investigations sur Barry le boucher, le soldat avait vite découvert qu'Arthur pouvait se révéler être une mine d'information. Autant parce qu'il pouvait être ses yeux et ses oreilles que parce qu'il connaissait un bon réseau d'informateurs auquel les militaires n'aurait jamais accès. Si on ajoutait à cela, les ennuis judiciaires de l'individu et le coup de pouce que Breda avait pu lui apporter, Arthur était la personne à qui Breda avait régulièrement recours, moyennant quelques menaces.

"J'ai besoin d'une information.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Le Daily News : quelqu'un a déposé hier aux alentours de 14h une lettre à l'attention d'Oliver Bald. Personne de la rédaction ne se souvient qui.

\- Je croyais que l'armée n'était plus censée se mêler des affaires de la presse, pointa Arthur.

\- Et bien je ne fais plus partie de l'armée.

\- Alors pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

\- Simple curiosité personnelle."

Arthur leva un sourcil : techniquement, Breda n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Plus de rang, plus de dossier sur lesquels jouer. Mais l'homme avait menacé plus d'une fois de recourir à ses anciens amis de l'armée. Amis très bien placés, cela allait sans dire.

"Qu'allez-vous faire à cette personne ?

\- Moi ? rien du tout. Juste lui parler.

\- Les personnes à qui l'armée souhaite simplement parler ont tendance à disparaître.

\- Une simple discussion et rien d'autre, promit Breda, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il s'agit, en plus, probablement d'un gamin à qui on aura promis quelques pièces. Je veux juste savoir qui est ce quelqu'un.

\- Une simple conversation avec le gosse ?

\- Rien d'autre, répéta Breda."

Arthur hocha la tête avec réluctance.

* * *

"Est-ce que je peux sortir de ma chambre, maintenant ?

\- Ta punition n'est pas terminée, jeune fille."

Grace continua tranquillement sa ligne de tricot mais sentit que sa fille n'était pas près de renoncer : loin de repartir dans sa chambre, la petite fille fit la moue et persista : "Selim n'a même pas été puni !"

Les aiguilles s'interrompirent un bref instant.

"Est-ce que Selim serait descendu dans la cuisine ? Est-ce qu'il aurait lui aussi tenté de voler ces cookies ?"

Silence boudeur mais toujours pas d'abandon. "C'était son idée.

\- Et tu es plus âgée que lui, Elysia, soupira Grace. Tu aurais dû lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Je l'ai fait !"

Grace fronça les sourcils, peu habituée à tant de rébellion chez sa fille, et se retourna vers elle : "Viens par ici, Elysia, viens. Pourquoi es-tu descendue prendre ces cookies ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller te servir toute seule dans la cuisine. Il aurait fallu 15 min l'heure du goûter. Était-ce si long à attendre ?"

La petite fille se tortilla et se mordit la lèvre, signe d'un dilemme cornélien. Patiemment, Grace reprit ses aiguilles, attendant la réponse à venir.

"Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il a insisté.

\- Si c'était son idée, pourquoi y es-tu allée ?"

Chuchotée, la réponse était presque inaudible et Grace dut demander à Elysia de répéter : "Il m'a obligée.

\- Elysia...

\- Sélim m'a obligée à y aller.

\- Elysia, reprit Grace d'un ton calme mais ferme. Tu sais que je n'aime pas du tout le mensonge. Tu es descendue prendre ces gâteaux alors que tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas ensuite dire que Sélim t'y a obligée

\- Mais je ne mens pas, maman ! insista la fillette, au bord des larmes. Il m'a obligée !

\- Et comment ?"

La réponse mit un peu de temps à arriver et Grace était mi-contrariée par cette nouvelle tendance à rejeter la faute sur autrui, mi-curieuse de savoir ce que sa fille allait pouvoir trouver.

"Parfois, lorsque l'on joue, Sélim devient bizarre.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Sa tête change. Sa voix aussi. Il devient tout sérieux et après... Après, je suis obligée de faire ce qu'il me dit de faire."

Grâce posa ses aiguilles sur le côté et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras : "Elysia, tu as deux ans de plus que Sélim. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui et tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'il te dit de faire.

\- Mais il m'y oblige, maman !

\- Sélim n'est que...

\- Mais ce n'est pas Sélim, coupa la petite fille, en pleurant de plus belle. Sélim ne m'obligerait pas à faire ça.

\- Elysia, tu viens de dire que...

\- C'était comme si ce n'était pas Sélim. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait à sa place."

* * *

"Fuery ? Autant placer une cible sur son dos."

Mustang contempla le profil de Hawkeye tandis qu'elle parcourait pour la millième fois le rapport du détournement.

"Qui d'autre ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez laisser Cochrane former sa propre équipe pour l'investigation. Respecter son autorité dans l'Ouest. Les seules personnes que nous pouvons nommer sont les membres de l'équipe envoyée par Centrale.

\- On ne peut pas envoyer une équipe entière, ça serait une invasion.

\- Alors désignez un binôme de Centrale qui rejoindrait les troupes de l'Ouest, proposa Riza.

\- Mais qui ?"

Roy se leva et s'étira. Ils passaient bien trop de temps enfermés et de temps en temps, il regrettait l'époque - l'ère révolue ! - où il pouvait encore consacrer du temps à son entraînement physique. N'importe quelle recrue aujourd'hui aurait pu lui mettre la pâté en combat de corps à corps. Même Riza ne devait pas pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux. Quoi que, la connaissant, elle était sûrement prête de temps à autre à sacrifier ses rares heures de sommeil pour l'entraînement. Les militaires ne tournaient vraiment pas rond.

"Impossible d'envoyer Armstrong, à moins de souhaiter une rupture d'anévrisme à Cochrane."

Riza laissa échapper un sourire en imaginant les deux face à face. Impossible en effet.

"Que pensez-vous du lieutenant Maria Ross et du sergent Denny Broche ? Ils ont l'habitude de travailler ensemble et sauront faire preuve de discrétion. Ils ont déjà prouvé leur loyauté.

\- Au Fullmetal, pas à moi.

-Le lieutenant Ross vous a fait suivi sans hésiter lorsqu'il a fallu simuler sa mort, rappela-t-elle en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur."

Pour échapper à sa propre mort, pas vraiment parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Mais Mustang n'insista pas. Il ne disposait pas de suffisamment de personnes dont il ne doutait pas pour se permettre de faire la fine bouche.

"Le lieutenant Ross et le sergent Broche, dans ce cas. Je vous laisse vous en charger ?"

Riza lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

"Evans ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Est-ce que parfois, vous regrettez l'époque où votre journée n'était simplement qu'une suite de réunions ? soupira Roy."

Hawkeye sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle déroula encore les quelques points qui nécessitaient une décision du généralissime avant qu'Audra ne finisse par toquer à la porte.

"Evans ! M'auriez-vous trouvé une fiancée ? la salua Mustang avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

\- Je ne crains que la tâche ne soit plus ardue que prévue, généralissime.

\- Trouver une femme à la hauteur doit effectivement être difficile.

\- Il s'agit plutôt de trouver une femme prête à vous supporter, disons", répondit Audra avec un clin d'œil adressé à Riza.

Mustang afficha une fausse moue vexée. Ces deux-là savaient quand et comment se liguer contre lui.

"Alors, dites-moi tout au sujet de notre voyage dans le Sud."

L'après-midi - peu palpitant - fut consacré à la préparation du déplacement et les milles scénarios de repli prévus par la garde rapprochée de Mustang. Il n'était totalement à exclure que d'anciens Ishbals tentent de s'en prendre au généralissime, même avec sa politique en leur faveur. Après tout, il restait le héros d'ishbal, celui qui avait activement participé au génocide. Pour chaque visite prévue par Audra, Hawkeye et le chef de la garde avaient soigneusement identifié les menaces possibles et les chemins de repli. Mustang écouta Evans lui rappeler les différentes étapes et scénarios de repli associés.

"Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Roy joua un instant avec le feuillet du plan de l'hôpital Rockbell.

"Cette visite me semble l'endroit rêvé pour une embuscade : isolé, au milieu du désert, loin des troupes de South City.

\- Le site est à mi-chemin entre les terres ishvales et South City, fit remarquer Audra.

\- Maigre consolation si nous nous retrouvons face à des moines combattants. La garde rapprochée ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas si craintif"

Mustang répondit à Riza par un haussement d'épaule : "Je ne faisais que souligner la possibilité."

Une tentative l'amuserait beaucoup, à vrai dire. Pas qu'il se sente invincible mais son degré de fatigue l'empêchait de considérer la situation autrement qu'avec énormément d'ironie. Il ajouta pour changer de sujet : "Remington sait-il quel comportement sera attendu de lui ?"

Pendant que l'ancienne journaliste lui faisait un rapport sur le brief de Remington - oui, il était parfaitement au courant qu'il n'avait atterri dans ce déplacement que pour faire croire à un front uni de l'armée sur ce sujet et oui, il avait aussi parfaitement compris que la seule chose attendue de lui était qu'il se taise tout au long du séjour - Roy scruta son assistante du regard avec une insistance telle qu'elle lui adressa une œillade agacée. Impossible de lui faire croire qu'elle non plus ne redoutait pas l'inauguration de l'hôpital Rockbell.

* * *

Sélim dessinait tranquillement sur la petite table de sa chambre, tandis que Mary, presque debout dans le placard, faisait le tri parmi les vêtements du petit garçon, entre ce qui était définitivement trop petit, ce qui pouvait être réparé et ce qui était en bon état. L'allocation versée par le gouvernement en sa qualité de femme seule, au foyer, avec un enfant à charge était suffisante mais pas nécessairement généreuse. Mary avait donc du apprendre à faire avec ses moyens qui l'obligeaient à penser soigneusement ce qui était nécessaire et ce qui l'était moins. De temps en temps, elle jetait un œil sur son fil, bien occupé à dessiner une famille - pas la leur, de ce qu'elle pouvait en discerner. Le soldat affecté à leur surveillance - le grand brun cette fois - était très probablement sur le pallier, son poste d'observation préféré.

"Ton dessin m'a l'air très joli, dis-moi. Qu'as-tu dessiné ? demanda doucement Mme Bradley."

La porte était presque fermée, à peine entrouverte. Tant qu'ils n'élevaient pas la voix, leur surveillant n'entendrait rien.

"Une famille ! répondit Sélim avec un enthousiasme tout enfantin.

\- La notre ?

\- Nooon, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Mon autre famille.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Mary, amusée par tant d'imagination.

\- Ma famille d'avant.

\- D'avant quoi ?

\- Avant que je ne vienne vivre avec toi.

\- Et quand était-ce ?"

Petite pause, frimousse pleine de concentration.

"Il y a longtemps, répondit l'enfant d'un air sérieux. La semaine dernière"

Mary cacha son rire dans un pantalon à rapiécer. Il faudrait qu'elle lui commence bientôt à lui apprendre les lettres, chiffres et quelques notions de temps. Difficile de quantifier "longtemps" lorsqu'on ne savait compter que jusqu'à vingt.

"Et qui y avait-il dans ton ancienne famille ?"

Joyeusement, Sélim saisit sa feuille et vint la présenter chacun de ses personnages - une petite dizaine - à sa mère : " Ici, c'est mon papa, là, c'est moi et à côté, mes petits frères et sœurs."

Six au total, petits hommes de bâtons. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, un sentiment de malaise diffus envahit Mary.

"ça fait beaucoup de frères et sœurs, dis-moi, continua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait léger. Et où est la maman ?

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est partie ?

\- Elle n'a jamais été là. Il n'y a jamais eu que Père."

Papa, puis père, encore une fois. Mais un simple regard lui assura que son malaise n'était pas fondé : Sélim conservait sa bonne humeur enfantine et s'attacha à lui présenter leur maison dans les arbres. Rien en lui n'indiquait que ce dessin représentait davantage qu'une imagination d'enfant débordante. Rien d'autre sur son visage, si ce n'est la joie et la naïveté. Mme Bradley tenta de chasser son inquiétude. Père. Il aurait pu l'entendre n'importe où.

**A suivre**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Je m'arrête au chapitre 3 pour le moment (mais la suite est disponible sur ff.net si vraiment ça vous intrigue). Comme dit sur ff.net, ce chapitre est le dernier de ceux que j'ai écrits avant d'être diplômée, il y a cinq ans. Le prochain chapitre a été écrit un peu plus récemment (y a deux ans). On se rapproche doucement de l'année 2020.

Je poste la suite dès que possible mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires :)


	4. Cimetière

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été promptée par Shirenai.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Cimetière**

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un chez eux. Un homme, une femme, cela changeait régulièrement mais il s'agissait toujours des mêmes. Ils hantaient les couloirs et les seuils de porte sans jamais leur parler. Sélim avait mis longtemps à comprendre qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la famille, et encore plus longtemps à ne plus avoir peur de leur regard, toujours fixé sur lui. Mais il avait grandi et aujourd'hui, il pouvait leur dire « Va-t-en ». Et la personne derrière la porte s'en allait.

* * *

Rien n'avait changé dans le sud.

La chaleur, la poussière, l'éblouissante luminosité. Et toujours, ce goût mélange amer de culpabilité et tension. A l'image même de ses souvenirs. Mustang adressa un faible sourire à Hawkeye qui, il le savait, ressentait la même chose que lui, bien qu'impassible. Elle non plus n'était jamais revenue sur les terres ishbales - pas qu'elle ait une raison de le faire. Elle lui rendit un sourire feint. De nombreux souvenirs leur revenaient - leur arrivée, la ville dévastée, Armstrong qui n'en pouvait plus... - mais cette fois, c'était différent. Tout un comité d'accueil les attendait sur le quai : Javier, flanqué de 3 de ses colonels, Darragh, chef du peuple Ishbal accompagné de deux autres représentants et le docteur Marcoh à leurs côtés. Derrière eux, civils et ishbals, soigneusement encadrés par des militaires de garde. Tous attendaient dans le plus grand des calmes.

"Le retour du héros d'Ishbal", commenta Remington à mi-voix.

Roy avait presque réussi à l'oublier et sentit son corps se tendre malgré lui. Il se prépara à lui répondre sèchement lorsqu'Audra leur lança à tous un regard d'avertissement. Elle avait passé une heure à expliquer à chacun son rôle dans leur stratégie de communication et ses consignes concernant Remington étaient simples et claires : qu'il se contente de se garder le silence et le visage impassible, en toute circonstance. Celui-ci l'ignora proprement.

"Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire", annonça Mustang d'une voix calme. Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit à la rencontre de leur comité d'accueil.

D'abord, saluer les troupes. Si Ravier était opposé à cette visite, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ses hommes derrière lui conservèrent eux aussi un visage impassible, tandis que Mustang les saluait sobrement. Les représentants ishbals furent eux beaucoup plus expressifs, moins contraints par l'étiquette.

"Généralissime, c'est un honneur et une joie de vous recevoir ici !

\- Darragh, messieurs, l'honneur et la joie sont partagés. Il me tarde de constater avec vous les progrès que nous faisons dans le Sud."

La réhabilitation des Ishbals sur leur terre d'origine n'avait pas été une mince affaire, d'un point de vue politique : la région avait quasiment été rasée et ne restait sur place plus que ruines et poussières. Il n'était donc pas envisageable de laisser les habitants se débrouiller seuls, au risque de se retrouver avec le plus grand bidonville d'Amestris. Des fonds gouvernementaux avaient donc été débloqués à cet effet, non sans soulever de protestation. Toutefois, les théories économiques de Vernet et Reynes avaient pu opposer des arguments logiques face à l'opposition : l'armée - plutôt malvenue dans cette contrée - ne réaliserait pas les travaux. L'argent permettrait d'engager des artisans et ouvriers locaux et réinjecterait donc de l'argent dans l'économie locale. Le retour des Ishbals serait donc positif à la fois pour eux et pour les habitants de la région. Et jusqu'à présent, cet argument s'était avéré vrai. La réhabilitation des Ishbal s'était accompagnée d'un renouveau économique dans le Sud qui avait fait taire toutes les voix de l'opposition.

Mustang écouta d'une oreille distraite Darragh lui présenter les lieux et commenter diverses réussites - la réinstallation de l'ensemble des familles, les bonnes relations avec la population du Sud - tandis qu'il observait la nouvelle ville. Celle-ci n'avait, bien sûr, pas été construite à l'emplacement de l'ancienne cité. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait eu la volonté et le courage de remettre en l'état le champ de bataille tel qu'il l'avait été laissé. Le site avait d'ailleurs été préservé et un mémorial en marquait l'entrée. Néanmoins, la nouvelle ville n'était pas sans rappeler l'ancienne : construite dans une pierre d'un blanc éclatant, les maisons façonnées dans la tradition Ishbale la plus pure. Roy eut la désagréable impression d'être de retour dix ans auparavant et se sentit terriblement hypocrite à hocher la tête face au chef Ishbal. A côté de lui, Riza était elle aussi mal à l'aise, pour qui savait déchiffrer sa posture, et sur le qui-vive : une tentative à l'encontre de Mustang n'était pas improbable dans ce lieu.

Toutefois, tandis qu'ils progressaient dans la ville, Roy ne détecta aucune animosité particulière. Les habitants les attendaient et observaient leur passage, mais Dieu merci, pour le moment, ils n'avaient croisé personne de suffisamment âgé pour que Mustang et elle ne les aient un jour croisé sur le front. Le généralissime gardait son visage d'apparat, impassible, mais ouvert et aussi avenant que possible. Et leurs pas les menèrent naturellement vers le mémorial - beaucoup trop proche de la nouvelle vie, au goût de Mustang mais les Ishbal avaient tenu à cette proximité. Là, le généralissime devait prononcer un discours. De loin, Roy apercevait l'estrade prévue mais un détail attira son regard. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Evans tressaillir.

"Meurtriers. Les cendres de nos frères brûlent encore dans l'air."

Des lettres grossières avaient été tracées à la peinture rouge sur le sol immaculé du mémorial. Destinées à l'armée et plus particulièrement à lui, sans aucun doute. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la procession tandis que tous prenaient connaissance du message.

"Qu'est-ce que... Qui ... ? balbutia Marcoh.

\- Généralissime, je suis tout à fait confus, s'exclama Darragh. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses...

\- Arrêtez, coupa brusquement Roy."

Le chef Ishbal perdit ses couleurs. Mustang leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Cette visite devait être un succès. Personne ici n'avait le choix. Dans un silence de mort, Roy se dirigea vers l'estrade et laissa tomber l'idée de dérouler le discours soigneusement préparé par Evans.

"Darragh, peuple Ishbal, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser."

L'audience était suspendue à ses lèvres. L'armée, scandalisée, le peuple Ishbal, dans l'angoisse de la suite.

"Je vois la peur, et la colère qui gronde dans vos cœurs et je la comprends. Trop de sang a coulé ici, trop de sang Ishbal versé par le peuple d'Amestris. La guerre est trop récente pour que tout soit oublié et pardonné. Et nous ne devons pas oublier qu'ici des centaines des vôtres sont morts, sans aucune raison, si ce ne sont la haine et la peur de l'autre. Nous n'oublierons pas. Ni les atrocités commises, ni vos frères tombés ici. Nous n'oublierons pas et honorerons leur mémoire. En reconnaissant la colère et la tristesse légitimes des vivants. En reconnaissant nos torts et nos fautes. Et en faisant tout pour que jamais un tel génocide ne se reproduise. Peuple Ishbal, je ne vous demanderai pas de calmer votre colère. Plus que quiconque, je sais ce qui s'est passé ici. En revanche, je vous demande de nous aider à réparer nos torts. Nous aider à réhabiliter le peuple Ishbal sur ses terres et construire un futur où nos deux peuples cohabiterons ensemble dans la paix et la prospérité."

* * *

"C'est un scandale !" s'exclama Ravier, une fois en privé. Furieux, le général était plus rouge que jamais.

Roy déboutonna nerveusement son uniforme d'apparat, manquant de peu d'y arracher quelques boutons. "Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair, murmura-t-il avec amertume.

\- La guerre ne remonte pas à si longtemps que cela, rappela Hawkeye. Nous aurions dû nous y attendre."

Derrière elle, Evans fit sortir les membres de la garde rapprochée de Mustang. Elle aussi était fébrile, électrisée comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi professionnel plutôt qu'un évènement susceptible de déclencher à nouveau les hostilités. "Vous avez bien réagi. Toute la foule a été surprise. Plutôt choquée, je dirais, résuma-t-elle, en tentant d'évaluer l'impact de ce discours improvisé. "Il aurait été inconcevable que vous ne réagissiez pas à l'inscription.

\- Pour autant fallait-il rejeter la faute sur l'armée ?" demanda Ravier, empli d'une colère froide.

Les yeux fixés sur Mustang, le général du Sud attendait clairement une réponse.

"La faute n'a pas...

\- La moitié de ce QG a participé au conflit. Que comptez-vous leur dire, monsieur ? Comptez-vous même leur parler ?

\- Bien sûr, réagit Audra. Peu importe ce qui était prévu, nous devons en premier lieu parler aux troupes.

\- Pour leur dire quoi ? Je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect envers mes hommes.

\- Calmez-vous, général, intervint Roy. Personne ici ne compte manquer de respect envers qui que ce soit.

\- Et pourtant vous venez de le faire, généralissime, répliqua froidement Ravier. Sauf votre respect monsieur, ces hommes ont combattu et ont risqué leur vie pour leur patrie et vous venez de les accuser de génocide."

Mustang serra les dents. Il comprenait : Ravier avait participé au conflit, s'était illustré dans les combats. Cette affaire était personnelle.

"Vos soldats n'ont fait qu'obéïr, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait apaisant. Ils n'ont jamais eu leur mot à dire."

Mais Ravier lui adressa un regard plein de mépris : "Ne nous insultez pas, monsieur. Vous avez aussi servi pendant cette guerre, vous savez quelle était la situation à ce moment-là : la situation était déjà catastrophique lorsque la décision a été prise à la capitale d'attaquer les rangs ishvals. Des incidents avaient lieu tous les jours et nous savions qu'entrer en guerre était inévitable. Et nous étions prêts, physiquement et mentalement lorsque l'ordre a été donné. Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que les décisions sont prises à Centrales lorsqu'elles sont décidées chaque jour sur le terrain. Et ne nous insultez pas en disant que les soldats ont uniquement suivi les ordres. Nous étions prêts à assurer comme n'importe quel quartier général la sécurité de la nation.

\- Quelle autre solution avons-nous, général ? Soutenir devant les troupes que chacun d'entre nous a sa part de responsabilité dans ce conflit et du sang Ishbal sur les mains ?

\- Il aurait peut-être fallu...

\- Je pense que votre première idée était bonne, coupa Audra, même si tout le monde n'appréciera pas le message."

Surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle tandis que la jeune femme les ignorait proprement, occupée à faire les cent pas.

"Vous devez maintenir ce discours pendant toute la durée de la visite, voire au-delà : l'armée, en tant que groupe, reconnait sa part de responsabilité dans le conflit et reconnaît la souffrance et la colère des Ishbal. Le blâme n'est pas à attribuer aux militaires eux-mêmes mais à l'armée dans son ensemble. Des ordres ont été donnés et les soldats n'ont fait qu'obéïr. En revanche, vous devez vous montrer transparent face aux troupes : nous savons maintenant que la guerre était une mauvaise décision mais l'armée aux frontières a fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait : protéger la nation. Dites-leur que vous savez ce que vous leur demander, de faire le gros dos encore une fois et encaisser les critiques mais dites-leur que vous savez quels sacrifices les soldats ont fait pendant la guerre. Et mettez en avant les accomplissements que ce comportement a permis d'atteindre dans le sud : un nouveau dynamisme économique alors que l'Ouest connaît de grandes difficultés, un nouvel hôpital, de nouveaux habitants. Grâce aux concessions faites par l'armée, le peuple n'en vit que mieux."

La jeune femme les interrogea du regard mais les derniers évènements et le discours que venait de prononcer Roy ne leur laissait pas énormément de marge de manœuvre. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de délivrer un message positif aux troupes. C'était soit ça, soit se mettre à dos l'ensemble des troupes.

"Je pense que c'est votre seul choix viable, monsieur, répondit Ravier, semblant irradier de colère. Mais vous attendez encore une fois que l'armée encaisse sans protester. Cela ne sera pas toujours le cas et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera."

* * *

L'endroit était plaisant. Un square ombragé, dans lequel couraient des enfants en criant à qui mieux mieux. Sous le grand saule, quelques mère de familles qui bavardaient avec animation en vaquant à leurs tâches du quotidien - repriser les vêtements, peler les légumes qu'elles tenteraient de faire ingurgiter aux petits montres. Plus loin, quelques lavandières qui frottaient les vêtements en chuchotant à voix basse. L'ombre et la brise faisaient de la place un îlot de fraîcheur bienvenu dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été.

Arthur se dirigea d'un pas léger vers un coin plus calme du square et colla une bise sur la joue flétrie de Cassandre. Celle-ci leva ses yeux recouverts d'un léger voile de cataracte et adressa un sourire à son visiteur.

"Arthur ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Simplement l'envie de te voir."

La vieille dame rit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir : "A d'autres. Tu n'es jamais venu me voir que de façon intéressée.

\- Quel tableau tu fais là de moi ! Un peu plus et j'essaie d'usurper ta fortune, s'indigna faussement l'indic.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, demanda Cassandre pour couper court à la comédie."

Arthur s'exécuta sans protester. Cassandre était la mémoire du quartier. Elle hantait ce banc depuis tant de temps que la pierre avait conservé son empreinte et la vieille dame faisait partie du décor, tout autant que le grand saule qui protégeait la place. Tout le monde la connaissait et à l'inverse, Cassandre connaissait tous les habitants du quartier depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de porter des couches culottes. Si quelqu'un était capable de garder le compte de l'ensemble des petits coursiers, c'était bien elle. Aussi lui expliqua-t-il rapidement la situation.

"Le gouvernement est après lui, résuma-t-elle sèchement.

\- Pas de façon officielle, ce qui, en un sens, est pire, convint Arthur.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à ce Mustang.

\- Ah non ? demanda Arthur vaguement amusé. Il dit pourtant être différent.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Mais ce n'est qu'un godelureau qui compte fleurette à toute une patrie. Ses prétendues révélations sur Bradley ne sont que le haut de l'iceberg, crois-moi..."

La vieille dame mâchonnait distraitement une brindille.

"Nous devons retrouver le petit avant l'armée, décida-t-elle enfin. Une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé, nous allons découvrir qui lui a confié cette enveloppe et pourquoi c'est important. A ce moment-là, nous contacterons ton Breda. Mais en aucun cas, il n'ira parler au petit. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver au pauvre..."

* * *

Les journées suivantes furent tendues, après ce premier incident et la tension sembla être à son comble lors de la visite de l'hôpital Rockbell : situé en périphérie de la nouvelle ville, l'hôpital était en plein milieu du désert, dans le territoire ishbal. L'endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Les troupes du Sud manifestaient clairement leur hostilité à se retrouver en infériorité numérique, si loin du dernier avant-poste de l'armée. Sa garde rapprochée se tenait également sur le qui-vive, prête à intervenir au moindre signe de dérapage, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. En revanche, les patients et les praticiens semblaient totalement imperméables à la nervosité ambiante et se montraient plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de sa venue.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un grand bâtiment, à peine plus qu'n hôpital de campagne : une grande salle découpée à l'aide de plusieurs paravents, un seul médecin et deux infirmières. Mais c'était déjà bien plus que ce à quoi le peuple ishbal était habitué. Roy s'appliqua à hocher la tête d'un air sérieux face aux explications prodiguées par le médecin, concernant tel et tel équipement. Néanmoins, la tension ambiante commençait à jouer sur ses nerfs et il surprit quelques regards échangés entre Audra et Hawkeye.

"Nous espérons pouvoir former quelques volontaires pour avoir davantage d'aide, lui expliqua le médecin responsable en lui montrant une salle sans équipement spécifique.

\- Des volontaires ?

\- Ishbal ou amestriens. Ils pourraient nous aider pour les petites tâches et si je trouve quelqu'un de suffisamment doué, je pourrais peut-être lui enseigner la médecine, expliqua Julliard. L'état de santé général de la population ishbale n'est pas préoccupant mais ça fait beaucoup de monde à suivre. Un peu d'aide serait appréciable."

A l'annonce du retour des ishbal, le docteur Julliard s'était précipité pour apporter son aide dans le sud, persuadé que des médecins seraient nécessaires. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été suivi de beaucoup de personnes à l'exception de deux infirmières de South City qui avaient accepté de changer de lieu de travail. Ce n'était pas étonnant, dans la mesure où la majorité des médecins étaient issus des rangs de l'armée et celle-ci n'était pas la bienvenue sur les terres ishbales.

"Vous recevez surtout des patients de la communauté ishbales ?

\- Principalement, mais certains viennent de South City, également.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? s'étonna Roy. Ça fait une trotte, depuis la ville.

\- Beaucoup de timidité, répondit Julliard avec un petit rire gêné. J'imagine qu'entrer dans un hôpital militaire pour une petite coupure un peu alarmante ou des maux de ventres trop intenses est intimidant pour eux. Ici, on a l'habitude des petits bobos.

\- Et l'ambiance est certainement très chaleureuse.

\- Je vous remercie, généralissime."

La visite s'acheva rapidement, sans aucun imprévu, et l'ensemble des troupes put recommencer à respirer lorsque Mustang remonta dans sa voiture, accompagné de Hawkeye et Ravier.

"Un hôpital bien beau, commenta Ravier.

\- A peine plus qu'un hôpital de campagne, répondit Roy.

\- Mais ils espèrent s'agrandir."

Son visage était sérieux, presque grave, et visiblement, la visite ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

"Quelque chose vous dérange, général ?"

Ravier croisa les bras et sembla soigneusement choisir ses mots.

"Votre visite montre le soutien du gouvernement à cet hôpital.

\- C'est exact, confirma Roy sans comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir.

\- En parallèle, vous ouvrez des écoles accessibles aux civils qui pourront y étudier les matières de leur choix, y compris la médecine. Beaucoup y voient là un signe de démantèlement de l'armée.

\- Et qu'y voyez-vous, général ?"

Ravier soupira : "Un signe inquiétant.

\- Les médecins civils sont courants, fit remarquer Mustang en secouant la tête. Les encourager ne fait que permettre une meilleure couverture du territoire, une meilleure santé publique.

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'armée ? Jamais auparavant les civils n'avaient eu ainsi accès à l'enseignement. Nos hôpitaux sont largement supérieurs mais pour combien de temps si tous peuvent librement accéder à nos connaissances ?"

Mustang croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. L'inquiétude était compréhensible et il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

"A court terme, général, je pense que l'armée n'a pas à craindre : nous finançons toujours la recherche et à moins que la population civile ne trouve une source de financement, ils ne seront jamais aussi avancés que nous. Quel que soit le sujet. Et nous avons les alchimistes d'état dont certains se spécialisent dans la recherche médicale.

\- Et à long terme, monsieur ?

\- A long terme, notre mode de fonctionnement n'est pas viable. Combien de conflits sanglants ont marqué l'histoire de notre pays ? Combien de rebellions ?

\- Nous avons toujours su les contenir.

\- A quel prix ? Combien de répressions à l'image même d'Ishbal ? demanda Roy avec un sourire sinistre.

\- Alors vous pensez que l'armée devrait être démantelée ?"

La question était purement rhétorique et Ravier encore relativement calme. Néanmoins Hawkeye lui lança un regard d'avertissement : ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment le général pour prévoir ses réactions et la situation devait beaucoup trop délicate. Mais Mustang n'avait aucun moyen d'esquiver la conversation.

"Je pense que l'armée doit s'adapter sans quoi un jour nous ne saurons plus contenir la rébellion civile.

\- En cédant ce qui lui garantissait une suprématie ?

\- En faisant des concessions. Nous devons trouver un positionnement qui prête moins le flanc à la remise en cause de notre existence.

\- Au prix de certains corps de métiers ?

\- Est-ce une si grande perte ? Les hôpitaux militaires ne cesseront pas d'exister. Nous avons trop besoin d'eux.

\- Pour le moment, fit remarquer Ravier d'une voix amère. Mais vous pensez que l'armée doit se préparer à perdre certains corps de métiers, si elle veut survivre."

Mustang se contenta de fixer Ravier, sans un mot. L'homme n'était pas stupide. Il n'aurait pas pu grimper si haut les échelons sinon et il avait suffisamment d'expérience dans la vie pour prendre du recul sur la situation et comprendre. En tout cas, Roy l'espérait. Sans quoi qui pouvait dire ce que le général serait capable de faire dans son dos ?

"Je ne peux pas dire que je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit finalement le général du Sud. Néanmoins je comprends. Mais je ferai tout pour préserver mes troupes et assurer la survie de l'armée."

* * *

Le reste de la journée était passé à une allure folle, entre toutes les visites officielles qu'Evans avait prévues au programme. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, aucun temps mort et Roy avait l'impression qu'Audra avait décidé de le faire rencontrer presque South City. Visite de l'école Ishbal, ouverte tant aux amestriens qu'aux ishbals, afin de promouvoir les deux langues et la compréhension mutuelle. Déjeuner avec les artisans locaux qui avaient pu participer des projets de reconstruction et ceux qui venaient de s'installer, attirés par le dynamisme économique. Du petit-déjeuner jusqu'au dîner, aucun répit ne lui avait été accordé, la totalité de son programme avait été construit pour montrer le président le plus possible au peuple. Le généralissime était en représentation toute la durée de la visite, lui avait martelé Audra, et devait tirer profit de chaque instant pour faire passer son message.

"Vous avez quand même prévu des pauses pour que je boive et aille aux toilettes, quand même ?" avait plaisanté Roy.

Dans ces conditions, organiser la rencontre avec Scar s'était avéré être un casse-tête, d'autant plus que Roy ne tenait pas spécialement à révéler cette relation à sa chargée de communication. Riza et lui avaient donc dû s'en charger seuls et finalement, le seul instant qui leur été resté était quelque part entre la fin de la réception au quartier général du Sud et son réveil prévu à 6h le lendemain. Roy avait prétexté la fatigue du déplacement pour quitter la soirée et Riza avait suivi dans son rôle d'assistante dévouée. Une seconde après que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Scar toquait à la fenêtre du balcon.

"Scar, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à venir."

L'Ishbal haussa les épaules comme si passer la sécurité du quartier général, renforcée pour la venue du président, n'avait pas été un obstacle insurmontable. Roy sortit et vint s'accouder à côté de lui pour contempler la vue dégagée que lui offrait le quartier général sur le désert. Un paysage lunaire, monochrome, une vue reposante après une journée entière passée à serrer des mains et débiter mondanités sur mondanités.

"Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va le peuple Ishbal ?

\- Un peu agité, après l'incident de votre premier jour"

Comptez sur Scar pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, en évitant tout bavardage inutile.

"Dans quel sens ?

\- Beaucoup s'inquiètent des répercutions que cet incident aura sur nous, des éventuelles représailles.

\- Darragh et Marcoh nous en ont également parlé, acquiesça Roy. Les troupes du Sud ont reçu la consigne d'ignorer l'incident."

Scar fit un geste dubitatif : "Et combien de temps cette consigne sera-t-elle respectée ? Nous savons tous que les relations avec les troupes locales peuvent se dégrader très vite.

\- Les peurs de persécution sont fortes à ce point ? demanda Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas encore. Disons que les recherches sont actives au sein de la communauté pour identifier le ou les coupables et éventuellement les punir nous-même. Par peur que ça ne se reproduise et que des tensions apparaissent avec l'armée. Mais en attendant, c'est au sein de la communauté ishbale que la situation est tendue.

\- Des personnes sont en accord avec l'inscription ?

\- Une minorité. Aucun incident ne s'est produit mais la pression s'accroît pour retrouver les coupables et eux n'hésitent pas à dire que l'armée ne récolte que ce qu'elle sème. Que Darragh n'aurait pas dû s'excuser pour l'inscription."

Roy soupira. Il était à attendre que l'incident produise des remous au sein de la population mais des affrontements entre ishvals n'arrangeaient en rien la situation : "Est-ce que vous êtes en mesure d'intervenir et calmer le jeu, si besoin ?

\- Je ferai mon possible." Mais son regard lui lança lui indiqua clairement qu'il ne ferait pas ça pour le bénéfice de l'armée.

"Des chances pour qu'Aerugo ne parvienne à convaincre vos compatriotes ? En particulier la minorité qui pense que l'armée n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ?

\- Pour le moment, pas que je sache. Même si ces personnes ne sont pas de francs supporteurs de l'armée, ne pensez pas qu'ils seraient prêts à reprendre les armées : nous sommes tous heureux de la situation actuelle et restons concentrés à reconstruire nos vies. Personne ne veut d'un nouveau conflit

\- Qu'en est-il des actions à l'encontre des Ishbal ? Des faits qui n'ont pas été remontés via les canaux officiels ?

\- Des paroles surtout, quelques insultes. Rien de bien sérieux pour le moment."

Les nouvelles étaient moins bonnes que ce à quoi s'attendait Mustang. Même s'ils s'étaient préparés pour le pire, une partie de lui avait espéré trouver sur place une situation plus heureuse. Sentant que Scar n'avait plus grand-chose à lui dire, Mustang le remercia.

"Notre petit arrangement tient toujours ?

\- Tant que vous honorerez votre part du marché, répondit laconiquement l'ishbal."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref signe de tête et le moine repartit, se dissimulant avec aisance dans l'ombre. Mustang le suivit du regard jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le distinguer. Il frissonna dans l'air frais de la nuit.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors"

La voix d'Hawkeye le fit sursauter. Il l'avait presque oubliée.

"Allons colonel, vous n'allez pas jouer à la mère poule ? répliqua Roy d'un ton amusé."

Riza haussa les épaules dans son dos - il le savait plus qu'il ne la voyait.

"Cet endroit n'est pas sécurisé.

\- Nous sommes à l'intérieur du mur d'enceinte. A part Scar, je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait s'y introduire.

\- L'ennemi n'a pas forcément à s'introduire, fit remarquer Hawkeye."

L'alchimiste éclata franchement de rire : "Je vous trouve bien cynique, colonel. Redoutez-vous vraiment qu'un soldat du Sud ne nous attaque ?

\- La question peut se poser après les événements de la journée."

Mais elle était elle-même à moitié amusée. Roy secoua la tête : "La nuit est belle, ne parlons pas de cela."

Hawkeye le lui concéda et vint s'accouder à côté de lui. La vue était réellement belle. Le quartier général était excentré par rapport au centre-ville, à la périphérie sud. Si la façade avait donnait sur la capitale régionale, l'arrière du bâtiment offrait une vue dégagée sur la cour intérieur et plus loin, le désert. De leur balcon, les lumières de la ville éclairaient les dunes de sable mais les étoiles brillaient plus intensément qu'à Centrale. En tendant l'oreille, le colonel pouvait entendre le vent courir dans le désert.

"Ravier a su gagner la loyauté de ses troupes.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus en parler ? demanda Riza.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser."

Elle comprenait : leurs journées passaient à une vitesse folle et leur laissaient peu d'heures de repos et encore moins de sommeil. Riza pouvait compter plus d'une fois où en rentrant chez elle, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Ne plus y penser relevait parfois du défi et les événements de la journée avaient été plus que perturbants.

"Vous doutez de leur loyauté ?

\- Pas vraiment. Pas dans l'immédiat. Mais je ne sais pas ce que compte faire le général, suite à notre petite conversation, expliqua Roy avec une grimace.

\- Le Sud ne pourra jamais tenter un putsch.

\- Ce n'est pas au coup d'état que je pense."

Riza fronça les sourcils : "Une guerre civile me paraît encore assez improbable, même si tous les généraux ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec vous.

\- Notre pays a connu la guerre, un état autoritaire et un putsch, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver demain ? Le sud pourrait chercher à faire scission."

Hawkeye soupesa l'idée dans sa tête : "Rushvalley, toute l'économie des automails ne pourrait y survivre sans les mines du Nord et de l'Est. Et Armstrong est beaucoup trop loyale pour laisser continuer les relations commerciales avec le Sud s'ils décidaient d'être un état indépendant.

\- Il ne peut pas y avoir que des gagnants dans une décision pareille.

\- Il n'y a pour le moment que des gagnants dans le Sud. Mis à part l'armée. Sans compter que ce serait un retour à l'état autoritaire. Pas sûre que la population civile ne soutienne le mouvement."

Mustang secoua la tête puis passa une main sur son visage fatigué. "Ce n'était qu'une supposition sans fondement."

Mais qui savait réellement ce qui pouvait survenir ? Le Sud était la seule région à prospérer pour le moment. Avec le retour des Ishbal, de nouvelles maisons devaient être construites, des écoles, des hôpitaux. Le sud avait besoin de davantage de monde, des ouvriers, des professeurs et des médecins. Tout cet afflux de population générait un essor économique indéniable. Mais combien de temps faudrait-il avant que les militaires n'y voient là une solution à l'ingratitude de Central City ?

"N'empêche, il serait bien ironique qu'en accédant à la présidence pour changer l'armée, je ne cause la chute de ce pays."

Hawkeye lui lança un regard vaguement désapprobateur. Ce n'était pas drôle mais les limites de l'endurance avaient été franchies pour la journée.

* * *

Un des oiseaux de Cassandre finit par trouver l'information. Jérémiah, 9 ans, vivant avec sa mère dans une des rues les plus populaires de Centrale. Arthur récupéra le bout de papier que Cassandre lui avait fait parvenir, toujours par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses petits informateurs. Le mieux était encore d'aller voir par lui-même et éventuellement, récupérer suffisamment de détails pour éviter que Breda ne demande à voir l'enfant.

Arthur connaissait bien le quartier pour y avoir vécu une partie de sa vie et n'en gardait pas un souvenir fantastique. Mais une fois parvenu là-bas, il constata que ses souvenirs étaient bien plus flatteurs que la réalité : si l'immeuble dans lequel lui-même vivait était miteux, alors il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire celui dans lequel vivait Jérémiah. Façade noirâtre et sale, des fissures courant le long des murs et partout sur le trottoir, des immondices. Chaque porte laissait filtrer les cris et pleurs qui résonnent lorsque des familles entières vivent tassées dans quelques mètres carrés. Arthur gravit les étages en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher à la rambarde, qui à l'image de l'immeuble tout entier, semblait prête à s'effondrer sur elle-même.

La porte au septième était déjà entrouverte. Pas franchement inhabituel dans ce genre de quartier où tout le monde finit généralement par cohabiter avec tout le monde, mais pas franchement normal non plus. Arthur appela de l'extérieur. Aucune réponse. Pas un son, pas un bruit tandis que le reste des étages s'agitait. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit. Poussant doucement la porte d'entrée, il appela de nouveau. Toujours rien. L'appartement était calme, en désordre comme pouvait l'être n'importe quel foyer : des assiettes sales dans l'évier attendaient d'être lavées, un pull - sûrement celui de Jérémiah - traînait par terre et une odeur suspecte ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention d'Arthur. Il la connaissait, il l'avait sentie beaucoup trop de fois. Cette odeur lourde et rance. Traverser l'appartement ne lui prit pas plus de dix secondes et la puanteur augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Résigné, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Dans la minuscule baignoire, mère et fils, tous les deux enlacés, gisaient morts dans la baignoire. Ne restait plus qu'à avertir Breda.

* * *

Le colonel Hawkeye était tendu, Audra pouvait le lire dans sa posture. Elle se tenait à l'extrémité gauche de la scène, un peu en retrait, et bénéficiait d'une vue dégagée à la fois sur les membres de la délégation présents sur l'estrade et sur la foule amassée devant le généralissime. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à la fin de leur séjour. Aucun autre incident ne s'était produit depuis - un seul imprévu suffisait largement, merci bien - et jusqu'ici le discours de clôture délivré par Mustang se déroulait bien. Machinalement, elle dévisagea la foule afin d'évaluer la réception du discours dans la foule et mis à part quelques septiques, le public, majoritairement civil, semblait conquis.

"Un beau discours que vous lui avez là préparé."

Audra se raidit en entendant la voix de Remington. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il ne lui fasse la conversation.

"Le discours a été rédigé conjointement et revu par le généralissime."

Le colonel retint un rire mi-moqueur mi-agacé.

"Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile."

Audra ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Remington enchaîna : "C'est ce que tout le monde voit et pense et vous savez très bien que c'est peut-être plus important que ce qui est réellement. Et tout ce qu'ils voient, ces soldats postés en région, est un généralissime très bon en communication, très favorable à l'ouverture du pouvoir à la société civile et qui n'hésite pas à remettre en cause l'armée. Tout cela manipulé par une civile. Une journaliste de surcroît. Et ils ne vous feront jamais confiance. Pas tant que les journaux du pays ne cesseront d'enfoncer tout ce que les précédents gouvernements ont fait.

\- Pour autant, avaient-ils raison ?

\- La question n'est pas pertinente, ou alors vous n'avez vraiment rien compris à l'armée, répliqua Remington. Nous sommes un corps solitaire et soudé. C'est comme cela que nous survivons au combat : en nous serrant les coudes. S'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous, c'est s'attaquer à l'armée toute entière. Peu importe ce qui leur est reproché. Et c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment"

Les publications quotidiennes attaquaient continuellement toutes les actions entreprises par l'armée, en région ou à centrale. Toutes les décisions qui auraient pu être considérées comme normales il y a quelques années étaient désormais interprétées comme des décisions autoritaires.

Le colonel désigna d'un geste du menton l'assemblée au garde à vous : "Ils ne vous feront jamais confiance et par extension, ne feront jamais confiance à Mustang.

\- Mustang est l'un des leurs.

\- Pas après ce qu'il a pu dire ces derniers jours.

\- Il a participé à la guerre et comprend mieux que quiconque ce que vous avez pu vivre, rappela-t-elle. Il reste le héros d'Ishbal.

\- Manipulé par une journaliste."

Audra pinça les lèvres.

"Vous êtes la face visible de la politique menée par Mustang, ce qui est un signe positif pour qui veut croire au changement de l'état. Mais c'est également un signe négatif pour tous ces militaires. Vous écrivez ses discours et influencez ses décisions. Pour beaucoup, vous manipulez le maillon le plus élevé de l'armée.

\- D'autres généralissimes ont vu leurs discours écrits par un membre de leur cabinet.

\- Mais ce cabinet a toujours été issu des rangs de l'armée. Peu importe que Mustang soit conseillé par des officiers de l'armée sur les différents sujets. Peu importe qu'il maintienne les réunions des Quartiers généraux. Ces soldats se sentent trahis et le seul fait qu'une civile ait accès au généralissime constitue un scandale. Il ne regagnera jamais leur confiance."

Audra observa un instant Roy Mustang s'adresser à la foule. A quel point Remington avait-il raison ? Quel pourcentage des rangs ne ferait jamais confiance à ce gouvernement uniquement parce qu'elle en faisait partie ? Elle conserva néanmoins un visage impassible.

"Pourquoi me confier tout cela ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Pour que vous sachiez que tout ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire pour sauver ce gouvernement est voué à l'échec."

* * *

« Grace ! »

La rencontre était fortuite. Mary avait profité de la sieste de Sélim - elle était tranquille pour une bonne heure au moins - pour s'échapper un instant et aller au marché. Au milieu de la foule dense, elle avait repéré Grace par pur hasard.

« Bonjour Mary, comment vas-tu ? »

Son amie affichait un sourire poli, un peu moins chaleureux que d'habitude pour qui regardait attentivement mais Mme Bradley n'en tint pas compte.

« Très bien et toi ? Je suis contente de te croiser ici. Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vues ! Est-ce que tu es pressée ? demanda Mme Bradley devant le sourire gêné de son amie.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Tant mieux, je n'en ai pour pas longtemps. Je voulais juste vous inviter demain, Elysia et toi, pour le goûter »

Le sourire s'effaça.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, tout va bien mais j'aurais voulu te parler avant."

Sa mine gênée inquiéta Mary : "De quoi ?"

Grace secoua la tête et lui agrippa le bras. "Pas ici."

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, dans une ruelle vide perpendiculaire au marché.

"Grace, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Mary, tout va bien. Je voulais juste te parler d'Elysia et Sélim."

Son cœur se serra à ces mots.

"Tu sais qu'il y a eu des petits incidents dernièrement entre les deux. Et, de plus en plus, Elysia s'est montrée… réticente à l'idée de voir Sélim. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour les enfants d'espacer un peu les visites.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. De quels incidents parles-tu ? Des cookies ?

\- Pas uniquement." Grace soupira. "Je ne sais pas comment te le dire et je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grand-chose et que les choses reviendront vite à la normale mais Elysia a peur de Sélim. Elle ne veut pas le voir pour le moment.

\- Peur ? Répéta Mary sans comprendre. Mais peur de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment et je pense qu'il s'agit sûrement de ces histoires d'enfant. Elle me dit que parfois, Sélim se comporte bizarrement et il lui fait peur.

\- Comment "bizarrement" ?"

Sa voix trahissait sa panique. Grâce mettait visiblement toute sa bonne volonté à ne pas inquiéter Mary mais l'inquiétude s'était abattue sur elle et faisait à présent rage dans son esprit.

"Je ne sais pas précisément, avoua Grâce. Elysia me dit des choses étranges. Elle dit que parfois, Sélim change de comportement. Cela n'a pas de sens." Elle lui attrapa le bras : "Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, Mary. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il ne s'agit que d'histoires d'enfants. Je suis sûre que dans deux, trois jours, Elysia me réclamera de venir chez vous."

Mary hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Elle entendit Grace essayer de la rassurer mais le bruit des battements de son cœur couvrait le son de sa voix. Sélim avait un comportement étrange. Il effrayait Elysia. Il parlait d'un certain père, blond et évoquait sa famille "d'autrefois". Il ne se comportait pas comme un enfant de 5 ans ordinaire. Et ses yeux noirs, si noirs… Mary eut l'impression d'être jetée du haut d'une falaise. Il s'agissait là de signaux, de beaucoup trop de signaux qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. La voix de Grâce ne lui parvenait que de loin, par écho.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit remercier Grace de sa franchise et de sa gentillesse - elles n'allaient pas forcer les enfants jouer ensemble et tout rentrerait probablement dans l'ordre les prochaines semaines - puis repartir les mains vides du marché. Elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour éteindre le sentiment d'urgence, le feu qui se répandait en elle. Si quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec Sélim, il devait y avoir des preuves et elle disposait encore presque d'une heure entière.

La maison était déserte quand elle arriva. Pas de trace du garde laissé par Mustang chez elle mais cela l'arrangea plus que ça ne l'inquiéta. N'était-il pas censé toujours y avoir quelqu'un chez eux ? Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de courir avec le soldat. Sélim dormait dans sa chambre et se réveillerait bien trop vite. Elle devait se débrouiller pour trouver quelque chose qui confirmerait ou infirmerait ses craintes.

La chambre d'ami faisait office de salle de jeux - comment inviter des amis lorsque l'existence de son fils devait rester confidentielle ? - et il y jouait régulièrement avec Elysia. Déterminée, elle commença à fouiller les bacs de jouets et tas de coussins mais rien sinon des trophées tout à fait normaux : petites voitures en bois malmenées, quelques pommes de pin et la page déchirée d'un livre pour enfants. Son inquiétude se calma un peu mais pas totalement. La salle de jeu était un endroit beaucoup trop évident et Sélim n'était pas un enfant de 5 ans ordinaire. Du moins, il ne se comportait pas comme tel dernièrement. Si preuves il y avait, elles ne devaient pas se trouver dans cette pièce où Mary faisait régulièrement le ménage. De la même façon, la cabane du jardin était beaucoup trop exposée. Que restait-il ? Le bureau de King.

La réponse était évidente. Calmement, Mary se dirigea vers le bureau de son époux. Depuis combien de temps ne s'y était-elle pas rendue ? Depuis plus de six mois, probablement. De temps en temps, Mme Bradley se rendait dans cette pièce pour la dépoussiérer mais autant que possible, elle évitait de s'y rendre pour ne pas penser à lui. La porte restait fermée la plupart du temps et elle n'avait jamais vu Sélim s'y aventurer. "Mais tu n'es pas toujours derrière son dos" chuchota une petite voix à son oreille.

Une épaisse couche de poussière l'accueillit et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les stores étaient baissés et il lui fallut un instant avant de s'habituer à la pénombre. Rien n'avait changé. Chaise, stylos et blocs étaient toujours à leur place et la pièce avait la même odeur de tabac froid et du parfum de King. La poussière la fit éternuer. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une odeur de renfermé et de poussière. Mary ouvrit méthodiquement chaque tiroir un à un. A la mort de son mari, l'armée avait fait irruption et fouillé le bureau pour s'assurer qu'aucun document confidentiel défense n'avait pas été conservé. Apparemment ce n'était pas systématique, mais pour son époux, ils avaient fait une exception et ils n'avaient pas laissé grand-chose sur place. Aussi, Mme Bradley eut vite fait le tour. Le placard aussi ne contenait rien de particulier mais il y avait cette odeur.

Guidée par son instinct, elle inspecta l'espace entre le bureau et la fenêtre. Le tapis était trop lourd pour être soulevé et de toute façon, la couche de poussière indiquait que personne n'avait tenté de le déplacer. Néanmoins, cela n'indiquait pas pour autant que personne n'était venu. Mary n'était pas exactement une pisteuse aguerrie. Avec attention, elle poursuivit son investigation et releva le store pour laisser entrer un peu de lumière. Là, la plinthe ! Au coin du mur, une des plinthes semblait légèrement plus haute que ses voisines. Du bout des doigts, elle parvint à la déloger, faisant apparaître un creux dans le mur. Une des briques avait été enlevée pour laisser de la place. Son cœur s'emballa.

Glissant une main tremblante dans le trou, elle sursauta. Des plumes. Elle en retira un oiseau. Puis un autre. Une petite souris. Tous morts. La sueur froide coula dans son dos.

"Maman ?"

Mary sursauta : Sélim s'était réveillé. Avec des gestes fébriles, elle remit les animaux dans le trou et le referma.

"J'arrive ! Lui cria-t-elle".

Elle devait s'en débarrasser mais pas maintenant. Elle baissa le store, s'essuya les mains sur sa jupe et ressortit.

Le miroir dans le couloir lui renvoya un reflet alarmant et Mme Bradley eut envie de fondre en larmes. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle n'avait personne à qui se tourner et Grace avec toute la bonne volonté du monde ne pouvait pas l'aider. En informer l'armée était exclu si elle voulait revoir son fils un jour et il était hors de question d'en parler à ce médecin affreux qui venait. Alors qui ?

"Maman !" appela l'enfant.

"Je suis là."

**_A suivre..._ **

* * *

Enfin un chapitre que j'ai écrit récemment (l'année dernière) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


	5. Juste une ombre

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Petit commentaire avant d'y aller : Concernant l'histoire, on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet et j'ai hâte :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Juste une ombre**

Ses découvertes avaient gardé Mary éveillée toute la nuit. Elle s'était retournée dans son lit, incapable de fermer les yeux sans se retrouver à nouveau dans le bureau de King, main dans la cachette et la sensation des corps raides et froids encore au bout de ses doigts.

Il y avait peut-être une explication rationnelle à tout cela, même pour les cadavres : de la curiosité enfantine, peut-être ? Elysia avait peut-être mal interprété le comportement du petit garçon ? Mais tout en elle - son instinct, toutes les cellules de son corps - lui criait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le comportement de son fils n'était plus normal depuis un moment et elle le savait. Les références à ce "père", son comportement avec Elysia, et maintenant la découverte macabre. Elle le savait depuis un moment mais ne voulait simplement pas se l'admettre. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas régler ce problème seule mais elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Mustang ou à n'importe quel membre de l'armée. Combien de temps après qu'elle ne donne l'alerte leur faudrait-il pour embarquer ? ou pire, faire feu sur son petit garçon ? Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau entre les mains de l'armée. Impliquer Grâce était également exclu. Elle ne doutait pas de la bienveillance de son amie mais qui savait jusqu'où cette histoire pouvait les entraîner ? Et jamais elle ne mettrait Elysia en danger, même pour aider Sélim.

Mme Bradley passa la nuit entière à se retourner dans son lit mais lorsque l'aube vint, la solution lui apparut clairement : les frères Elric. Parmi toute l'administration militaire, c'était bien les seules personnes à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à venir lui rendre son fils en personne et lui dire toute la vérité, au mépris du secret militaire. Ils comprendraient sa situation et pourraient l'aider. Lorsque le soleil éclaira enfin sa chambre, Mary était prête. Son esprit était à nouveau résolu et calme. Elle se comporterait comme n'importe quel autre jour et contacterait les frères Elric.

* * *

Il était tôt. Le soleil était à peine levé et éclairait d'une lumière douce son bureau. Roy passa une main fatiguée sur son visage : le retour du Sud avait été long et pas franchement reposant pour les nerfs avec un Remington surexcité dans sa voiture, surexcité au point que Mustang ait réellement songé à l'incinérer. Il profitait du calme du petit matin pour avancer tranquillement. Malgré l'image que le colonel Hawkeye pouvait renvoyer de lui, il n'était pas tire-au-flanc à ce point. Ses promotions, jusqu'à un certain point, avaient été justifiées. Et puis, les récents événements le taraudaient plus que ce qu'il n'aurait avoué, jusqu'à le tirer de son lit alors que les premiers rayons de soleil éclaircissaient le ciel. Résigné, il s'était alors rendu au bureau. Autant utiliser ces heures pendant lesquelles il ne dormirait pas. Et peut-être même que le travail abattu en l'absence de son assistante saurait rendre celle-ci mieux disposée à son égard plus tard dans la journée. Cette perspective en-tête, le généralissime continua à revoir et annoter rapports sur son bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, Hawkeye fit son apparition dans le bureau mais elle n'était pas seule. Reynes la suivait.

Face à son froncement de sourcil surpris - dans le mauvais sens - Hawkeye haussa les épaules : aucune réunion n'avait été programmée à cette heure, eût égard à leur santé mentale à tous les deux.

"Hé bien, lieutenant, quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

\- Je suis désolé de me manifester ainsi, monsieur mais une urgence m'amène."

Roy haussa un sourcil. Il convoquait régulièrement le lieutenant afin d'avoir un compte-rendu sur l'avancée des travaux concernant le cercle de transmutation. Jusqu'ici le lieutenant Reynes avait obtenu de bons résultats et ne lui avait remonté aucun problème particulier : les travaux avaient eu du mal à commencer en raison de l'inexpérience des ouvriers - des prisonniers dont la peine avait été écourtée en échange de six mois de travaux d'intérêt général - mais tous travaillaient de bonne foi. Le chantier avançait à un rythme lent mais régulier. Et aucune plainte n'avait été émise qu'il s'agisse des travailleurs ou des riverains, pourtant peu à l'aise à l'idée d'accueillir des campements entiers de prisonniers. Mustang posa son stylo et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

"Nous rencontrons des difficultés sur le chantier. Depuis quelques semaines, les ouvriers se plaignent de phénomènes anormaux dans le tunnel. J'ai d'abord cru à de la paresse ou une rébellion de leur part mais même en effectuant une rotation parmi les effectifs, de plus en plus d'hommes se plaignent.

\- De quoi ?"

Le lieutenant hésita : "De voix. Ils disent entendre des voix dans le tunnel. Inhumaines, précisa-t-il. J'ai cru que les longues heures passées dans le noir altéraient leur jugement mais même les meilleurs éléments commencent à avoir peur de descendre au point de refuser."

Sans le vouloir, Roy se raidit légèrement. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène : dans un rapport du Fullmetal. Et si ses souvenirs étaient fiables, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Un coup d'œil à son assistante lui suffit à confirmer cette impression de déjà-vu. Reynes vit passer le regard entre eux d'eux et si l'échange l'intrigua, il ne commenta néanmoins pas.

"A quel endroit du cercle ? demanda Riza. Partout ou à un endroit particulier ?

\- ça a commencé près de Lior.

\- Commencé ?

\- Le phénomène s'est étendu à plusieurs sites, expliqua Reynes. ça a commencé à Lior, puis aux deux autres sites voisins. Chacun à environ 10 km des uns des autres."

Afin de remblayer efficacement le tunnel, les travaux avaient démarré simultanément à plusieurs endroits. Et trois sites avaient été mis en place dans la région de Lior. Hawkeye resta silencieuse un instant : "Le tunnel de Lior disposait d'un accès par l'église, si je ne me trompe pas ? Non officiel mais peut-être qu'un civil ou même un animal errant est rentré et s'est perdu dans les tunnels ?

\- C'est possible, colonel. Nous avons interrompu les travaux pendant deux jours afin de lancer des recherches mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.

\- Et la surveillance des entrées ?

\- Cela n'a rien donné non plus, colonel."

Roy hocha la tête sans un mot. S'il s'agissait encore une fois des homonculus alors une surveillance classique ne donnerait rien.

"Les ouvriers refusent de redescendre, continua Reynes, gêné. Ils sont terrifiés, monsieur, et ont peur de se faire attaquer. J'ai peur qu'ils ne cessent de travailler dans peu de temps, monsieur.

\- Et rien de ce que vous avez tenté ne les convaincrait ?"

Reynes secoua la tête : "Pas sur le long terme. Je pense qu'en descendant plus de torches et en éclairant davantage le tunnel, les esprits mettront moins de temps à s'emballer mais ce n'est pas une situation définitive. Et les frais liés au chantier vont s'emballer."

Mustang tapota son bureau du bout des doigts.

"Faites ce que vous pouvez pour les calmer, finit-il par répondre.

\- Quel qu'en soit le prix ?" Une lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux du jeune officier. "Nous pourrions... leur trouver un coupable ? Un chat errant", proposa-t-il.

Mais Mustang secouait la tête. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel il avait joué beaucoup trop de fois.

"Nous ne sommes pas si désespéré que cela, lieutenant ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Alors pas de faux coupable.

\- Pas pour le moment, pondéra Reynes."

Mustang le fixa sans rien dire puis lui fit signe de partir. Riza attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de se tourner vers lui :

"On a déjà vu ça dans le Nord. A cause des homonculus. De Sélim, plus précisément.

\- Sélim est verrouillé sous clé dans un pavillon de banlieue, sous supervision constante, contra Mustang. S'il arrive à se déplacer jusqu'à Lior, je me demande à quoi sert toute l'équipe de Breda.

\- ça pourrait être un autre homonculus.

\- Nous les avons tous tués.

\- Quelle assurance avons-nous qu'ils sont bien tous morts ? Qu'aucun autre n'a été créé depuis ?"

S'il y en avait d'autres, Roy ne voulait pas y songer. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop de problèmes à résoudre et ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Riza hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait.

"Ok, procédons dans l'ordre. Vous voulez parler à…

Breda. Appelez-moi Breda."

Le soleil était à peine levé et il sentait déjà que cette journée allait être pourrie.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans la maison des Bradley.

L'ambiance était lourde, tendue et la maison bizarrement silencieuse. La matinée avait pourtant normalement commencé. Après une nuit calme, Mme Bradley s'était levée un peu après l'aube et commencé ses corvées habituelles : préparation du petit déjeuner, rangement de la salle d'eau et du séjour. Le petit s'était ensuite éveillé, élevant sensiblement le niveau sonore de la maison, et avait réclamé à grands cris ses céréales. Passé le petit déjeuner, Mary s'était mis en tête d'apprendre ses lettres à Sélim. Elle l'avait mis devant une table, expliqué les 3 premières lettres et voilà bientôt une heure que le gamin traçait sagement des A, B et C démesurés avec un pastel vert. Belle concentration si on prenait en compte son âge. Mary était repartie étendre le linge dans une autre pièce et la maison était redevenue silencieuse.

Mais malgré l'image d'apparente normalité, Colt sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L'atmosphère était trop pesante, les sourires trop vifs pour être vrais, comme forcés. La veuve Bradley en particulier. Elle l'observa à la dérobée, via le miroir de l'entrée. Son visage était impassible, presque serein, mais ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et ses gestes pleins de tensions. Colt l'avait vue se contracter au son de la voix du petit et presque éviter son regard. Pourtant aucune dispute majeure n'avait eu lieu dernièrement, aucun fait sortant de l'ordinaire. Le comportement de Mme Bradley l'intriguait. La maisonnée resta inhabituellement calme pendant encore quinze minutes avant que Sélim n'épuise ses dernières réserves de concentration et explose. Et encore une fois, Colt nota la façon dont sa mère se contracta.

La relève arriva à 12h pile, comme convenu. Panaya lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut et Colt lui signifia par le même moyen qu'aucun événement particulier ne s'était produit. Sans plus de bavardage, elle quitta la maison par le jardin et se faufila tranquillement entre deux haies.

"Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Breguet lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la planque.

\- Rien de particulier. Dodo, petit déjeuner, linge pour la mère, écriture pour le fils."

\- Elle lui apprend à écrire ? poursuivit son camarade sans même décoller les yeux de ses jumelles.

\- Ça commence, ouais."

Colt réprima à grand peine un bâillement et se laissa tomber sur le divan, profitant de l'absence de Panaya : pour une raison qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'expliquait, la jeune femme prenait très à cœur le traitement infligé au canapé et supportait assez mal que quiconque ne le maltraite et oui, laisser 70 kg de muscles sur ledit canapé était une forme de maltraitance, le grincement de souffrance qui en résultait en était la preuve. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe évitaient donc de s'adonner à de telles pratiques en sa présence - pour faciliter la cohabitation - mais ne se gênaient pas lorsqu'elle était de surveillance.

"Rapport", lui rappela Bréguet, ce à quoi Colt répondit par un grognement. La mécanique, après de longs mois de surveillance, était rompue : un journal d'observation concernant l'activité au sein de la maison et un autre concernant l'activité de la rue, les visiteurs éventuels de la maison Bradley devaient systématiquement être remplis après chaque garde de douze heures. Tous le savaient mais Colt avait tendance à rendre ses rapports un peu en retard, mauvaise habitude prise auprès d'un colonel peu regardant sur les délais de rendu des dossiers. De mauvaise grâce, la jeune femme se leva.

"Y a à manger ?"

Bréguet répondit par un grognement positif tandis que la soldate inspectait le contenu du réfrigérateur. Une pomme en main, elle s'attaqua à son propre rapport. Elle pourrait en profiter pour consulter le compte-rendu de la journée précédente et peut-être deviner ce qui se passait chez la mère. Mais il n'y avait aucune entrée pour la veille. Elle fronça les sourcils et feuilleta les pages suivantes pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

"Smith n'a pas encore écrit son compte-rendu ?

\- Possible mais ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Bréguet.

\- Il est du genre zélé.

\- Je l'ai surtout vu prendre le journal hier soir et commencer à rédiger.

\- Il n'a écrit que la date, montra sa coéquipière. Il s'est ravisé et a préféré aller se coucher ?"

L'idée était étrange dans la mesure où les gardes de nuit constituaient le lot de tout soldat mobilisé. Ils avaient tous l'habitude de la fatigue qui accompagnait ces nuits sans sommeil. Mais il n'était pas non plus improbable que Smith ait écrit la date pour simplement se raviser et repoussé la rédaction du compte-rendu. Bréguet haussa les sourcils : "Il doit pioncer chez lui, si tu veux aller le réveiller. Mais je pensais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?"

La soldate haussa les épaules : "Laisse, une question que je me posais."

* * *

Le changement de garde se fit aussi discrètement et silencieusement que d'habitude. Une ombre se glissa dans le couloir et une autre s'éclipsa avec un signe de tête, en direction du jardin. Mary s'était presque habituée à ce fonctionnement. Le début avait été dur et Sélim avait été terrifié par ces présences silencieuses. Aujourd'hui, ils arrivaient à vivre avec l'idée que constamment un garde était dans leur maison et un autre avait les yeux rivés sur leurs fenêtres. La seule chose à laquelle Mme. Bradley ne se ferait sûrement jamais était leurs yeux : scrutateurs et impassibles. Les soldats avaient beau être aussi silencieux et discrets que possible, leurs yeux la suivaient constamment, épiant ses faits et gestes. Aujourd'hui plus jamais, ce regard inquisiteur mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuves. Dans ces conditions, comment contacter les frères Elric ? Téléphoner était exclu et leur écrire allait prendre tellement de temps.

Le plancher derrière elle craqua. Mary sursauta.

"Maman ?"

Sélim se tenait dans le couloir, sa feuille couverte de lettres à la main. Elle soupira et se força à sourire : "Oui, mon chéri ?

\- J'ai terminé. Est-ce que tu veux regarder ?

\- Montre-moi, oui, l'invita-t-elle en tapotant le lit."

Loin d'être aussi fier et enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, son fils se hissa calmement à côté d'elle et lui tendit la feuille, le regard interrogateur. Tant de calme la mit mal à l'aise.

"Tu t'imagines des choses, se gronda-t-elle mentalement. Il ne se comporte pas différemment par rapport à hier ou la semaine dernière. C'est ton propre comportement qui l'étonne." Néanmoins, une part d'elle se demanda si le comportement de son fils n'avait pas toujours été inquiétant.

"C'est très beau, mon chéri, le félicita-t-elle avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre d'autres lettres ?"

Il acquiesça silencieusement et lui tendit son bâton de pastel - rouge cette fois. Aussi posément que possible, elle attrapa la couleur et se pencha sur la feuille. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son fils s'approcher pour examiner les D et E qu'elle traçait et sentit une odeur terreuse sous l'odeur fraîche de la lessive. Une odeur froide et sèche, comme celles des pierres après la pluie. Ou celle de cette cachette dans laquelle elle avait découvert les corps inanimés. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et Mary se gronda mentalement. Elle délirait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour déjeuner ? " demanda-t-elle pour se calmer. Se raccrocher au concret, à la vie de tous les jours pour éviter de perdre pied. Ses grands yeux noirs la regardaient encore de manière beaucoup trop fixe pour un enfant de son âge mais une petite voix enthousiaste lui répondit : "Des pâtes !"

Bien sûr que son fils voulait des pâtes. Il avait 5 ans et n'aimait que les pâtes. Elle se concentra sur son enthousiasme.

"On peut y rajouter des carottes et un peu de poulet ?"

La perspective d'y ajouter des légumes calma quelque peu l'enfant et la rassura encore. Par ailleurs, l'évocation du déjeuner avait donné une idée à Mary. Remballant le linge, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, Sélim sur ses talons. Son fils se réinstalla docilement à sa table de jeu tandis qu'elle se mettait à farfouiller dans la cuisine. Consciente de la présence de la militaire dans son dos, elle attrapa les divers ingrédients nécessaires pour le déjeuner, avec l'expression la plus neutre possible. Elle ouvrit le pot de paprika et le vida dans l'évier.

Elle avait une fois demandé au major Breda ce que ses soldats surveilleraient chez elle, au tout début de la surveillance. Tout, lui avait répondu le soldat d'un air sérieux. Et quand elle avait essayé d'obtenir plus de détails, il avait secoué la tête : tout ce qui se passait chez elle, petit ou grand, serait tracé. Ils passeraient au peigne fin l'ensemble de leurs faits et gestes.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi surveiller autant alors qu'ils n'avaient pas causé le moindre problème ces derniers temps ?

\- Parce que nous voudrions éviter tout problème futur. Que ce soit avec vous ou à votre encontre."

Mais Mary aurait mis sa main à couper que l'administration militaire n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de la veuve du généralissime. Et l'ardeur avec laquelle Mustang avait traîné le nom de Bradley dans la boue ne l'avait que davantage convaincue. L'armée ne lui voulait aucun bien et la surveillait, elle. Alors elle avait pris l'avertissement de Breda très au sérieux. Leurs moindre faits et gestes, donc.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle fit couler un filet d'eau pour effacer toute trace de l'épice. La soldate était dans son dos et ne pouvait vraisemblablement rien voir, à moins d'être dotée de capacités surhumaines. Mary soupira ostensiblement et se tourna vers elle aussi normalement que possible.

"Il me manque des ingrédients pour ce midi. Si vous pouviez simplement garder un œil sur le petit pendant que je cours en bas de la rue. La famille Hugues..."

La soldate hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'y aller. Ce n'était pas une demande inhabituelle car après tout, ce n'était pas comme si leur situation leur permettait de recourir à une babysitter facilement. Mary expliqua rapidement la situation à Sélim, trop concentré pour vraiment saisir la portée de ce qu'elle disait, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

"Mary ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, coupa-t-elle d'un ton pressé. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?"

La surprise avait laissé Grâce sans voix mais elle se reprit rapidement et s'effaça pour laisser son amie rentrer.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Sélim va bien ?

Mary secoua la tête : "Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plaît. "

L'urgence dans sa voix ne laissait pas de place aux questions et força Grâce à abandonner toute hésitation.

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Je dois contacter les frères Elric.

\- Les frères Elric ? s'exclama son amie.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Grâce, je suis désolée, répéta Mary en essayant de supprimer toute panique de sa voix. Mais j'ai besoin de les contacter. Est-ce que tu peux toujours les joindre ?

\- Euh, oui, bafouilla-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Oui, je peux les contacter. Que veux-tu que je leur dise ?

\- Seulement que j'ai besoin de leur aide. Ici.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, tu veux qu'ils viennent, répéta Grâce d'un ton déterminé. C'est tout ?"

Mme Bradley se mordit les lèvres. "J'ai aussi besoin de paprika".

* * *

"Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Avec un soupir intérieur, Audra releva la tête du comptoir vers le colonel Remington qui jeta un regard dédaigneux vers l'épaisse enveloppe qu'elle était venue récupérer.

"Des nouvelles du Sud ?

\- Tout à fait."

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient revenus à Centrale que l'incident du Sud était clos. Evans avait essayé de convaincre Mustang de la laisser sur place une ou deux semaines pour prendre la température de l'opinion publique et voir comment les choses évoluaient. Le généralissime avait refusé en raison des dossiers qui les attendaient à la capitale. Il avait raison bien sûr, mais la jeune femme n'était pas confiante face aux événements : d'abord l'inscription puis les différents échanges avec Ravier dont le positionnement dans l'échiquier politique n'était pas clair. Audra aurait voulu évaluer elle-même les conséquences de ce qu'ils avaient fait sur le coup de l'urgence mais à la place, elle devait se fier au réseau qu'elle avait durement construit au cours de ses années à lutter contre le gouvernement Bradley. Malgré l'hésitation de ces anciens contacts, ceux-ci avaient quand même tenu parole et lui envoyaient ce qu'elle espérait être un rapport fiable de la situation dans le Sud.

Remington lui adressa un sourire encore plus méprisant si cela était possible.

"Vous ne savez réellement pas abandonner.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant glisser le registre vers la soldate, qu'elle remercia d'un geste de la tête."

Son enveloppe en mains, elle tourna résolument les talons à l'officier qui lui emboîta le pas. Autant pour sa tranquillité.

"Même après tout ce que je vous ai dit dans le Sud, vous êtes toujours là. A mettre votre nez dans les affaires du gouvernement. Dans celles de l'armée.

\- J'agis conformément aux ordres donnés par le généralissime.

\- Des ordres auxquels vous n'êtes pas tenue d'obéir, fit remarquer Remington.

\- Vous voulez donc simplement que je m'en aille, maintenant ?

\- Si cela n'était pas clair avant, oui, c'est bien ce que je vous dis : si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une once de décence, vous partiriez. Votre présence à elle-seule est une injure à l'armée.

\- Car celle-ci s'en sortirait tellement mieux sans moi, répliqua Audra, s'arrêtant brusquement."

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte de son minuscule bureau et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse rentrer. Surtout pas s'il continuait à l'insulter de la sorte.

"L'armée s'en sortirait mieux sans vous, répondit Remington avec dédain. Elle l'a fait pendant...

\- Soulèvements dans l'Ouest, affrontements dans les rues de Centrale, sans compter les actions de vandalisme à l'encontre des militaires, commença-t-elle à énumérer.

\- Uniquement parce que ce gouvernement se montre beaucoup trop laxiste.

\- Répondre à la violence par la violence. Il n'y a bien que les militaires pour croire que cela continuera à fonctionner. Réfléchissez deux minutes, colonel : combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il faudra aux populations civiles pour décider que si un groupuscule a réussi à tuer le généralissime et son fils, prendre le contrôle de Centrale et renverser le pouvoir il y a deux ans, alors elles peuvent également ?

\- Cela ne peut se produire que si nous en leur laissons l'occasion, siffla Remington, avec un regard dur."

Audra secoua la tête : "Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous, mieux que quiconque, savez ce qui se passe à nos frontières. Le Front de Libération de l'Ouest n'est pas la seule organisation séparatiste et ne sera pas la dernière. Drachma, Creta et Aerugo n'hésiteront pas à armer ces groupes et souvenir une guerre civile si cela leur permet in fine de mettre la main sur Amestris. Toute l'insatisfaction que nous pouvons créer alimente directement ces mouvements.

\- Et c'est ce que vous souhaitez."

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de le regarder avec mépris. Elle lisait dans ses yeux que Remington croyait réellement à ce qu'il venait de dire et cela la consterna encore davantage.

"Vous êtes tellement ridicule. Raccrochez-vous si vous le voulez à cette rivalité stupide entre armée et civils. Mais n'oubliez pas que si cela cause notre perte à tous alors je vous aurai prévenu.

\- Car vous êtes tellement sage et clairvoyante.

\- Je ne refuse simplement de laisser ce pays sombre dans le chaos le plus total. Nous avons tous déjà trop souffert. Trop versé de sang."

Audra avait dit ses mots plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Remington ne lui ferait sans doute jamais confiance et ne verrait sans doute en elle qu'une vile intrigante qui cherchait à saboter autant que possible l'armée. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à le convaincre du contraire. Relevant la tête, elle lui désigna le couloir d'un regard.

"Vous permettez ?

\- Je...

\- Le généralissime m'a donné du travail, coupa-t-elle en désignant l'enveloppe."

Néanmoins, une lueur étrange brilla un instant dans les yeux du colonel, après quoi son masque habituel de mépris revint et il lui tourna les talons sans autre forme de procès. Soupirant, la jeune femme attrapa ses clés pour se réfugier dans son bureau. Elle avait du travail à faire, des soucis autre que le petit égo de Remington. Elle déchira l'enveloppe pour y découvrir un épais dossier et un petit mot manuscrit.

"Tu sais que nous n'approuvons pas tes derniers choix. Des années de mensonge et de manipulation ne disparaissent pas aussi simplement."

* * *

Roy n'était exactement au courant des modalités prévus pour joindre son homme de terrain mais la matinée s'était écoulée avant que le roux ne se présente devant lui.

"Breda, salua Roy d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué, généralissime.

\- Comme tous les autres jours. Café ?

\- Volontiers."

Roy distribua les tasses et s'installa face à Breda, Hawkeye assise à sa gauche.

"Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Commencez, répondit Roy. Il me semble que vous aviez également quelque chose pour moi.

\- Vous n'allez pas apprécier, prévint son homme de main."

Cette journée ne faisait que s'améliorer. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre et écouta patiemment Breda lui faire un compte-rendu des investigations, tout en faisant glisser le bout de son index sur le bord de la tasse. Cela produisait un petit son strident qui tapait sur les nerfs de son assistante mais lui donnait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

"Quand a-t-il été tué ? demanda Riza, après lui avait jeté un regard noir.

\- Entre 16h et 22h la veille, d'après l'état du corps.

\- ça nous donne une fenêtre assez large, commenta Hawkeye avec une grimace. J'imagine qu'aucun voisin ne sait quoi que ce soit ?

\- C'est le genre de voisinage où personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu, confirma Breda.

\- Même si ce n'est pas l'armée qui demande ?

\- Mon informateur a commencé à les questionner avant d'avertir les autorités mais pour l'instant, personne ne sait rien, soit par peur des représailles, soit parce que ce type a réellement été discret."

Mustang secoua la tête : "Combien y-a-t-il de personnes qui s'entassent dans cet immeuble ? Quelqu'un doit bien avoir vu le tueur passer. Les vieux qui sont là toute la journée ou les enfants qui jouent dans l'immeuble.

\- On continue de creuser, répondit Breda pour botter en touche."

Roy tapota le rebord de sa tasse, pensif : "Les corps ont été retrouvés dans la baignoire tous les deux et aucune goutte de sang ailleurs. Donc il arrive, menace mère et fils pour qu'ils aillent dans la salle de bain et entrent dans la baignoire. Plutôt étrange comme procédé : je les aurais tués plutôt que de m'embêter. Ça aurait été plus facile de faire passer ça pour un crime crapuleux.

\- Etant donné le quartier, plutôt difficile de faire croire à un cambriolage, pointa Riza.

\- Un règlement de compte, sinon ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'armée avait l'habitude de beaucoup creuser ces cas.

\- Retarder la découverte des corps ? Aucun risque que le sang ne goutte à travers le plancher"

Breda hocha la tête : "Plancher en bois. Les voisins du dessous auraient vu une tâche sur leur plafond assez rapidement. Et la salle de bain dispose d'une petite fenêtre. Pratique pour éviter la puanteur. Les corps auraient pu rester là longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rendent compte. Peut-être qu'il a essayé de retarder la découverte des corps pour éviter que quelqu'un ne fasse le lien avec le détournement de train.

\- Pas vraiment convaincu, marmonna Roy. Ça me paraît tiré par les cheveux.

\- En attendant, le double meurtre nous donne déjà des informations : l'ennemi est préparé et s'attendait à des investigations de la part de l'armée. Il a anticipé et a tué le messager ainsi que sa famille avant qu'on ne remonte jusqu'à eux, résuma Riza.

\- Un professionnel, donc. Mais ça pourrait être n'importe quel groupe armé : Aerugo, Drachma, le FLO… où même la pègre, pour ce qu'on en sait.

\- Arthur continue d'investiguer. Il arrivera peut-être à faire parler les voisins."

Mais la piste était plutôt maigre. Quelque part, Mustang s'y attendait un peu. Ces populations-là étaient trop vulnérables et ces quartiers trop peu protégés. Il avait vu des tas de cas comme celui-là. L'enquête piétinerait sans doute pendant quelques temps avant que l'affaire ne soit délaissée pour un dossier plus important et jamais on ne retrouverait le coupable. A moins que l'un des voisins ne se décide à parler, ce qui n'était pas franchement gagné.

"Il reste la piste de l'Ouest, proposa Breda. Qui a pu avoir accès à la liste et comment est-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Roy secoua la tête : "J'ai besoin que vous laissiez tomber ce sujet. La piste de l'Ouest peut attendre : une enquête officielle a déjà été lancée et vous risquez d'interférer avec eux.

\- Vous avez autre chose pour moi ?

\- Sélim Bradley."

Breda haussa un sourcil.

"Sélim que nous surveillons depuis un an ?

\- Les homonculus de façon plus générale, expliqua Hawkeye. Des phénomènes se produisent dans le tunnel. La dernière fois, ils étaient dus à Sélim. Nous avons besoin de vérifier que d'une part, il n'est pas impliqué dans cette affaire, et d'autre part qu'il n'existe pas d'autre homonculus.

\- Attendez, vous avez tué les derniers survivants lors de la bataille contre le Père ?

\- S'ils ont pu un jour être créé par Père, rien n'exclut qu'on ne puisse en créer à nouveau."

Breda hocha la tête gravement : "ça m'a tout l'air d'être un vrai tas de merde."

Le principal avantage à ne plus faire partie des rangs réguliers de l'armée était que Mustang ne pouvait plus lui reprocher son langage. Et la situation lui avait tout l'air d'être l'occasion pour en profiter.

"Quel genre de phénomène ? et où ?

\- Les ouvriers entendent des voix inhumaines dans le tunnel, sous Lior.

\- Lior, avec le prêtre ? les souterrains sous l'église ?"

Riza lui tendit le dossier qu'elle était sans doute passée récupérer aux archives plus tôt.

"Et nous sommes sûrs que toute explication logique a été écartée ? Pas de mauvaise volonté des ouvriers ?

\- Ils n'ont pas de raison : libération immédiate en échange de six mois de travaux, expliqua Riza. Tout s'est toujours bien passé d'après les rapports de Reynes.

\- Pas de pauvre âme errant dans le tunnel après s'être perdue dans l'église ? Un chat peut-être ?

\- Si c'est ça, Reynes sait que je n'hésiterai pas à lui faire brûler vif, grommela Mustang.

\- On peut toujours vérifier sur site. Histoire d'être sûrs."

Roy acquiesça : "Commencez par ça.

\- Et comment se passe la surveillance de Sélim ? demanda Riza.

\- Bien, aucun fait à signaler. Il y a un homme - ou une femme - dans la maison à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit. S'il est impliqué dans cette affaire, je veux bien savoir comment.

\- Rien à signaler, donc."

Breda ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et joua avec le fond de son café.

"Je ne fais pas confiance à la veuve Bradley, avoua-t-il finalement. Je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose."

Mustang haussa un sourcil.

"Rien de particulier ou d'inquiétant, précisa Breda. Notre surveillance rapprochée n'a rien identifié mais mes derniers échanges avec elle ne m'ont pas rassuré. Elle a beaucoup trop l'air sur les gardes.

\- Nous avons des hommes 24/7 chez elle, vous l'avez dit, rappela Riza. Ça n'encourage en rien à la confiance."

Breda haussa les épaules : "C'est juste un ressenti"

Sélim Bradley n'avait pas été un problème ces 2 dernières années. Quelles étaient les probabilités qu'il le devienne maintenant ? Et vu toute la publicité que Mustang s'était attaché à faire à feu président Bradley, jamais personne n'oserait s'approcher de la veuve et l'utiliser à des fins politiques.

"Vous connaissez mieux la situation, trancha finalement Roy. Un doute et vous tirez."

Breda hocha gravement la tête. Après tout, le gamin n'avait pas d'existence légale.

* * *

Les coups retentirent sans délicatesse aucune contre sa porte. Par réflexe, Smith se redressa brusquement sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il lui fallut une autre salve de coups pour se réveiller complètement et comprendre qu'il était dans sa chambre. D'un pas un peu raide, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas.

"Le boss veut tous nous voir, déclara Colt en entrant"

Sa mine fatiguée indiquait que sa garde s'était venait à peine de se terminer. Malgré son bâillement à peine réprimé, la blonde conservait un regard vif.

"Tous ? Maintenant ? s'étonna Smith.

\- Tous et maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi 5 min, grommela-t-il. Le temps de passer sous la douche."

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier que Colt avait accepté, il s'éloigna vers sa salle de bain, son tee-shirt déjà par-dessus la tête. Il était crevé au point de ne plus se souvenir d'être rentré chez lui, cette nuit, chose assez rare pour des soldats entraînés comme eux. Une bonne douche l'aiderait à se réveiller. Il passa rapidement sous l'eau, sans se soucier de sa température : que Breda ait envoyé Colt leur chercher alors que sa garde venait de se terminer était inhabituel. Mais peut-être voulait-il leur signifier la fin de la garde d'un mioche de 5 ans ? Smith rêvait, il le savait. Il pouvait tirer un trait dessus autant que sur sa longue douche chaude.

En se séchant rapidement, il constata des entailles sur ses biceps. Rien de profond, sans quoi il l'aurait sans doute remarqué avant mais le passage de la serviette rugueuse le fit grimacer. Smith n'en avait aucun souvenir de la façon dont il s'était fait cela. Il regarda le sang perler lorsqu'il pressa la coupure entre ses doigts et cette vision le mit mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais été sensible à la vue du sang - peu de soldats l'étaient. Smith mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et finit de s'habiller. La mémoire lui reviendrait plus tard, il était encore à moitié endormi. Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, Colt était à deux doigts de se finir sa nuit contre le mur mais se redressa promptement et lui emboîta le pas.

"Tu sais pourquoi Breda veut nous voir ? demanda-t-il en dévalant les escaliers.

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il veut nous briefer sur la mission parallèle ?"

Smith hocha la tête en silence mais sentait que sa coéquipière n'en avait pas fini. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour en parler de toute manière. Les rues étaient pleines, animées de l'effervescence de la fin d'après-midi. Trop d'oreilles autour d'eux auraient pu capter une bribe d'information. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs missions en dehors de la planque ou d'un endroit sûr. Une règle de base qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se rappeler. Néanmoins son regard scrutateur l'agaça rapidement. A l'embranchement, Smith lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent quelques rues pour s'éloigner de la foule avant de trouver un cul-de-sac désert. Un coup d'œil aux fenêtres leur indiqua qu'ils étaient tranquilles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier soir ?

\- Hier soir ?"

Colt hocha la tête : "Je ne t'ai pas croisé lors de la relève. Je me suis dit que tu t'étais peut-être éloigné en me voyant ou autre. Mais tu n'as rien renseigné dans le journal d'observation."

Il ne s'agissait pas là de manquements francs à leurs règles ou code de comportement, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça. Mais ces deux faits étaient suffisamment inhabituels pour expliquer la curiosité de la soldate : une des autres règles tacites était de toujours confirmer visuellement la relève de la garde. Le premier ne quittait pas son poste tant que le second soldat n'était pas arrivé et sans confirmer que tout se passait bien. Mais leur petit nombre les empêchait parfois de s'y conformer et il arrivait que le soldat en poste s'éloigne pour investiguer un mouvement ou un bruit un peu étrange à l'arrière de la maison. En revenant, la relève était déjà en poste et il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir. Mais même maintenant, après une douche et à la lumière du jour, Smith n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille.

Le regard de sa coéquipière n'était ni soupçonneux ni agressif mais il suffit à accroître son sentiment de malaise diffus. Jamais il n'avait eu de trous de mémoire pareil, à moins d'avoir ingéré une quantité conséquente d'alcool.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua-t-il brusquement.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

Il secoua la tête : "Niet, nada. Rien du tout. Je ne me souviens même pas être rentré chez moi.

\- Mais tu as bu ?

\- Tu imagines vraiment Mme Bradley sortir l'alcool et nous en proposer ? demanda Smith avec agacement.

\- Assez improbable, en convint Colt, mais après avoir fini ta garde, t'es allé faire la fête ?

\- Encore moins probable, me connaissant. Et ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit de compte-rendu."

Colt se gratta la tête, assez perplexe.

"Ça t'arrive souvent ?

\- Pas vraiment, non... répondit lentement Smith. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ta garde ?"

Il était plus que conscient de la tension dans sa posture et sa voix mais il n'y pouvait rien. Toute cette situation n'avait aucun sens.

"Non. Je trouvais juste l'ambiance... bizarre, ce matin."

Smith fronça les sourcils. La traduction de ses impressions n'était pas le fort de sa coéquipière mais celle-ci avait de bonnes intuitions et visait généralement juste.

"Bizarre comment ?

\- Tendu, lourd, répondit Colt en haussant les épaules. Mais je l'ai peut-être imaginé."

Ils savaient tous les deux que la blonde n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Devant le malaise croissant de son coéquipier, Colt se gratta une nouvelle fois la tête.

"T'inquiète pas, ça va te revenir. Ça doit être la fatigue et la monotonie à en mourir de cette affectation." Mais elle-même était à moitié convaincue. Colt lui fit signe de repartir : "Le boss nous attend."

Presque toute l'équipe était réunie. Panaya avait exceptionnellement relevée de sa garde mais Bréguet avait toujours les yeux braqués dans les lunettes, tout en écoutant d'une oreille Breda parler. Celui-ci adressa un signe de tête aux derniers arrivants.

"Quoi de neuf, boss ? On va être relevés de cette garde ? demanda joyeusement Colt."

Le roux eut un sourire en demi-teinte qui ne valait rien de bon : "Souvenez-vous que vous l'avez souhaité mais changement de programme, en effet : la piste du coursier nous mène à un cul-de-sac. Le petit a été retrouvé mort, avec sa mère. Tous les deux tués par balle dans leur baignoire. Arthur continue de creuser mais le voisinage n'est pas franchement bavard. Il va avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Est-ce que c'est ouvert au volontariat ?

\- Désolé, la tâche a déjà attribuée à Bréguet"

Panaya et Colt protestèrent, pour la forme : interroger la centaine de personnes récalcitrantes résidant dans le quartier délabré n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, même si le changement de mission était toujours bon à prendre. Et le recoupement de toutes les informations allait nécessiter méthode et esprit analytique. Logique que la tâche revienne à Bréguet.

"J'ai aussi une mission pour toi, Panaya : est-ce que tu es déjà allée dans l'Est ?"

Breda les briefa rapidement sur la situation et leur tendit l'exemplaire du rapport fourni par Hawkeye. Panaya irait investiguer cette affaire à Lior tandis que lui resterait soutenir l'équipe de surveillance. Il tenait à voir de près ce qui se produisait dans la maison des Bradley.

Légèrement frustrée, Colt haussa un sourcil : "On va se relayer à 3 sur cette garde ?

\- Pas vraiment le choix. Et j'ai eu suffisamment de mauvaises surprises dues à la famille Bradley pour m'en méfier comme la peste. Même si l'épouse n'y était pour rien à l'époque. Vous avez des nouvelles à me remonter ?"

Smith sentit le regard de sa coéquipier couler sur lui, plus ou moins discrètement. Mais qu'allait-il expliquer ? Être crevé au point de ne pas se rappeler la fin de la garde précédente ? Il secoua la tête. Il allait bien avoir le temps d'en reparler au cours des longues prochaines semaines.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas tout à fait couché, encore visible dans le ciel embrasé. Les ruelles étaient calmes, typiques d'un quartier pavillonnaire. Roy descendit et claqua la portière, heureux de profiter pour une fois de sa soirée. Le chauffeur coupa le moteur, sans rien dire : il était obligé d'attendre et Mustang avait dû négocier fort pour éviter que l'ensemble de sa garde rapprochée ne vienne également. Il était soldat et alchimiste, merci bien, il était tout à fait capable d'assurer sa propre sécurité, a fortiori sur une base militaire. Le nez dans un dossier, Riza avait fait remarquer pour la forme qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un site militaire stricto sensu, puisqu'il hébergeait les familles et non pas les soldats eux-mêmes mais elle n'avait pas émis de doute sur la capacité de son supérieur à se défendre. Le reste de la garde avait alors suivi.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée parsemée de dessins enfantins à la craie et sonna. Grâce ne fut pas longue à lui ouvrir : "Monsieur le président.

\- Roy, corrigea-t-il gentiment. Désolé pour l'heure tardive mais j'ai apporté le dessert."

Il lui montra la boîte en carton dans ses mains. La jeune femme lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

"Comment vas-tu ? Elysia est déjà couchée ?" Il n'avait aucune idée du rythme des enfants de cet âge.

"Juste dans sa chambre, répondit Grâce, amusée. Est-ce que vous… tu veux la voir ?"

Les choses étaient étranges depuis la mort de Maes. Mustang passait les voir de temps en temps, plus rarement qu'il ne le voulait, histoire de vérifier que sa femme et sa fille n'avaient pas de problèmes et vivaient dans des conditions correctes et la situation avait toujours été un peu gênée. Parce que Mustang se sentait toujours responsable et parce que Grâce ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Depuis qu'il était président, les choses s'étaient encore corsées. Un formalisme inattendu s'invitait parfois entre eux et la jeune femme passait inconfortablement du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Roy haussa les épaules : "J'imagine qu'à cet âge, on n'a pas très envie de venir s'asseoir avec des vieux inconnus qui discutent de choses terriblement ennuyantes.

\- Tu serais étonné de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, répondit-elle en lui prenant le dessert des mains. Pas sûre qu'elle s'ennuie tant que ça. Assieds-toi. Je t'apporte un thé ?"

Les pas de course dans le couloir ne furent pas longs à arriver.

"Tonton Roy ! Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ?"

Ainsi donc, la mémoire des enfants de 6 ans enregistraient au moins 6 mois. C'était bon à savoir.

"Non, répondit Roy avec une grimace. Mais j'ai apporté du gâteau."

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent à cette idée.

"C'est une tarte à la pomme, ajouta-t-il."

Apparemment l'idée était suffisamment alléchante pour qu'Elysia reste. Elle s'installa sur le divan à côté de lui et lui raconta dans le menu détail les cookies qu'elle avait fait avec sa mère.

"Et est-ce qu'ils étaient bons ?

\- Oui ! Enfin… je crois. Je euh, bafouilla-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate

\- Ils étaient mal cuits ?"

La petite fille rougit de plus belle.

"Elysia n'a pas été autorisée à manger les cookies car elle a tenté de les chaparder, expliqua Grace en entrant, gâteau dans les mains."

Roy décocha un regard faussement choqué à son interlocutrice.

"Ce n'était pas ma faute !

\- Elysia, prévint Grace d'un ton réprobateur.

\- C'était Sélim, marmonna la petite fille sous le regard sévère de sa mère."

Elle finit par prendre sans un mot la part de gâteau qu'on lui tendit. Sans savoir trop quoi dire, Mustang se lança dans une conversation triviale avec Grace. Comment allaient-elles ? Est-ce que le climat n'était pas trop tendu en ce moment ? Elysia faisait effectivement beaucoup de progrès à l'école. Au bout d'une petite heure, il eut le sentiment d'avoir fait son devoir envers Maes et se prépara à partir. Il n'allait pas perturber leur routine plus que nécessaire. Le dessert avait été un plaisir et il allait tâcher de passer une tête plus régulièrement mais il se faisait ce genre de promesse à chaque fois.

Une fois son manteau enfilé et la petite fille partie, il ne put toutefois s'en empêcher : "Tu as toujours des contacts avec la famille Bradley ?

\- Ce sont des voisins, répondit évasivement Grace.

\- Des voisins pas comme les autres."

Elle n'était pas censée être au courant mais grâce à la langue bien pendue des frères Elrics, trop de monde au goût de Roy connaissait l'existence de Sélim Bradley. Et il savait également que la veuve de son amie n'approuvait pas leur traitement. Elle lui adressa ce sourire poli mais crispé qui lui signifia son départ.

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu te sens en danger ou ne serait-ce qu'inquiète, tu sais où me trouver", rappela Roy.

Grace hocha la tête mais son expression lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas prête de l'appeler. "Merci de venir, ajouta-t-elle néanmoins."

L'air avait rafraîchi, au grand plaisir de Mustang, lorsqu'il ressortit. Il avait le sentiment d'être enfermé bien trop souvent à son goût et savoura l'air frais en attendant que son chauffeur ne revienne. Il avait sans doute fait un tour dans le quartier, pour éviter de stationner trop longtemps devant la maison et indiquer la position du généralissime aussi efficacement qu'un panneau lumineux. Roy aurait préféré rentrer à pied mais le traitement que lui réserverait Hawkeye si elle apprenait qu'il enfreignait les protocoles de sécurité lui fit rapidement passer l'envie. Il se dirigea donc docilement vers la chaussée lorsqu'il vit la voiture s'engager dans l'allée. Il rendit son salut distraitement au chauffeur avant se rendre compte de la sensation de picotement dans son dos. Quelqu'un l'observait. Avec très peu de discrétion. Roy se retourna franchement vers son observatrice.

Forcément.

Les Bradley vivaient dans la même rue et Mary Bradley se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, les mains crispées sur un sac poubelle. Mustang lui adressa un bref signe de tête, auquel elle répondit à peine. La veuve Bradley n'avait aucune raison de le porter dans son cœur. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'un détail retint son attention : à la fenêtre de la maison, une petite figure blanche l'observait également. Une petite tête qui dépassait à peine de la fenêtre et dont il discernait les grands yeux noirs malgré la distance. Selim. L'immobilité anormale de la silhouette lui arracha un frisson malgré lui, avant qu'il ne se détourne. Quoi que Grace en pense, cet enfant ne serait jamais comme les autres.

**_A suivre..._ **

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Toutes les reviews seront les bienvenues :)


	6. Etoiles mortes

Titre : la pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Commentaire : merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous passez un bel été. J'ai moi-même eu du mal à avancer, entre le déconfinement et les vacances mais voici un petit chapitre pour patienter jusqu'à la rentrée :) j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Etoiles mortes**

Au début, Sélim a l'impression de tomber. D'être cette petite fille qui dévale le terrier d'un lapin, dans l'histoire que lui a raconté maman. Il sent le plancher se dérober sous ses pieds et il chute longtemps, avant d'arriver à poser ses mains tremblantes sur la vitre froide. Sa respiration saccadée crée de la buée sur la vitre et il a froid.

Il est dans une pièce sombre qu'il ne connait pas, il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'à là. Juste avant il était dans sa chambre.

"Maman ?"

Personne ne lui répond mais ce n'est pas de la peur qui naît dans son ventre. Un autre sentiment qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir un feu sous la peau, un incendie qui court dans ses veines. Une boule de rage immense qui se déchaîne en lui et menace de l'engloutir tout entier. L'espace d'un instant il a l'impression d'exploser et puis rien. Rien sinon le noir.

Et puis des images reviennent. Des flash qui apparaissent devant ses yeux sans ordre ni sens. Un tunnel sans fin. Les bruits sourds contre un casque. Cet homme brun qui tient dans ses bras une femme couverte de sang.

* * *

Mary aurait dû s'en douter. Grace lui avait dit que Mustang lui rendait visite de temps à autres, de manière très irrégulière, mais il venait par loyauté envers son ami d'enfance. Il était dès lors inévitable qu'elle ne le croise, elle le savait. Pour autant cela ne rendait pas la surprise plus plaisante.

Les mains crispées sur son sac poubelle, Mary lui rendit à peine son salut. Il avait tout. L'uniforme, la voiture, le chauffeur et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à traîner le nom de son mari dans la boue. Le claquement de la portière la tira de sa torpeur et elle descendit les marches de son perron pour de débarrasser de ses ordures, un goût amer dans la bouche. Grumman avait laissé King rester une victime innocente des attentats de Centrale mais Mustang avait à peine attendu avant de salir la réputation de son mari - pratique puisque les morts ne peuvent pas répondre - et tirer profit de la situation pour redorer son image. Qu'il était beau le héros d'Ishbal. Elle soupira. Fort heureusement, la fenêtre de Sélim ne donnait pas sur la rue. Tant qu'elle le pourrait, jamais son fils ne croiserait cet individu qui les avait enfermés dans leur propre maison. Elle inspira profondément avant de rentrer. Elle avait d'autres problèmes à gérer.

Les jours suivants, Mary se demanda franchement si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison. L'air était tendu dans la maison et le silence presque surnaturel, comme si quelqu'un avait bouché ses oreilles avec du coton. Un poids pesait sur sa poitrine, rendant chaque inspiration plus difficile que la précédente. Pourtant la semaine s'était déroulée sans incident notable. Leur routine habituelle. Comme n'importe quel enfant de 5 ans, Selim avait râlé lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de manger ses légumes, ronchonné lorsqu'il avait fallu ranger sa chambre. Mais il avait aussi insisté pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle lui lisait une histoire, le soir, trouvé toutes les excuses pour ne pas aller se coucher : il avait faim, soif, envie d'aller aux toilettes. Et ce matin, il faisait la fine bouche devant ses petits pois. Un enfant de 5 ans comme un autre. Et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait plus devant lui son fils mais un inconnu qui avait pris sa place.

Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres, comme un puits sans fin, prêts à l'engloutir. Des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoiles. Il surgissait constamment dans son dos, la prenant par surprise tant il se déplaçait sans bruit. Même son odeur, l'odeur de son fils chéri avait changé. Lorsqu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, lorsqu'il s'asseyait sur ses genoux pour son histoire du soir, un effluve terreux lui emplissait les narines. Comme si son fils était celui qui avait été celui qu'on avait enfermé dans ce trou, à la place des oiseaux.

Cela n'avait aucun sens et Mary le savait. Elle avait conscience que d'un point de vue logique, rien de ce qu'elle ne disait n'avait de sens. Elle s'était fait des idées, monté la tête après avoir trouvé ces animaux morts dans le mur. Peut-être même que la mort de Bradley puis cette découverte macabre lui avait fait perdre la raison. C'était la seule explication. Sinon comment pouvait-elle à ce point être terrorisée par son propre petit garçon ? Mary ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'il l'appelait et elle savait que ses mains tremblaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse arrêter. Et toujours dans sa tête, l'image des corneilles, soigneusement alignées dans la cachette.

Mary croisa le regard de l'officier en faction chez elle. Quelque chose se tramait également de leur côté. Quelques jours auparavant, la soldate avait brusquement quitté sa garde et n'était jamais revenue. Un ses collègues avait pris la relève après près d'une demi-heure sans surveillance. Maintenant, Breda en personne était présent chez elle. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent et Mary n'appréciait pas ce changement. Et son regard perçant à lui ne lui disait rien de bon. Que leur feraient-ils si jamais elle se confiait à eux ? Que feraient-ils à Selim ?

Elle inspira profondément. Elle devait se reprendre. Peu importe ce qui se passait avec Selim, elle était sa mère. Elle devait le protéger. Car personne ne le protégerait sinon.

"Je n'en veux plus, maman, marmonna une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé."

Sa propre voix lui parut trop aiguë, déformée et presque hystérique. Il leva ses grands yeux inexpressifs vers elle et Mary frissonna.

"Je n'ai plus faim."

Sa voix était toute enfantine mais son regard si sombre... Une nuit sans étoile. L'image ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, comme si une voix le lui chuchotait constamment.

"Encore un peu, insista-t-elle. Tu aimes les petits pois, d'habitude. Manges-en encore un peu pour moi, s'il te plaît."

L'enfant la considéra froidement tandis qu'il évaluait la proposition avec un sérieux qui n'avait rien de naturel. Finalement, il replongea dans son bol. "Juste un petit peu. Rien que pour toi."

Mary hocha la tête. Elle pouvait le faire. Continuer à prétendre que tout était normal, au moins jusqu'à ce que les frères Elric arrivent. Son message avait déjà dû leur parvenir, ils étaient probablement en chemin. En espérant qu'ils répondraient effectivement à son appel. Mary secoua la tête. Elle devait partir du principe que les frères Elric étaient en chemin, sans quoi elle perdrait définitivement la raison. En attendant, la vie continuait et elle devait maintenir les apparences pour éviter toute intervention de l'armée. Elle se tourna vers sa vaisselle et retroussa ses manches mais une petite voix lui glissa à l'oreille : ils arriveraient et ensuite ? Qu'allait-elle faire de ses gardes ?

Après le déjeuner, Sélim accepta d'aller jouer au ballon seul dans jardin. Celui-ci était fermé et Mary pouvait plus ou moins surveiller son fils au son de la balle qui rebondissait sur la dalle de ciment. Parfait. Elle avait besoin de retourner dans le bureau, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne perdait pas la raison. Breda sembla considérer que le son du ballon suffisait, aussi se positionna-t-il sur le palier où il pouvait garder un œil sur elle sans se fatiguer à la suivre.

Mary attrapa plumeau et balai, pour se constituer un alibi et commença les pièces dans l'ordre. D'abord sa propre chambre, puis celle de son fils. Elle devait faire vite - Sélim n'allait certainement pas s'occuper seul pendant deux heures - mais elle devait aussi agir calmement. Les hommes de Mustang se méfiaient déjà suffisamment d'elle. Aérer, dépoussiérer, puis refermer. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, elle poussa enfin la porte du bureau de King. Elle faisait sans doute une bêtise mais elle avait besoin de revoir ces animaux. Simplement pour être certaine de ne pas être en train de perdre la raison.

La pièce était chaleureuse, décorée dans des tons bruns et verts sombres, mais en même temps étrangement impersonnelle. Rien n'indiquait que ce bureau avait un jour appartenu à son mari. Pas de photo de Sélim ou d'elle, pas de stylo préféré qui traînait sur la table. Ce bureau aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui et se trouver dans n'importe quelle maison. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier : plus que jamais il lui manquait. Elle avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui plus que tout au monde. Il avait toujours été une personne solide, fiable, celui qui conservait le calme dans leur couple. Lui aurait su quoi faire. Elle était juste perdue, sans lui. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, lui chuchota une voix à son oreille tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Mary essuya son visage d'une main déterminée : elle devait se concentrer. Elle passa brièvement le plumeau sur le mobilier avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

"Maman ?"

Elle sursauta. Sélim se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la pièce et elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ou monter les escaliers. Ces satanés escaliers qui craquaient à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

"Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

\- Je suis occupée à faire le ménage, répondit-elle aussi calmement que possible."

Il la regarda d'un air boudeur : "Il n'y a personne d'autre. Viens jouer avec moi.

\- je termine et j'arrive, proposa-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas commencer un dessin en bas ?"

L'enfant sembla réfléchir un instant puis accepta : "Je vais chercher du papier pour dessiner".

Dès qu'il tourna les talons, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre mais sa main se figea sur la poignée : est-ce que ces stores avaient toujours été relevés ? Elle les laissait généralement baissés et était certaines de les avoir baissés la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle sentit son mauvais pressentiment s'accroître au fond d'elle. Elle se pencha vers la plinthe et la délogea, puis y passa une main tremblante, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'y dénicher des cadavres d'animaux. Mais elle n'y rencontra que le béton froid. Pas de corps raidis, ni de plumes tombées. Rien sinon le mur frais. Elle se sentit prise de vertige.

"Maman, tu viens ? cria une petite voix."

Elle devenait folle.

* * *

La voix de Maria Ross grésillait dans le haut-parleur mais leur transmettait toute sa nervosité. Mustang, Hawkeye, Remington et un officier dont Roy avait déjà oublié le nom étaient penchés autour de la table. Un généralissime, deux colonels et un major, cela faisait beaucoup de haut-gradés au bout du fil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un président suivait d'aussi près une enquête mais c'était loin d'être habituel.

"La liste des passagers n'est pas une information classifiée. Tout le personnel de la gare de Riverdale - civil et militaire - a donc pu y avoir accès. D'après les registres de la gare, les passagers qui nous intéressent ont acheté leur billet trois jours avant le départ du train, tous ensembles. Si on exclut le personnel absent les trois jours qui ont précédé la journée du départ, pour des raisons diverses - maladie, congés etc - on en arrive à trois employés qui ont eu la liste entre les mains : le guichetier, le chef de gare et le contrôleur. Il faut ajouter à cette liste, huit autres personnes qui ont pu y avoir accès : autres employés présents, personnels techniques. Cela nous fait donc un total de onze personnes. Aucun ne nous a indiqué avoir transmis cette liste à un tiers et aucun n'a remarqué d'activité anormale parmi ses collègues. Néanmoins, il serait relativement aisé et discret de subtiliser la liste à la fermeture de la gare, de la recopier, puis la restituer le lendemain."

Autrement dit, il était peu probable que Ross et Broche découvrent un jour qui avait fait fuiter la liste des passagers. Mais jusque-là, ils s'y attendaient à peu près. En revanche, leurs premières observations concernant la remontée des informations étaient plus surprenantes : "D'après l'officier en poste aux communications ce jour-là, la revendication par le FLO a été transmise vers 11h40. Il a ensuite directement alerté le sergent responsable qui lui a ordonné de rediriger l'information vers le Quartier Général de l'Ouest, par téléphone."

Tout ceci respectait à la lettre la procédure et n'était pas surprenant.

"Il nous a ensuite assuré avoir transmis et validé la communication de l'information au Quartier général. Toutefois, d'après le service de communication, aucun message de ce type n'a été reçu ce jour-là. Trois opérateurs étaient en poste et ils affirment n'avoir jamais quitté tous ensemble leur poste, car contraire à tout règlement.

\- Alors l'un d'entre eux ment, fit remarquer Remington.

\- C'est possible, concéda Broche. Cependant, nous creusons une autre piste : le réseau téléphonique de la gare de Riverdale n'est pas directement relié à celui du Quartier Général. C'est techniquement impossible. Nous sommes remontés au premier central téléphonique redirigeant les appels vers le QG."

Malin, pensa Roy. Dans la mesure du possible, les lignes reliant deux installations militaires étaient directes pour éviter toute fuite d'information. Mais ce n'était pas toujours possible. Un central téléphonique ou plusieurs pouvaient connecter les différentes lignes et les commutateurs téléphoniques étaient l'endroit parfait pour non seulement écouter une conversation téléphonique, mais également détourner un appel. Mustang se rappelait distinctement le cours express de Fuery à ce sujet. "Oui, je peux le faire assez facilement", lui avait affirmé le soldat, d'une voix relativement candide. Et Roy était à parier que l'homme qu'ils recherchaient également.

"Lors de l'examen du site, nous avons constatés des signes d'effractions sur le bâtiment. Quelqu'un s'est donc introduit dans le central téléphonique et nous pensons que cette personne a manipulé le commutateur.

\- Pour prendre la communication et prétendre être le Quartier général ?

\- C'est ce que nous pensons. Cela expliquerait que le message ne soit jamais remonté jusqu'à West City.

\- Qu'en est-il de la surveillance des lieux ?", demanda Riza.

\- Aucune anomalie remontée à ce jour. Toutefois, nous sommes en train d'identifier les soldats qui étaient de garde ces jours-là et nous les interrogerons pour savoir s'ils ont vu quoi que ce soit."

En espérant qu'ils parlent. Un long silence s'installa, uniquement interrompu par les grésillements de la ligne.

"Bien. Lieutenant, Major, merci pour ces nouvelles, conclut Mustang. Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : je compte sur vous pour continuer les investigations en toute discrétion". Il espérait que les deux saisiraient l'accentuation des derniers mots malgré la qualité de la transmission. "Prévenez-nous dès que vous trouverez quelque chose. Surtout si vous avez des doutes. Nous attendons vos retours."

Riza laissa Ross et Broche bafouiller des remerciements avant de mettre fin à la communication. Le silence était lourd et personne n'avait réellement envie de prononcer à voix haute ce que l'équipe avait découvert sur place. L'effraction dans le central téléphonique était bien plus révélatrice que le papier utilisé : n'importe qui aurait pu voler une rame de papier. Depuis le fabricant jusqu'aux livreurs des différents bureaux. Sans compter que le papier aurait pu n'être utilisé qu'une fois l'information arrivée à Centrale. En revanche, les commutateurs constituaient une faille béante dans le système de communication de l'armée et leur emplacement relevait du plus haut degré de sécurité. Mustang lui-même ne connaissait pas leur nombre ni leur localisation et les soldats qui en assuraient la surveillance n'étaient même pas mis au courant de ce dont ils assuraient la sécurité. Et inutile de dire qu'on ne tombait pas dessus par hasard. Remington en particulier fixait d'un air sombre la table, comme s'il essayait d'y percer un trou à la seule force de son regard.

"Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, l'idée d'avoir un ou plusieurs éléments séditieux dans nos troupes ne me réjouit pas plus que vous.

\- Personne n'a ne serait-ce qu'insinué cela, rappela calmement Mustang. Nous devons réfléchir à la suite des événements.

\- Ils vont avoir besoin de renforts : nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'un seul soldat ou plusieurs, ou si toute la chaîne de commandement à l'Ouest a décidé de s'affranchir de Centrale."

Hawkeye fronça les sourcils : "Il est un peu tôt pour envisager la compromission de l'ensemble des troupes. Pour l'instant Ross et Broche se débrouillement bien et la collaboration avec l'équipe d'enquête locale semble bien se dérouler. Faire venir des renforts ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur l'enquête. Pour le moment, ils ont surtout besoin de pouvoir agir en toute discrétion.

\- L'équipe locale est au courant que le central téléphonique a été forcé. Combien de temps avant que l'information ne se répande ? Tout le QG saura bientôt qu'un militaire a transmis des informations vers l'extérieur.

\- Suffisamment pour leur laisser le temps d'avancer dans leurs interrogatoires, j'espère. Il faut leur laisser le temps de découvrir ce qui se trame avant d'envoyer la cavalerie, trancha Roy, en se levant. En attendant, Colonel Remington, faites-moi une liste d'officiers que nous pourrions envoyer en renfort. Des personnes discrètes, de préférence."

Remington acquiesça en silence.

"Donc vous lui faites confiance ? demanda Riza sitôt les portes du bureau refermées derrière lui.

\- Pas vraiment, non, mais il faut bien lui donner un os à ronger ? Et puis, je dirais qu'il s'est montré exceptionnellement calme et contenu, au vu des nouvelles.

\- Et relativement prompt à jeter sous le bus tout le commandement de l'Ouest, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Donc vous ne lui faites pas confiance."

La jeune femme haussa les épaules : "Il est un peu tôt pour envisager la compromission d'autant d'haut-gradés. Est-ce que Breda n'a pas envoyé un de ses hommes à Lior ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

\- Vous voudriez qu'il rejoigne Ross et Broche ?

\- Ce serait une aide plus discrète que des renforts officiels et on ne peut pas lui demander d'envoyer un autre de ses hommes. C'est toujours mieux que rien."

Mustang secoua la tête : "Ross et Broche devront se débrouiller seuls pour le moment. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe à Lior d'abord. Devoir affronter de nouveau des homonculus serait au-dessus de mes forces, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir. Je prie pour que Reynes ne soit qu'un imbécile qui se soit trompé."

On toqua de nouveau à la porte.

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous calmeriez le rythme des rendez-vous ? Ne serait-ce que pour que j'aille aux toilettes.

\- C'était votre pause toilettes et vous venez de la gaspiller", indiqua Riza en ouvrant la porte.

Le nouvel arrivant parut surpris de l'échange mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

* * *

"Madame Bradley ? Tout va bien ? "

Attiré par l'absence de réponse, Breda était venu passer une tête. Mary s'obligea à sourire : "Tout va bien, je terminais de ranger". Le soldat la regarda suspicieusement mais elle se raccrocha au bureau et raffermit son sourire.

"J'arrive dans deux minutes, Selim", cria-t-elle à la volée avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de se reprendre. Son comportement était trop suspicieux. Le miroir au-dessus de lavabo lui confirma que les dernières nuits - peu de sommeil et pleins de mauvais rêves - avaient laissé des marques sur son visage. Traits tirés, cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Et la dernière découverte n'avait fait que la vider de ses dernières couleurs. Elle se lava soigneusement les mains pour effacer le souvenir affreux des corps raidis sous ses doigts puis passa de l'eau sur son visage. Elle allait rejoindre Selim et devrait être aussi calme qu'une mère qui rejoint son enfant pour faire du dessin. Rien d'autre ne devait se lire dans son comportement car il ne se passait rien d'autre. Elle aurait tout le temps cette nuit de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. En attendant, les militaires les surveillaient toujours et dieu seul savait ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Selim si elle les laissait l'emmener. Mary referma le robinet d'une main plus assurée.

En bas, Selim était sagement assis à la table basse, coloriant avec passion ce qui semblait être le toit de la maison. Rien de plus qu'un enfant de 5 ans.

"Tu en as pris du temps", lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix ronchon lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Mary lui passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et tenta d'ignorer le froid qui l'envahit. Tout était dans sa tête.

"Oui, j'ai dû passer dans la salle de bain avant. Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

\- Notre maison."

Il continua à gribouiller en silence avant de reprendre : "Elysia ne vient plus jouer.

\- C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas venir ?"

De nouveau un silence rempli uniquement des coups de crayons sur le papier.

"Elle a été grondée la dernière fois pour les cookies." Son fils lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable qui la fit frissonner : "Elle obéissait à mes ordres, tu sais ?

\- A tes ordres ?"

Selim hocha la tête : "Je voulais ces cookies alors elle est allée me les chercher.

\- Parce que tu lui as demandé.

\- Parce que je lui ai dit d'y aller."

Mary sentit un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres. Elle imaginait beaucoup trop de choses. Tout ce qui importait à son fils était la disparition de sa seule amie, pour une histoire de gâteaux.

"Pourquoi le lui as-tu dit ?

\- Parce que je voulais ces cookies, répondit Selim sur un ton d'évidence qui manqua de la faire rire de bon cœur.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû lui demander d'y aller et elle n'aurait pas dû accepter.

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Comment ça ?"

Sélim releva la tête, agacé : "Parce que je le lui ai ordonné.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur, mon chéri, d'essayer de la défendre. Mais Elysia aurait pu choisir de ne pas le faire, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Lorsque je te donne l'ordre d'aller ranger ta chambre, par exemple, tu n'y vas pas toujours."

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait en déduire était qu'Elysia était une petite fille un peu trop serviable - ce qui ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonnée - ou un trop impressionnable par un garçon plus jeune qu'elle. Mais son fils secoua la tête, d'un air buté : "C'est n'est pas la même chose.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Mais sans lui répondre, Selim pivota brusquement, à une vitesse qui la fit sursauter. Une vitesse pas vraiment humaine. Breda s'était rapproché dans son dos et se tenait à portée de leur conversation. Mary ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher et sans la réaction de Selim, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas du tout remarqué. Le soldat soutint son regard choqué sans sourciller. Comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il tente d'espionner une conversation entre une mère et son fils. Une colère immense envahit Mary. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il s'agissait toujours de sa maison et il n'avait pas tous les droits. L'armée n'avait pas tous les droits sur elle et sur leurs vies.

"Va-t-en ! Retourne dans le couloir !"

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Selim était intervenu. Selim, sans vraiment être Selim.

Le regard plus sombre que jamais et une froideur glaciale émanant de sa silhouette frêle. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, Breda obéit. Comme si on avait éteint son esprit, ses yeux se vidèrent de tout signe de vie et son corps se détendit soudainement, pour faire volte-face et reprendre son poste d'observation initial, quelques mètres plus loin. Mary se sentit prise d'un vertige. Que venait-il de se passer ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

"Lorsque j'ordonne quelque chose, les gens sont obligés de faire ce que je leur dis", expliqua Selim d'une petite voix.

De nouveau, il redevenait son fils, se comportait comme un enfant de 5 ans. Mais ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse plus les contrôler et son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles.

"Les gens ? A qui d'autre as-tu ordonné des choses, Selim ?"

Il n'y avait pas trente-six milles réponses. Ils n'étaient que deux dans cette maison. Mary sentit la sueur froide couler dans son dos, malgré la chaleur de l'été.

"Selim ? insista-t-elle fébrilement. Je t'ai posé une question."

Son fils fixait obstinément le papier, le pastel s'effritant dans sa main.

"Les monsieur du couloir, murmura-t-il finalement."

Sans savoir comment, Mary les avait oubliés. Elle soupira.

"Jamais moi ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse."

Selim secoua la tête : "Est-ce que tu es fâchée ?

\- Non, mon chéri. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu leur as dit.

\- Je leur ai juste dit de s'en aller, maman. Je n'ai rien dit de mal."

Les accents enfantins dans sa voix la firent tressaillir.

"Est-ce que tu as fait la même chose à Elysia ?

\- Pour avoir des cookies, répondit-il d'une voix coupable".

Au diable les cookies. Elle manqua de pleurer de soulagement.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, Selim, tu comprends ?

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. Sauf avec Elysia.

\- Je sais, mon chéri, mais tu ne peux pas continuer, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille."

Selim hocha la tête, rassuré de ne pas avoir été grondé plus que ça.

"Papa aussi savait faire des choses comme ça, finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui, ton papa donnait beaucoup d'ordres, murmura-t-elle."

Il secoua la tête : "Non, il était comme moi et pouvait faire des choses comme moi.

\- Il était comme toi ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête et encore le vertige, la sensation de tomber sans jamais s'arrêter. Après tout, Sélim était supposé être le neveu de King. Et si Selim était un homonculus, alors... Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, pas y songer. Elle s'en doutait bien depuis le moment où les frères Elric avaient ramené son fils mais jamais elle n'avait voulu ne serait-ce que formuler cette phrase dans sa tête. Parce qu'alors la trahison de son mari prenait une toute autre dimension. Elle savait que King lui avait caché des choses. Énormément de choses dont beaucoup qui ne faisaient pas de lui une bonne personne. Elle savait et aurait été prête à tout pardonner et peut-être même trop. Mais avec ce dernier mensonge, sa vie entière n'était rien d'autre qu'un tissu de mensonges et un champ de ruines. Il ne lui restait rien.

"Maman ?"

Il lui restait son fils. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Malgré tout cela, Selim restait un enfant de cinq ans : il s'inquiétait d'être grondé pour une histoire de goûter volé, avait peur de voir sa mère aussi bouleversée. Il restait un enfant de cinq ans. Son fils de cinq ans. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ignorant la réaction épidermique de son corps. Elle pouvait combattre le froid, combattre cette noirceur, parce que c'était son fils et tout ce qui lui restait. Et elle n'était pas seule. De l'aide allait arriver.

"Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ça une dernière fois, si je te le demande ? demanda-t-elle soudain, prise d'une inspiration."

Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air surpris : "Je pense que oui.

\- Dans pas longtemps, un ami de maman va venir à la maison, lui confia-t-elle, en caressant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il sera là, j'ai besoin que tu envoies le monsieur qui sera dans la maison n'importe où. Dans le jardin, par exemple. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?"

Son fils la fixa de ses grands yeux vides puis hocha la tête. Si vraiment il manifestait des talents paranormaux, autant qu'elle en fasse bon usage.

* * *

A la trente-septième porte ou à peu près, un regard méfiant leur ouvrit.

"Vous voulez quoi ?"

La porte était à peine entrouverte et laissait voir deux yeux noirs et un bout de visage pâle. A sa voix, Arthur devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, relativement petite, ou alors un très jeune garçon.

"Juste parler", répondit-il tranquillement. Sa méfiance ne le surprenait pas tellement. Une femme seule dans un tel quartier devait en avoir vu des mûres et des pas vertes.

"Parler de quoi ?

\- Du petit, d'en-haut.

\- Il va falloir être sacrément plus spécifique, riposta-t-elle.

\- Du petit qui a été tué, avec sa mère.

\- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ouvre et je t'explique.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et je m'allonge par terre pendant que j'y suis ?"

Le sous-entendu le fit grimacer et Arthur recula d'un bon pas pour lui laisser de la distance. Breguet l'imita avec un instant de retard, ce qui leur évita de se cogner sur ce palier minuscule.

"On est juste là pour parler, répéta l'indic, les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. On veut juste savoir si tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose à propos du petit."

La voisine parut hésiter un peu et entrebâilla un peu plus la porte - à peine 5 centimètres de plus - laissant voir une silhouette épaisse et un visage buté. Définitivement une femme.

"En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

\- Parce que. On aimerait bien attraper le salaud qui a fait ça.

\- Depuis quand ça intéresse l'armée ?

\- On est pas de l'armée.

\- Bien sûr, ricana la jeune femme, en pointant Breguet. Lui ne sait jamais approché d'une caserne, peut-être ? Te fous pas de moi. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Autant se promener en uniforme"

Arthur soupira et lança un regard vaguement agacé au militaire. Il avait dit à Breda que son aide n'était absolument pas nécessaire et que son homme serait sûrement plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Mais Breda avait insisté. Breguet ne se démonta pas pour autant et haussa les épaules : "Et alors ? On veut juste savoir si quelqu'un a vu quoi que ce soit au sujet du petit. Ça ne ferait pas de mal si on arrivait à enfermer celui qui a fait ça ?"

Mais leur interlocutrice n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincue par l'argument : "ça n'a jamais intéressé l'armée avant. On pourrait tous crever, y en a pas un que ça gênerait.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Arthur. C'est un idéaliste. Tu sais ? Ceux qui s'engagent pour servir et protéger. Il fait ça sur son temps libre."

Son coéquipier du jour lui lança un regard mi-choqué et mi-vexé mais l'argument parut faire son effet : un air de compréhension mêlée de pitié se peignit sur le visage de leur interlocutrice, une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

"Et pourquoi toi, ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-elle à Arthur.

\- Parce que Cassandre est vraiment peinée et je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état.

\- La pauvre Cassandre, murmura la jeune femme."

Elle continua à le jauger du regard un moment avant de se tourner vers Breguet : "Tu ne vas pas aimer. Tu devrais quitter l'armée si tu le peux. J'ai entendu dire que Mustang était plus sympa pour ça. Il ne vous oblige plus à rester ou mourir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous... tu dis ça ? demanda le militaire.

\- Parce qu'ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle, tout le monde le sait.

\- Un exemple spécifique en tête ?"

La jeune femme lança un regard amusé à Arthur, comme s'il lui avait lancé une bonne blague, avant de redevenir sérieuse : "C'est un militaire qui a fait le coup. Pour le petit.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Quand il est redescendu, acquiesça la jeune femme. J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, pas un coup de feu, mais un son inhabituel. Alors je suis allée à la porte et je l'ai vu redescendre.

\- Un seul homme ? demanda Bréguet. Comment savais-tu que c'était un militaire ? il était en uniforme ?"

La voisine eut un petit rire : "Les militaires, vous avez tous cette même démarche raide, comme si on vous avait enfoncé un balai dans le cul. Non, même sans uniforme j'aurais reconnu un soldat, aussi sûr que je t'ai reconnu toi."

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Bréguet : après tout, elle l'avait bien démasqué lui, rien qu'en le voyant planté sur son pallier. Et les gens de ce quartier avaient tendance à développer un sens pour reconnaître et éviter l'armée autant que possible. Le soldat hocha brièvement la tête.

"Ok, raconte-moi quand tu l'as vu, exactement."

* * *

"Monsieur le président, Colonel, cela faisait longtemps."

S'il s'agissait d'un reproche, Mustang fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Trop pris par d'autres réunions toujours plus urgentes, il n'avait guère eu de temps à consacrer à l'ancienne journaliste.

"Mademoiselle Evans, j'espère que vous allez bien. Quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ?

\- Hé bien peu de nouvelles en réalité, monsieur : peu de changements concernant l'atmosphère globale. Toujours le même mécontentement global mais cette semaine a été relativement calme et les échos de votre déplacement dans le Sud sont relativement bons.

\- Mais ?"

C'était une convention universelle : après tant de bonnes nouvelles - l'absence de mauvaise nouvelle étant en soi une bonne nouvelle - il y avait forcément un "mais". Audra lui adressa un sourire coupable :

"Mais le moral des troupes est au plus bas. Vos discours dans le Sud les ont directement touchés.

\- Vous voudriez que j'aille leur parler ?

\- J'ai peur que cela ne suffise pas. Je pense que l'armée attend... des actions."

Mustang lui lança un regard inquisiteur par dessus ses mains croisées : "Vous avez parlé à Remington.

\- En effet et la conversation a été plus qu'intéressante. Nous avons pu trouver un terrain d'entente, disons."

Cette fois, Roy était vraiment surpris : la communication et les actions envers la population civile relevaient d'Evans mais l'armée était le territoire de Remington. Il aurait été mal venu et mal perçu des troupes qu'une civile ne se mêle de leurs affaires. Et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle aille parler à ses colonels de son propre chef.

"Vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente ? répéta-t-il."

La journaliste acquiesça, une lueur incertaine dans le regard, comme si elle redoutait sa réaction.

"De manière assez étonnante, oui. Il est venu me trouver et s'est montré beaucoup plus... civil qu'à l'ordinaire et beaucoup plus raisonnable. Ne me regardez pas comme cela, cela me surprend tout autant que vous.

\- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec vous ?

\- Il a refusé, répondit Audra avec un haussement d'épaule. Il veut peut-être conserver son image d'éternel casse-pied."

Roy leva un sourcil intrigué mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les changements d'humeur de Remington : "Et quelles actions avez-vous en tête ?

\- Vous vous souvenez des dégradations de maisons de militaires ?"

L'histoire datait un peu et avec tout le remue-ménage par la suite, Mustang avait perdu de vue cette affaire mais il se souvenait. Des messages peu flatteurs peints sur de nombreuses maisons, dans presque tous les quartiers militaires et même en dehors. Le nombre de maisons touchées avait fait prendre de l'ampleur à cette affaire.

"Remington a fini par prendre les auteurs sur le fait. Jeunes, environ 15 ans, pas grand-chose d'intéressant concernant les coupables. En revanche il souhaitait en faire un exemple et demander la peine maximale, soit dix ans d'emprisonnement : "On ne s'en prend pas impunément à l'armée qui s'engage pour servir et protéger etc.". Seulement si on souhaite éviter l'escalade des tensions entre deux communautés, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas enfermer ces jeunes pendant une décennie. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils évitent de grossir les rangs de l'anti-fanclub de l'armée.

\- Vous avez réussi à faire accepter cette idée à Remington ?

\- Disons que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente, répondit Audra avec un haussement d'épaule. Remington veut surtout un geste fort envers les coupables, de préférence de votre part, monsieur.

\- Il veut que je les enferme moi-même ?", demanda sarcastiquement Roy.

Audra leva les yeux au ciel : "Il a convenu qu'il demanderait à ce que ces jeunes réparent leurs exactions et servent les équipes techniques de la ville pendant un an. En échange, vous devez présider le premier coup de pinceau.

\- Ce genre de châtiment n'a jamais été attribué auparavant, fit remarquer Hawkeye.

\- Vous savez que vous réagissez tous de la même façon, les militaires ? releva Evans avec un sourire. Remington m'a fait le même commentaire et je lui ai répondu que ce gouvernement n'en était pas à sa première tradition brisée.

\- Sauf que nous parlons ici de davantage qu'une simple tradition, fit remarquer Mustang."

Les lois d'Amestris avaient été rédigées à l'image même de son gouvernement : martiales, dures et sans exception. Les mêmes règles s'appliquaient aux militaires et aux civils. Pour chaque crime, une punition avait été décidée des décennies plus tôt avec trois degrés de gravité : faible, médiocre, grave. Cela pouvait aller du simple blâme avec avertissement à la peine de mort, en passant la plupart du temps par l'emprisonnement. Les troupes affectées à la sécurité interpellaient les coupables, plaidaient pour une sentence et un tribunal militaire prononçait la sentence. L'armée dirigeait les opérations du début à la fin. Pratique pour toujours être certain de l'issue. Mais d'après une bonne partie de la population la dureté et l'invariabilité du système était précisément ce qui permettait de faire régner l'ordre dans le pays.

"Plus dur que le simple blâme mais moins sévère que l'emprisonnement, compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agit presque d'enfants. Vous pourriez proclamer qu'il s'agira de la première et dernière main tendue du gouvernement pour une ambiance plus apaisée ?

\- Et qu'en sera-t-il des myriades de demandes d'intervention pour l'allègement des peines qui s'en suivront ?

\- Vous avez un service qui filtre votre courrier, fit remarquer Audra."

Mustang interrogea Hawkeye du regard. Les lois étaient dures mais c'était les lois. Il n'avait que peu envie d'interférer dans ce système. Du moins pas maintenant, pas avec tous ses changements en parallèle. En outre, ces jeunes gens savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient - un minimum de deux ans d'emprisonnement - lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leurs actions de vandalisme.

"Remington a accepté ?

\- J'ai dû le convaincre mais c'est l'intervention du président qui a pesé dans la balance. Vous avez déjà commencé à modifier les règles lorsque vous avez acté les réductions de peines en échange de travaux, rappela Audra. Il s'agit d'une intervention du même ordre.

\- Très bien, convint Roy avec un soupir. On ne pourra pas dire que j'ai tout fait de façon active pour provoquer un deuxième coup d'état à mon encontre.

\- Parfait, je m'occupe de régler les détails avec Remington et d'organiser tout cela."

Mustang regarda Audra rassembler déjà ses affaires.

"Il collabore avec elle, apparemment, commenta-t-il une fois la journaliste partie.

\- C'est un énorme pas en avant pour lui, acquiesça Hawkeye.

\- Mais ça le rend encore plus difficile à cerner.

\- Pour l'instant il fait son travail et plutôt bien. Peu importe ce que nous pensons de lui."

Mustang fit la moue. Riza avait raison, bien sûr, mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à Remington et jusqu'à présent, son instinct l'avait plutôt bien guidé.

* * *

Colt était assise à la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur les jumelles quand Breda se posa lourdement sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

"Longue garde ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Tu avais oublié à quel point c'était fatiguant ?

\- A quel point c'était chiant, surtout. Entre ça et les petites demandes du big boss..."

Colt ricana. Breda ne venait pas souvent les aider sur cette surveillance alors elle prenait un plaisir mesquin à le voir constater à quel point surveiller deux civils - une mère et son fils de 5 ans - était ennuyant au possible. Il la fixa un instant, tout en triturant sa bouteille d'eau.

"Situation foireuse, hein ?"

Sa loquacité soudaine la surprit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La mère est suspecte, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle nous cache quelque chose."

Colt hocha la tête lentement : "Son comportement a changé il y a une semaine, dix jours maximum. Elle est devenue subitement très nerveuse.

\- Aucune visite anormale ?

\- Aucune visite tout court. Les Hugues ont arrêté de venir... à peu près en même temps, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Une piste à creuser : est-ce que les deux se sont engueulées ou est-ce que Mme Hugues a découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié ?

\- Elle pourrait simplement avoir découvert la vérité sur Selim.

\- Possible, concéda Breda. Mais les Hugues sont très proches de Mustang et des frères Elric. Je pense qu'elle était déjà au courant, étant donné qu'Edward n'en a rien à faire, du secret militaire.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec le tunnel de Lior ?"

Breda émit un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le grognement : "Si un mioche de 5 ans a réussi à faire le mur au nez et à la barbe d'une surveillance aussi stricte, alors on est bons pour changer de métier, voire de pays. Mustang nous loupera pas. Non, je pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport avec Lior. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. Mais je mettrais ma main à couper que l'ambiance bizarre a à voir avec le fils : Mme Bradley a l'air extrêmement nerveuse et surtout en présence de Selim. Comme si elle avait peur de lui. Et si l'embrouille avec les Hugues est liée, m'est avis que ce n'est pas pour une histoire de cookies volés."

Breda lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais elle secoua la tête : "Laisse, une histoire de surveillance."

Le major joua un instant avec la bouteille d'eau.

"Tu penses qu'elle a peur de son fils ?

\- Elle se tend lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle, évite de croiser son regard, et en ce moment, elle met autant de distance possible entre elle et lui.

\- Ils étaient côte à côte en train de faire du dessin quand je suis parti tout à l'heure, pointa-t-il.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- Il jouait au ballon dehors et elle était à l'étage, concéda-t-il. Elle est peut-être simplement fatiguée ? Mère célibataire et plus vraiment toute jeune.

\- Peut-être qu'elle s'est souvenue de ce qu'il était ? Il m'a l'air tout simplement horrible. Il dégage une aura morbide."

Breda éclata de rire : "C'est un gamin de 5 ans.

\- Un gamin de 5 ans pour lequel on se demande s'il n'a pas un lien avec des tunnels soi-disant hantés, à Lior.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais de là à dire qu'il dégage une aura morbide... Pour l'instant il a juste l'air d'un gamin un peu sordide et en presque un an de surveillance on a rien identifié d'anormal.

\- Nous non, mais la mère, possible.

\- Alors on accroît la pression sur elle, conclut Breda. On se rapproche, on lui fait sentir qu'on est juste derrière elle. Elle finira bien par craquer."

Colt secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais s'interrompit.

"Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Hmmm...des visiteurs. Des vendeurs ambulants. Cartes postales, je dirais."

Breda leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un adolescent dégingandé et sa sœur plus qu'originale pour le quartier, avec sa veste verte et son pantalon orange.

"Définitivement pas le prix de l'élégance et du bon goût, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu disais ?

\- Juste que tu n'avais pas de cœur."

* * *

"Ed... Edward ?"

Un sourire malicieux lui fit face : "Etant donné que Mme Hugues nous a transmis le message, on s'est dit que vous ne vouliez peut-être pas qu'on nous voit avec vous, alors on s'est déguisés."

La surprise lui fit perdre momentanément la parole. En face d'elle se tenait ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et son grand frère. Celle-ci arborait une veste d'un vert criard et un pantalon fluide orange. Absolument pas du meilleur goût et encore moins discret. Néanmoins, derrière la frange sombre, Edward Elric lui adressa un clin d'œil facétieux.

"Vous allez bien, Mme Bradley ?", lui demanda le jeune homme.

Grand, fin, les cheveux de la même teinte sombre mais elle reconnut la voix inquiète d'Alphonse. La surprise lui en avait fait perdre la voix.

"Entrez, entrez, parvint-elle finalement à bafouiller."

Un coup d'œil derrière eux pour s'assurer qu'aucun militaire ne les avait repérés. Le temps qu'elle referme la porte, Alphonse effaçait déjà les traces de leur déguisement.

"Comment allez-vous, Mme Bradley ? Nous avons eu un message de votre part de Mme Hugues ?

\- Oui, je... Selim... je...".

Elle ne savait plus par où commencer. Le soulagement était tel qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes. Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ...

\- C'est juste pour cinq minutes, leur expliqua-t-elle en les poussant sans ménagement dans la penderie. Juste à temps ; le militaire était déjà là.

"Des visiteurs ?

\- Des vendeurs ambulants", répondit Mary, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard suspicieux à l'entrée. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas été là lorsque les frères Elric étaient rentrés. Mary l'ignora et s'éloignement promptement.

"Je vais voir mon fils. Vérifier qu'il dort toujours."

Pas vraiment, mais ça, le soldat ne le découvrirait qu'après. En entrant dans la petite chambre, Mary constata que Selim dormait à poings fermés, enroulé dans sa couette. Par contraste avec la chaleur du rez-de-chaussée, elle frissonna un peu - sans doute les rideaux tirés qui avaient pu conserver la fraîcheur. Mary s'assit aussi doucement qu'elle le put sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Mon chéri, réveille-toi."

Le petit garçon gémit et chercha à enfouir sa tête dans les draps.

"Selim, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi.

\- Je dormais tellement bien, maugréa-t-il avant de finalement ouvrir des yeux contrariés.

\- Je sais, mon chéri, et maman est désolée mais elle a besoin de ton aide."

Elle lui passa une main dans ses cheveux et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant le frisson habituel.

"Je t'ai demandé de l'aide hier. Est-ce que tu te souviens ?"

Il secoua la tête, dans le creux de son cou.

"Maman t'a demandé si tu pouvais faire partir l'homme dans le couloir, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Tu te souviens ? Maman a besoin que tu l'aides maintenant.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il d'une petite voix, à moitié entre le sanglot d'enfant et la froideur implacable de l'acier."

Le soldat n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiller l'entrée convenablement. Ou alors, il avait considéré que son départ précipité était bien plus suspicieux. Il l'attendait en bas de l'escalier et fronça les sourcils en les revoyant revenir. Mais avant qu'il ne leur fasse quelque commentaire, Selim l'arrêta net.

"Va-t-en".

Les mots étaient simples mais la voix terriblement dure, la froideur de l'acier mordant en dessous. Comme Breda, le garde parut se détendre brusquement et pivota pour s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant. Malgré sa répulsion, le nœud dans la poitrine de Mary se dénoua.

"Merci mon chéri", lui murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La plancher craqua lorsqu'elle descendit de l'escalier et tendit la main vers la penderie.

" Où est ton ami ?

\- Ici"

* * *

Cette fois, il tomba réellement. Le bruit sec de son crâne qui heurta la marche d'escalier et son corps qui dégringolait des dernières marches lui parvinrent de très loin, comme si ses oreilles étaient bourrées de coton. Sa mère criait et pendant un moment, il sentit ses membres convulser, sans réellement éprouver la douleur de ses poings qui martelaient le sol.

**_A suivre..._ **

* * *

J'ai pris beaucoup plus de plaisir que ce que je ne pensais à écrire à propos de Mme Bradley. Elle n'a rien demandé à personne et se retrouve au milieu de cette affaire...^^;

Aussi très hâte que les frères Elric viennent se joindre à cette mêlée mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues :)


	7. Brume

Titre : la pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Un commentaire avant d'y aller : J'espère que vous passez un bel été et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Brume**

"Les frères Elric prennent trop de risques, nous devons préserver les candidats au sacrifice." Un homme blond, le visage impassible. "Va rejoindre Sloth et assure-toi qu'il se remette au travail."

"Quelle barbe, de devoir jouer le gamin de Wrath. Est-ce qu'il t'envoie au coin lorsque tu refuses de lui obéir ?" Le sourire moqueur d'Envy et puis ce même Envy qui hurle de rage : "Cet enfoiré de Mustang a tué Lust ! Je vais lui faire la peau !"

"Méfie-toi de la coéquipière de Mustang. Je pense qu'elle est plus futée qu'il n'y paraît." Wrath qui acquiesce et promet : "Je ferai attention à lui retirer tout le soutien dont il dispose".

"Le Jour Promis approche. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire."

Et le Fullmetal qui pénètre dans son esprit, bien plus loin qu'il ne le souhaiterait.

* * *

Elle ne s'était retournée qu'une seule seconde, ne l'avait quitté des yeux qu'une seule seconde et cette seule seconde avait été suffisante pour que l'accident se produise.

"Selim !"

Son fils était par terre. Ses membres martelaient le sol de manière erratique et ses yeux, grands ouverts, roulaient dans leurs orbites. En un bond, Mary fut à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, elle l'empoigna et l'allongea sur le flanc. Et maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Mais son esprit restait vide, comme rempli de coton. Elle n'entendait que les battements affolés de son cœur. Une peur panique avait pris contrôle d'elle et elle était incapable de réfléchir calmement.

"Il faut qu'on prévienne un médecin, déclara Edward et sa voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Non ! "

Sans le vouloir, Mary avait crié. Edward posait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à sortir chercher de l'aide, mais se figea net au son de sa voix.

"On a besoin d'aide", expliqua calmement Alphonse, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais Mary secoua la tête, obstinément :"On ne peut prévenir personne.

\- Mais votre fils.

\- On ne peut prévenir personne, Alphonse !"

Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas, l'urgence dans sa voix les empêchait d'agir. Avant qu'ils ne protestent à nouveau, Mary enchaîna : « Personne ne peut savoir que Selim est vivant ou alors l'armée… »

Sa voix se brisa avant de pouvoir terminer la phrase. Seuls les pieds de Selim martelant le sol brisaient le silence.

« Ou l'armée quoi ? demanda Edward d'une voix sombre. »

Ils savaient déjà. Ils connaissaient l'armée et savaient ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mary ravala ses larmes et raffermit sa prise sur son fils, toujours inconscient.

« Personne ne doit savoir que Selim a survécu. C'est la condition pour sa liberté. Personne ne peut savoir. Sinon l'armée l'emprisonnera.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, s'écria l'adolescent. Il a besoin d'aide. »

Edward passa une main agitée sur son crâne, ponctuant le geste de jurons : « Et un médecin de l'armée, alors ? »

Mais encore une fois, Mary secoua la tête d'un air déterminé : « L'armée ne s'approchera pas de mon fils.

\- C'est de la folie, plaida Alphonse. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Laissez-nous aller chercher de l'aide.

\- Et le docteur Knox ? Il saura rester discret, il nous a déjà aidés. »

Mary faillit éclater d'un rire hystérique : « Le Docteur Knox qui vient ausculter mon fils tous les mois et reporte à Mustang ? » Elle secoua la tête : « Mustang s'est assuré que personne ne pourrait s'approcher de mon fils et qu'aucun de ses gestes ne lui échapperait.

\- Alors on va juste le laisser se convulser par terre ? »

C'était de la pure folie, oui, mais jamais l'armée ne poserait le moindre doigt sur son fils, tant qu'elle pourrait l'éviter. Et déjà, la crise passait : les mouvements erratiques perdaient de leur ampleur et ressemblaient davantage à des tressautements qui agitaient le corps si frêle de son fils.

« Madame Bradley, pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir ? »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

« Madame Bradley, c'est Breda. »

La panique la submergea à nouveau.

« Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je vous aide demandé de venir, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Mais…

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir, insista-t-elle. Ou alors Selim… »

Ou alors Selim lui serait enlevé. Ou alors l'armée enfermerait son fils, le tuerait ou réaliserait toutes sortes d'expérimentations sur lui. Mary ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire, pas sans plonger dans l'hystérie la plus totale et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en revenir. Tant qu'elle serait là, jamais l'armée ne toucherait à un seul cheveu de son fils. Elle lança un regard suppliant vers Edward. Après tout ce qu'il avait compris d'Ishbal, tout ce qu'il avait vu de l'armée, lui mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre. Il devait comprendre. Alphonse tenta une nouvelle fois de protester mais son frère posa finalement une main sur le bras de son frère.

« Après cela, vous allez tout nous dire. »

De nouveaux coups retentirent.

« Madame Bradley, ouvrez-nous ! »

Elle hocha la tête : « Merci.

\- Promettez-le-nous, insista l'ancien alchimiste.

\- Je vous le promets."

Elle rallongea Selim, maintenant inerte, sur le dos et sécha ses larmes. Breda s'impatientait de plus en plus lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, les mains tremblantes. Le soldat leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Mary ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Sa langue avait la consistance du coton et elle ne put que faire un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. Une autre de ses collaboratrices, la petite blonde, suivait dans son dos.

« Ça fait beaucoup de monde, ce soir, salua Breda, en balayant l'entrée du regard. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que... Selim...

\- Mon fils a glissé et est tombé dans les escaliers, coupa Mary.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'appeler un médecin ? »

Mary secoua la tête : « Je vais aller l'allonger et voir s'il reprend connaissance. ».

Sans attendre de réponse, elle souleva son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le salon. De loin, elle entendit Breda demander : « Fullmetal, tu veux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? »

Mary étala une couverture sur le corps inerte de son fils et lui lissa les cheveux d'une main tremblante. Malgré tout, des couleurs semblaient revenir sur son visage et sa respiration était régulière. Elle s'accorda un instant à son chevet, consciente du regard de la soldate sur elle, avant de revenir dans l'entrée. Les frères Elric n'avoueraient sans doute pas le motif de leur présence mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'où ils seraient prêts à mentir pour elle. Mieux valait ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps.

« Je me baladais. Je suis sous surveillance ?

\- Vous, non, expliqua calmement Breda, mais eux oui.

\- Hé bien, j'allais rendre vite aux Hugues et je me suis arrêté en chemin.

\- Déguisé en vendeur ambulant ?

\- Ils ont des enfants, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules, je me suis dit que j'allais leur faire une petite blague. »

Breda lui lança un regard exaspéré : « Arrête de me mentir, Fullmetal.

\- Vous êtes au courant que je ne fais plus partie de l'armée, sous-lieutenant ?

\- Ça ne te dispense pas de me répondre.

\- On s'est arrêté à l'improviste, on allait voir les Hugues, répéta Edward, d'un air de défi.

\- Demandez à Mme Hugues, sinon ? proposa Alphonse, d'une voix calme. Elle vous dira qu'elle nous a appelés il y a quelques jours pour prendre de nos nouvelles et a fini par nous inviter. Avec Edward, on s'est dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas mangé de sa tarte aux pommes."

L'excuse était plausible et Grace confirmerait sans doute. Néanmoins Breda fronça les sourcils et poursuivit : "Et vous avez décidé de venir rendre visite à un homonculus, au passage ? »

Mary ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en entendant le terme. L'armée ne considérerait donc jamais son fils comme un être humain. Edward ignora le terme et haussa les épaules : « Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'essaie plus de tous nous tuer ? »

Breda s'apprêta à rétorquer mais sa coéquipière attira son attention. D'un signe de tête, elle désigna la cuisine et son visage sérieux n'annonçait rien de bon. Visiblement, il se passait quelque chose et Breda décida momentanément de laisser tomber le sujet. Mary en profita pour articuler un « merci » silencieux aux deux frères qui hochèrent la tête sans rien dire.

"Maman ? "

Selim s'était réveillé dans l'autre pièce.

"J'arrive, mon chéri", cria-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante. Elle se retourna vers le militaire d'un air déterminé : "Breda, puisque tout va bien, vous pourriez peut-être nous laisser ?

\- Mais certainement, répondit-il d'un ton faussement aimable avant se tourner vers les frères Elric : vous deux, avec moi."

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à protester mais Breda coupa court aux protestations : "Avec Selim blessé, ce n'est pas le moment. Mme Bradley, n'hésitez pas à nous faire signe s'il faut contacter le Dr. Knox. "

Sans ménagement, le soldat tira les deux frères vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois la porte claquée, Mary s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

" Vous pouvez pas nous embarquer comme ça.

\- Tu as oublié tout ce que l'armée s'autorise à faire, pointa Breda, en les poussant sans merci vers le trottoir. "

Un peu plus loin, Colt émergea du jardin en tirant un Smith amorphe. Breda fronça les sourcils : "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il a bu ?

\- Non, mais il n'est clairement pas dans son état normal. "

La démarche de l'agent était chancelante et son regard paraissait éteint. Colt tenta de le faire revenir à lui en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux et l'appela plusieurs fois mais le soldat ne réagissait pas. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être inconscient, s'il ne tenait pas sur ses deux jambes.

"Si on le ramène avec nous, il n'y aura personne dans la maison avec eux.

\- On ne peut pas mettre quelqu'un dans la maison. Sinon, tu vas être seul avec lui et les deux à gérer, fit remarquer Colt d'une voix préoccupée. Je surveillerai la maison depuis le poste.

\- ça marche pour moi.

\- Vous n'auriez pas les deux à gérer, si vous nous laissiez repartir.

\- Tais-toi, Alphonse, soupira Breda. "

La planque leur sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus petite, bien qu'aucun des frères Elric ne soit un gros gabarit. Breda les enferma d'office dans une chambre, ignorant leurs protestations et revint s'occuper de ses coéquipiers. Smith s'était laissé installer sans aucune résistance sur une chaise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Aucune idée, boss."

A son tour, il tenta de secouer un peu Smith, sans grand résultat.

"Tu sais à quoi il me fait penser ? demanda soudain Colt. A un chat qui s'est enfilé beaucoup trop d'herbe à chat. Il a l'air de planer."

Breda se retourna vers elle, surpris : " Tu penses qu'il a fumé quelque chose ?

\- Ou alors, on lui a fait consommer quelque chose, à son insu.

\- La veuve Bradley ?"

Pour la première fois, Colt eut l'air gêné : "On pensait que c'était rien, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et ça n'avait pas l'air inquiétant. Ça ressemblait juste à une trop grosse fatigue.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui ressemblait à une grosse fatigue ? demanda Breda, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Un jour, par curiosité, j'ai voulu consulter un compte-rendu de garde. Il était manquant et Smith était censé l'écrire. Sur le coup, je me suis juste dit qu'il avait préféré remettre ça à plus tard, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop. Ensuite, tu as sonné le rassemblement général et je suis partie le chercher. En chemin je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa garde et… il ne se souvenait plus de la fin de sa garde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Trou noir, black-out. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et comme il était épuisé, on s'est dit que c'était peut-être la fatigue. En tout cas, il n'a rien consommé ce soir-là, après être rentré chez lui."

Breda sentit l'agacement monter en lui et pianota nerveusement contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que cela arrivait et personne ne lui en avait parlé avant. Il se retint de jurer. Colt aurait dû lui en parler bien avant. Non, Smith aurait dû se dénoncer de lui-même, à l'instant où sa coéquipière lui avait fait remarquer un trou de mémoire de plusieurs heures dans sa garde.

"Donc tu penses que Mme Bradley lui aurait fait ingérer un produit à son insu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est assez improbable qu'elle lui tende un joint ou un verre d'alcool. Un verre d'eau ou un jus, il aurait pu ne pas s'en méfier."

Ça aurait malgré tout été contre le règlement. Smith n'aurait pas dû accepter une offre pareille même si la boisson était inoffensive. Breda tapota un instant la vitre avant d'identifier un autre point qui le titillait dans l'affaire : "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu regarder le compte-rendu ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant : "L'ambiance me semblait étrangement lourde. Je me demandais si un incident s'était produit la veille."

Breda soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Smith était toujours absent, ses grand yeux verts fixant le mur, sans réellement le voir.

"Tu remarques des comportements étranges et un trou de plusieurs heures dans la garde de Smith et tu ne dis rien ?

\- Désolée, boss. Je ne voulais pas...

\- C'est quand même la base de…

\- Je sais mais…"

Breda soupira brusquement et passage une main sur son visage : "Tu attendais que Smith se dénonce". Il inspira plusieurs fois avant de reprendre : "C'est bon, je comprends. J'aurais préféré que vous en parliez avant. Toute cette situation pue.

\- Désolée, murmura encore une fois Colt.

\- Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On alerte le big boss ?"

Breda lui adressa un regard surpris.

"On est plus que deux, expliqua la jeune femme. Qui sait quand Breguet va revenir et qui sait quand Smith va revenir à lui ? L'ambiance tendue, Smith qui perd la mémoire, les frères Elric qui arrivent déguisés. Ça commence à faire beaucoup trop de coïncidences.

\- Et on lui dit quoi, au big boss ? On peut pas juste lui balancer nos problèmes."

Colt haussa les épaules, l'air buté : "C'est à lui de trouver des solutions. Et il me semble qu'il connait déjà les deux coco ? Ils lui parleront sans doute davantage à lui qu'à nous."

Breda avait envie de protester : il détestait faire appel à la hiérarchie sans avoir de solutions - si possible plusieurs - à proposer. Mais sa coéquipière avait raison. La situation les dépassait et rien ne faisait sens. Le Fullmetal avait toujours eu une relation différente avec Mustang. Autant jouer cette carte maintenant avant que la situation n'empire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Breguet triomphant.

"On a finalement trouvé ce témoin, boss : c'est un militaire qui a fait le coup, elle est sûre à mille pour cents."

Son air victorieux s'altéra à la vue de leurs visages sérieux. "Ok, que se passe-t-il ?"

Breda soupira : "On l'alerte tout de suite."

* * *

Un pli arriva discrètement des mains de Riza.

"Besoin de vous maintenant.

B.".

Le mot "maintenant" avait été souligné plusieurs fois et le message ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Mustang incinéra négligemment le papier avant de reporter son attention sur Remington et Tzanck débattre sur des détails minuscules concernant l'organisation des hôpitaux. Roy ne savait même pas comment Remington avait eu connaissance de cette réunion de travail mais il n'était qu'à moitié étonné de voir le colonel s'inviter dans le bureau. Tzanck avait préparé un plan d'action détaillé ainsi qu'une organisation cible pour le futur système de santé et écoutait maintenant avec un stoïcisme impressionnant le colonel argumenter sur des détails insignifiants ayant pour but à la fois de bloquer le projet et à la fois préserver la suprématie de l'armée. Mustang soupira intérieurement et adressa un hochement de tête discret à Hawkeye.

"Messieurs, il se fait tard." Pas tant que ça, mais c'était une raison tout aussi valable pour mettre un terme à cette réunion qui s'éternisait. "Général de brigade Tzanck, merci pour le travail et cette proposition détaillée que je trouve très intéressante. Etant donné le nombre de remarques du colonel Remington, je vous propose de nous transmettre à tous votre proposition par écrit et Remington pourra ainsi nous faire une synthèse de l'ensemble de ses remarques. Nous pourrons ainsi réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée."

Soulagé, Tzanck hocha la tête et distribua les propositions papiers qu'il avait déjà prévues. Il ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le bureau. En revanche, Remington attendit que son collègue ne parte pour se tourner vers Mustang : "Je me devais intervenir. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord mais je me devais d'intervenir. Pour l'armée.

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui, soupira Roy.

\- Et je vous ai préparé une liste de personnes qui pourraient renforcer l'équipe à West City."

Il lui tendit la feuille d'un geste raide. Mustang le remercia d'un signe de tête pour lui signifier son congé.

"Il vous le fera payer, fit remarquer Riza une fois la porte refermée.

\- Il me fait chaque jour regretter de l'avoir mis à ce poste", marmonna Roy. Mais les deux savaient qu'il avait eu très peu de marge de manœuvre pour conserver les faveurs du corps militaire. "De quand date le mot de Breda ?

\- A l'instant : il m'a fait demander par un coursier. Il nous attend à l'endroit convenu."

Mustang fronça les sourcils et tira sa paire de gants du tiroir : "C'est la première fois qu'il me demande de venir et ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça.

\- ça nous donne une occasion de sortir et de nous dégourdir les jambes"

Certes, enfin s'ils en étaient réduits à ça... Semer sa garde officielle était un jeu d'enfant pour un alchimiste. Surtout quand il n'avait plus besoin de tracer de cercles. Un trou par-ci, un trou par-là. Mustang et Hawkeye furent rapidement à l'extérieur des murs et rejoignirent Breda dans une allée désertée.

"Généralissime, colonel, salua-t-il, la mine sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda directement Riza.

\- Beaucoup d'emmerdes et deux idiots dont vous pourrez peut-être extraire un peu de vérité.

\- Deux idiots ? répéta Mustang en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les frères Elric."

Roy fit la grimace. Que venaient faire les frères Elric à Central City ? Et surtout que faisaient-ils entre les mains de Breda ? Ce n'était pas bon signe et Mustang ne croyait plus aux coïncidences.

A leur arrivée dans la planque, Breda commença à briefer rapidement Mustang et Hawkeye. La visite suspicieuse chez les Bradley. Les frères Elric. Smith et ses trous de mémoire. Mustang sentit son mauvais pressentiment se consolider jusqu'à devenir une certitude : la veuve Bradley avait réussi à attirer les frères à Central, mettre un de leurs hommes hors-jeu et Selim était lié à tout cela. Restait à comprendre comment.

Dans le séjour, Smith commençait lentement à revenir à lui. Il commençait enfin à réagir aux claquements de doigts de Colt, à ses appels, même si pour l'instant, il s'agissait surtout de clignement d'yeux hébétés.

"Il n'a pas l'air très bien, confirma Mustang d'un air sombre.

\- On essaie de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Et les frères Elric ont été retrouvés au milieu de ce merdier, murmura Roy d'une voix songeuse.

\- Ils pourraient savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Donc vous avez besoin que Mustang interroge les frères pour savoir un, ce que les frères Elric sont venus faire chez les Bradley, récapitula Hawkeye en comptant sur ses doigts, et deux, s'ils savent quoi que ce soit à propos de Smith ?"

Breda hocha la tête : "Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient quoi que à voir avec ça mais ils ont pu entendre ou voir quelque chose de suspicieux. Et Edward vous parlera sans doute davantage à vous, qu'à nous.

\- Alors on y va."

Les frères Elric furent pour le moins surpris de voir Roy débarquer. Alphonse se mit presque au garde à vous tandis qu'Edward croisa bras et jambes pour lui adresser son regard le plus narquois.

"Généralissime, je ne savais pas que vous vous abaissiez toujours à ces petites besognes. Vous n'avez pas des gens pour faire ça pour vous, normalement ?"

La preuve que le statut n'engendrait pas le respect. Roy tira une chaise à lui et se laissa tomber dessus nonchalamment.

"Il faut bien occuper ses soirées, Fullmetal, répondit-il avec un fatalisme feint. Hélas, ma fonction ne me permet plus de sortir et rencontrer de jolies jeunes femmes."

L'expression d'Edward oscilla quelque part entre la consternation et la méfiance. Cela faisait deux ans que Roy n'avait pas croisé le Fullmetal et s'il avait changé physiquement, grandi même, son attitude à son égard n'avait pas changé. Tant de défiance l'amusa au plus haut point.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. En revanche, j'ai l'impression que le plaisir n'est pas réciproque.

\- On n'apprécie pas tellement d'avoir été embarqués comme ça, par vos hommes, alors qu'on rendait visite à des gens, hein Al ?"

Le petit frère acquiesça rapidement, encore plus timide que lorsqu'il était une armure de deux mètres de haut.

"Pas des gens ordinaires, fit remarquer Mustang. Les Bradley ne sont pas exactement n'importe qui.

\- Et alors ? C'est interdit de leur rendre visite ? répliqua Edward d'une voix butée.

\- Non, mais ça soulève énormément de questions. Surtout dans ce contexte particulier.

\- Quel contexte ?

\- On arrive sur place et on découvre qu'un de nos hommes postés en faction dans la maison est tellement shooté qu'il ne répond plus quand on lui parle, expliqua Breda. Pas banal.

\- Que faisait-il dans la maison ?"

Breda eut un petit rire : "Tu n'as pas compris, Fullmetal : c'est nous qui posons les questions.

\- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire chez les Bradley ? poursuivit Mustang.

\- Une visite de courtoisie.

\- En quelle occasion ?

\- On allait voir les Hugues, on s'est dit qu'on allait s'arrêter sur le chemin.

\- Et pourquoi déguisés comme ça ?

\- Une blague, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. Ils ont un gamin, on s'est dit que ça les ferait rire. On vous a déjà dit tout ça !

\- Et tu rends souvent visite à un homonculus ?

\- Seulement après avoir arraché la pierre de leur âme, rétorqua l'adolescent, les yeux plein de défi.

\- Ecoutez, intervint Alphonse pour tenter de calmer le jeu. On est venus dire bonjour, voir si Mme Bradley allait bien. Le petit était en haut quand on a sonné. Il est descendu pour voir ce qui s'est passé et a glissé dans les escaliers. Ensuite Breda, vous êtes arrivés. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. On ne savait même pas qu'un autre de vos hommes était dans la maison. On ne l'a ni vu, ni croisé. Et pour la raison pour laquelle on est à Centrale, demandez à Mme Hugues."

Mustang adressa un regard à Breda qui confirma d'un signe de tête la chronologie générale. Les frères Elric n'avaient donc pu passer que très peu de temps avec les Bradley. L'histoire tenait debout mais les deux adolescents n'avaient certainement pas traversé la moitié du pays pour une visite de courtoisie. Sans leur petite amie, de surcroît.

"Vous avez l'air de surveiller de près Selim Bradley, continua Edward, malgré le regard d'avertissement que lui avait lancé son frère.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce dont il est capable, répondit Mustang, croisant tranquillement les bras. Ce n'est pas exactement un innocent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'il en est revenu à apprendre le nom des couleurs. Il doit même pas encore savoir écrire.

\- Et quelle assurance avons-nous que ce sera toujours le cas ? Quelle assurance avons-nous que Selim Bradley ne redeviendra pas un homonculus, prêt à se venger ?

\- ça fait deux ans et il ne s'est toujours rien passé avec lui, pointa Edward.

\- Et alors ? Je ne prendrai aucun risque avec lui.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec l'interdiction de révéler son existence ? demanda Alphonse, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la sécurité.

\- Elle a eu le temps de vous raconter, ça, commenta Roy d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Quand on a voulu aller chercher de l'aide, marmonna le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaule. Elle avait trop peur que l'armée ne s'en prenne à son fils, même dans cette situation."

C'était donc la raison de leur défiance à son égard. Mustang soupira. Ce n'était toujours et encore que des enfants. Prêts à crier à la moindre injustice qui apparaissait devant eux. Mary Bradley avait dû trouver une oreille attentive avec ces deux-là.

"Ne nous faites pas croire que toutes ces mesures sont justifiées par votre principe de précaution, reprit Edward avec hargne. Vous avez votre propre agenda."

"Vous êtes finalement comme tous les autres". Roy attendit l'insulte mais elle ne vint pas. Son ancienne recrue se contentait de le fixer avec un regard révolté et le Flame Alchemist se fit la réflexion que les deux frères n'avaient vraiment pas changé.

"Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Ne parlez pas comme si nous étions incapables de comprendre, rétorqua le Fullmetal.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez réellement ?"

Le généralissime leur adressa un regard franchement agacé et se pencha vers eux : "Tout ce qui a toujours compté pour vous, c'est la recherche de votre corps. On sait pourquoi et on le comprend. En revanche vous oubliez que toutes les autres personnes ici ne se sont pas retrouvées face aux Homonculus par hasard. Nous avions un objectif, un monde plus juste en tête, un système autre que celui qui écrase la population d'Amestris, en fait de la chair à canon et les laisse crever la bouche ouverte. Nous sommes en train de changer les choses, même si cela implique de remettre en question l'armée. Et si je peux m'éviter que cet enfant soit instrumentalisé par mes opposants, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Vous n'étiez que des enfants, centrés sur vous-mêmes, vos propres problèmes et vous l'êtes toujours. Vous n'avez jamais compris qu'il existait d'autres problèmes dans ce pays que les vilains Homonculus ou les méchants militaires qui ne respectent personne. Et vous ne le voyez toujours pas."

Edward eut un rire franchement moqueur : "C'est ça votre explication ? On est incapables de comprendre parce qu'on est tournés vers notre nombril ? Mais vous vous moquez de nous ? Nous aussi, on a vu la pauvreté dans le Nord, les bidonvilles des Ishbal...

\- Oui, vous avez croisé la misère d'une petite ville minière, d'un camp d'Ishbal. Pour autant vous ne voyez toujours pas toute la misère qu'il existe dans ce pays. Ce ne sont pas des éléments isolés mais tout un système qui manufacture la misère humaine.

\- Et quand bien même ? demanda Alphonse. Vous pensez que ça justifie toutes vos actions ?

\- A mes yeux, oui, répondit tranquillement Mustang."

L'aîné marmonna un "foutaise" qui arracha presque un sourire à Roy.

"Je vous le demande encore une fois : que faisiez-vous chez les Bradley ?

\- Une visite de courtoisie et une blague inoffensive, maintint Edward d'un air buté."

Mustang soupira et se leva.

"Très bien. C'est votre choix.

\- Hé oh, Mustang, vous n'allez pas nous enfermer ici encore ? Vous comptez nous garder ici combien de temps ?

\- Tout le temps qu'il faudra, répondit-il en haussant les épaules."

Il ignora leurs protestations - après tout, Alphonse était un alchimiste. Il pouvait sortir de là quand ça lui chantait - et referma la porte derrière lui.

" Vous avez été un peu dur avec eux, non ?", demanda Hawkeye.

Mustang haussa les épaules : "ça leur fait du bien qu'on leur rappelle que le monde n'est pas entièrement blanc ou entièrement noir."

Dans le séjour, l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante, sinon davantage : Smith avait repris ses esprits. Assis à la fenêtre, il était penché en avant, la tête dans les mains.

"Quelqu'un sonne à la porte alors je vais voir.

\- Combien de temps après la sonnerie ? demanda Colt.

\- Presque tout de suite.

\- Et après ?"

Un instant de réflexion.

"Et après rien. Je me souviens être arrivé dans l'entrée, d'être face à Mme Bradley, rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas qui a sonné à la porte, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est dans l'entrée à ce moment-là. Après, je me retrouve ici et entre temps, c'est le néant total.

\- Est-ce que Mme Bradley t'a donné quelque chose à manger ou à boire, avant cela ?"

Le soldat secoua la tête. C'était contraire au règlement.

"Combien de temps entre le moment où les frères Elric sonnent à la porte et Mme Bradley leur ouvre ? demanda Riza.

\- Deux minutes, tout au plus, répondit Colt.

\- Alors les deux versions ne collent pas, fit remarquer Hawkeye : les frères Elric disent ne pas avoir croisé Smith et Smith se rappelle être arrivé dans l'entrée presque tout de suite.

\- Smith aurait pu être arrivé avant qu'elle n'ouvre aux frères Elric."

Riza affichait une expression peu convaincue : "Alors elle lui aurait fait ingérer un produit pendant ce laps de temps Combien de temps exactement entre le moment où les frères Elric sonnent et vous arrivez ? demanda-t-elle à Breda.

\- Dix minutes. Quinze tout au plus. Le temps qu'on comprenne que la mère Bradley n'aurait jamais laissé rentrer des vendeurs ambulants.

\- Improbable que Mme Bradley lui ait fait ingérer quoi que ce soit, acquiesça Breguet. Le délai est trop court, le produit n'aurait pas eu le temps d'agir.

\- Et vous êtes sûrs de vos témoins ? Ce sont des gamins, fit remarquer Colt.

\- Ils sont toujours là, on peut continuer à les cuisiner un peu.

\- Fullmetal ne nous mentirait pas. Pas sur ce point, répondit Roy en secouant la tête. Même s'il ne nous aime pas - ou plus autant qu'avant - il ne nous mentirait pas."

Il soupira, appuyé contre le montant de fenêtre.

"Vous pouvez continuer à l'interroger un peu mais je ne suis pas certain que ça en vaille la peine. Et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous fausser compagnie. En revanche, gardez un œil sur Mary Bradley mais soyez prudents. Qui sait quels coups tordus elle nous réserve.

\- On avait aussi du nouveau, concernant Jeremiah.

\- Le petit dans la baignoire ?"

Breda acquiesça et fit signe à Breguet de poursuivre.

"La voisine du rez-de-chaussée a aperçu notre homme alors qu'il s'en allait. Elle a entendu le coup vers 18h, l'heure à laquelle la plupart des habitants rentrent et l'immeuble commence à s'agiter. L'heure la plus bruyante. Cela concorde avec les conclusions du légiste qui placent l'heure du décès la veille de la découverte, entre 16h et 22h. Le témoin a aperçu le suspect alors qu'il repartait. Il ne portait pas d'uniforme mais elle est certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un militaire.

\- A cause d'un signe distinctif ?

\- Sa démarche, répondit Breguet avec une grimace."

Hawkeye lui adressa un regard surpris. : "Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe, comme méthode.

\- Elle a pu me démasquer en cinq secondes, argumenta le soldat. Je ne marchais même pas. Quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont on se tient, apparemment."

Colt étouffa un rire.

"Des signes distinctifs qu'elle a pu remarquer ? Cicatrice ? demanda Riza."

Breguet secoua la tête : "Un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. 1m80, cheveux châtains clairs, teint pâle. Le témoin n'a pas pu voir la couleur de ses yeux."

Ils se retrouvaient donc avec le portrait-robot de la moitié des soldats de Centrale. Parfait.

"Est-ce qu'elle pourrait le reconnaître si on le lui montrait ?

\- Possible, on pourrait toujours tenter.

\- A supposer qu'on mette la main dessus, pointa sombrement Mustang."

Ils avaient auparavant un détournement de train à gérer et ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec des factions rebelles ici à Centrale, en plus de l'Ouest. Impossible de ne pas en déduire automatiquement que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles de tout cela.

* * *

Il s'était senti suivi et avait tourné un instant dans le quartier avant d'avoir confirmation : quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas réellement d'être discret était sur ses talons. Arthur soupira intérieurement et bifurqua tranquillement vers un endroit un peu plus calme. Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'on se mêlait des affaires de l'armée. Rien de bien ne vous arrivait jamais. Et bien sûr, Breda n'était pas dans les parages pour l'aider. Arthur emmena son poursuivant vers des entrepôts désaffectés puis s'arrêta tout net près d'un lampadaire pour l'attendre.

"Hé bien ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?"

L'homme - grand, brun, teint pâle - ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et dégaina un couteau.

"Tu ne vas même pas te présenter ? Un peu malpoli, tu ne crois pas ?"

Sans un mot, son poursuivant se jeta sur lui. Arthur esquiva du mieux qu'il put. Coup de pied, feinte et puis attaque du couteau. L'homme était sans nul doute un militaire. Rien à voir avec le style de combat désordonné d'Arthur, appris au fil des mauvaises rencontres. Celui-ci n'était pas sûr de faire le poids. Profitant de l'élan de son adversaire, il attrapa son bras et le projeta contre un mur. Néanmoins l'homme se retourna fluidement et prit appui sur le mur pour mieux revenir. Crochet du droit pour mieux l'atteindre d'un uppercut de la gauche. Arthur sentit ses poumons se vider d'un coup sous l'impact et recula comme il put pour se mettre hors de portée. Le sol se déroba sous lui lorsqu'il trébucha sur une canette vide mais sa chute prit également son assaillant au dépourvu et un coup de pied bien placé le projeta au sol également. D'un bond, Arthur se jeta sur son ennemi et l'immobilisa au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

L'homme lui cracha au visage pour seule réponse et Arthur lui décocha un coup de poing.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

Avec un rictus, l'homme parvint à dégager un bras. D'une torsion du bassin, il déséquilibra Arthur et celui-ci se retrouva de peu plaqué à son tour contre le sol. Ok, il était temps de fuir. Il asséna un coup de tête à son assaillant, si fort qu'il entendit le coup résonner jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa cervelle. Mais l'attaque avait déstabilisé son adversaire et Arthur parvint à se dégager d'un coup de pied. Il profita pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et se précipita la tête la première vers la rivière en contre-bas. D'un bond, il fut dans l'eau. Il n'attendit pas de vérifier que son poursuivant n'avait pas fait le grand saut et nagea le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner. Breda allait l'entendre.

* * *

Ils reprirent le chemin du quartier général dans un silence pesant. Riza et lui étaient tous les deux trop fatigués, trop atterrés par leur situation actuelle pour essayer de discuter.

Après avoir cuisiné les frères Elric quelques temps sans succès, Breda avait fini par les laisser repartir. Smith s'était effondré dès qu'il l'avait pu sur le lit d'appoint et ils n'étaient pas plus avancés sur la situation. Que faisaient les frères Elric chez les Bradley ? Et qu'avait fait Mary pour réduire un soldat à l'état de poupée sans vie ? Ils manquaient de ressources, d'alliés, et cette fois les frères Elric ne seraient pas de leur côté. Ni même Armstrong, Grumman ou Scar. Mustang soupira intérieurement. Les alliances qu'il avait pu former ne valaient que face à la menace des homonculus. Face à un complot interne à l'armée, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur ces hommes et malheureusement pour lui, Roy en manquait. C'était le problème lorsqu'on sautait trop d'échelons d'un coup : à l'exception de son équipe, il n'avait pas de réseau et il n'avait aujourd'hui plus le temps de s'en créer un, à l'instar du vieux général de l'Est qui avait tissé une toile sur presque l'ensemble du pays. Une poignée d'hommes pour lutter face à toute frange séditieuse de l'armée.

Arrivé au bout du cul-de-sac, il posa la main sur le mur de briques lorsque la voix d'Hawkeye l'arrêta : "Je ne suis pas sûre que retourner au Quartier Général soit très utile, monsieur."

Il lui jeta un regard étonné mais Riza se contenta de pointer du doigt le ciel. Déjà les premiers rayons de l'aube le faisaient pâlir.

"On doit à peine avoir le temps de rentrer chez nous, prendre une douche et fermer les yeux quinze minute, soupira à nouveau Mustang. Est-ce que vous croyez que Northrop est toujours en train de me chercher ?

\- Il a compris que nous sommes partis ensemble et qu'il n'a plus grand chose à faire à part nous attendre. Sinon il ne ferait pas un très bon chef de la sécurité.

\- Alors j'imagine que tout un comité m'attend chez moi, prêt à me passer un savon pour m'être éclipsé sans prévenir ? commenta Roy avec une grimace. Je peux venir chez vous ? Je suis pas difficile, le canapé me conviendra très bien.

\- A mon avis, s'ils vous attendez chez vous, ils m'attendent chez moi aussi, fit remarquer Riza avec un sourire.

\- C'est pas faux...Mais Northrop est en général beaucoup plus gentil avec vous."

En tant qu'assistante de Mustang, Riza occupait une place un peu particulière dans le dispositif de sécurité autour de lui : elle constituait la dernière ligne de défense si une attaque devait être tentée contre le généralissime mais elle faisait également partie des personnes que devait protéger la garde rapprochée. Par ailleurs, Northrop lui accordait un respect tout particulier : sa réputation n'était plus à faire, en ce qui concernait les armes à feu et surtout, Hawkeye était celle qui avait réussi à garder en vie Mustang pendant toutes ces années, au cours de la guerre civile et ensuite au moment du coup d'état. Northrop avait tendance à être très arrangeant avec elle alors qu'au contraire, le général n'hésitait pas à rabrouer Mustang chaque fois qu'il lui prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour sans avertir les membres de la sécurité, peu importe son statut de généralissime.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez à ce point peur de lui."

Mustang secoua la tête, vaguement amusé : "J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de calme pour assimiler tout ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Je..."

Il avisa un instant leur environnement puis décida de transmuter l'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Colonel ?"

Un simple geste des mains lui permit d'ériger un dôme au-dessus d'eux et Mustang ne distinguait plus que la silhouette de son assistante. A présent, ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Cette situation pue la merde.

\- C'est le cas de le dire...

\- D'abord l'Ouest et maintenant ici à Centrale ? L'homme qui a tué le petit ?

\- Ce témoignage est loin d'être fiable, pointa Riza.

\- Mais nous avons déjà agi sur la base de preuves bien moindres que cela."

Hawkeye haussa les épaules : "Peut-être que nous avons toujours eu de la chance. Mais la chance ne dure pas éternellement. Nous avons besoin d'une autre preuve pour relier le meurtre de Jeremiah à l'armée.

\- Vous avez entendu la description de l'homme. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui et nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'hommes pour passer au peigne fin de la moitié de la population masculine de Centrale.

\- Alors on attend.

\- On attend que quelque chose quelque part se produise ? Sans savoir quoi ?

\- Si cet homme est lié à l'armée alors ses actions le ramèneront près de nous à un moment ou à un autre et on pourra l'attraper, raisonna calmement Riza.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'il agisse de nouveau."

Hawkeye confirma d'un geste de la tête qu'il devina à peine dans la pénombre.

"Je déteste cela, grommela Roy.

\- Je sais que vous détestez. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix."

Mustang hocha la tête. Il le savait. Il était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions et avait tenu le même discours face à Breda et Colt, à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt mais il avait besoin que l'esprit rationnel et logique de Riza lui confirme son raisonnement.

"Est-ce que vous pensez que les deux événements sont liés ?"

Il entendit à peine son rire résonner contre la brique et ce son lui fit du bien. Il lui donna l'impression de remettre pied à terre pour la première fois depuis des jours, perdus dans le tourbillon des événements qui s'étaient succédés sans jamais leur laisser le temps de respirer.

"Je pense que nous avons tous les deux passé l'âge d'être naïfs, colonel."

Mustang hocha la tête, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne pouvait sûrement pas le voir avec le peu de luminosité.

"Alors Breda et ses hommes continuent la surveillance et essaient de découvrir ce que la veuve Bradley manigance dans son coin et on espère que la personne qu'il a envoyée à Lior revienne avec la preuve que les homonculus n'ont rien à voir avec cela.

\- Les probabilités sont faibles : vous êtes peu d'alchimistes à savoir comment fabriquer la pierre. Et il est encore plus improbable que quelqu'un d'autre ait découvert comment faire sans les notes de Marcoh."

Improbable mais pas impossible avait fait remarquer Breda. Ils avaient vu des choses plus folles que cela se produire par le passé. Qui sait si quelque part, dans un coin, une pierre n'avait pas survécu à la destruction imposée par Mustang ? Néanmoins celui-ci acquiesça : "Attendons les résultats de cette personne avant de lancer la chasse aux sorcières."

Un peu plus rassuré face aux événements, il redonna sa forme originale au cul-de-sac et fit disparaître le dôme au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel avait encore pâli. Il ne leur restait probablement qu'une heure voire deux avant de devoir retourner au quartier général et faire face aux remontrances de Northrop. A côté de lui, Riza soupira.

"Si seulement, les frères Elric voulaient bien parler. Je pense qu'on arriverait à décrypter toute la situation."

* * *

Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Ces derniers mois et dernières années n'étaient que des souvenirs flous et embrumés. Comme s'il avait assisté à des rêves confus, impuissant. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il était de nouveau en situation de contrôle. Selim plia et déplia ses mains comme pour s'habituer de nouveau à son corps. Celui-ci était fatigué, courbaturé par la chute et faible, tellement faible.

La soirée avait passé avec une lenteur terrifiante. Mme Bradley, inquiète par la chute, avait empêché l'enfant de s'endormir pendant une bonne heure et l'avait obligé à jouer aux cartes avec elle. Malgré son regard scrutateur qui avait mis ses nerfs à vifs, Selim s'était plié aux exigences. Plus vite il l'aurait convaincue que tout allait bien, plus vite il pourrait se débarrasser d'elle et faire le point sur la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait jouer la comédie mais rarement s'était-il senti aussi inquiet, sans savoir pourquoi.

Son dernier souvenir concernait le jour promis. Il avait été dans les souterrains, avait contraint Mustang à devenir un sacrifice et s'était battu contre le Fullmetal. Le Fullmetal qui était allé bien trop loin dans son esprit. Que s'était-il passé après cela ? Comment avait-il pu revenir dans cette maison alors que Wrath était mort ? Ses souvenirs récents n'étaient qu'un enchevêtrement de bribes sans queue ni tête. Des goûters dans un jardin, une petite fille qui riait et sa mère qui le surveillait. Une vie qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Selim savait ce qui lui était arrivé et refusait pour le moment ne serait-ce que d'y penser, ignorant tant bien que mal la main qui lui broyait les instestins.

Néanmoins, la courte heure passée en compagnie de sa mère avait suffi à lui fournir suffisamment de preuves pour confirmer ses soupçons. Sa voix était nettement plus aigüe que ce dont il avait l'habitude, plus enfantine. Le court trajet entre le séjour et sa chambre avaient également confirmé qu'il était plus petit. Tout lui paraissait plus grand, plus hors d'atteinte mais il avait fallu qu'il se voit dans le miroir pour enfin se rendre compte.

L'image que lui renvoya le grand miroir accroché dans l'entrée lui coupa le souffle. Un jeune enfant, cinq ans, six ans tout au plus. Mais plus que sa jeunesse ce fut sa propre faiblesse qui lui sauta aux yeux. Tant d'humanité dans son visage. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la pierre en lui. En revanche il y retrouvait la même faiblesse que celle de Wrath, celle qui leur avait toujours semblé flagrante et celle qui l'avait toujours distingué d'eux. Voilà donc l'origine de son malaise, de l'engourdissement qui enveloppait son corps. La raison pour laquelle il ne sentait plus les ombres crépiter sous ses doigts ni les ténèbres s'étirer sous lui. Selim n'était plus qu'un enfant. Un enfant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

Son corps vacilla d'un coup, submergé par la rage. Voilà donc ce à quoi le Fullmetal l'avait réduit, voilà ce qu'il avait fait de lui. Les autres étaient sûrement morts également, Père vaincu. Père n'aurait jamais abandonné et aurait lutté jusqu'au bout. Et tous auraient sûrement préféré tuer Selim de leurs propres mains plutôt que de voir un homonculus réduit à cet état, faible et humain. Voilà la situation qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui. Un léger bruit attira son attention dans son dos. Selim se retourna rapidement. Un soldat. Un de ceux toujours postés en faction chez lui, lui chuchota une voix à son oreille et sa rage se décupla face au regard calculateur du soldat. Edward Elric l'avait dépouillé de ses pouvoirs, rendu impuissant et Roy Mustang l'avait contraint à devenir une ombre, constamment surveillée par ses chiens.

Il serra ses poings tremblants de choc et de rage. Il se vengerait. Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, il se vengerait de ces deux-là et danserait sur leurs cadavres. Il afficherait leurs corps à la vue de tous pour montrer à ces pauvres humains qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des fourmis, du bétail sans cervelle. Selim leur montrait qu'on ne touchait pas aux homonculus. Pas impunément.

**_A suivre..._ **

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


	8. Murmures

Titre : la pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Hello, désolée tout le monde pour le délai de publication ! Disons que des tractations ont eu lieu concernant la beta-lecture de cette fanfiction et que les agendas sont difficiles à synchroniser ! En attendant, j'espère que vous allez bien malgré ce qui se passe dernièrement.

L'ambiance générale n'est pas franchement à la rigolade mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et sera à la hauteur de ce qui a été teasé précédemment. Et je devrais participer au NaNoWriMo cette année donc vous avez la garantie que cette fic va continuer encore un certain moment ;) (Moi-même, je me dis que l'histoire est interminable et que je vais avoir un mal fou à aller jusqu'au bout...). Bref, sans plus de blabla, voici le chapitre 8 !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Murmures**

Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et il lui fallut quelques jours pour recoller les morceaux. Comprendre ce qui s'était produit depuis le Jour Promis.

Le Fullmetal les avait vaincus. Il avait arraché la pierre de son âme et Mustang régnait sur le pays, en lieu de place de Wrath. Les autres étaient sûrement morts : Père ne se serait jamais laissé vaincre - il serait allé au bout de ses ambitions ou serait mort en essayant - et le voile noir sur le portrait de Bradley dans l'entrée était suffisamment parlant. Envy, Lust et Gluttony avaient disparu bien avant cela, il s'en souvenait. Quant à Sloth, celui-ci n'avait jamais été d'aucune aide alors autant se considérer seul. Seul et enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant de 5 ans, sous les yeux scrutateurs des hommes de Mustang.

Selim avait réunis les principaux faits mais certains éléments restaient manquants : que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'était plus le même, il le sentait. Il était faible, fragile, vulnérable. Un être humain, comme aurait dit Envy avec plus de dégoût qu'il n'est possible de mettre dans une phrase. Pride ne sentait plus les ombres en lui et la puissance au bout de ses doigts. La seule once de pouvoir qui lui restait résidait dans sa voix, semblait-il. Un mot et les gens lui obéissaient. Ce n'était pas rien. Mais avant de s'en satisfaire pleinement, il avait besoin de tester l'étendue de ce nouveau pouvoir. Et la première étape consistait donc à mettre la main sur un cobaye.

Comme d'habitude, un soldat était de garde dans leur maison. L'homme était censé les surveiller lui, officiellement occupé à tracer des lettres, et Mary, penchée sur une pile de courrier à traiter. Cet examen constant ne le dérangeait pas réellement : après tout Selim avait réussi à tromper Mme Bradley pendant des années avant qu'un imbécile ne lui révèle toute la vérité. Maintenir une façade innocente était un jeu auquel il était plus que rodé et les minions de Mustang n'avaient pas l'air des plus futés, en tout cas pas celui-là. Et en l'occurrence, Selim voyait en lui l'occasion parfaite pour mener quelques expérimentations.

Du coin de l'œil, il s'assura que Mary était toujours penchée sur ses factures dans le séjour, puis se glissa discrètement hors de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers le soldat et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Viens."

Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure mais résonna durement contre les murs et le fit lui-même frissonner. Avec moins d'une seconde d'hésitation, le militaire se décolla du mur et le suivit sans protestation lorsque Selim se dirigea vers l'étage. Sans un bruit, l'homonculus referma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux et lui ordonna de la même façon de s'asseoir sur la petite chaise de son bureau. Au moins, il n'avait pas tout perdu dans cette affaire, constata-t-il en regardant l'homme se plier à ses ordres.

"Quel est ton nom ?

\- Jonathan Smith.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je surveille Mary Bradley et son fils, Selim Bradley."

Le soldat était amorphe, comme dans un état second. Ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vague et ne semblaient même pas le voir.

"Pourquoi ?

\- Ordre du généralissime : il se demande si tu pourrais un jour redevenir une menace et se méfie de Mary Bradley."

Selim retint un rire. Pas si stupide que ça, le héros d'Ishbal, mais en retard.

"Pourquoi se méfie-t-il de ma mère ?

\- Son comportement est suspect. Et Mustang pense qu'elle me drogue."

Cette réponse lui fit hausser un sourcil. C'était inattendu.

"Pourquoi ?

\- La nuit où les frères Elric sont venus, Colt m'a trouvé en train d'errer dans le jardin.

\- Les frères Elric ?"

Selim fronça les sourcils. Quand est-ce que ces deux-là étaient-ils rentrés dans l'équation ? Néanmoins, la question était trop ouverte et n'appela aucune réponse de la part du soldat. L'homonculus reprit son interrogatoire.

Colt était la coéquipière qui l'avait retrouvé, errant dans le jardin. Elle l'avait ramené à la planque et l'avait questionné mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Selim lui donnait des ordres qui conduisaient à un trou de plusieurs heures dans sa mémoire. Ses coéquipiers - Breda, Breguet et Colt - étaient au courant. Les frères Elric avaient été questionnés à ce sujet mais ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

"Et tes coéquipiers pensent qu'il s'agit d'une drogue ?

\- Oui, donnée par Mary Bradley"

Selim mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Que les hommes de Mustang soupçonnent sa mère ne lui plaisait pas mais indiquait que pour l'instant au moins, ils ne le considéraient pas comme une menace. Cela lui donnerait du temps pour réfléchir et peut-être même une certaine marge de manœuvre. En revanche, la présence des frères Elric chez eux l'inquiétait franchement : les deux frères avaient prouvé par le passé leur capacité à mettre le nez où ils n'étaient pas censés et étaient proches de Mustang, beaucoup trop proches. Qu'étaient-ils venus faire à leur domicile en premier lieu ? Que savaient-ils déjà ? Il avait besoin de comprendre ce que les frères Elric étaient venus faire chez lui, pourquoi, et surtout ce qu'ils avaient compris de la situation.

"Tu vas repartir à ton poste et oublier toute cette petite conversation. Tu as surveillé Mary Bradley pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses factures et rien d'inhabituel ne s'est produit.

"Selim regarda le soldat se relever, l'air toujours aussi absent.

La deuxième étape impliquait d'avoir une petite discussion avec sa chère mère.

* * *

Les événements de la semaine passée pesaient encore dans son esprit et détournaient son attention de sa réunion actuelle. Mustang ignora le regard noir d'Hawkeye et se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air faussement concentré face à ses généraux. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, Riza était l'une des rares personnes à avoir percé à jour le masque de fausse concentration qu'il s'était forgé et seule elle pouvait dire quand il écoutait réellement ou pas. Le reste du monde tombait généralement dans le panneau de cette expression qu'il avait mis des années à peaufiner.

Les frères Elric étaient revenus de leur cambrousse natale et le soir même, Breda retrouvait l'un de ses hommes dans un état second lors d'une garde. En parallèle, Ross et Broche à l'Ouest, mais également Breguet à Centrale trouvaient des preuves qui semblaient montrer que l'armée était impliquée dans les incidents du détournement de train. Et pour couronner le tout, des phénomènes se produisaient dans le tunnel. La cerise sur le gâteau serait vraiment que les homonculus soient de retour. Intérieurement, Mustang grimaça. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas comment ces éléments se reliaient entre eux et l'évolution de la situation Selim l'inquiétait. Il manquait d'hommes, de personnes de confiance et son poste actuel l'empêchait d'intervenir lui-même comme il avait pu le faire deux années auparavant. Attendre que les choses avancent sur le terrain était une réelle torture.

Un nouveau regard assassin de son assistante capta son attention une fraction de seconde mais avant que son esprit ne puisse repartir à des kilomètres de là, Audra et Remington firent irruption dans son bureau, manquant par la même occasion de défoncer les portes. Mustang soupira.

L'interruption tombait à pic, mais cette étrange alliance ne pouvait raisonnablement être annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle. Sans même qu'il ne lui demande, Riza fit sortir d'un tour de main son rendez-vous actuel et referma la porte derrière eux.

"Quoi ?

\- Attaque dans le centre-ville de West City : une bombe a explosé sur une place publique.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il."

Mustang retint à grand peine quelques jurons.

"Quand ? Et où ?

\- A l'instant. On vient juste d'avoir l'information, répondit Remington. Je suis passé chercher Evans et je suis venu ici directement."

Une partie de son esprit s'étonna de voir que le colonel avait pris l'initiative de prévenir sa conseillère mais la grimace sur le visage de ses deux conseillers lui indiqua que le pire restait à venir : "L'explosion a eu lieu dans un quartier commerçant à proximité du Quartier général. A priori c'est dû au gaz. L'explosion a fait beaucoup de blessés. Nous devons considérer l'hypothèse que l'armée ait été visée."

Mustang s'appuya lourdement sur son bureau et croisa ses mains devant son visage. L'explosion était forcément d'origine criminelle. Ce genre d'incident ne se produisait pas tous les quatre matins, encore heureux, et des équipes techniques étaient dédiées à la maintenance des rue et des installations publiques. Les services généraux étaient un passage obligé dans la carrière des jeunes officiers et ne manquaient donc pas de main-d'oeuvre. Sauf négligence, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un système de gaz ne s'abîme et ne génère une explosion de cette ampleur. Roy ne se souvenait même plus du dernier incident lié à cela. Non, le dernier incident de ce type avait été causé par Scar, à Centrale. Il avait démoli la chaussée pour s'enfuir dans les canalisations. Origine criminelle donc et Mustang mettrait sa main à couper que Remington avait raison, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

"Quand aurons-nous la confirmation ?

\- Impossible de prévoir, répondit Remington avec raideur. Les communications arrivent au compte-goutte : le QG tente d'arrêter l'incendie et de porter secours aux blessés.

\- Le nombre de victime doit être considérable, commenta Hawkeye. L'explosion a eu lieu à l'heure du déjeuner ou presque ? Alors ils vont subir un afflux massif vers l'hôpital de West City. Que peut-on faire ? Mobiliser des troupes en renfort ? les hôpitaux voisins ?

\- Pas sans prévenir Cochrane d'abord. Ce serait le court-circuiter, répondit Remington en secouant la tête.

\- Alors prévenez-le, trancha Mustang. Dites-lui que les renforts vont être mobilisés et qu'il peut compter sur nous. Déclenchez le plan de secours et prévenez les casernes à proximité."

Remington acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Quoi d'autre ? Que pouvons-nous faire ?" demanda Roy.

Mais un rapide tour de table confirma que Centrale ne pouvait pas proposer grand chose d'autre à moins d'intervenir directement dans l'Ouest. Ce n'était pas le rôle du généralissime et encore moins le rôle du gouvernement central. Ne restait donc qu'à attendre.

"Je veux un rapport aussi vite que possible, ordonna Mustang. Vous continuez à travailler ensemble car Evans devra préparer une conférence de presse dès que les journaux auront entendu parler de l'incident et je vous veux sur la même longueur d'onde."

Audra hocha la tête et se prépara à décoller mais Remington les retint tous, encore une fois : "Loin de moi l'idée de refuser de coopérer mais je n'ai accès qu'aux plus hauts échelons de l'Ouest.

\- Et donc ?"

Remington jeta un regard lourd de sens en direction d'Evans qui fronça les sourcils.

"Le chaîne de commandement a failli une fois. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne faillira pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien, admit Mustang. On ne peut pas savoir mais vous avez un accès direct à Cochrane. Utilisez-le."

Le colonel haussa un sourcil hautement dubitatif : "Cochrane n'est pas au cœur de l'action. Avec le chaos actuel, des éléments cruciaux pourraient lui échapper.

\- C'est un risque mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, répondit Riza à sa place."

Remington pinça les lèvres, agacé, et lança à nouveau un regard peu discret en direction de l'ancienne journaliste.

"Permission de parler franchement, monsieur ?" Sans attendre de réponse, il enchaîna : "Si Cochrane n'avait pas découvert le sabotage du central téléphonique, comment pourrait-il se rendre compte que des hommes lui désobéissent ? Pire, il pourrait être de mèche et sciemment nous cacher des éléments cruciaux.

\- En l'absence de preuve...

\- Vous avez deux hommes sur place, le coupa Remington. Mobilisez-les. Ils peuvent suspendre leur mission pour le moment et nous aider à y voir plus clair dans cette situation.

\- Ross et Broche n'ont aucune légitimité pour participer aux opérations.

\- Pas plus qu'ils n'en ont pour poursuivre leur mission dans ce contexte. Leurs interlocuteurs ne seront de toute manière pas disponibles.

\- Possible mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, rappela Mustang. Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer des hommes prendre part aux opérations. ça serait s'immiscer dans le commandement de l'Ouest.

\- Alors on accepte de rester dans le noir ?

\- Cochrane se sait sur la sellette, fit remarquer Riza. Ross et Broche nous ont remonté leurs premières découvertes il y a trois jours. A l'heure qu'il est, tout le QG doit être au courant. Cochrane sait qu'en cas de nouvel incident, les choses ne se passeront pas bien pour lui.

\- Et alors ? vous pensez réellement que cela va changer quelque chose ? Le risque de subir votre courroux ? rétorqua Remington."

Roy ferma les yeux un instant pour se retenir de le frapper.

"Ross et Broche continuent l'investigation", répéta-t-il fermement en plantant son regard dans les yeux furieux de Remington. Celui-ci ne cilla pas mais fut bien forcé de capituler au bout d'un moment.

"Si c'est votre décision, monsieur, répondit-il d'un ton raide.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix."

D'un signe de tête, Mustang congédia Remington et Evans.

"Et bien Evans est au courant, maintenant, commenta Riza tandis que Roy tentait de se calmer.

\- Merci Remington.

\- Et vu son expression, elle risque de revenir à la charge.

\- On gérera ça quand ça arriva. En attendant, pouvez-vous joindre Ross et Broche ?"

Hawkeye relava la tête, légèrement surprise.

"Je préfère prévenir que guérir. Pas envie de découvrir que Remington aime prendre des initiatives dans mon dos."

Cette journée allait encore être une longue journée et encore une fois, il serait cantonné à attendre que les opérations sur le terrain soient réalisées par d'autres que lui.

* * *

"Maman ?"

Mary Bradley sursauta puis se retourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?"

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Mary n'était plus tout à fait la même. L'ancien homonculus ne souvenait encore vaguement de la tension qui l'habitait, de l'urgence dans son regard et le tremblement de ses mains. Mais depuis quelques jours, sa mère semblait aller mieux. Elle ne sursautait plus autant moins et les grandes cernes noires sous ses yeux commençaient presque à se dissiper. Dans quelle mesure avait-elle eu conscience des changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je lis, répondit-elle patiemment."

Indéniablement, Selim avait de l'affection pour la femme. Quelque part dans sa mémoire, il avait souvenir qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle mais il avait besoin de réunir les dernières preuves du puzzle pour pouvoir les protéger et faire ce qui devait être fait. Il était désolé mais se laissa submerger par la froideur à présent familière.

"J'ai quelques questions pour toi, maman."

Même à ses oreilles, sa voix se modifiait. Elle devenait plus grave et semblait résonner dans la pièce, comme si elle provenait du fond d'un puits. A l'instar du soldat, Mary Bradley sembla se détendre et glisser dans une torpeur ensommeillée.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de la nuit où je suis tombé dans les escaliers ?"

Hochement de tête docile.

"Que s'est-il passé avant cela ?

\- Avant que tu ne tombes, je suis allée te réveiller. J'avais besoin de ton don. Je voulais que tu éloignes le soldat qui nous surveillait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour pouvoir parler avec les frères Elric.

\- Les frères Elric étaient présents ?

\- Ils étaient cachés dans le placard de l'entrée.

\- Que faisaient-ils là ?

\- Je les y ai poussés pour les cacher"

Selim retint un claquement de langue impatient. Il devait faire attention à ses questions sans quoi le sujet répondait beaucoup trop littéralement.

"Pourquoi sont-ils venus chez nous ?

\- Car je leur ai demandé de venir, par l'intermédiaire de Grâce.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Selim, les sourcils froncés.

\- Car ton comportement était étrange."

Sous le verni de froideur apparente, Selim sentait les émotions tourbillonner chez sa mère adoptive. Son corps était calme et détendu mais son esprit se débattait. Une vague de sentiments trop intense pouvait-elle rompre cet état ?

"Qu'ai-je fait d'étrange ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu ne te comportais pas comme un enfant de 5 ans. Tu étais beaucoup trop grave et tu faisais peur à Elysia. Elle ne veut plus venir. Ensuite j'ai découvert..."

Sa voix se brisa mais Selim insista : "Qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Des animaux morts, cachés dans le bureau de ton père. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi.

\- Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne conservait aucun souvenir de cela et n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de tuer des petites proies.

"Qui d'autre aurait pu les cacher à cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette maison.

\- Qu'ai-je fait d'autre ?

\- Rien. Mais les animaux ont ensuite disparus et tu n'as cessé de surgir dans mon dos à chaque fois que je m'approchais de ta chambre ou du bureau de ton père."

Selim resta un instant silencieux. La découverte n'avait sans doute pas été agréable et il comprenait maintenant mieux la nervosité dont il se souvenait chez elle.

"Quand as-tu appelé les frères Elric ?

\- Il y a une semaine, une semaine et demie ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché l'appel ?

\- Les corneilles dans le bureau.

\- Et depuis combien de temps mon comportement est-il étrange ?

\- Je ne sais pas précisément. Il y a peut-être un mois ? voire plus."

Il hocha la tête : "Les frères Elric sont venus. Tu es montée me chercher pour que j'éloigne le soldat. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

Le reste de l'interrogatoire ne sembla pas autant perturber Mary, qui répondit docilement à ses questions. Selim avait envie de la laisser reprendre ses esprits, d'arrêter ce qu'il lui faisait. Mais plus que jamais, les hommes de Mustang allaient l'avoir dans le collimateur. Trop de choses s'étaient produites pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Et les frères Elric allaient revenir, c'était certain. D'une manière ou une autre, ils seraient de retour et Selim devrait les éloigner sans créer de soupçons. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et avec un pincement au cœur, resserra son emprise sur elle. Il allait enfreindre sa promesse une nouvelle fois mais il devait se servir d'elle pour régler une dernière chose.

* * *

Le Quartier Général avait été en ébullition tout l'après-midi. Des nouvelles leurs venaient par à-coups de West City qui avait fort à faire pour éteindre les incidents générés par l'explosion, prendre en charge les blessés et déblayer le site pour retrouver des survivants. Mustang dut prendre son mal en patience avant que Remington et Audra ne furent de retour dans son bureau, avec le constat de la journée.

"L'explosion s'est produite à proximité du Quartier Général de l'Ouest et a été revendiquée par le Front de Libération de l'Ouest, annonça l'officier. 13 morts et 96 blessés pour le moment. Beaucoup de soldats parmi les victimes. Ils continuent de chercher des survivants"

La place en question était un endroit fréquenté par les troupes qui appréciaient de pouvoir déjeuner à l'extérieur, dans un quartier à proximité du Quartier général. Par conséquent, la cible de l'attentat ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

"Dégâts matériels importants ? demanda Roy.

\- Suffisamment pour creuser une tranchée dans la chaussée.

\- Qu'en est-il des renforts ?

\- Cochrane a mobilisé l'ensemble des troupes des villes voisines. Les blessés légers devraient être redirigés vers des hôpitaux plus lointains et traiter sur place les plus prioritaires. Cochrane vous remercie pour le message et se prépare à recevoir l'arrivée des renforts."

Roy hocha la tête. La situation si cauchemardesque soit-elle avait l'air d'être sous contrôle. C'était déjà ça.

"La revendication ?

\- Un manifeste, imprimé et distribué dans le centre-ville.

\- Distribué en centre-ville ?" répéta Hawkeye.

Remington leva les mains pour nuancer son propos : "Jetés du haut de plusieurs immeubles. Le temps que les troupes comprennent ce dont il s'agissait... et puis, la priorité allait aux blessés.

\- Autrement dit, les coupables n'ont pas été attrapés. Et que disait ce manifeste ?

\- Beaucoup d'insultes pour notre pomme, résuma platement Audra. Un appel pour l'indépendance du Vakaran. Le discours habituel : ce territoire ne peut pas être gouverné par Centrale, incapable de comprendre le peuple vakaranais."

Mustang fronça les sourcils. Le Vakaran était une région à l'extrême Ouest du pays. Autrefois rattaché à Aerugo, le territoire avait été assimilé à Amestris depuis une centaine d'années mais les habitants étaient toujours profondément attachés à leur culture et la langue régionale était toujours largement pratiquée. Les revendications d'autonomie n'étaient pas nouvelles mais jamais auparavant le Front de Libération de l'Ouest ne s'était montré aussi virulent.

"Le gouvernement doit réagir, reprit Remington d'une voix tendue. On ne peut pas laisser un groupe terroriste s'en prendre à l'armée.

\- Bien sûr que le gouvernement va réagir, répliqua Mustang avec agacement. Mais la question est de savoir comment, sans s'aliéner à la fois Cochrane et la population de l'Ouest. La région est sur le point de se transformer en champs de bataille. Il faut trouver un moyen de désescalader la situation avant qu'on en arrive à un deuxième Ishbal.

\- Plus nous tardons trop à réagir plus cela renvoie l'image d'un gouvernement faible."

Mustang secoua la tête et se tourna vers Evans : "Que savez-vous sur l'Ouest ?

\- Peu de choses, malheureusement, admit l'ancienne journaliste. L'Ouest a traditionnellement toujours souvenu le gouvernement. Avec l'arrêt de l'économie de guerre, la région a également perdu de manière significative ces deux dernières années. Et certains remettent en question ouvertement votre position à la tête du gouvernement, voire celle de l'armée.

\- Et qui mettraient-ils dans cette position ?

\- Un homme qui a déjà montré sa capacité à diriger une entreprise et qui serait capable de prendre les bonnes mesures pour l'économie du pays."

Remington émit un rire peu flatteur : "Ces personnes n'ont aucune idée..." Mais Mustang l'arrêta d'une main.

"Si je comprends bien, le Vakaran et toute une partie de l'Ouest pourrait adhérer aux propos du FLO ?

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- J'ai besoin que vous creusiez davantage sur la situation dans l'Ouest. Est-ce que vous avez des contacts là-bas ?"

L'ancienne journaliste hocha la tête : "Je ferai mon possible. En attendant...

\- Une conférence de presse, compléta Mustang, avec lassitude. J'ai saisi l'idée générale. Nous devons couper l'herbe sous le pied du FLO. Condamner fermement les actions, mettre l'accent sur les victimes civiles de cet attentat...

\- Tout à fait.

\- Colonel Remington, je veux des rapports aussi fréquents que possible sur l'évolution de la situation. Venez dans mon bureau toutes les heures s'il le faut. Contactez également Cochrane : je veux lui parler aujourd'hui. Peu importe l'heure. Hawkeye, il va falloir réunir les autres généraux."

* * *

S'introduire chez les Bradley n'était pas en soi un problème quand on pouvait aisément créer des tunnels dans le sol. En revanche, il fallait d'abord détourner l'attention du militaire dans la maison, pour ensuite le maîtriser. Edward ne se faisait pas réellement d'illusions sur la coopération de l'armée et il devait avouer que s'introduire au nez et à la barbe de Breda amenait un peu de piment à l'histoire. Le plan lui vint facilement, avec un enthousiasme plus que suspect et, au grand dam d'Alphonse, il était réaliste et réalisable. Le cadet accepta donc de se plier aux directives de son frère. Après tout, sans lui, tout le projet tombait à l'eau et ils ne pouvaient pas laisser abandonner Mme Bradley.

En premier lieu, les deux frères se glissèrent dans une bouche d'égouts du quartier - peu agréable, mais autant ne pas se fatiguer lorsqu'un tunnel existait déjà - et se positionnèrent aussi près de la maison des Bradley que possible. Quelques ouvertures de murs permirent à Edward de rentrer dans la cave pour patienter jusqu'au signal de son frère. Celui-ci poursuivit sous terre jusqu'à atteindre la maison voisine et refit surface pour s'intéresser à leurs déchets, entreposés à l'arrière de leur maison. Il parvint sans problème à dénicher quelques bouteilles plastiques. Il fallut ensuite séparer l'azote de l'air, le comprimer progressivement jusqu'à obtenir de l'azote liquide puis repartit en laissant les bouteilles bouchées et bien cachées dans le tas de compost à proximité. Un jeu d'enfant pour n'importe quel alchimiste. Le seul bémol dans leur plan concernant le temps qu'il fallut à l'azote liquide pour se réchauffer.

L'explosion se produisit avant qu'Alphonse ne puisse rejoindre son frère dans la cave. La détonation raisonna dans la rue et Edward entendit des cris de panique s'élever. Ce fut le signal pour remonter de la cave. Mary Bradley manqua de lâcher la pile d'assiette qu'elle tenait lorsqu'elle se retourna et découvrit Edward derrière elle.

"Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux s'éloigner de la fenêtre, Mme Bradley, lui dit-il en guise de bonjour.

\- Ed... Edward ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mon frère ne devrait pas arriver. Où est le garde ?"

Sans réussir à formuler une phrase, elle désigna la porte du jardin, encore grande ouverte. Edward se colla mur, à côté de la porte, juste à temps pour entendre les pas du soldat se rapprocher.

"ça a l'air de venir..."

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Edward lui asséna un coup derrière la tête qui l'assomma proprement.

"Nous devions finir une conversation, je crois ?

\- Mais, l'explosion ?

\- C'était nous, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter", expliqua Edward d'un ton qu'il espérait rassurant, tandis qu'il sortait de quoi immobiliser le soldat. Mais à en juger par l'expression de Mary, ni le ton ni la situation n'étaient franchement rassurants.

Alphonse choisit cet instant précis pour remonter dans la cave.

"Nii-san ?

\- Dans la cuisine, Al."

La cadet haussa un sourcil à la vue du militaire ligoté par terre mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Mme Bradley ?"

Celle-ci sembla brusquement revenir à elle : "Et si on s'installait dans le séjour ?

\- Où est Selim ? demanda Alphonse, en la suivant. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Il va bien, merci. Il fait la sieste, en haut."

Parfait, ils étaient donc tranquilles. Néanmoins, la nervosité de Mary Bradley était évidente et presque palpable. Elle se tordait les main et ils pouvaient distinguer le tremblement de ses épaules.

"Mme Bradley, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Alphonse de sa voix la plus douce. Vous avez l'air terriblement inquiète.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû... L'armée va se rendre compte que...

\- Ils vont se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche, confirma Edward, mais si vous ne leur dites rien ils ne pourront rien vous faire.

\- Leur soldat est K.O pour un bon bout de temps, renchérit Alphonse. Nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Tout va bien, il n'y a plus nous ici.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander de venir.

\- C'est à nous d'en juger, répondit calmement l'ancien alchimiste. Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ?"

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, en proie à un dilemme : "J'étais inquiète à propos de Selim.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il... Il avait énormément de cauchemars, il se réveillait en hurlant. Je... Je voulais savoir si tout cela avait un rapport avec son passé."

Mme Bradley ne les regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains, comme une enfant un peu coupable. Une partie d'Edward fut soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un problème pire que celui-ci mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la veuve de Wrath les avait contacté pour une affaire pareille. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune qualification lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants.

"C'est possible, répondit Alphonse d'une voix calme. Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre vous inquiétée ?

\- Mais... oh, je suis vraiment désolée. Les cauchemars se sont arrêtés. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de vous prévenir, après. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Les cauchemars se sont arrêtés ?

\- Oui, je...

\- Pour ne pas avoir contacté l'armée ? coupa Edward.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle."

Edward n'allait certainement pas lui jeter la pierre mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Mme. Bradley les avait fait venir d'aussi loin. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite mais elle vint pas. Alphonse et lui échangèrent un regard étonné : Mary Bradley s'obstinait à fixer ses mains, comme incapable de les regarder dans les yeux, et ne semblait pas décidée à en dire davantage. Les deux adolescents attendirent patiemment, écoutant l'horloge lentement égrainer les secondes.

"Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Mme Bradley ? demanda finalement Alphonse d'une voix douce."

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers eux et son regard vide fit frissonner l'ancien alchimiste. Rien. Il n'y avait rien dans son regard, sinon un puis sans fond. Edward entendit à peine le reste de son discours, trop absorbé par ces yeux sans vie. Elle s'excusait une nouvelle fois de les avoir fait venir d'aussi loin mais les terreurs nocturnes de Selim s'était arrêtées d'elles-mêmes. Tout allait bien, désormais. Les frères pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

"Allons-y, nii-san."

Les deux frères finirent par s'éclipser de la même façon qu'ils étaient venus, non sans avoir détaché le soldat et transporté l'homme jusqu'à une chaise dans la couloir - avec un peu de chance, il supposerait qu'il s'était endormi en pleine garde. Peu probable, mais on ne sait jamais.

"C'était bien étrange", commenta Alphonse en se laissant tomber sur le ciment malodorant.

Edward atterrit à son tour et grogna quelque chose en guise de réponse.

"Je pense qu'elle ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité.

\- Sans déconner, répliqua Edward. Faire toute cette route pour entendre des conneries sur les cauchemars de son fils. Elle se moque de nous. Au final elle ne nous a posé aucune question, alors qu'elle nous aurait fait venir parce qu'elle a des questions sur le passé de son fils. ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et qu'elle ne peut plus nous dire la vérité ?

\- Peut-être."

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence avant qu'Alphonse ne demande à nouveau : "Qu'allons-nous faire, nii-san ? Est-ce qu'on reste un peu pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe ?"

Autrefois il serait resté. Autrefois il aurait cherché à la vérité. Mais la situation n'était plus la même désormais. Il ne pouvait plus pratiquer l'alchimie et Al et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans des situations beaucoup trop dangereuses.

"On se tire avant de se retrouver dans la merde jusqu'au cou", marmonna Edward.

La situation avait changé.

* * *

"Colonel Hawkeye."

Riza se retourna brusquement, relevant devant elle son classeur dans un geste de parade, par pur réflexe. Elle s'était crue seule dans les couloirs du quartier général et les bruits de pas qui se hâtaient vers elle avait réveillé d'anciens mécanismes de défense.

"Ce n'est que moi, lui signala prudemment Evans, ralentissant le pas.

\- Désolée, réflexe. Je pensais être seule, étant donné l'heure."

Audra lui adressa un sourire à moitié désolé et à moitié triste.

"J'ai besoin de vous parler."

A 22h passées. Visiblement, Evans avait guetté le départ de Riza pour venir lui parler. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle enchaîna : "ça ne peut pas attendre demain, c'est important."

Si Hawkeye était exténuée, Audra semblait plus réveillée et déterminée que jamais. Riza soupira. Cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, Hawkeye lui désigna la porte derrière elle.

"Dans mon bureau ?

\- Je vous suis."

Riza posa lourdement ses affaires sur sa table et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant le bureau entre la journaliste et elle. Audra semblait à son aise, plus déterminée que jamais.

"De quoi parlait Remington ce matin ? attaqua-t-elle directement.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, rétorqua la jeune femme. Le sabotage du central téléphonique ?

\- Il s'agit d'une enquête en cours, Audra, répondit la soldate d'une voix lasse. Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous en parler. Du moins pas tout de suite.

\- A d'autres. Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle enquête, Riza. Vous le savez, je le sais, alors autant être franche avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler tant que l'enquête est en cours.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez ? soupira Evans. L'enquête officielle portait sur les dysfonctionnements de la gestion de crise à l'Ouest. Si Remington parle aujourd'hui du sabotage d'un central téléphonique alors il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que les deux affaires sont liées. Un central téléphonique vandalisé n'intéresse personne, pas même Remington. En revanche, des doutes concernant la loyauté de Cochrane, un peu plus."

Riza ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'Audra avait compris la situation avec les bribes d'information que Remington avait fait exprès de révéler devant elle. Elle n'avait pas mené un mouvement de sape du gouvernement précédent sans être extrêmement intelligente. Néanmoins, Hawkeye ne pouvait rien dire. Peu importe la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir dans l'ancienne journaliste, celle-ci restait une civile. Vulnérable à toute forme d'extorsion d'information. Face à son mutisme, l'agacement monta d'un cran supplémentaire.

"Vous savez ce que vous m'avez promis lorsque vous m'avez demandé d'entrer dans ce gouvernement. Je ne suis pas venue ici de moi-même, vous êtes venue me chercher. En échange d'une promesse."

Honnêteté et transparence. Riza s'en souvenait parfaitement et se força à soutenir son regard sans flancher.

"Vous savez que Remington a fait exprès d'en parler devant vous. Précisément pour créer ce genre de situation.

\- Et il n'arriverait à rien si vous étiez honnête avec vous, comme vous me l'aviez promis, répondit Audra en secouant la tête. N'essayez pas de lui mettre ça sur le dos.

\- Certaines informations peuvent vous mettre en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir : travailler avec vous me met en danger, fit remarquer Audra. Soit vous me faites confiance et vous me dites tout, soit vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. Et je n'ai aucune raison de rester si c'est le cas."

Sauf que l'armée ne pouvait pas se passer d'Evans. Pas maintenant, pas en pleine crise. Riza soupira.

"Vous ne pouvez pas en parler à qui que ce soit."

* * *

"Nii-san, arrête."

Edward soupira mais continua à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise.

"Nii-san.

\- Al, on s'en va, on en a déjà discuté.

\- Non. Tu en as discuté et tu es décidé, mais pas moi"

Edward se retourna vers son frère, désabusé. Ils avaient le même regard obstiné, il le savait. Winry le leur avait déjà suffisamment dit. Mais Edward n'arrivait pas à supporter l'air à la fois déterminé et révolté sur le visage d'Alphonse. Peut être s'était il trop habitué à l'armure ? Les émotions d'Alphonse lui semblaient mille fois plus grandes, plus vives sur son visage de chair et de sang. Edward eut un mouvement des mains, impuissant.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Al ? Elle n'est même pas capable de nous dire ce qui ne va pas.

\- On va pas la laisser toute seule comme ça.

\- On ne va pas la laisser toute seule, on va la laisser en compagnie de l'armée.

\- Ceux dont elle avait le plus peur la dernière fois qu'elle nous a parlé ? pointa Alphonse.

\- Arrête, on parle de Mustang là. Y a nettement pire et si elle ne joue pas franc jeu avec nous, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? J'ai horreur des gens qui nous mentent, en nous regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Elle nous a menti ou tu n'as juste pas envie d'admettre que quelque chose cloche dans son comportement ?"

Edward ne répondit pas au ton accusateur de son frère. Alphonse avait raison et il le savait. Lui aussi avait perçu sa détresse, reconnu le désespoir dans ses yeux et senti les accents d'urgence et de dernier recours de sa voix. Mary Bradley n'aurait pas pu feindre tout cela. Et son comportement deux jours plus tard était tout autant inquiétant : pas vraiment sa nervosité mais surtout le vide dans son regard. Le souvenir même mettait Edward mal à l'aise.

"L'armée pourrait faire pression sur elle pour qu'elle se taise. Ou pire : imagine que Selim y soit pour quelque chose, continua Alphonse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Son fils... Selim est loin d'être un enfant normal, non ? fit remarquer Alphonse. Et tu as vu ce soldat. Il n'était clairement pas dans son état habituel.

\- Tu penses que son fils lui a fait quelque chose, répéta l'aîné d'un ton buté.

\- ça fait beaucoup d'événements étranges autour de lui, non ?

\- Hé bien si Selim y est pour quelque chose, autant laisser l'armée gérer ça, répondit Edward en se retournant, un pull déjà roulé en boule dans les mains. On peut aller les prévenir si ça te rassure.

\- Nii-san...

\- Non attends, Al, je vois pas du tout quel est le problème. Si...

\- Si Mme Bradley ne nous a pas menti et que Selim n'a rien fait alors on les aura juste jeté en pâture à l'armée, coupa Alphonse. Ceux qu'elle redoute le plus et ce qu'elle nous a fait promettre de ne pas faire. Et s'il se passe réellement quelque chose alors on l'aura laissée tomber alors qu'on est responsable, nii-san. Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule face à ça. On a notre part de responsabilité dans cette situation.

\- J'ai pas oublié, rétorqua Edward. Je sais. Mais on ne sait pas ce qui se passe là dedans. Selim pourrait être tout à fait normal. Et puis, que veux tu qu'on y fasse, Al ? Je... Je ne ferai pas le poids comme la dernière fois."

La dernière fois, il avait failli perdre son frère. La dernière fois, son père était mort en les protégeant. La dernière fois, il avait failli abandonner.

Edward fixa résolument sa valise, les mains crispées sur le pull qu'il n'avait toujours rangé. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir qui l'avait étreint et presque englouti à ce moment. Cette fraction de seconde où il avait compris que son frère s'était sacrifié pour lui, qu'il était désormais seul au monde. Peu importe Winry, peu importe Izumi ou même les amis qu'il s'était faits. Il avait perdu son frère un seul instant et cela avait suffi pour le faire suffoquer. Encore aujourd'hui, il se réveillait parfois la nuit, le cœur battant à cette idée, le souvenir de cette solitude béante gravé dans sa chair. Et pour rien au monde il ne risquerait cela encore une fois. Et surtout pas depuis qu'il avait perdu le seul moyen qu'il ait jamais eu pour protéger son frère.

"Mais moi, je pourrais, répondit doucement Alphonse"

Edward releva la tête.

"La dernière fois... Toutes ces années tu m'a protégé, Nii san. Et je n'ai jamais eu à... me battre, à ressentir cette responsabilité parce que tu étais là. Quoi qu'il arrive tu étais là pour moi. pendant tout ce temps tu as fait en sorte à ce que je n'ai pas cette responsabilité sur les épaules. Tu t'es enrôle dans l'armée pour nous, tu as supporté tous ces sacrifices, pour nous deux.

\- Parce que ton corps n'était pas un sacrifice suffisant, peut-être ? répliqua Edward.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, nii-san, répondit Alphonse en secouant la tête. Je peux nous protéger.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu étais capable de tout quand tu t'es enfermé avec Selim jusqu'au jour promis, grommela Edward.

\- Alors fais-moi confiance ? Si tu ne peux plus te battre pour nous deux, alors je le ferais"

Encore une fois, Alphonse le fixa droit dans les yeux, de ce regard qu'Edward ne pouvait pas supporter. Trop franc, trop déterminé et quelque part trop vulnérable. Edward n'aimait pas cette idée. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire, d'être un boulet accroché à la jambe de son frère mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui dire qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable ? Contrairement à lui, Alphonse n'était pas une tête brûlée. Il était capable de réfléchir posément, de façon rationnelle au lieu de se laisser guider par ses instincts et de se jeter la tête première dans la gueule du loup. En témoignent la centaine de raclée qu'il lui avait collées dernièrement, sinon plus. L'aîné soupira, sachant qu'il avait déjà cédé.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- On pourrait la surveiller un peu ? Ça nous permettrait de décider s'il se passe réellement quelque chose de suspicieux ou non.

\- Les hommes de Breda surveillent déjà cette maison. Comment veux-tu passer inaperçu ?"

Alphonse haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux.

"Est-ce qu'on doit réellement passer inaperçu ? S'ils savent déjà qu'on est là, pas la peine de se cacher"

* * *

"Maman ?"

Mary sursauta. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas entendu son fils approcher.

"Selim ? tu devrais être au lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'avais soif."

Cette raison n'était absolument pas valable mais l'air vaguement coupable de son fils la rassura. Son comportement était revenu à la normale. Malgré une tendance à s'approcher sans bruit, il ne l'effrayait plus comme avant et ce changement de comportement lui faisait du bien. Mary avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Elle adopta une expression faussement sévère.

"Un verre d'eau et puis tu te rendors.

\- Oui, maman."

Elle n'avait plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, cette sensation que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire et qu'elle n'était absolument pas préparée pour. Néanmoins, un sentiment de vide et d'oubli avait remplacé cette peur. Comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, sans pour autant savoir quoi.

Selim lui sourit lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Son fils allait bien. Tout allait bien.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors, verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, que ça vous ait plus ou non (et j'ai même envie de dire : surtout si ça ne vous a pas plu)


	9. Toujours derrière toi

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Mon petit blabla avant de commencer : Hello, tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon mois de novembre malgré le contexte. Personnellement, j'ai tenté pour la première fois le NaNoWriMo, ce qui m'a permis d'écrire d'un coup 70k mots, soit dix chapitres de La Pièce Vide ! Vous avez donc l'assurance d'avoir au moins l'histoire jusqu'au chapitre 26 :) Un gros travail de relecture et de réécriture va s'imposer mais en attendant, voilà le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews. ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Toujours derrière toi**

Le tunnel était tout à faire ordinaire, voire rudimentaire. Un chemin creusé dans le sol, à travers la roche, sans aucun éclairage prévu et Panaya se réjouit d'avoir improvisé une torche. La seule chose remarquable était la longueur du tunnel. Un aller simple pour les montagnes de Briggs. Une partie d'elle-même se fit la réflexion que Mustang devrait garder ce chemin, ne serait-ce que pour des raisons pratiques. Elle imaginait bien des wagons sur les rails. Une manière de déplacer des personnes à grande vitesse et en toute discrétion. Néanmoins le tracé du tunnel en lui-même justifiait sa destruction.

Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou afin de se protéger du léger courant d'air qui chuchotait dans le souterrain. S'y introduire n'avait pas été d'une grande difficulté : l'église de Lior était ouverte à tous et personne ne faisait particulièrement attention aux badauds s'y aventuraient. Elle avait pu déambuler à sa guise - ou presque - jusqu'à trouver l'entrée de la cave et dégager le passage de fortune qui donnait accès au tunnel. Et jusqu'ici, Panaya n'avait identifié aucun signe d'effraction. Des outils soigneusement empilés sur à sa droite lui indiquèrent la direction du chantier. Pressentant qu'elle n'en tirerait pas grand-chose, la jeune femme décida de se diriger vers le Sud, armée de sa torche improvisée.

L'entrée de l'église se trouvait à cinq cents mètres au sud de la première entrée officielle du chantier. Quiconque s'introduisait dans le souterrain n'avait pas franchement intérêt à passer par ce point, trop fréquenté et trop surveillé en raison du matériel. En revanche, la seconde entrée, huit kilomètres plus loin, aurait pu laisser s'infiltrer les intrus. Dans tous les cas, Panaya était partie pour une longue nuit.

Sa progression dans le tunnel fut relativement rapide tant celui-ci était vide. Les seuls de signe de vie indiquaient seulement que des rongeurs avaient élu domicile dans le souterrain. En tendant l'oreille, la soldate pouvait entendre leurs petites pattes déraper sur la roche, derrière le bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient étrangement dans le souterrain. Malgré l'absence d'éclairage prévu, les parois étaient remarquablement régulières, à l'exception de quelques crevasses - sans doute des erreurs. Alors qu'elle examinait l'une d'entre elle, un son attira son attention. La jeune femme se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Ça avait cessé.

Elle reprit lentement son chemin et constata que le bruit reprenait, trop fort pour être causé par un rat, si gros soit-il, et ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle n'était plus seule dans le souterrain. Au lieu de s'inquiéter, Panaya sentit l'adrénaline et l'excitation se répandre dans son corps : avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait peut-être de son coupable et elle bouclerait l'enquête suffisamment rapidement pour être de retour chez elle le lendemain soir.

Sans modifier son allure ou son comportement, la soldate continua à inspecter les alentours. Malheureusement, l'endroit n'offrait que peu de cachettes et sa torche indiquait avec précision son emplacement à elle. L'éteindre était exclu, bien sûr, sans quoi elle était bonne pour trébucher dans le noir. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à trouver une irrégularité dans la roche, pile à la bonne hauteur. Même couché, son flambeau continuait à brûler de façon tout à fait respectable. Panaya s'éloigna un peu pour admirer son œuvre puis, satisfaite, partit se dissimuler dans l'une des crevasses, pour attendre patiemment son poursuivant.

Un homme, grand, blond. Habillé en noir et jeune, sans doute à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Aucun signe ne permettait de déduire son identité. Il s'était dirigé vers la torche et l'examinait maintenant d'un air perplexe.

"Vous voulez me dire ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda calmement Panaya en sortant de l'ombre, son arme pointée vers lui.

L'individu haussa un sourcil à la fois choqué et surpris : "Je pourrais vous retourner la question, madame. Vous vous trouvez sur un chantier de l'armée.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai demandé en premier."

Son interlocuteur sembla retenir à grand peine un grognement face à l'immaturité de sa question.

"Je suis responsable du chantier. Sous-lieutenant James Reynes.

\- Une preuve de votre identité ?"

L'homme tendit avec agacement son poignet afin de montrer ses plaques d'identification. Dommage, se dit Panaya, elle allait devoir rester à Lior un peu plus longtemps. Elle rabaissa son arme pour uniquement voir Reynes lever la sienne et la tenir en joue. Elle soupira.

"Est-ce que vous savez que menacer un officier de l'armée est un délit ? lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

\- Sauf si on a le même employeur.

\- Une preuve de votre identifié ?" demanda Reynes, faussement courtois.

Panaya secoua la tête.

"Aucune, si ce n'est le Wesson", répondit-elle en montrant son arme.

L'arme était répandue au sein des troupes et son usage exclusivement réservée à l'armée, même s'il n'était sûrement pas impossible de le trouver sur le marché noir.

"Et combien de personnes sont au courant de l'existence de ce passage ? même au sein de l'église de Lior ?

\- Tout passage secret peut être découvert.

\- Possible, répondit Panaya avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais croyez moi, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes nuits que de venir m'aventurer sur un chantier militaire.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

\- Comprendre qui s'amuse à terrifier vos hommes, sous-lieutenant."

Celui-ci sembla débattre intérieurement de la démarche à suivre. La procédure aurait voulu qu'il la menotte et la ramène au quartier général mais Panaya connaissait l'entrée officieuse du tunnel, utilisait une arme de poing manifestement d'origine militaire et était manifestement au courant de l'affaire.

"Ce que je vous propose, sous-lieutenant, pour éviter qu'on en perde tous les deux notre temps : vous me gardez à l'œil avec votre arme - je consens même à marche à une certaine distance devant vous - et vous me laissez inspecter le tunnel ? Si je vous avais voulu du mal, j'en aurais profité lorsque je vous avais en joue."

Ce dernier argument sembla peser dans la balance mais pas suffisamment.

"Donnez-moi votre arme.

\- Pas moyen, répondit-elle avec un petit rire."

L'officier fronça les sourcils : "J'ai une arme braquée sur vous.

\- Et vous aurez l'air totalement stupide si vous tirez sur une de vos collègues, rétorqua-t-elle."

Panaya avait profité de la conversation et du débat intérieur de son interlocuteur pour se rapprocher discrètement de lui, jusqu'à être à une distance de touche confortable.

"Allez, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner pleurnicher dans les jupes de Mustang. Te faire consoler ? Peut-être avec une pipe ?"

Sa soudaine vulgarité le surprit et cette fraction de seconde fut nécessaire pour que Panaya passe sous sa garde, soulève son bras et lui fasse lâcher son arme d'une torsion du poignet.

"On ne vous apprend vraiment plus rien à l'école de guerre, maintenant, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton narquois."

Le visage de Reynes était devenu pourpre de colère - du moins de ce qu'elle pouvait voir à la lumière de la torche. Pour calmer un peu le jeu, Panaya le relâcha et lui tendit son arme.

"Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, maintenant ?"

Partagé entre la colère et l'humiliation, l'officier lui fit signe de marcher devant lui. Panaya reprit sa torche, sans autre commentaire.

"J'imagine que vous avez fouillé le tunnel de jour sans trouver qui que ce soit dedans ? demanda-t-elle avec autorité. Des indices ?

\- Aucun, répondit Reynes avec réluctance.

\- Alors vous avez décidé de mettre en place une surveillance de nuit."

Celle-ci n'était sûrement pas officielle, étant donné que le sous-lieutenant n'était pas en uniforme, mais Panaya s'abstint de tout commentaire et continua d'avancer. Ils progressèrent lentement et en silence pendant plusieurs heures, sans rien trouver de plus intéressant que des cadavres de rongeurs et un putois qui leur fit froncer les sourcils à tous les deux. Clairement, ils n'allaient pas terminer en une nuit. Ils prenaient leur temps, pour inspecter chaque recoin et ne pas manquer quoi que ce soit et seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnant dans le souterrain rompait le silence.

"Mustang vous a envoyée ici ? demanda soudain Reynes."

Panaya acquiesça distraitement, d'humeur peu bavarde.

"Parce qu'il pense que je ne suis pas capable de résoudre le problème ?

\- Oh, je ne le prendrais pas comme ça, si j'étais vous. Voyez ça plutôt ça comme de l'aide pour inspecter ces trente kilomètres du tunnel.

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- Chut, l'interrompit calmement Panaya."

Reynes fronça les sourcils mais elle l'ignora et brandit sa torche, décrivant un arc de cercle autour d'elle. Rien et pourtant.

"Vous entendez ? demanda-t-elle à son coéquipier improvisé.

\- Entendre quoi ?

\- Des chuchotements, je dirais ?

\- Je n'entends rien.

\- Mais il y a bien quelque chose.

\- Il n'y a rien."

Encore une fois, Panaya fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et s'avança sans l'attendre. Avec un instant de retard, il lui emboîta le pas pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme se dirigea avec calme vers la paroi extérieure du tunnel puis revint un instant sur ses pas.

"ça vient de là.

\- Je n'entends rien. Aucun chuchotement.

\- Pas vraiment un chuchotement, corrigea Panaya, mais quelque chose comme... de la neige. Un bruit blanc peut-être ?"

Elle rapprocha la torche pour examiner la paroi mais celle-ci n'offrait aucune crevasse, aucune imperfection dans laquelle quelqu'un aurait pu laisser quoi que ce soit. Reynes leva un sourcil sceptique et consulta sa montre : "ça fait six heures qu'on marche. Peut-être que c'est la fatigue ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle d'une voix distraite en inspectant la paroi."

Le bruit, ténu mais bien présent, venait définitivement de cet endroit. Restait à comprendre ce qui le diffusait et comment le dispositif était dissimulé. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure dans une mimique de concentration, elle entreprit d'examiner la paroi à lumière rase. Rien. Du bout des doigts, elle commença à effleurer les murs humides, maculant sa main de boue. Et soudain, elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous ses doigts. Là. D'un geste sec, elle tira vers elle la pierre qui tomba dans un bruit sourd devant elle : une radio sans fil, posée dans une crevasse suffisamment haute pour que personne ne la remarque et dont l'étroite entrée était dissimulée par un rocher. Panaya réprima un sourire victorieux et se tourna vers Reynes : "On peut dire que ce n'était pas juste de la fatigue ?"

* * *

Les rues étaient animées en ce début d'après-midi. Le soleil et l'agréable petite brise avaient fait sortir de chez eux de nombreux habitants et beaucoup s'étaient laissés tentés par les terrasses. En conséquence, les places sous les précieux parasols étaient rares. Breda avait réussi à trouver une petite table au milieu de la foule. Il fit un signe nonchalant à Arthur qui, après une fraction de seconde, le rejoignit à la table et se laissa tomber en face de lui, toujours un peu renfrogné.

"Bonjour Arthur."

L'indic répondit par un grognement.

"Tu prendras quelque chose ?

\- Si tu paies"

Breda laissa échapper un petit rire avant de faire signe à une serveuse. Les deux hommes avaient l'air étrangement déplacés à la terrasse de ce petit restaurant. Parmi les couples et les familles qui profitaient du beau temps et du week-end, l'air maussade d'Arthur faisait tâche mais cela pourrait sans doute les aider.

"On va être là pour un moment. Tu voudras un verre."

Arthur lui lança un regard assassin tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait avec leur commande - bière pour lui, soda pour Breda.

"Ne crois pas que je vous ai pardonné ma petite péripétie.

\- Vois le côté positif des choses : tu es toujours en vie, fit remarquer le soldat.

\- Pas grâce à vous, grommela Arthur, un peu pour la forme.

\- Détends-toi. Tu vas finir par faire fuir l'ensemble de la clientèle. Ou alors la serveuse va essayer de nous virer d'ici.

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

\- Pas vraiment mais est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée ?"

Après son incident nocturne, Arthur avait préféré faire profil bas pour quelques jours afin de semer les personnes à sa poursuite. Malheureusement pour lui, son assaillant avait eu l'occasion de voir son visage et il n'était pas impossible qu'il le retrouve même parmi la foule dense de Centrale. Il s'était donc résolu à mettre Breda au courant - l'insultant copieusement au passage histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable - et le soldat lui avait proposé un plan plutôt osé. La veille, dans une ruelle sombre, l'idée lui avait parue bonne mais à la lumière du jour, Arthur n'était plus aussi certain.

"Tu as combien de personnes postées ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec le dessous-de-verre.

\- Une.

\- Seulement une ?

\- On fait avec les moyens qu'on a, répondit Breda d'un ton laconique.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si plusieurs personnes arrivent ? et s'ils se mettent à plusieurs à nous suivre ? Ou s'ils ne viennent pas ?

\- On improvisera".

Arthur répondit d'un grognement.

"Calme-toi, répéta Breda. On trouvera une solution.

\- Facile à dire, répliqua l'indic. Ce n'est pas toi qui as été attaqué dans une ruelle sombre."

Breda comprenait l'indignation et l'inquiétude d'Arthur. Après tout, celui-ci n'était pas un combattant et en cas d'attaque à plusieurs, il ne ferait pas le poids. Mais le soldat se contenta de hocher la tête : "T'inquiète pas : je n'ai pas pris n'importe qui pour ce job."

Colt jeta un regard négligent par-dessus son livre. Elle avait trouvé l'emplacement parfait au balcon d'un restaurant un peu plus loin : sa position lui permettait de surveiller l'ensemble de la place, tout en faisant semblant de lire. Le seul inconvénient était qu'elle était beaucoup trop visible, dans sa tenue civile et avait dû éconduire fermement quelques hommes. Heureusement, pour l'instant, Breda et Arthur avaient décidé de rester bien sagement à leur place. Elle se pencha dans son livre et laissa ses cheveux blonds faire rideau autour de son visage pour mieux étudier les clients attablés sur la place. La plupart était des familles venues profiter du beau temps et Colt les ignora presque automatiquement. Elle se concentra plus particulièrement sur les couples et les personnes seules mais jusque-là, rien ne lui avait paru suspect.

"Vous désirez autre chose, mademoiselle ?"

Avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers le serveur et commanda à nouveau un jus de fruit. La moue de son interlocuteur la renseigna très vite sur l'agacement qu'il éprouvait face à une cliente qui en deux heures sur une place de choix au balcon n'avait consommé que deux jus de fruit et un verre d'eau. Colt lui adressa un vague sourire d'excuse - le budget de l'armée n'était pas extensible sans quoi elle se serait fait un peu plus plaisir. Mais lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la place, un homme attira son attention : manches longues malgré la chaleur et chemise couleur sable, il avançait d'un air détendu vers une table mais quelque chose dans son expression intrigua la soldate. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Colt pouvait distinguer son regard acéré. Et la façon dont son regard balayait mécaniquement la foule confirma son intuition. C'était leur homme. Et à en juger par son comportement, les attaques dans les ruelles désertes étaient clairement plus dans ses compétences que les filatures discrètes.

Elle attendit un instant et l'homme ne fut pas long à confirmer ses soupçons : il ignora une table à côté de la fontaine, qui lui aurait permis de se rafraîchir un peu dans la chaleur de l'été, et s'installa à une autre, plus excentrée mais qui disposait d'une meilleure vue sur la table de Breda et Arthur. Il leur lança quelques regards qui auraient pu être discrets si Colt ne l'avait pas déjà identifié. C'était son jour de chance : il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que l'indic n'attire le poisson.

Comme convenu, Colt se débarrassa de sa veste rose fuchsia et son supérieur mit quelques minutes à remarquer le signal. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se levèrent de concert et leur suspect ne fut pas long à leur emboîter le pas. Colt attendit un instant mais n'identifia aucun complice. Elle quitta alors rapidement la terrasse, abandonnant sans scrupule sa veste, beaucoup trop visible pour une filature, et s'engouffra dans les ruelles, pour rattraper le suspect.

Breda et Arthur tournèrent un instant dans le quartier, donnant l'impression de flâner nonchalamment dans les quartiers commerçants. Tactique militaire de base. Ils continuèrent leur manège pendant une petite heure avant de se séparer. L'homme parut hésiter un instant mais comme prévu, il choisit de suivre le roux qui prit le chemin d'une vieille planque - rentrer chez lui avec un poursuivant sur les talons était relativement déconseillé.

Colt s'engouffra dans la boulangerie de la rue et vit à travers la vitrine Breda remonter d'un pas insouciant les marches de l'immeuble. Quelques instants plus tard, le suspect inspectait les boîtes aux lettres. Le nom indiqué - Paul Mauroy - ne lui serait d'aucune aide mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

"Vous souhaitez quelque chose ? demanda la boulangère.

\- Je jetais juste un œil aux pâtisseries, expliqua Colt en relevant les yeux.

\- Rien qui ne vous tente ?

\- Pas cette fois, mais peut-être la prochaine ?"

Après un sourire d'excuse la soldate ressortit à temps pour voir son suspect tourner au coin de la rue. La vraie filature commençait maintenant.

* * *

Rassembler les généraux en dehors des réunions mensuelles n'était pas exceptionnel mais l'air semblait chargé d'électricité. En raison du contexte, Cochrane était le seul à ne pas être présent, avec l'accord de Mustang : s'éloigner de la région alors qu'une explosion venait de tuer une trentaine de personnes aurait envoyé un mauvais signal à la population. Leur point téléphonique quelques jours plus tôt avaient néanmoins permis à Mustang et Cochrane de se mettre d'accord concernant la réaction de l'armée.

"La majorité des troupes de l'Ouest sera mobilisée sur West City et la région du Vakaran, afin de renforcer la sécurité : des mesures exceptionnelles pour veiller à la sûreté des lieux publics seront mises en place. Renforcement des patrouilles en centre-ville, contrôle des regroupements de personnes et fouilles corporelles si besoin, à l'approche des lieux de pouvoir symbolique de l'armée : avant-postes, hôpital militaire, bibliothèques, casernes."

Les trois généraux acquiescèrent en silence à la lecture des mesures de sécurité. Cette procédure n'était pas nouvelle et avait déjà été mise en place dans plusieurs villes - Lior et Ishbal pour ne citer qu'elles. L'armée savait comment gérer les situations de violence. L'enjeu était de ne pas laisser cela dégénérer dans une nouvelle guerre civile.

"En compensation, les troupes du Nord et du Sud seront mobilisées pour aider à sécuriser les frontières Nord-Ouest et du Sud-Ouest de la région Ouest. Des troupes de Centrales seront également détachées dans le reste du territoire. L'ensemble de ces troupes seront mobilisées, tant que le protocole de sécurité sera activé.

\- Personne ne remet en cause l'obligation de solidarité avec Cochrane, interrompit calmement Olivia Armstrong. Mais qu'en est-il des troupes de l'Ouest ? A-t-on trouvé les causes du dysfonctionnement dans la gestion de la crise précédente ? le détournement train ? Avant d'envoyer mes hommes en renfort, je voudrais savoir dans quelle situation ils mettront les pieds."

L'absence de Cochrane ne tombait pas plus mal. Qui sait comment le général de l'Ouest aurait pu réagir face à Armstrong ? Mustang conserva une expression aussi neutre que possible : "L'enquête est en cours et vous comprendrez, Général Armstrong, qu'en ces circonstances particulières, les enquêteurs peinent à avancer.

\- Cela fait déjà un mois que le FLO a pris le contrôle de ce train. Soit vous ne fouettez pas suffisamment vos hommes, soit ceux-ci n'ont aucun intérêt à remonter la vérité.

\- La patience est une vertu, rappela calmement Mustang en ignorant le regard meurtrier de son interlocutrice. Vous serez informés des résultats de l'enquête dès que possible. En attendant, nous avons d'autres détails à discuter. Remington ?

\- Le Front de Libération de l'Ouest est connu depuis quelques années, enchaîna l'officier, mais son action s'était surtout concentrée autour de rassemblements pacifiques, de discours publics concernant l'autonomie et l'indépendance du Vakaran. Pour cette raison, aucune décision n'a été prise à leur encontre. Leur première action d'envergure correspond au détournement de train le mois dernier.

\- Cette première action est atypique pour une organisation si peu expérimentée, fit remarquer Grumman. Un détournement demande une planification rigoureuse, la coordination de l'ensemble des hommes à bord du train. Et ils étaient suffisamment déterminés pour mourir à bord du train plutôt que d'être pris prisonniers.

\- Et l'explosion dénote un changement de méthode, rajouta Ravier. Ils sont prêts à faire des victimes. Changement de comportement radicale pour une organisation qui, jusque-là se contentait de rassemblements publics."

Remington hocha la tête : "Nous pensons qu'ils n'agissent pas seuls. Une autre organisation, plus structurée et plus expérimentée les a incités à changer leur mode d'action. Drachma ou même Creta. Les armes retrouvées à bord du train venaient manifestement de Drachma mais les numéros d'identification avaient été retirés.

\- N'importe qui aurait pu se procurer ces armes sur le marché noir, pointa Armstrong. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que Drachma est impliqué.

\- Mais ça commence à être un début de preuve.

\- Possible, répondit Mustang. En tout cas, des incidents aux frontières sont à prévoir au Nord, à l'Ouest et partiellement au Sud. Toutes les frontières communes avec Drachma et Creta, en somme. Et l'explosion, à peine un mois à près, nous indique que le FLO ne s'arrêtera probablement pas là."

* * *

"Alors ils vous ont finalement inclus dans le cercle des initiés."

Remington commençait à avoir la sale habitude d'apparaître par surprise dans son dos et Audra n'appréciait pas tellement.

"Bonjour à vous également, colonel. Que me vaut ce... plaisir ?"

Remington ne sourcilla pas face au ton dégoulinant de sarcasme et lui tendit un dossier : "Je pensais vous remettre en mains propres les dernières nouvelles que nous avons de l'Ouest.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, murmura la jeune femme, plus par politesse que réelle conviction.

\- Et je voulais voir si Mustang et Hawkeye vous avaient mis dans la confidence. A en juger par l'absence de frustration dans votre comportement, je dirais que oui.

\- Peut-être que j'ai su prendre mon mal en patience, en attendant que les conclusions de l'enquête ne soient officielles et mises à ma disposition ?

\- A d'autres, commenta Remington avec un sourire en coin. Ne me faites pas croire, madame la journaliste, que la curiosité ne vous a pas rongée jusqu'à aller exiger des réponses de notre duo dirigeant. Des réponses auxquelles vous aviez droit, précisa-t-il."

Evans ne répondit pas et fit semblant de reporter son attention sur le dossier, dans l'espoir que le soldat la laisse tranquille mais celui-ci la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il était pire qu'une tique.

"Que voulez-vous au juste ?

\- Simplement voir votre réaction. Est-ce qu'enfin vous comprenez que vous ne faites pas partie de ce gouvernement ? Que Mustang et Hawkeye vous tiendront toujours à l'écart ?"

Audra haussa un sourcil surpris : "Vous savez que votre comportement n'a réellement aucun sens : vous essayez de me faire quitter ce gouvernement et ensuite vous commencez à réellement collaborer avec moi ? Maintenant vous tenez encore de me faire passer le message que je n'ai pas ma place ici. D'autres personnes pourraient croire que vous n'avez soit aucune mémoire, soit un jumeau qui vous remplace de temps en temps. Ou peut-être est-ce une tactique militaire de rendre vos ennemis si confus qu'ils en jettent l'éponge ?"

Remington leva les yeux au ciel avant d'avouer avec réticence : "Je vous ai certainement mal jugée. Mais j'ai compris que nos objectifs n'étaient peut-être pas si incompatibles que cela.

\- Merveilleux.

\- Il conviendrait donc de davantage collaborer avec vous afin d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Pour l'armée, précisa-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ce discours à l'instant ? demanda Audra."

Remington lui jeta un regard mi-méprisant mi-agacé et la jeune femme eut le sentiment de retrouver l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

"Parce que vous vouez une confiance aveugle en Mustang et Hawkeye - d'ailleurs plus à Hawkeye qu'à notre cher généralissime - et votre comportement est tout à fait stupide. Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à vous l'avoir dit, vos amis journalistes ont bien dû vous le dire à un moment.

\- Allez droit au fait, colonel, rétorqua Evans. Je n'ai pas le temps pour toute cette rhétorique.

\- Ils vous cachent une partie des faits, vous tiennent volontairement à l'écart. Si je n'avais pas fait exprès de mentionner l'effraction dans le central téléphonique, combien de temps aurait-il fallu pour qu'ils vous mettent au courant ?"

Audra ne répondit pas car elle avait eu le temps de se poser elle-même la question, avant de forcer la main du colonel Hawkeye.

"Vous avez un objectif louable, continua Remington d'une voix plus calme, et je pense qu'il est dans notre intérêt à tous à ce que nous continuons à collaborer, si ce n'est davantage. Mais je veux que vous ouvriez les yeux et compreniez que tous ne seront pas aussi francs et directs que moi et que vous ne pouvez pas accorder votre confiance à n'importe qui".

* * *

Panaya s'accorda quelques heures de repos avant de rejoindre Reynes pour le deuxième round. La suite de leur inspection n'avait rien révélé d'autre et pour le moment, la radio constituait leur seule preuve que les phénomènes du tunnel étaient d'origine humaine. Ils avaient emporté avec eux le poste sans fil et la prochaine étape consisterait sans doute à guetter les allées et venues dans le souterrain pour identifier leur coupable. Encore d'autres longues nuits en perspective. Néanmoins, ce fut avec un enthousiasme tout intérieur que Panaya alla à la rencontre du jeune officier : le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'à priori, il ne s'agissait pas d'une bête surnaturelle.

"Aucun incident sur le chantier ? Comportement suspect ? demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour."

Le jeune officier était presque affalé sur la table du café dans lequel ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Suite à leur nuit de fouille, il avait dû enchaîner avec sa journée de travail ordinaire. Pas étonnant qu'il soit prêt à s'endormir sur place. Reynes fit néanmoins l'effort de se redresser lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui :

"Rien que je n'ai remarqué, répondit-il avec réserve.

\- J'ai prévenu les boss de notre découverte. Je propose de dédoubler la surveillance : vous pourrez assurer la surveillance de jour et moi la nuit. Qu'il s'agisse d'un ouvrier qui déplace et planque son matériel en plein jour, ou d'un petit malin qui s'infiltre la nuit, à nous deux, on devrait arriver à le coincer."

Le café était suffisamment bondé pour leur permettre de discuter sans avoir peur d'être écoutés. Reynes s'était arrangé pour obtenir une table dans le fond, contre un mur et leurs seuls voisins immédiats s'étaient lancés dans un concours d'anecdotes ridicules concernant un habitant apparemment très anxieux. Leurs rires et le niveau sonore général rendaient impossible toute écoute.

"ça fait plusieurs points d'entrée à surveiller toute seule, fit remarquer Reynes.

\- Je ne compte pas surveiller les entrées mais la cachette"

Reynes haussa un sourcil surprit : "Vous comptez passer la nuit à attendre dans le souterrain ? dans le noir complet ?

\- Pas dans le noir complet. Je me disais qu'une bougie et des allumettes seraient suffisamment discrètes ? Après tout, je vous ai entendu approcher bien avant de vous voir.

\- ça fait beaucoup de temps passé dans le noir, quand même. Pas la configuration idéale pour une planque."

Panaya haussa les épaules : "C'est le seul plan qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres idées ?"

La question était purement rhétorique car Reynes n'avait aucune ressource à affecter à cette surveillance et tous les deux le savaient.

"On fait comme ça alors. On reste en contact par radio ?" proposa-t-il en lui tendant un walkie qu'il lui tendit sous la table. Visiblement, lui aussi avait réfléchi au cours de la journée.

"Je vous préviendrai dès que j'aurai des nouvelles et assez rapidement, espérons-le."

Panaya fit un crochet ravitaillement avant de prendre la direction de la seconde entrée. Des locaux temporaires avaient était construits autour afin d'abriter l'entrée qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un trou creusé dans le sol et un large périmètre avait été délimité, principalement pour entreposer matériels et outils. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait qu'un chantier militaire comme un autre et aucun signe n'indiquait l'objet des travaux. La jeune femme fit deux fois le tour du site avant d'identifier un endroit où un arbre plus bas que les autres lui permit de se faufiler par-dessus la grille. Elle constata ensuite qu'aucun soldat n'était posté devant l'entrée du préfabriqué - ou alors il était parti en ronde - et se glisser dans le boyau fut aussi simple que de s'introduire dans l'église de Lior.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'attente ne fut pas si longue que cela. Elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation de la flamme hypnotique qui dansait devant ses yeux et aurait bien eu du mal à dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, lorsqu'un bruit l'arracha de sa torpeur. Un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui s'était laissé glisser dans le souterrain. Puis un autre. Deux personnes, donc. D'un souffle, elle éteignit la bougie qu'elle abritait entre ses mains et pria pour que les deux individus aient pensé à amener une lampe, sans quoi ils étaient tous bons pour tous trébucher dans le noir. Panaya n'avait pas mesuré à quel point la cachette se trouvait loin de l'entrée et attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de voir émerger des silhouettes de l'obscurité, éclairées à la lueur d'une lampe.

"Mais c'est une blague, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même."

Reynes accourut plus vite que Panaya n'aurait pu l'imaginer. A croire que ce type n'était pas réellement humain. Les coupables furent alignés dans le poste de sécurité du site et les parents ramenés sans autre forme de procès par quelques officiers.

"Je ne comprends pas...

\- Pour résumer les choses, monsieur...

\- Schultz.

\- Monsieur Schultz, votre fille a été retrouvée sur un chantier de l'armée."

La fillette en question se ratatina sur place encore plus, si c'était possible.

"Mais Annie, que faisais-tu là-bas ?"

La concernée n'osa pas répondre et, parce qu'il avait pitié de la gamine mais aussi parce qu'il était pressé de clore l'incident, Reynes répondit à sa place : "Nous avons également retrouvé une radio sans fil, cachée sur le chantier. Il semblerait que vos enfants aient trouvé très drôle de jouer un tour aux hommes travaillant sur le chantier et leur faire peur."

Les trois parents présents regardaient d'un air effaré leur progéniture qui tentait de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Panaya avait surpris deux gamins d'à peine dix ans, convaincus d'avoir mis au point la meilleure blague de l'année, et leur avait fait une frayeur qui les suivrait sans doute encore un bon bout de temps. Rapidement, les cinq enfants - deux dans le tunnel et trois à la surface pour faire le guet - avaient confessé : ils avaient eu l'idée en jouant avec une radio sans fil que l'un des parents avait laissé de côté. La plaisanterie avait ensuite tellement bien pris que d'autres avaient repris l'idée ailleurs. Reynes se chargea de passer en règle un savon aux enfants, avant de les laisser repartir avec leurs parents.

"Comment est-ce que je vais dire ça au généralissime ? demanda Reynes d'une voix abattue.

\- Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il ne s'agit rien de grave. Avec la frayeur que vous leur avait faite, vous n'avez même pas besoin d'essayer d'attraper les autres petites bandes. Ils vont sûrement arrêter d'eux-mêmes et vous n'aurez qu'à récupérer les radios sous les yeux de vos ouvriers. Et le chantier pourra reprendre.

\- Je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité auprès de Mustang..."

Panaya haussa les épaules : ça, elle n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

Breda ne resta qu'un quart d'heures à peine, dans la planque gentiment prêtée par Fuery - il faudrait penser à le remercier. A peine aperçut-il Colt quitter la rue pour suivre leur suspect, qu'il ressortit également, glissant la clé dans la planque convenue, entre les tuyaux d'eau du pallier. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il n'avait que peu de temps avant de devoir relever Smith de sa garde. Depuis l'incident, Breda n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de laisser deux hommes uniquement à la surveillance des Bradley, et Smith encore moins. S'il avait pu, il aurait envoyé l'homme loin de Selim et loin de la veuve Bradley. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Smith était trop grand, trop charpenté pour passer inaperçu au sein d'une foule et Colt était davantage taillée pour les missions nécessitant discrétion - son petit gabarit l'aidant bien. Elle avait également pour elle le sens de l'observation et une intuition sans pareil. Avec Panaya dans l'Est, Breda avait donc dû se résoudre à maintenir Smith à la surveillance.

Néanmoins, depuis cette fameuse soirée, aucun incident n'avait été relevé, sinon une explosion d'un tas de compost chez les voisins. Leur inspection n'avait pas révélé grand-chose : le tas de compost, pour une raison qui leur échappait, avait soudainement décidé d'exploser. Aucune trace d'explosifs, rien qui ne puisse en indiquer l'origine. Un coup de frères Elric, à n'en pas douter. Entre ça et la perte de connaissance de Smith, Breda n'avait que peu de doutes. Avant de rejoindre la planque, il fit un crochet par l'hôtel que leur avaient indiqué les deux frères mais s'ils avaient bien pris une chambre dans cet établissement, l'employé au guichet leur indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas présents. Pas de chance.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Breda en arrivant dans la planque.

\- Deux choses, répondit Smith sans quitter des yeux la maison. De un : un de tes petits coursiers est venu glisser un mot. Probablement un télégramme de Panaya. Et deux... les frères Elric sont venus faire un tour dans le voisinage.

\- Pardon ?"

Voilà donc l'explication de leur absence.

Smith haussa les épaules : "Ils sont arrivés par le haut de la rue, ont fait un petit tour sans trop s'approcher de la maison ou rentrer dedans et sont repartis via le petit bosquet. Je ne saurais même pas te dire s'ils sont réellement repartis ou non.

\- Et ils ne sont pas rentrés dans la maison ?

\- Absolument pas. Et Breguet m'a confirmé par radio qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés."

Et qu'il était toujours bien conscient. Smith reporta son attention vers les jumelles, gêné d'avoir été pris à défaut deux fois dans sa garde mais Breda s'abstint de tout commentaire. En temps normal, Smith aurait reçu des remontrances, surtout pour avoir été incapacité par un ancien Alchimiste d'Etat, mais ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que la veuve Bradley avait bien pu lui faire et dans quelle mesure il avait été affecté. Par ailleurs, Edward Elric n'était pas à prendre à la légère, alchimie ou pas.

"Alors quelque chose se passe réellement chez les Bradley.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression."

Breda commença à tapoter nerveusement sa cuisse. Cela ne voulait rien dire en soi mais il n'aimait pas cela. Que les frères Elric restent après leur dernière entrevue la veille, avec Mme Bradley pouvait être interprété de deux façons : Mme Bradley avait souhaité se débarrasser de l'armée et leur avait demandé de régler un problème dans le voisinage pour elle. Si oui, quoi et pour quelle raison les frères auraient-ils accepté ? Ou alors, les frères Elric avaient remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez les Bradley et décidé de garder un œil sur la petite famille ? Dans les deux cas, Breda avait besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait. Si les frères Elric étaient contre ou avec eux.

"Je vais relever Breguet et lui partira vérifier si les deux sont toujours là-bas. Si oui, il doit leur tirer les vers du nez. Tout le monde reste en contact radio permanent.

\- Tu penses qu'ils risquent de s'en prendre à lui ?

\- Peut-être pas ouvertement comme ça, même si leur comportement est difficile à prédire. Mais ils ont plus ou moins coopéré la dernière fois. Ils ont juste refusé de parler."

Smith hocha la tête : "Et ce message de Panaya ?"

Breda l'en avait presque oublié. Il attrapa le pli et commença à lire, avant de soupirer. C'était toujours ça de moins.

"Ils ont trouvé une radio planquée sur place.

\- Peut-être pas d'homonculus là-dedans alors ?

\- Probablement pas. Une bonne surprise" Au moins une, commenta Breda pour lui-même. "Panaya reste sur place le temps de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- J'ai quand même hâte qu'elle revienne. Qu'on puisse dormir un peu plus entre chaque garde.

\- Tu ne me feras pas dire le contraire, marmonna Breda. Mustang nous doit des tas de congés."

* * *

Les filatures étaient toujours longues et fatigantes. C'était la raison pour laquelle elles étaient généralement effectuées par un binôme. Ça et le risque de perdre le suspect. Colt n'aurait pas dit non à une petite pause, ne serait-ce que pour attraper un morceau à manger ou aller aux toilettes. Mais elle était seule alors la filature continuait. Vivement le retour de Panaya. Le suspect ne semblait pas l'avoir découverte et après l'avoir baladée un peu, semblait être rentré chez lui. Un coup d'œil aux boîtes aux lettres ne lui révéla pas grand-chose. Seul le nom d'une société avait été renseigné : Baudry père et fils, serrurerie. Elle l'avait noté au cas où et depuis, elle faisait le pied de grue devant l'immeuble, en espérant que son suspect ne se ferait pas la malle par une sortie dérobée.

La chance devait être avec elle car en début de soirée, son homme ressortit par la grande porte. Toujours dans une tenue similaire : pantalon noir, chemise discrète. Une tenue qui criait presque "Je vais préparer quelque chose de louche". Colt lui laissa une longueur d'avance avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle n'avait pas pu se changer, au risque de louper la sortie de son suspect, et s'était contentée d'enfiler un pull bleu clair par-dessus sa chemise et de relever ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval. Des fausses lunettes l'aidaient, elle l'espérait, à ressembler un peu moins à une étudiante et un peu plus à une jeune femme.

Encore une fois, son suspect prit soin d'emprunter quelques détours dans le centre-ville de Centrale et parmi la foule animée, Colt manqua de le perdre plusieurs fois. Les rues fourmillaient de salariés et d'étudiants qui terminaient leur journée de travail et rentraient chez eux, faisant un petit crochet pour profiter d'un verre avec leurs amis. L'homme prenait un plaisir sadique à se faufiler parmi les groupes - Colt aurait pu en jurer - et plusieurs fois, elle loupa un battement de cœur et dut accélérer le pas pour ne pas définitivement le perdre.

A son grand soulagement, il finit néanmoins par quitter le quartier commerçant pour se diriger vers des rues plus calmes. La soldate lui laissa prendre davantage d'avance pour ne pas être repérée - si suivre une cible au milieu d'une foule était un calvaire, celle-ci présentait au moins le mérite de dissimuler sa présence. Néanmoins, son suspect avait semblait-il fini de jouer. Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers une résidence militaire : passé le grade de caporal-chef, les soldats pouvaient sortir de la caserne et loger dans une des résidences mises à disposition par l'armée. Elles étaient généralement situées à proximité des sites militaires et exclusivement habités par les soldats ainsi que leurs familles.

Son homme allait donc la conduire directement à son sponsor ? Colt n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Elle le vit sonner à une porte puis distingua un officier blond lui ouvrir la porte et s'effacer. Le visage de l'habitant lui était familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à le replacer. Colt avait toujours eu une mauvaise mémoire, ce qui ne facilitait pas les filatures. Breguet aurait sans doute pu se souvenir de son nom en une fraction de seconde mais l'identité de l'officier blond trottait à l'arrière de son crâne, lui échappant sans cesse. Elle connaissait cet homme et avait vu son visage dernièrement.

Pour ne pas risquer d'être repérée, elle s'abrita dans une cage d'escalier, sur le trottoir d'en face. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se précipiter pour relever le nom sur la porte et risquer de se faire attraper par les deux hommes dans l'appartement. Colt n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment. Mais heureusement pour elle, la visite ne dura pas bien longtemps : à peine une demi-heure plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et Colt vit son suspect redescendre les marches du perron, un air toujours impassible sur le visage. Cette fois, elle le laissa partir.

Elle s'assit sur les marches, qui descendaient vers une cave quelconque, et profita du moment pour souffler un peu. Elle avait déjà rencontré l'officier, elle le savait mais impossible de retrouver son nom. Le soleil ne fut pas long à se coucher. Aussi calmement que possible, elle ressortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte du suspect numéro deux. Un nom avait été inscrit au marqueur au-dessus de la sonnette : Thomas Remington.

* * *

"Généralissime, colonel Hawkeye."

Malgré les grésillements, la fatigue et la tension étaient perceptibles dans la voix de Cochrane.

"Général, comment se déroulent les opérations ?

\- Relativement bien, compte tenu des circonstances, monsieur. Nous avons pu dégager l'ensemble des victimes, d'après nos estimations. Et nous dénombrons un total de 37 morts et 217 blessés.

\- Combien de soldats ?

\- 23 morts et 186 blessés. De lourdes pertes, commenta Cochrane d'une voix amère.

\- Le FLO a bien choisi son heure mais vous avez bien géré la situation, général."

Mustang aurait voulu pouvoir être en face de Cochrane. Cela aurait été pu simple. Il aurait pu voir son visage, ses expressions, sa posture. Le téléphone rendait les choses plus compliquées mais le général ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son Quartier général, tout comme il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en transport entre West City et Centrale.

"Mes hommes ont su se mobiliser, rectifia Cochrane. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

\- Les premiers renforts devraient arriver d'ici quelques jours. Les autres régions ont accepté d'envoyer leurs hommes également.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ont accepté. Mais je ne parle pas de cela. Ce sont leurs camarades, leurs amis, leurs proches qui ont été tués."

La fureur durcissait ses inflexions, hachaient ses phrases comme si Cochrane était essoufflé. Mustang le voyait sans peine s'empourprer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais sa colère était ici toute légitime.

"Mes hommes sont furieux et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant que les coupables n'auront pas été attrapés.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, général...

\- Et pourtant, vous ne comptez pas agir, coupa Cochrane.

\- Je ne compte pas agir car ce n'est pas à moi d'agir mais à vous, répondit Mustang de son ton le plus calme.

\- Alors vous allez nous laisser nous débrouiller ?

\- Non, général. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Les renforts vont arriver d'ici quelques jours depuis Centrale et je compte rester en contact régulier avec vous pour suivre personnellement l'évolution de cette affaire. Mais vous savez comme moi que la situation est délicate. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement retrouver les coupables et les exécuter, à moins de vouloir les ériger en martyrs. Leur mort ne fera qu'envenimer la situation. Nous devons nous montrer patients.

\- Patients envers des personnes qui ont fait exploser une partie de mes troupes ?

\- Patients envers vos hommes. Jusqu'à ce que nous mettions la main sur chacun des membres du FLO, général."

Méfiant, Cochrane resta silencieux et Mustang en profita pour enchaîner.

"Jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes beaucoup laissés emporter et nous avons exécuté des suspects qui auraient pu nous servir. Cette fois, nous avons besoin de nous montrer subtils. Vous devez déjà sûrement avoir en tête des suspects qui seraient proches du FLO ou qui en feraient partie. Vous devez les mettre sous surveillance pour confirmer leur appartenance à ce groupe, les suivre et identifier leur réseau. Je veux que vous débusquiez toutes les personnes qui ont trempé dans cet attentat, général. Et vous allez avoir besoin de patience pour faire cela. Pour vos hommes.

\- Et comment prévoyiez-vous que nous fassions cela, monsieur ? Sous l'œil de vos hommes, encore une fois ?"

Le ton était faussement défiant, davantage las que réellement agressif.

"Pas cette fois, général. Cette fois, ce sont vos hommes, ceux en qui vous avez toute confiance, et vous qui allez démanteler le FLO. En échange, je veux que toutes les personnes que vous identifiez passent devant le tribunal de Centrale. Que nous en fassions des exemples."

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Ouest, pas dans les habitudes d'Amestris. Une partie des troupes n'hésitait pas à tirer à vue, et tant pis si les suspects décédaient avant d'atteindre les locaux de l'armée. Le niveau de remontrance dépendait ensuite du supérieur hiérarchique et Cochrane n'avait jamais reproché à ses hommes leur dureté. Mais au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Cochrane répondit : "Très bien."

* * *

La situation semblait s'être calmée chez les Bradley. Quoi que Mary Bradley ait eu en tête lorsqu'elle avait renvoyé les frères Elric, elle semblait à présent plus détendue et moins sur les nerfs. Depuis quelques jours - la deuxième visite des alchimistes en réalité - la différence était évidente et Breda aurait tout donné pour comprendre ce qui se passait car rien de cela ne lui semblait de bon augure.

Mère et fils vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles lorsqu'il arriva : Mary lisait dans le séjour et supervisait un Selim très concentré sur ses lettres. Il releva un Breguet à moitié mort d'ennui de sa garde et se prépara aux longues douze prochaines heures.

Le temps passa tellement lentement que chaque seconde écoulée semblait plus douloureuse pour Breda que la précédente. Le silence était rompu de temps à autre par l'enfant, fier de ses lettres et prompt à montrer ses lignes à sa mère. Celle-ci l'encourageait, lui enseignait de nouvelles lettres à reproduire et se replongeait dans son livre. Le seul changement majeur intervint lorsqu'il fallut préparer le repas du soir. Mary reposa son livre, non sans avoir marqué son avancement en écornant un coin de page, et proposa à son fils de le suivre dans la cuisine mais celui-ci refusa : il n'était apparemment pas autorisé à emporter l'ensemble de ses pastels sur la table de la cuisine et préférait dessiner tout seul sur la table-basse.

Breda se décala un peu dans le couloir afin de conserver un œil sur les deux. Le changement était réellement flagrant chez la veuve Bradley qui préparait ses légumes, presque en chantonnant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Colt pour être saisi par le changement de comportement.

Un craquement à sa droite le fit sursauter et il se retourna brusquement. Selim était devant lui. Par réflexe, son corps se tendit, prêt à agir. Breda n'avait pas entendu l'enfant approcher, n'avait pas senti sa présence avant que le parquet ne craque, ce même parquet qui aurait permis à n'importe qui de suivre les déplacements de la famille Bradley, rien qu'au son. Il aurait du l'entendre bien avant. Sa méfiance s'accrut lorsqu'il lut l'expression de Selim. Fini l'innocence, les mimiques toutes enfantines. Un air de froide satisfaction s'étalait sur son visage et dans ses yeux luisait un air hautain. Cet enfant n'était pas normal. Breda était prêt à reculer, mettre de la distance entre lui et cette poupée maléfique lorsque Selim lui sourit.

"Suivez-moi."

Bien sûr et puis quoi encore ? Mais quelque chose dans sa voix força son corps à se décontracter. Que se passait-il ? Avec horreur, Breda sentit ses jambes obéir à l'enfant et il se vit lui emboîter le pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas faire demi-tour. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et devait lutter pour rester lucide et ne pas se laisser emporter pas une étrange torpeur. Selim referma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux et le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Breda y lit la jubilation dans son regard lorsque l'enfant plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

"Nous allons avoir une petite conversation tous les deux, Breda. Et tu ne te souviendras de rien."

**_A suivre..._ **

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre suivant ? Qu'est-ce que Remington vient faire au milieu de tout cela ? Que mijote Selim ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review positive ou négative :)


	10. Debout les morts

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Mon petit blabla avant de commencer : hello, tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Le mois a été profitable pour ma part puisque j'en ai profité pour avancer dans la correction des chapitres 10 à 14 (et ce fut une lourde tâche ^^;). Voilà donc le chapitre 10. j'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à Musing-and-Music pour sa review ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Debout les morts**

Colt sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment où elle prononça le nom de Thomas Remington.

Le visage de Breda se figea dans un masque d'impassibilité et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ce Remington était une figure haut placée, qu'il s'agisse du gouvernement, de l'opposition, ou même d'une organisation terroriste quelconque. Etant donné le quartier dans lequel cet homme habitait, Colt penchait davantage pour l'une de deux premières options.

"C'est une blague ? s'exclama Arthur avant que Breda ne le fasse taire d'un signe.

\- Ce nom ne t'évoque rien ?"

Colt secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas une bonne mémoire des noms. C'était un handicap considérable dans son travail, mais la réaction d'Arthur confirma ses soupçons : un membre haut-gradé de l'armée, avec une position importante.

Breda hocha la tête et se leva. Sous le regard perplexe de Colt, il ouvrit le placard sous l'évier dans lequel s'entassaient de vieux journaux divers, attendant d'être utilisés ou jetés, et se mit à fouiller dedans.

"Est-ce que c'est lui ? demanda-t-il en laissant tomber un exemplaire face à elle.

\- Merde, laissa échapper Colt."

La raison pour laquelle ce visage lui était familier était simple : cet homme faisait partie du gouvernement. Colonel en charge de l'intérieur et du corps des armées, toujours dans le sillage de Mustang. Arthur lui lança un regard amusé. Colt aurait dû reconnaître ce nom immédiatement car aucun habitant d'Amestris, et surtout pas un militaire, ne l'ignorait.

"Alors que fait-on maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais bien vérifier l'adresse dans son dossier du personnel, marmonna Breda en se frottant le front.

\- Et si ça correspond ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse, qu'on mette tout ça à plat.

\- Que vous réfléchissiez à quoi ? s'exclama Arthur. C'est précisément le genre de résultats que tu cherchais à obtenir.

\- Pour autant, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que Remington trempe dans des affaires douteuses.

\- Alors quoi ?"

Arthur le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée mais Colt secoua la tête : "On ne peut pas se présenter devant le président avec des hypothèses hasardeuses. Il a besoin de faits.

\- J'ai été suivi et attaqué au milieu de la nuit. C'est un fait.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Breda.

\- Pas pour mes beaux yeux, railla l'indic. C'est forcément en lien avec le fait qu'on ait, dans la même journée, interrogé tous les habitants de l'immeuble de Jeremiah.

\- Il pourrait s'agir d'un membre de la pègre qui n'apprécie pas qu'on agisse comme ça dans son territoire, fit remarquer Breda.

\- L'attaquant était militaire. Ou ex-militaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Son matériel, son style de combat... Je ne sais pas, Breda, s'exclama Arthur, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ses papiers, non plus. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu as confiance dans mon jugement et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as recours à moi de temps en temps.

\- Le...

\- On a cru la voisine pour beaucoup moins que ça, pointa Colt."

Breda resta silencieux un instant, semblant jauger l'argument, mais acquiesça finalement : "Donc un militaire t'attaque dans la nuit. Seul le timing permet de relier ça à Jeremiah."

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'esprit borné des militaires qui arracha un sourire à Colt. Celle-ci reprit la suite des événements : le piège en terrasse, ses soupçons concernant un homme et la filature qui l'avait menée d'abord à un appartement, puis dans un quartier militaire. Breda se frotta le front un instant en silence tandis qu'Arthur s'impatientait de plus en plus : "Ne me dis pas que tous ces événements ne sont pas liés.

\- Ils le sont, rétorqua Breda. Mais a-t-on pensé à l'éventualité que, dans le cadre de l'enquête, un soldat était posté devant l'immeuble, a remarqué votre petit manège à Breguet et toi et a décidé de te suivre ? qu'il aurait ensuite pu aller raconter tout cela à Remington ?"

Colt fronça les sourcils : elle n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à présent mais l'hypothèse n'était pas dénuée de sens. Et même probable, si l'équipe en charge de l'enquête faisait son travail sérieusement. Néanmoins, son instinct penchait en faveur du premier scénario.

"Breguet n'a pas été suivi, fit-t-elle remarquer.

\- Il était peut-être seul a dû faire un choix, comme hier. Ou peut-être que Breguet a réussi à semer celui qui le filait."

Arthur fit une grimace outrée mais ne protesta pas : "Dans tous les cas, une seule personne pourrait confirmer ou infirmer ces hypothèses : Mustang. Il doit bien pouvoir obtenir de son colonel s'il a mis en place cette surveillance ?"

Colt jeta un regard vers l'horloge. Il était presque sept heures du matin. Il s'agissait sans doute du meilleur moment pour solliciter un rendez-vous impromptu auprès du généralissime, avant que sa ribambelle de réunion ne commence. Breda dut arriver à la même conclusion car il hocha la tête : "Arthur, reste ici si tu veux. Colt et moi, on part au Quartier Général.

\- La surveillance ?

\- Breguet devra se passer de nous, répondit Breda avec un haussement d'épaule."

Le Quartier Général ne s'était pas encore totalement réveillé : peu de sons filtraient à travers les minces cloisons du passage dérobé et ils firent d'autant plus attention à camoufler le bruit de leurs pas pour ne pas se trahir. En revanche, Mustang était bien présent dans son bureau, en compagnie d'Hawkeye, et leurs traits tirés conduisirent Colt à se demander si les deux avaient passé la nuit à travailler. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, Mustang les invita à s'asseoir et Breda se lança dans la synthèse de leurs dernières découvertes, tandis que l'arôme d'un café plus que bienvenu se répandait dans le bureau.

Colt attendait la réaction du généralissime avec impatience. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put que contempler l'air de concentration impassible de Mustang, coudes posés sur ses genoux et mains croisées devant son visage.

"On n'est encore certains de rien, conclut Breda, mais on espérait pouvoir obtenir de vous des nouvelles de l'enquête officielle du meurtre.

\- Je peux obtenir le dossier de l'enquête, acquiesça Hawkeye. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que Remington ou le chef de l'équipe d'enquête ait détaché des effectifs pour la surveillance de l'immeuble. Pas pour ce cas.

\- Pour autant, pourrait-il avoir des raisons officielles de faire suivre Arthur ?

\- Il pourrait, répondit Mustang d'un ton circonspect. Mais cela reste difficile à prouver, à moins de lui demander directement. Et s'il trempe dans des affaires douteuses, ce n'est certainement pas la bonne stratégie à adopter.

\- Vous pensez qu'il intervient en dehors du cadre officiel ?" demanda Colt.

Au fond d'elle, la soldate était convaincue que cette visite était suspecte, même si Remington n'avait pas donné l'impression de connaitre l'homme qui avait sonné à sa porte.

"Disons je ne serais pas surpris si c'était le cas. Haut-gradé, bien placé dans l'armée, et très opposé à toutes mes décisions.

\- De là à être complice dans un détournement de train ?

\- Plus rien ne m'étonne, à ce stade, répondit Mustang d'une voix amère."

Colt leva un sourcil, surprise par le fatalisme du président : celui-ci lui avait semblé être du genre idéaliste et optimiste, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir au travers de ses interventions publiques. Il fallait nécessairement l'être pour vouloir le poste de généralissime aussi jeune. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne s'expliqua pas davantage et ne sembla même pas remarquer son interrogation.

"En attendant, poursuivit Hawkeye, il faudrait poursuivre la piste concernant ces deux hommes qui ont suivis voire attaqué votre informateur. Essayer de trouver qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font et pourquoi.

\- Impossible pour le moment, s'opposa Breda. On aurait besoin de tendre un nouveau piège à ces poursuivants, les suivre, voire en interroger un. Tant que Panaya n'est pas de retour, nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux. Ou alors, ça nous forcerait à alléger considérablement la surveillance des Bradley."

Mustang secoua la tête : "Ce n'est pas envisageable. Mais Panaya ne devrait plus tarder : nous avons reçu un rapport préliminaire de Reynes.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Breda. On a reçu un télégramme d'elle hier et l'affaire n'était pas terminée.

\- Reynes et elle ont été efficaces sur place, expliqua Mustang d'une voix sarcastique. Les voix dans le tunnel s'avèrent être un tour joué par des enfants du voisinage. Ils ont réussi à planquer une radio dans le souterrain et s'amusaient à passer divers message via un microphone en surface. Régulièrement, ils changeaient la radio d'endroit pour ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Et personne avant de les avait surpris sur le chantier ? s'étonna Colt, un sourire fleurissant malgré elle sur ses lèvres.

\- Apparemment, non."

Mustang secoua la tête, désabusé.

"J'hésite entre l'engueuler et ne pas en parler pour ne pas perdre plus de temps sur cette affaire.

\- Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'homonculus impliqué dans cette histoire, fit remarquer Breda. ça fait toujours ça de moins. Panaya devrait donc arriver ce soir ou demain matin. C'est une bonne nouvelle. On peut essayer de retrouver le suspect mais ça ne nous permettra pas d'avancer beaucoup plus : on sera dans l'incapacité de gérer la suite.

\- Faites ce que vous pouvez pour le moment, répondit Mustang avec un hochement de tête soucieux. On verra ensuite. Des nouvelles des frères Elric ?"

Ce fut au tour de Breda de grimacer : "Oui et non : les frères Elric ont refait leur apparition. Après leur petite diversion il y a deux jours, pour se faufiler dans la maison, ils ont de nouveau fait leur apparition dans le quartier, sans toutefois rentrer chez les Bradley. Breguet est allé à leur rencontre pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là mais ils avaient déjà mis les voiles. Ce matin ils étaient de retour, à bonne distance de la maison. On n'a pas eu le temps d'aller les interroger mais ils avaient l'air eux aussi de surveiller les Bradley.

\- Intéressant, commenta Mustang, en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce qu'ils ne font plus confiance à la veuve Bradley ?

\- ça ou ils préparent un coup dans le voisinage."

Colt fronça les sourcils, tandis que Breda sortait un carnet de sa veste pour y noter quelque chose. Une nouvelle habitude ?

Mais Mustang trancha : "On va partir du principe que cette surveillance nous arrange. Après tout, cela fait deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires braqués sur les Bradley. Pas besoin de s'en préoccuper davantage pour le moment. La priorité reste de retrouver ces hommes qui vous ont suivi, voir s'ils nous mènent vers d'autres personnes, d'autres lieux intéressants."

Breda hocha la tête et termina de noter. Colt n'avait jamais vu ce carnet, mais peut-être qu'il l'utilisait uniquement avec Mustang. Celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer et continua : "De notre côté, on va garder un œil sur Remington et essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus. Mais cette petite fouine est déjà bien trop aux aguets. Si on se comporte différemment avec lui, il va le remarquer immédiatement."

* * *

Une mission facile, résolue en un claquement de doigts. Cela ne leur arrivait pas tous les jours et Panaya s'adossa avec satisfaction contre la fenêtre. Le rapport officiel - qui ne la mentionnait absolument pas - avait été rédigé conjointement avec Reynes, après avoir renvoyé chez eux parents et enfants. Factuel, logique et solide, le document final aurait pu servir de modèle à l'académie militaire et Reynes l'avait expédié via le courrier interne directement au bureau du généralissime. Le rapport officieux que Panaya destinait à Breda et Mustang, avait été lui rédigé une fois de retour à l'hôtel, avant qu'elle ne reparte dans le premier train en direction de la capitale, laissant derrière elle un Reynes quelque peu penaud.

Tout n'était pas de sa faute. Sa hiérarchie aurait dû lui affecter des hommes - militaires ou civils - pour mettre en place une surveillance digne de ce nom. Cela aurait permis de résoudre l'affaire sans la solliciter. Et à son humble avis, Reynes était encore un peu jeune pour ce genre de mission. Il sortait à peine de l'école de guerre, il n'avait pas les automatismes que quelques affectations préalables qui lui auraient inculqués - comme réclamer des ressources par exemple. Mais la jeune femme avait gardé ces réflexions pour elle : qui sait ce que le généralissime avait eu en tête en lui confiant cette affaire ? Une mise à l'épreuve pour écarter un officier dont la tête ne lui revenait pas, ou au contraire l'école à la dure ? Mieux valait ne pas spéculer sur les intentions des haut gradés. Elle laissait ça à Breda. Et puis, ce n'était pas réellement ses affaires. Alors Panaya s'était contenté d'une tape sur l'épaule et d'un "Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois" d'encouragement avant de monter dans la voiture.

A travers la fenêtre, les terrils sombres de l'Est laissaient peu à peu la place à des prairies clairsemées d'arbustes lorsque le train commença à ralentir. Quelques protestations confuses s'élevèrent dans la voiture : le prochain arrêt n'était pas censé se faire avant quelques heures. Panaya se redressa dans son siège pour mieux tendre l'oreille vers la radio de bord qui resta silencieuse. Rapidement, le train fut à l'arrêt total. Panaya entendit la locomotive s'arrêter, laissant place à un silence inquiétant. Mais pas de coups de feu. C'était toujours ça.

L'inquiétude commençait à se répandre comme traînée de poudre parmi les passagers. Un brouhaha inquiet se faisait de plus en plus pressant, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne déclare d'un ton autoritaire : "Après ce qui s'est passé à Riverdale, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer au pire.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que...

\- Tout est possible, avec ce gouvernement d'incompétents, coupa l'inconnu.

\- Et que voudriez-vous faire ?" demanda une femme, d'un ton tendu.

Ils étaient une dizaine de passagers dans le wagon et aucun d'entre eux ne le savait mais Panaya était la seule à avoir été formée au combat. Et même elle ne pourrait rien faire si un groupe séparatiste avait décidé de prendre contrôle du train. Du moins pas toute seule. Faute de mots de réconfort, Panaya choisit de se faire discrète. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un coup d'Azur.

La passagère qui avait pris la parole devait avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus. Elle voyageait avec une petite fille - peut-être dix ans ? - visiblement inquiète et avait posé une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la fillette : "Rien ne sert de spéculer tant que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. Vous ne faites que faire paniquer tout le monde."

Plusieurs voyageurs hochèrent la tête mais l'homme s'indigna et poursuivit. La conversation s'envenima lorsqu'il commença à vociférer des insultes envers cette dame et le gouvernement Mustang. D'autres passagers intervinrent dans la discussion tandis que Panaya soupirait : son équipe avait besoin d'elle. La surveillance des Bradley pouvait se poursuivre sans elle mais si d'autres missions avaient surgi alors ses coéquipiers devaient probablement être sous l'eau.

Deux hommes en étaient presque venus aux mains lorsque la radio de bord se mit à grésiller : "Mesdames et messieurs, notre train est arrêté en raison d'un incident sur les voies. Un obstacle non identifié ne nous permet pas de poursuivre notre trajet sans l'intervention d'une équipe technique. Un message radio a été transmis à la gare de Lior et des secours devraient arriver. Nous vous tiendrons informé des événements et nous excusons de la gêne occasionnée."

La voiture entière poussa un soupir de soulagement, accompagné pour quelques-uns, d'un regard noir en direction de l'homme qui avait suggéré un détournement de train. Panaya se laissa tomber avec lassitude contre la fenêtre : son équipe allait devoir l'attendre.

* * *

Les missions de surveillance étaient toujours ennuyeuses et Edward avait toujours fait son possible pour les éviter du temps où Mustang lui assignait régulièrement des tâches - deuxième raison pour laquelle il s'éclipsait si souvent, à la recherche de la pierre. Alphonse et lui s'étaient trouvés un emplacement à couvert qui leur assurait une vision parfaite sur le jardin des Bradley et évidemment, les hommes de Breda n'avaient pas manqué de les repérer - pas qu'ils se soient faits très discrets. Tant qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert d'étrange au sujet des Bradley, Edward avait préféré éviter l'armée et ils s'étaient cachés lorsqu'un des soldats en civil étaient venus les trouver la veille. Mais cette stratégie ne lui semblait pas tenable tant il ne se passait rien. Rien du tout. La folie n'était pas loin de le guetter.

Allongé dans l'heure, les jambes croisées, il regardait sans vraiment le voir, Selim colorier dans le séjour. La grande baie vitrée lui garantissait une vue imprenable sur le séjour des Bradley et lui permettait d'affirmer que cet enfant avait passé la matinée à jouer sagement avec ses petites voitures puis dessiner à grands coups de pastels.

"Petit déjeuner, annonça Alphonse en se posant dans l'herbe à côté de lui."

Edward répondit par un grognement et attrapa la brioche que lui tendait son cadet.

"Quoi de neuf ?

\- Rien du tout. A part cet imbécile de soldat qui éprouve un besoin irrépressible d'inspecter le jardin toutes vingt minutes, marmonna Edward.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous a vus ?

\- S'il n'est pas aveugle, oui. Mais on avait décidé qu'on ne s'en préoccupait pas ?"

Alphonse hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers la maison.

"En tout cas, il y a eu du mouvement de l'autre côté : un type qu'on ne connait pas est sorti de la planque de l'autre côté.

\- Celui d'hier soir ?

\- Un autre."

Alors ils sont réellement inquiets, pour affecter autant de monde à une simple surveillance, en conclut Edward, tout en mâchonnant sa brioche.

"Les voisins ne se posent pas de question ?

\- Pas vraiment, on est plutôt discrets la plupart du temps, répondit une voix féminine derrière eux."

Edward se redressa brusquement, manquant de cracher sa brioche dans le même temps, mais Alphonse était déjà en position défensive. La femme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Vous auriez pu éviter de surgir comme ça derrière nous, alors. Peut-être faire un peu plus de bruit, rétorqua Edward.

\- Vous seriez partis."

Ce n'était pas faux.

"On prend des chemins détournés pour rejoindre la planque, on passe par des entrées moins visibles, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des voisins. Mais ils ont quand même compris qu'on était plusieurs là-dedans. Autre question que vous voudriez nous poser ?

\- Vous êtes qui ?" demanda abruptement Edward.

Il connaissait son visage pour l'avoir vue avec Breda la nuit de l'incident mais elle ne s'était pas réellement présentée à cette occasion.

"Colt, Juliet, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui semblait presque sincère."

Alphonse jeta à son frère un regard interrogateur concernant la marche à suivre mais Colt poursuivit tranquillement : "On voulait avoir une petite conversation avec vous pour comprendre ce que vous faisiez-là.

\- Rien d'illégal, répondit prudemment Edward.

\- Les Bradley ne risquent pas d'être de cet avis, si on leur pose la question. Atteinte à la vie privée.

\- Vous êtes bien placés pour faire ce genre de réflexions. Vous attentez à leur vie privée depuis combien de temps ? Deux ans ?

\- Nous avons nos raisons de le faire, même si vous n'avez pas caché votre désaccord avec nos méthodes, répondit Colt en secouant la tête. Et vous ? Je croyais que Mme Bradley n'était à vos yeux qu'une victime collatérale des homonculus. Un peu étrange de vous voir camper dans son jardin."

Edward détourna le regard, agacé. Il n'avait pas à se justifier à l'armée et surtout pas face à elle.

"Ecoutez, vous avez l'air très gentille mais on ne peut rien dire pour le moment, répondit à sa place Alphonse, avec un sourire d'excuse. On lui a promis cette nuit-là, de ne rien dire à l'armée. Vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends, mais le comportement des Bradley nous inquiète tout particulièrement. Et votre présence n'arrange rien, expliqua calmement Colt.

\- On est pas là, pour créer des ennuis, au contraire !

\- Et je dois vous croire sur parole ?

\- On s'est battu pour ce pays, fit remarquer Alphonse. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose non ?

\- C'est vrai, admit Colt, mais tout ce que vous ne nous dites pas peut potentiellement nuire à la sécurité des habitants. Vous pouvez comprendre notre point de vue ?

\- Ecoutez, dès qu'on aura du concret, on hésitera pas à vous déballer les détails et vous laisser gérer tout ça, rétorqua Edward avec agacement. Y a pas de problème de notre côté. Mais pour l'instant, on a rien."

Colt le jaugea un instant du regard, comme si elle essayait de déterminer s'il lui disait ou non la vérité.

"Vous nous tiendriez au courant ?

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'on trouve, tempéra Alphonse. Mais si on juge que c'est important, oui.

\- Même les plus petits détails peuvent être importants.

\- On sait, soupira Edward. On n'est pas non plus nés de la dernière pluie.

\- Nii-san, lui chuchota Alphonse d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- On peut vous laisser tranquille, déclara la soldate. Mais à une condition : vous avez un doute, vous venez nous voir. Est-ce que j'ai votre parole ?"

C'était sans doute mieux que les avoir sur le dos tous les jours.

"Vous l'avez. Tant que vous éviterez de surgir derrière nous, marmonna Edward."

La soldate leur adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de faire demi-tour mais Edward ne résista pas à la tentation de lui crier : "Et dites à votre collègue qu'il peut se détendre sur la surveillance du jardin. On va pas s'y jeter.

\- Nii-san, lui reprocha doucement Alphonse. Arrête d'être aussi hostile avec eux.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Leur adresser des compliments ? "Vous avez l'air très gentille" railla-t-il, avant de se laisser retomber dans l'herbe, laissant Alphonse s'empourprer et bafouiller dans son coin.

Plus ils passaient de temps face à cette fenêtre et plus Edward se disait que leur inquiétude n'était pas fondée. Ils n'assistaient à rien de plus que des scènes d'une vie quotidienne. A part un comportement anormalement calme et sage - Edward se souvenait avoir été beaucoup plus turbulent que ça au même âge - il n'y avait absolument rien d'étrange dans le comportement de Selim.

* * *

Mustang parvint à éviter Remington une bonne partie de la journée. Après les révélations de Breda et son équipe, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser du colonel et préférait ne pas croiser son chemin, le temps de digérer l'information. Et mieux valait éviter tout comportement inhabituel autour de lui. Toutefois, il était obligé de lui faire face lors de leur point hebdomadaire avec Ross et Broche, chose dont Roy n'avait pas hâte. Heureusement, pour lui, le colonel Remington manqua d'être en retard. Il lui adressa un geste d'excuse et s'assit avec précipitation sous le regard inquisiteur de Roy, tandis que les voix lointaines de Ross et Broche se faisaient entendre à travers le combiné.

"Major Ross, Lieutenant Broche, salua Mustang. Ici le généralissime, le colonel Hawkeye et le colonel Remington. Nous vous écoutons. Pouvez-vous nous faire un bref état de la situation à West City ?

\- Troublée, répondit Ross. Le Quartier Général de l'Ouest a su gérer l'afflux de blessés et mettre en œuvre les actions nécessaires pour stabiliser la situation et éviter des effondrements. Mais la population est choquée et a peur qu'un autre événement de ce type ne se reproduise bientôt. L'arrivée de renforts arrive à pic mais ils renforcent malgré eux la peur ambiante. Les soldats de l'Ouest sont eux aussi très choqués et affectés.

\- Centrale n'y peut malheureusement rien, répondit Remington. La population civile devra apprendre à vivre avec cette peur jusqu'à ce que les coupables soient arrêtés. Et ce n'est pas réellement le point de notre réunion : avez-vous pu avancer sur votre enquête ?"

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Roy échangea un regard interloqué avec Hawkeye. Son manque d'empathie était affligeant. Sans compter que Ross et Broche aussi avaient été pris au milieu de cette affaire. Eux aussi pouvaient être affectés par les événements. Néanmoins, Ross parut pas s'en formaliser : "Difficilement, mais nous avons pu continuer. L'explosion a mobilisé presque tout le quartier général. Néanmoins, nous avons pu retrouver l'équipe de maintenance en charge des équipements de télécommunication de West City. Cette équipe comporte huit hommes et femmes : cinq affectés à la ville et trois en charge des liaisons avec les autres villes.

\- Donc il n'y avait que ces huit personnes, au courant de l'emplacement des postes de télécommunication ? demanda Hawkeye.

\- Non, colonel. Il faut y ajouter les trois ingénieurs en charge de l'architecture des réseaux. Un total de onze personnes.

\- Un nombre non négligeable, donc, fit remarquer Mustang."

En tout cas plus que ce qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Plus il y avait de personnes au courant et plus l'information aurait pu fuiter. Aussi efficaces soient-ils, Ross et Broche allaient en avoir pour un certain moment à passer au peigne fin les derniers agissements de ces onze soldats.

"Et les autres équipes de maintenance de la région ? fit remarquer Riza, en tapotant la table avec la mine de son crayon.

\- Chaque équipe ne connait l'emplacement des commutateurs que de son propre secteur, pour des raisons de sécurité. Bien sûr, on peut toujours considérer comme suspects le personnel ayant changé de poste cette dernière année ou le personnel déchargé, admit Ross."

Auquel cas, la liste pourrait doubler ou tripler de taille, suivant les mouvements de cette garnison.

Mustang retint un soupir avant que Ross ne poursuive : "Nous travaillons à dresser cette liste en parallèle mais nous pensons avoir découvert une piste intéressante : les journaux de maintenance indique que ce central téléphonique a fait l'objet d'une visite de routine une semaine avant le détournement et aucune anomalie n'a été identifiée par le technicien. Nous l'avons interrogé un peu plus et il nous assure n'avoir relevé aucun signe d'effraction. En revanche, un mois avant cette visite, une des techniciennes de maintenance a été retrouvée morte sur une route de forêt. Le légiste a conclu à un accident.

\- Quel est le rapport ? demanda Remington avec un dédain qui hérissa immédiatement Roy.

\- Les postes au sein de l'équipe de maintenance sont tournants, expliqua Broche. Les techniciens sont grosso modo affectés un mois sur deux à la maintenance en ville et l'autre mois, sur la maintenance en dehors de la ville. Les plannings de maintenance préventive sont faits des mois à l'avance et avant sa mort, cette technicienne, le caporal-chef Ducretet, était en charge de réaliser la visite de notre centrale téléphonique.

\- C'est une coïncidence malheureuse, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette mort, opposa Remington, surtout si elle est accidentelle...

\- Ce planning a-t-il pu être recopié par la technicienne et emporté ? coupa soudainement Hawkeye."

La pratique aurait été contre l'ensemble des règles de sécurité de l'armée : ces informations étaient confidentielles et l'entrée même dans les bureaux de la maintenance était, en principe, restreinte pour ne pas laisser le planning ou les plans des centrales à la portée de tous. Mais c'était un principe. L'application pouvait être toute autre.

"L'aveu a été difficile à obtenir mais une partie des membres de l'équipe nous a admis le faire : le planning les envoyait à des emplacements très éloignés les uns des autres et ne leur permettait pas toujours de repasser par le QG pour le consulter.

\- Alors ils recopiaient leur liste de tournées pour ne pas perdre de temps et pouvoir tout faire, conclut Mustang. Et le caporal-chef Ducretet aurait pu le faire,

\- Tous, de leur aveux. Mais aucune copie de son planning n'a été retrouvée sur le corps du caporal-chef Ducretet.

\- Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'on lui ait volé quoi que ce soit, répondit Remington en secouant la tête. Et même si c'était le cas. Admettons que Ducretet était en charge de la tournée de ce central téléphonique et avait recopié son planning pour l'emporter, il reste difficile d'imaginer qu'elle ait eu l'idiotie d'indiquer l'emplacement même des commutateurs sur sa copie. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit indiqué sur le planning original. A partir de sa version, comment le coupable aurait-il pu obtenir l'emplacement de notre central téléphonique ? Et comment le coupable aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle était en charge de cette visite de maintenance ?

\- Il n'aurait pas été difficile, d'un point de vue interne de découvrir le nom des membres de l'équipe de maintenance, fit remarquer Riza. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

\- Le coupable aurait pu avoir de la chance, oui. Mais l'emplacement des commutateurs ? Cette information est classifiée.

\- Nous n'avons pas de réponse pour le moment, monsieur, admit Ross.

\- A part son nom sur ce planning, continua le colonel, quel autre élément donne à penser que Ducretet a été prise pour cible ? Est-ce que le rapport du légiste indique quoi que soit ?

\- Rien. Le caporal-chef a été retrouvée au fond d'un ravin, par des ouvriers qui se rendaient sur un nouveau site de construction. L'examen de la scène et du corps laissent penser qu'elle a glissé et s'est rompu le cou dans la chute.

\- Alors nous n'avons aucune preuve concrète, conclut Remington. Uniquement une absence de preuve. Cela s'appelle de la spéculation."

Mustang soupira. Ce que Remington disait n'était pas faux. Mais il y avait une façon correcte de le dire et ce n'était certainement pas celle-là. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment son colonel parlait à ses équipes.

"Vous avez raison, colonel", admit Roy à contrecœur avant de s'adresser à Ross et Broche : "Vous avez fait du bon travail en identifiant cette piste mais nous avons besoin d'autres éléments pour la conforter. Continuez sur cette lancée. Continuez à creuser comme vous le faites et n'hésitez pas à nous solliciter si vous avez du mal à obtenir certaines informations. Avez-vous d'autres informations à nous faire parvenir ?"

Aucune. Sa question sonna la fin du calvaire du duo qui s'empressa de raccrocher.

Mustang se tourna vers Remington : "Vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des connards.

\- Je sais, admit Remington, sans se formaliser de l'insulte. Mais nous avons besoin de rigueur sur ce dossier. Ils avancent bien et je pense personnellement qu'ils sont sur la bonne piste. Mais sans rigueur et méthodologie, ils pourraient louper des éléments importants et s'égarer.

\- Vous auriez pu leur faire comprendre autrement.

\- J'aurais pu", répondit-il dans un ton laconique, avant d'ajouter dans un ton qui suggérait le contraire : "Mais je prends note de votre remarque, monsieur."

Mustang le fusilla du regard avant de décider que la confrontation n'en valait pas la peine et le congédia.

"Ça doit être un enfer de travailler pour lui, grommela Mustang. Comment font ses équipes ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se comporte comme ça avec tout le monde.

\- Vous l'avez déjà vu être aimable ?"

Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel : "Je pense qu'il est hostile envers Ross et Broche, surtout parce que ce sont vos hommes.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle se comporter comme un connard", persista Roy, avant de se lever et faire quelques pas pour s'étirer.

Le beau temps donnait d'autant plus envie de sortir mais il n'osait imaginer quel sort lui réserverait Riza s'il se soustrayait à son devoir.

"S'ils ont raison, alors la piste interne se confirme davantage. Il aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué pour des personnes externes d'identifier les membres de la maintenance. Mais voler le planning original aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus facile.

\- Si le moindre signe d'effraction avait été relevé ou suspecté, le planning aurait été modifié, fit remarquer Riza."

Roy s'arrêta : "Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

\- Vous n'avez réellement jamais écouté Fuery parler des procédures de sécurité ?

\- Qui l'écoute ?"

Hawkeye lui jeta un regard éloquent.

"En tout cas, ça confirme la piste interne : s'ils étaient au courant de cette procédure, alors les coupables ont volontairement ciblé Ducretet lorsqu'elle était hors de la ville.

\- Ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Ross et Broche découvrent des preuves tangibles de tout ça, confirma Riza avec un hochement de tête."

Même s'ils découvraient des preuves tangibles, quelle était la probabilité qu'ils remontent jusqu'au tueur ? Si le coupable avait préparé aussi minutieusement le détournement du train, il aurait sans doute également pensé à couvrir ses traces. Mustang secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et décida de se concentrer sur l'aspect positif de la situation : le tunnel n'était plus un sujet, les frères Elric étaient de nouveau présents sur le champ de bataille et Ross et Broche parvenaient à avancer sur ce terrain miné qu'était l'Ouest. Tout n'était pas noir, même si la conversation avec Breda trottait encore dans sa tête.

"Que va-t-on faire avec Remington ?

\- Avec Remington ? répéta Hawkeye, surprise. Rien. Aucune preuve factuelle ne permet de le relier au meurtre du petit et encore moins au réseau qui commence à se dessiner dans l'Ouest.

\- On n'a pas énormément de preuves non plus concernant West City.

\- La mort de Ducretet aurait dû alerter, marmonna Roy en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quel que soit le sujet, on a peu de branches auxquelles se raccrocher.

\- Alors on ne change rien pour le moment, conclut Riza. Soit Breda arrive à relier de manière fiable Remington au petit et au train. Soit ça ne reste que des hypothèses. Et si Remington est effectivement impliqué là-dedans, le mieux est de ne pas bouger pour ne pas le faire paniquer."

Mustang lui lança un regard frustré. Ils risquaient de ne jamais avoir de preuves et Hawkeye le savait très bien.

"Mais quel est votre impression ?

\- Qu'on va découvrir un beau tas de merde, quels que soient les coupables, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Evans nous rejoint dans deux minutes. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour disserter sur nos options."

Et Audra n'avait pas chômé. Elle laissa tomber, plus qu'elle ne déposa sur la table, plusieurs épais dossiers répartis en deux tas.

"Le Sud ? Ou l'Ouest ? Vous avez une préférence concernant l'ordre ?"

Les nouvelles du Sud étaient globalement réjouissantes. Comme convenu, Audra et Remington avaient directement sollicité Ravier pour obtenir des nouvelles de la situation et le général avait paru apprécier l'initiative. Le compte-rendu qu'il leur avait fait parvenir était optimiste et les nouvelles rapportées par le réseau d'Evans semblaient aller dans le même sens.

"Je pense qu'on peut définitivement classer Ravier de votre côté de l'échiquier politique, conclut Audra."

Mustang hocha la tête : "Et l'Ouest ?

\- Pas fameux, résuma Audra en leur tendant des copies. J'ai obtenu quelques retours de mes contacts sur place et la situation est compliquée. Beaucoup d'agitation, de tension ambiante, et une grande méfiance concernant la capacité de l'armée à faire face à cette situation sans démarrer un nouveau conflit armé.

\- Même avec Cochrane à la tête des opérations ? s'étonna Mustang."

L'Ouest avait toujours souvenu Bradley. Qu'ils se méfient de lui ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure et ils avaient donc pris la décision de laisser Cochrane en tête de proue des actions anti-FLO : Cochrane dirigeait l'Ouest depuis une dizaine d'années. Il connaissait sa région et les habitants. Mais Evans secoua la tête : "L'Ouest croyait en l'existence d'une autorité centrale capable de gouverner d'une main ferme le pays. En piétinant Bradley comme vous l'avez fait peu de temps après votre arrivée au pouvoir, vous leur avez montré qu'ils n'avaient été que des imbéciles qui s'étaient laissés roulés par l'armée. Maintenant ils se méfient de l'armée de façon générale. Pas de vous spécifiquement.

\- Alors on peut dire que je récolte que ce que je sème, commenta Mustang calmement.

\- On peut."

Mustang fit la grimace : entre la population qui se méfiait des troupes de l'Ouest et les découvertes de Ross et Broche sur place, il n'était plus aussi confiant sur l'aspect positif de la situation.

"Que peut-on faire ?"

Ce fut au tour de l'ancienne journaliste de grimacer.

"Rattraper la situation dans l'Ouest va être compliqué, voire impossible : la population civile se méfie de l'armée et encore plus de vous. Ils vous voient globalement comme un jeune arriviste. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'un discours pourrait changer cela. Ce serait encore une opération de communication et l'Ouest a besoin de faits.

\- Alors on attend que Cochrane attrape les coupables, même si ça pourrait prendre des années, et on ne fait rien ?

\- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai dit, corrigea Evans. Je pense qu'une visite de votre part ferait du bien au moral des troupes, sur place.

\- Vous avez encore parlé à Remington", fit remarquer Roy.

L'ancienne journaliste haussa les épaules : "Oui, mais au fond peu importe. Il n'a pas tort : les soldats ont été attaqués quasiment dans leur QG et ils déblaient les décombres depuis des jours pour retrouver les corps. Et si l'enquête se prolonge, ils vont devoir travailler dur encore longtemps avant de voir les premiers résultats. Vous avez mobilisé l'ensemble du corps des armées pour leur apporter de l'aide mais un déplacement à West City pourrait réellement leur remonter le moral en ces temps troublés. Ce serait aussi de l'occasion d'essayer de regagner leur confiance"

Mustang jeta un coup d'œil à Hawkeye : "Qu'en est-il de ce nous avions prévu ?

\- Cela nécessiterait de décaler énormément de points mais vous êtes le généralissime : vos colonels et généraux attendront pour vous parler si vous le décidez."

Mustang pianota des doigts sur le bureau : après tout, la situation n'était pas alarmante à Centrale. Breda avait Selim sous contrôle, les frères Elric étaient de nouveau dans la bataille et le tunnel n'était plus un sujet. Par contre, l'état de l'Ouest était beaucoup plus préoccupant. Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête : "Je vous laisse vous charger d'organiser tout ça ?"

* * *

Comme d'habitude, l'organisation et la préparation des déplacements échoyait à Riza, Ilse, la secrétaire du généralissime, et Audra elle-même. Même s'ils ne donnaient pas cette impression-là, les déplacements de dernière minute étaient un calvaire. D'abord parce que Mustang avait une dizaine de réunions prévues par jour qu'il fallait annuler ou re-planifier si c'était possible et ensuite parce que les généraux en région étaient tout aussi occupés. Hawkeye ouvrit à plat l'agenda de Mustang sur les deux prochaines semaines et l'ampleur de la tâche les assomma toutes les trois.

Evans était passablement agacée. Contre elle-même pour avoir proposé l'idée d'un déplacement dans l'Ouest, même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire, mais également contre Mustang pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas réellement à préciser. L'idée ne venait pas de lui et il l'avait acceptée du bout des lèvres mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, la jeune femme avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas montrer son impatience envers lui, impatience qui commençait à se transformer en réelle colère. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

"Je vous laisse démêler les réunions qu'il ne peut pas manquer des celles qui se passeront de lui ? suggéra Audra d'une voix lasse. Je vais informer Remington et voir si on ne peut pas obtenir de Cochrane des préférences sur des dates de déplacement. Entre ses contraintes et les nôtres, on devrait pouvoir arriver à dégager deux ou trois jours ?"

Riza acquiesça et fixa d'un air fatigué l'agenda posé devant elle. Leur retour s'avérerait sans doute pire, avec l'ensemble des réunions à rattraper mais Audra s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, pressée de se retrouver seule. Les couloirs étaient relativement calmes et ne fourmillaient plus de l'activité frénétique qui avait marqué la journée de l'attentat de West City ou même celle du détournement de Riverdale. Le Quartier Général était revenu à son rythme habituel. En ce début de soirée, l'atmosphère y était même paisible.

Sans grande surprise, Remington n'était pas dans son bureau. Son assistante l'informa qu'il serait de retour dans dix ou quinze minutes maximum et la journaliste en profita pour faire un crochet aux toilettes. Boire un peu, vérifier que rien n'était coincé entre ses dents et souffler un peu. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle aperçut Remington devant la salle de réunion au bout du couloir. L'officier était en pleine conversation houleuse avec un soldat qu'Audra ne reconnaissait pas. Etant donné le personnage, que Remington se montre désagréable avec ses collègues ne l'étonnait guère. En revanche, que son interlocuteur l'empêche de partir et lui agrippe l'avant-bras l'étonna davantage. Ce genre de familiarités n'était pas monnaie courante au sein de l'armée. Elle regarda l'homme lui chuchota quelque chose et lui plaquer une enveloppe A4 contre le torse avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner. Enveloppe que Remington se hâta de faire disparaître dans son porte-document lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Audra.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous tenir au courant des derniers développements, répondit-elle calmement, un sourcil haussé. Je peux repasser plus tard si le moment est mal choisi ?"

Remington fit un effort pour se calmer et soupira mais cette mimique ne fit qu'ajouter à l'énervement de la jeune femme.

"Venez.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme avec sarcasme."

Du mépris, des ordres et surtout la manipulation. Tous ces petits jeux comme si elle n'était qu'un pion sur leur échiquier. Audra en avait assez.

* * *

Selim avait dû déployer des trésors de sang-froid pour ne pas trépigner d'impatience au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Il s'était même demandé ce que les frères Elric lui avaient fait pour avoir autant de mal à maîtriser son propre corps qui ne demandait qu'à sauter et courir - peut-être l'âge auquel il avait régressé ? Mais tant bien que mal, il était parvenu à se calmer pour éviter toute suspicion de la part de sa mère ou des deux équipes de surveillances à leurs fenêtres : les frères Elric ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine d'être discrets.

Ils s'étaient simplement installés sur la petite colline en face de leur jardin, sous le couvert des arbres. Un avertissement ? ou simplement de l'insouciance ? Peu importe. Le fait qu'ils ne se cachent ni d'eux ni de l'armée envoyait un message clair : ils n'avaient peur de personne et étaient prêts à les affronter. Tant d'arrogance avait hérissé Selim et il avait dû faire un effort pour détourner les yeux de leur campement et desserrer les poings : sa mère n'avait rien remarqué et il préférait que cela continue.

Seule l'assurance de leur rendre prochainement la monnaie de leur pièce lui avait permis de reporter son attention sur l'expérience qu'il menait avec le dénommé Breguet. La consigne était simple : à chaque fois que sa mère soupirait - ce qui arrivait souvent lorsque le petit garçon y mettait du sien - le soldat devait faire un tour dans le jardin. Ordre simple que Selim avait pu superviser encore plus simplement et jusque-là, l'expérience avait été concluante. Le militaire ne conservait aucun souvenir de l'ordre mais s'était plié à la consigne malgré tout. Cette action s'était fondue dans son comportement sans heurt et l'homonculus en avait été pour le moins satisfait. Mais l'expérience sur Breda l'intéressait d'autant plus et Selim attendait son retour avec impatience.

Malheureusement pour lui, depuis quelques jours, le rythme des gardes était de plus en plus imprévisible. D'après Breguet, les nombreuses tâches affectées par Mustang modifiaient sans cesse le planning des gardes et il était impossible désormais de prévoir les différentes rotations. Mais enfin, Breda ci arriva et releva son subordonné. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda combien de temps Breguet garderait en tête son ordre : continuerait-il les rondes dans le jardin à sa prochaine garde ? Selim se nota mentalement de vérifier la prochaine fois puis dirigea son attention vers le subordonné de Mustang qui arrivait à point nommé. Il lui restait encore une heure avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour dîner.

D'un pas calme, il se releva de la table basse et, son dessin à la main, se dirigea vers le bureau de Wrath. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que les frères Elric pouvaient voir de leur position, l'équipement qu'ils avaient à leur disposition dans l'éventualité où ils utiliseraient des jumelles, mieux valait ne pas aller dans sa chambre. Qui sait ce que les alchimistes déduiraient lorsque Breda le suivrait. En passant devant le soldat, Selim lui chuchota de le suivre. Il maîtrisait désormais ce pouvoir au point de ne plus avoir besoin d'hausser le ton. A peine plus qu'un murmure pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion de sa mère.

"Assieds-toi sur la chaise, Breda."

Le soldat s'exécuta sans opposer de résistance, ses mouvements vides d'intention évoquaient l'absence de vie d'un pantin.

"Quel était l'ordre que je t'ai donné la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés ?

\- A chaque fois que Mustang évoquait la famille Bradley, je devais recopier dans mon carnet les mots exacts de Mustang, répondit docilement Breda, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- As-tu pu remplir ta tâche ? demanda Selim, avec satisfaction.

\- Oui.

\- Donne-moi ton carnet."

Selim se saisit du carnet avec excitation. Deux fois. Sauf si Breda n'avait pas exécuté ses ordres, Mustang n'avait parlé d'eux que deux fois ces derniers jours. _"Est-ce qu'ils ne font plus confiance à la veuve Bradley ?". "On va partir du principe que leur surveillance va dans notre sens et qu'il s'agit de paire d'yeux supplémentaires braqués sur les Bradley."_

"Qui est ce "ils" ?

\- Les frères Elric.

\- Mustang est au courant que les frères sont sous nos fenêtres ? récapitula Selim. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi ?"

Breda hocha faiblement la tête à chaque question mais Selim était déjà absorbé dans ses pensées. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : après les événements de la nuit où il était tombé, les frères Elric n'étaient plus aussi proches de Mustang qu'ils avaient pu l'être par le passé, grâce à la prestation exceptionnelle de sa mère. Est-ce qu'ils se méfiaient désormais de l'armée ? Cela était presque trop beau pour être vrai et Selim s'exhorta au calme. Le rift entre les alchimistes d'acier et de flamme l'intéressait, représentait une opportunité dont il pouvait profiter mais il devait réfléchir à la façon dont il en tirerait profit.

"Est-ce que ton comportement a suscité des questions ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué ton comportement ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Bien, maintenant fais-moi ton rapport des événements depuis la dernière fois que nous avons discuté."

D'abord ce dénommé Arthur. Ensuite la filature jusqu'à la trahison potentielle de Remington. Et finalement, le tunnel de Lior. Le tunnel que Père voulait utiliser pour sacrifier ce pays entier. Le tunnel qu'il avait presque oublié. Énormément d'éléments qu'il pouvait utiliser à son avantage. Selim frissonna et sentit ses mains trembler d'excitation. Les pièces se déplaçaient lentement sur l'échiquier mais bientôt il aurait sa vengeance. Et jamais les frères Elric ou même Mustang ne verraient les choses venir.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone les surprit tous les deux alors qu'ils évaluaient la nouvelle proposition de Tzanck sur la réforme des hôpitaux civils et militaires.

"Communication de Ross et Broche, annonça Hawkeye."

Mustang attrapa le deuxième combiné, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Major Ross, monsieur, annonça une voix excitée.

\- Je vous écoute, major. Qu'avez-vous découvert depuis ce matin ?

\- Un homme mort.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous avons continué à investiguer sur les membres de l'équipe de maintenance, actuels et anciens, et avons découvert qu'un ancien soldat a également été retrouvé sans vie à son domicile. Déchargé avec honneur après quatorze années de service dont trois dans l'équipe de maintenance. Peu de temps après la mort de Ducretet.

\- Un ancien membre de la maintenance, répéta Mustang. A la même période ? Quel était la cause de la mort ?

\- Braquage qui a mal tourné, d'après le rapport d'enquête : l'appartement a été retrouvé sans dessus dessous et l'ancien soldat, Brody, tabassé à mort."

Mustang jeta un regard à Hawkeye. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve mais tout coïncidait trop parfaitement. Elle hocha la tête : "Vous pensez que Brody aurait pu être interrogé au sujet des locaux de maintenance technique. Il aurait pu décoder le planning de Ducretet.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Il a été retrouvé avec de nombreuses traces de blessures mais étant donné l'état de l'appartement, l'officier en charge de l'enquête a conclu à une effraction qui a mal tourné.

\- Sans creuser plus que cela ? Ce type connaissait quand même des informations classifiées, fit remarquer Mustang.

\- La maintenance n'était pas sa toute dernière affectation. Il a passé ses six derniers mois aux services financiers."

Cela expliquait pourquoi l'équipe d'investigation n'avait pas cherché plus loin, même si selon Mustang, ils avaient preuve d'une légèreté inexcusable. Hawkeye lui fit signe de laisser tomber mais un autre point l'interrogeait :

"Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'en est rendu compte avant ? Deux membres de la même équipe. Cela aurait dû éveiller des soupçons.

\- La mort de Ducretet a été traitée comme un accident du travail tandis que celle de Brody est arrivée sur le bureau des équipes de criminalité, expliqua Ross. Deux équipes différentes...

\- Et personne pour faire le lien entre les deux morts, compléta Mustang."

Ducretet aurait pu fournir la date et l'heure de la dernière visite de maintenance et ainsi indiquer une fenêtre d'action. Brody aurait pu fournir la localisation du central téléphonique. Ils manquaient encore sévèrement de preuves mais la coïncidence était beaucoup trop grande. Les attaques n'avaient pas été réalisées au hasard. Si Hawkeye avait vu juste, elles indiquaient même que les coupables avaient connaissance des procédures de sécurité internes.

"C'est du bon travail, finit par déclarer Mustang. Continuez comme cela. Je veux un rapport en béton. Un rapport que personne ne pourra remettre en cause ou enterrer."

**_à suivre..._ **

* * *

Et avec ça, AO3 a rattrapé Ff.net !

Le titre est évidemment tiré du roman de Fred Vargas ! Tous mes titres viennent de livres / films d'horreur ou policier et je n'ai pas pu résister pour ce chapitre-là. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que la description de l'organisation de la maintenance des centres téléphoniques ne vous a pas assommés. J'ai dû lutter pour ne pas ajouter davantage de détails (déformation professionnelle...) parce que ça n'aurait pas été fluide du tout dans ce contexte ^^;... En tout cas, j'adore écrire les scènes avec Ed et Al car les répliques d'Edward me glissent des mains (lorsqu'il se moque d'Alphonse x))

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé (en bien ou en mal) de ce chapitre !


	11. L'armée furieuse

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Mon petit blabla avant de commencer : hello, tout le monde, j'espère que ces nouvelles annonces gouvernementales ne vous ont pas trop miné le moral. Pour tenter d'égayer votre week-end, voici le chapitre 11 (toujours intitulé d'après un livre de Fred Vargas, car je suis une immense fan). J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

** Chapitre 11 : L'armée furieuse **

L'atmosphère dans le train était pesante, mais pas comme lors de trajet interminable vers le Sud qui s'était révélée être une vraie torture.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient sentis anxieux et coupables à l'idée de revenir à Ishbal, incertains de l'accueil qu'ils y trouveraient, Mustang savait cette fois à quoi s'attendre. Il venait, déterminé à faire avancer la situation locale, sans la pression d'un examen minutieux de la presse ou le stress qu'un événement imprévu ne vienne faire dérailler l'organisation. Cette visite relevait uniquement des affaires de l'armée et aucune conférence n'était prévue. En conséquence, Evans s'était accordé une sieste dans un coin du wagon, rattrapant les heures de sommeil avalées par l'ampleur du travail après l'explosion, alors qu'elle avait revu avec chaque participant le déroulement de la visite la fois précédente.

L'absence de Remington était également un vrai soulagement. D'abord parce que son air narquois était plus que ce que Mustang pouvait supporter actuellement mais également parce que l'idée de surveiller ses paroles, faits et gestes durant la totalité du déplacement ne l'enchantait guère. Le président s'était creusé la tête toute une journée pour trouver un prétexte pour écarter l'officier, mais finalement, celui-ci lui s'était de lui-même désisté : un meurtre particulièrement sordide qui risquait d'attirer l'attention très prochainement si l'armée n'agissait pas rapidement.

L'ambiance de ce trajet était différente car l'air n'était pas plein d'appréhension mais de concentration en prévision de l'hostilité et la masse de travail qu'ils allaient devoir affronter sur place. ça et le fait que son assistante ne lui adressait plus la parole. Studieusement penchée sur un dossier, Hawkeye ne relâchait pas le rythme. Elle avait emmené avec elle les dossiers qui pouvaient être déplacés en dehors du Quartier Général sans trop de problèmes et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire plancher Roy dessus, lui donnant des indications d'un ton sec. Le président n'avait pas réellement cherché à la calmer : sa colère passerait d'elle-même. Mais il le regretta lorsque le train commença à ralentir à l'approche de la gare et que la nervosité le gagna.

Les officiels de l'Ouest les attendaient déjà sur le quai, Cochrane à leur tête, la mine sévère et le maintien raide. Roy était incapable de dire si les troupes de l'Ouest se réjouissaient un tant soit peu de leur venue. Jusqu'alors, Hawkeye et lui se méfiaient du général de l'Ouest. Principalement parce qu'il avait toujours été un fervent soutien de Bradley et encore plus depuis les découvertes de Ross et Broche. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui : comme beaucoup de généraux de région, Cochrane avait fait toute sa carrière ou presque dans l'Ouest et les troupes lui faisaient confiance, à défaut d'avoir confiance dans le gouvernement central. Et avec cette explosion, ils avaient encore plus besoin de lui, peut-être davantage que Cochrane n'avait besoin de Centrale. La mission de démantèlement du FLO n'avait été qu'une tentative de regagner la confiance du général de l'Ouest mais autant dire que cela n'avait aucune espère d'importance si celui-ci n'était déjà plus loyal à Centrale.

Mustang posa le pied sur le quai et rencontra le regard acéré de Cochrane.

"Généralissime, j'espère que le trajet s'est bien déroulé.

\- Très bien, général. Merci pour votre sollicitude. J'espère que notre arrivée ne vous a pas détourné de tâches plus importantes."

Cochrane haussa les épaules : "Tout est urgent et important, ces derniers jours."

Mustang serra la main de plusieurs vieux généraux relativement enthousiastes, avant que Cochrane ne l'entraîne vers une délégation qui se tenait plus en retrait. Ceux-ci avaient un regard plus sombre et un air pincé, comme s'ils auraient préférés ne pas être là. Ils saluèrent néanmoins à son approche.

"Généralissime, je vous présente les colonels Byrne et Fagan, en charge de la coordination de l'évacuation du site de l'explosion."

Les deux hommes désignés se redressèrent d'autant plus. La fatigue marquait leurs visages : teint pâles, yeux cernés et traits tirés. Mustang leur adressa quelques mots de condoléances et d'encouragements. Après tout, ils avaient eux aussi sans doute perdu des coéquipiers dans l'explosion. Néanmoins, les hommes de Cochrane réagirent à peine à ses mots.

"Le colonel Remington n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Cochrane, en lui indiquant la sortie.

\- Non. Le colonel devait initialement venir mais a été retenu au dernier moment par quelques dossiers qui nécessitaient son attention."

Aucun mensonge là-dedans. Néanmoins, Mustang vit du coin de l'œil, le visage du général de l'Ouest se renfrogner. Celui-ci s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire et l'emmena en direction du Quartier Général, pour une courte pause. Souhaitaient-ils manger ? boire ? du café peut-être ? Mais Mustang refusa ces propositions, trop concentré sur leur première étape : le site de l'explosion.

Mustang Il avait vu des photographies des lieux, mais celles-ci ne l'avaient absolument pas préparé aux dégâts réels, sans commune mesure avec l'attaque de Scar. Le souffle de l'explosion avait pulvérisé les fenêtres des immeubles aux alentours, éventré la rue et mis à jour les réseaux d'eau, de gaz et d'égouts. Les renforts d'acier qui soutenaient les tunnels de service souterrains étaient tordus dans des silhouettes grotesques, attestant de la violence de l'explosion. Là où celle-ci avait rencontré le gaz de ville, des incendies s'étaient déclarés, noircissant les pavés. Les flammes auraient pu ravager les boutiques et restaurants de la rue si ceux-ci ne s'était pas déjà effondrés. L'odeur des cendres flottait encore dans l'air, rappelant à Roy, des scènes de guerres qui n'étaient finalement pas si différentes de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les équipes de l'Ouest, secondés par un mouvement spontané des habitants, avaient évacué comme ils avaient pu les décombres. Les rues avaient été dégagées pour permettre le passage des secours, des équipes - militaires comme civils volontaires - travaillaient toujours à localiser d'éventuels survivants, coincés sous les ruines.

"Cinq jours, murmura Mustang."

L'explosion avait eu lieu cinq jours auparavant et des victimes étaient encore ensevelies. Quelles étaient les chances de les retrouver en vie ?

"Les chances sont infimes, répondit Cochrane à sa question restée muette. Mais nous devons essayer. Ne serait-ce que pour rendre les corps aux familles."

Roy sentit Riza se tendre dans son dos. Les visages s'étaient tournés vers eux, amers, empreints d'une colère immense et marqués par une soif de vengeance pour certains. L'armée avait été attaquée mais de nombreux civils étaient morts ce jour-là. Audra avait suggéré de n'y aller qu'en nombre restreint et s'était elle-même abstenue de venir : Mustang n'était pas là pour une opération de communication mais pour y présenter ses sincères condoléances. Face à ces visages couverts de poussière, Roy sentait à quel point venir en grande pompe aurait été déplacé. Une insulte aux victimes de cette journée.

"Ce bâtiment était civil. Une librairie, indiqua un volontaire, le visage fatigué.

\- Est-ce que des victimes sont toujours sous les décombres ?

\- Probablement. C'était une librairie très fréquentée en semaine."

Mustang lui adressa des condoléances et le remercia mais son interlocuteur ne sembla pas le moins du monde ému : "Peut-être que si l'armée n'avait pas exécuté tous les membres du FLO sur ce train, ce jour-là, on en serait pas là. Ils ne seraient pas là, répondit-il en indiquant les décombres."

Le FLO avait revendiqué l'attentat, indiqué leurs motivations sur ces tracts et elles trouvaient résonance dans la colère légitime des habitants.

"Je comprends votre colère, répondit calmement Roy. Mais vous et moi n'étions pas sur place, à bord de ce train. Nous ne savons pas si les choses auraient pu se passer différemment. Est-ce qu'il aurait été souhaitable ? Sans doute. Mais nous ne pouvons pas en juger. Et le FLO a choisi de tuer ces civils. Pas nous."

L'homme le fixa, des lames acérées à la place des yeux, puis souffla : "Ce n'est pas suffisant."

Mustang sentit la première balle l'atteindre au flanc droit. L'impact le projeta à genoux.

* * *

"Colonel Remington ?"

Remington fumait une cigarette, bien méritée selon lui, dans le parc en face du Quartier Général, lorsqu'un inconnu l'alpagua. Son visage lui évoquait quelque chose - difficile d'oublier une tignasse rousse pareille - mais le colonel ne parvint pas à mettre un nom dessus. De surcroît, l'homme ne portait aucun uniforme mais cela n'indiquait pas pour autant qu'il s'agissait d'un civil.

"Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid

\- Envoyé par un ami très haut placé.

\- Bien sûr."

Malgré le sarcasme dans sa voix, son interlocuteur ne broncha pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'inamovible dans son regard, une froide détermination dans son comportement qui fit craindre à Remington qu'il ne s'agisse encore une fois d'un illuminé.

"Vous devez venir avec moi.

\- Je ne sais pas à qui vous croyez parler mais...

\- Au colonel Remington.

\- ... je ne vais pas me mettre à vous suivre. Je suis occupé, très occupé, et j'ai mieux à faire que de vous suivre on-ne-sait-où.

\- Mes ordres sont plus prioritaires.

\- Bien sûr, ricana Remington. Allez dire cela au généralissime."

Après tout, c'était bien du président lui-même que le colonel tenait ses ordres. Mais à son grand étonnement, l'inconnu lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu et Remington soupira : "C'est une blague ?

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir l'air d'un plaisantin.

\- Mustang sait très bien que je suis resté ici en raison de sujets urgents.

\- Il doit vous parler.

\- Maintenant ? s'exclama Remington.

\- Maintenant."

Le colonel se raidit de colère avant de finalement soupirer et lui emboîter le pas.

"Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi Mustang avait besoin de me convoquer comme ça. Il doit avoir entendu parler d'une invention qui s'appelle le téléphone.

\- Je ne suis que le messager, répondit Breda en haussant les épaules. Par là.

\- Où allons-nous ? Ce n'est pas la direction du QG.

\- Vous savez comme moi que nous nous méfions de plus en plus des QG et des moyens de communication entre."

Remington soupira à nouveau mais ne protesta pas davantage : après le sabotage du central téléphonique dans l'Ouest, il trouvait cette méfiance exagérée, d'autant plus que des vérifications supplémentaires avaient été réalisées, mais pourquoi pas. Il suivit son interlocuteur à travers une suite de rues de plus en plus désertes jusqu'à ne plus être dans le centre-ville. L'officier fronça les sourcils. Cet homme allait lui faire traverser tout Centrale pour s'éloigner du Quartier Général. Mustang commençait à virer parano.

"Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivés ? demanda Remington avec agacement. J'avais des réunions importantes prévues cet après-midi. Et Mustang le sait.

\- On y est presque, oui."

Le militaire se rendit très vite compte que la notion de "presque" était toute relative car ils durent marcher pendant encore vingt bonnes minutes avant d'arriver dans un quartier pavillonnaire et de s'arrêter dans une ruelle déserte. Cochrane jeta un regard interloqué autour de lui : 'Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie ? Que faisons-nous ici ?

\- Vous avez quelqu'un à rencontrer", répondit Breda en désignant un endroit derrière lui d'un geste de la tête.

Remington se retourna et manqua de sursauter. Un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans se tenait dans l'ombre. Tellement immobile qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?"

Le petit garçon lui adressa un sourire froid qui le fit frissonner malgré lui : "J'avais besoin de discuter avec toi, Remington. Parle-moi de ce détournement de train."

L'officier écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de sentir sa méfiance s'envoler. Il glissait dans un état de torpeur, comme s'il entrait dans un bain chaud. Malgré lui, il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et s'entendit articuler les premiers mots.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

"Alors ?

\- Toujours rien, soupira Smith".

La radio grésilla un instant avant de s'éteindre.

Lorsque Breda lui avait parlé d'un changement d'affectation, Smith s'était réjoui. Avant d'apprendre sa nouvelle affectation : surveillance du domicile d'Arthur. Mustang leur avait demandé de laisser tomber pour le moment la piste du poursuivant mais Breda avait tenu à maintenir un minimum de surveillance au domicile de l'indic, suite à sa mésaventure nocturne : il fallait prendre soin de son réseau de contacts, après tout. Aussi Smith s'était retrouvé avec une radio dans la main, sur un toit en face de l'appartement d'Arthur. En son fort intérieur, il savait également que Breda tenait à l'éloigner de la maison des Bradley. Il contracta involontairement la mâchoire à cette pensée.

Smith de le lui reprochait pas. Après tout, il avait été mis hors d'état de nuire deux fois, par une civile puis un ancien alchimiste d'état. Cela n'avait rien de très glorieux et le pire était qu'il n'avait rien vu venir et était incapable de donner des indications sur ce qui s'était produit. Le soldat ne s'en souvenait tout simplement pas. Les attaques l'avaient pris par surprise systématiquement. Et s'il se retrouvait dans la même situation aujourd'hui, alors il ne pourrait probablement rien y faire. C'était lamentable.

Smith secoua la tête et se força à se reprendre. Breda ne lui avait fait aucun reproche : le Fullmetal, alchimiste ou pas, n'était pas à prendre à la légère et personne ne savait comment Mme Bradley s'y était prise pour le mettre K.O. Personne ne le jugeait. Le mieux que Smith puisse faire était de se concentrer et se rattraper. Il restait un membre de l'équipe.

Le soldat refit le tour du pâté de maisons, les yeux collés aux jumelles lorsque la radio grésilla à nouveau.

"J'ai fait de la bolognaise, t'en veux ?

\- Arthur, je ne peux pas venir dans l'appart, lui rappela Smith.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi manger des pâtes ensemble t'empêcherait de bosser. Tu pourrais même me protéger de plus près.

\- L'idée est d'éviter qu'on ne me remarque et qu'on ne nous relie à toi.

\- Car tu es si discret, sur ce toit, railla l'indic."

Arthur n'était pas contre l'idée de la surveillance, au contraire. Mais d'un point de vue pragmatique, il leur avait fait comprendre que se percher sur le toit en face n'était certainement pas le plus discret au monde et Smith devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas optimal. Néanmoins, c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée, faute de pouvoir s'attribuer un logement dans l'immeuble. Heureusement pour lui, Smith n'était pas non plus à découvert : **e** ntre les conduits d'airs et les murets qui délimitaient les immeubles, les habitants avaient tendu une toile pour protéger quelques pots de plantes du soleil et attaché des cordes à linges. Les vêtements qui y séchaient lui permettaient de s'y dissimuler.

"Et si quelqu'un se montre, tu comptes faire quoi, tout seul, exactement ?

\- On improvisera à ce moment-là."

Smith l'entendit soupirer à travers la radio.

"C'est pour ce genre de raisons que je déteste bosser pour Breda. Dis-lui bien ça.

\- Pas de souci."

Arthur avait beau râler, Smith le sentait enthousiaste à l'idée que leur suspect ne revienne lui rendre visite. L'indic était tout aussi curieux qu'eux de savoir qui il avait aux trousses. S'il s'agissait d'un officier qui intervenait dans le cadre de ses fonctions - ce que tout le monde avait jugé improbable au vue de la motivation des troupes à résoudre le meurtre de Jeremiah - alors Breda pourrait sans doute, par l'intermédiaire de Mustang, faire oublier l'affaire. Si en revanche il s'agissait d'un business douteux, alors remonter jusqu'aux commanditaires pourrait bien se révéler intéressant, étant donné l'implication d'un haut-gradé. Néanmoins, il était peu probable que leur homme revienne une troisième fois.

La radio grésillait à nouveau lorsqu'un mouvement dans la rue attira l'attention de Smith.

"Ils se foutent de nous, murmura le soldat, davantage pour lui-même que pour Arthur qui se plaignait à nouveau du comportement de Breda.

\- Qui ça ?"

Deux hommes, les moins discrets du monde - habillés de couleur sombre, démarche plus raide qu'un manche à balais, regards déterminés - remontaient la rue. Arrivés devant l'immeuble d'Arthur ils se séparèrent. L'un s'enfonça dans la ruelle qui contournait la barre d'appartements, tandis que l'autre poussait tranquillement la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, arme au poing.

"Arthur, tu as de la visite. Deux hommes, un devant et l'autre sans doute derrière, prévint Smith d'une voix concentrée. L'escalier de secours, je dirais.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Il va falloir que tu sortes. Ils sont armés et je ne peux pas me charger des deux. On n'a pas le feu vert pour en capturer un et le questionner.

\- Je sors par où ? Tu viens de me dire qu'il y en avait un devant et un derrière."

L'indic s'était promptement éloigné des fenêtres et était sans doute à sa porte, hors du champ de vision de Smith. L'appartement était au troisième et n'avait sans doute pas d'ascenseur. La premier suspect serait devant la porte d'Arthur dans moins d'une minute sans doute.

"Arthur, tu as un vide-ordures ?

\- En quoi c'est important ?

\- Tu vas t'y glisser.

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Il est suffisamment large pour que tu puisses t'y glisser ?

\- C'est hors de...

\- Tu n'as plus le temps, Arthur !"

La radio grésilla dans le vie une dernière fois avant que l'indic ne jure : "C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de bosser pour vous."

Smith s'arracha à son poste d'observation : si Arthur parvenait à se glisser dans le vide-ordure, restait encore à sortir du bâtiment sans encombre. Il dévala les escaliers qui lui parurent interminables et se précipita en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble, vide. Il poussa précautionneusement la porte du local poubelle. Personne. Smith jura intérieurement. Des pas commençaient à résonner dans la cage d'escalier. Avec un calme feint, le soldat fit demi-tour. Dans la rue, les passants continuaient leur chemin, sans lui prêter attention. Smith ne vit aucun signe du deuxième suspect - peut-être encore à l'arrière de l'immeuble - mais malheureusement, aucun signe de l'informateur de Breda non plus. Arthur s'était évaporé.

Lentement il commença à scanner les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'une voix étouffée ne lui parvienne : "Mais ne reste pas planté là, abruti."

Plus loin, sur le pas d'une épicerie, Arthur roulait des yeux dans sa direction.

"On décolle, indiqua Smith en le rejoignant.

\- Sans rire. Pour aller où ?"

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle Smith n'avait pas réellement de réponse : leur planque habituelle pouvait faire l'affaire pour le moment mais Breda allait devoir trouver une solution à long-terme s'il tenait à son indic. Dans tous les cas, l'appartement de Fuery était compromis et Smith n'avait aucune envie d'héberger Arthur chez lui.

"La planque, répondit-il d'un ton laconique.

\- Ok mais ensuite ?

\- On avisera une fois là-bas"

Arthur jura dans sa barbe : "Tu sais que c'est pour ça que je déteste bosser pour vous ? Que tout le monde déteste bosser pour vous ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, Arthur.

\- Hé bien j'aimerais encore le redire.

\- Pour la cent-treizième fois, commenta calmement le soldat."

Mais Smith devait reconnaître qu'il comprenait : après tout, Breda lui avait demandé de retrouver un coursier et le voilà à présent avec des tueurs potentiels à ses trousses. Il traîna l'indic à travers plusieurs quartiers, afin de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait, puis se dirigea finalement vers la maison des Bradley.

"Comment ont-ils pu avoir mon adresse ? demanda soudainement Arthur.

\- Ils t'ont peut-être suivi et...

\- Et ils ont sagement attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour venir me rendre visite ?

\- Alors à quoi penses-tu ? demanda Smith.

\- A rien. J'ai passé ces derniers jours sous le radar, il est impossible qu'ils aient pu me retrouver et me suivre jusque chez moi. Encore moins avec votre manie de faire le tour de la ville pour changer de quartier".

Leurs précautions avaient fait hurler de frustration l'indic mais Smith devait admettre qu'il avait raison : l'homme avait passé les derniers jours, caché dans la planque et le soldat était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis lorsqu'ils avaient regagné le domicile d'Arthur.

"S'ils ne t'ont pas suivi, c'est qu'ils t'ont identifié, fit remarquer le militaire, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne n'était derrière eux.

\- Comment ?

\- Un coup de chance énorme, supposa Smith. Tu as un dossier judiciaire, non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- L'un des deux types qui t'ont suivi a vu ton visage et reconnu ta photo de ton dossier judiciaire.

\- Alors ça voudrait dire que ces gars sont militaires ou bossent pour l'armée."

Arthur ne faisait que tirer les conclusions logiques de ce que Smith venait de dire mais le soldat ne répondit pas pendant un instant : l'hypothèse que ses poursuivants soient issus des rangs de l'armée n'était pas nouvelle. Breda l'avait déjà évoquée. Peut-être que l'enquête officielle ne faisait que suivre son cours : les officiers en faction devant l'immeuble du petit avaient remarqué puis identifié Arthur et avaient décidé de lui rendre une petite visite. Mais ce n'était pas le point qui dérangeait

"A en juger par l'absence d'uniforme, ce n'était pas une opération officielle. Aucun soldat ne pourrait se présenter comme ça, arme au poing à ton domicile, fit finalement remarquer Smith d'un air sombre."

Arthur eut un rire moqueur : "Tant de naïveté, c'est touchant. Ces règles-là sont optionnelles quand vos soldats viennent dans nos quartiers. Ils ne se gênent pas pour venir tambouriner à nos portes, armes dégainées. Mais pour cette fois, je suis d'accord : affaire complètement officieuse."

Qu'Arthur partage son avis ne réconforta guère Smith : il n'aimait les opérations sous couverture que lorsque Mustang ou un membre de son cabinet était au courant. Restait à savoir qui avait pu lancer cet ordre-là.

* * *

Quelques jours après leur décision de venir dans l'Ouest, Vernet était venue le voir, intriguée, avec un pli à son attention, caché parmi les dossiers du suivi budgétaire de l'Ouest : "Action probable FLO. Généralissime. Même site. Confirmé par indicateur fiable. Voies habituelles à éviter. C."

Mustang avait ensuite remercié puis congédié le général de brigade avant de convoquer Remington et Northrop.

"Cochrane suspecte une action du FLO le jour de notre visite ?

\- Cela me paraît logique, acquiesça Remington. Pour le FLO, c'est une occasion en or : toucher le généralissime sur les lieux de l'attentat, à deux pas du Quartier général de l'Ouest. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance si j'étais eux. Énormément d'énergie et d'attention sont toujours focalisés sur les décombres à déblayer, les victimes à traiter dans les hôpitaux. Sans compter tous les soldats morts ou blessés lors de l'incident.

\- L'information de votre visite a dû fuiter, ajouta Riza, en fixant le message. Ou alors les voies de communication ne sont pas fiables. En tout cas Cochrane s'en méfie."

Le général de l'Ouest n'avait pas été mis au courant des dernières avancées de Ross et Broche mais il savait qu'un commutateur téléphonique avait été détourné. A partir de là, il n'était pas improbable de supposer que d'autres commutateurs aient pu être réutilisés au profit de FLO.

"Alors il faut décaler cette visite ou modifier le programme, répondit Northrop fermement. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire courir autant de risques.

\- Sauf que nous sommes prévenus, maintenant, fit remarquer Mustang.

\- Et donc ?"

Mustang fit quelques pas dans son bureau : "Le rapport de Cochrane indique que des traces d'explosifs ont été retrouvées sur le site. Le FLO n'a donc pas d'alchimistes à sa disposition, ils ont dû utiliser une bombe classique. Le site de l'explosion est toujours rempli de monde : soldats, volontaires, chiens renifleurs. Il sera donc impossible pour eux de placer à nouveau une bombe. Ils devront faire appel à des tireurs.

\- Quel est votre point ? demanda Riza.

\- Nous avons demandé à Cochrane de les débusquer. Mais s'ils viennent d'eux-mêmes, c'est encore mieux."

L'expression de Northrop était presque comique tant il était interloqué.

"Beaucoup trop risqué, s'opposa-t-il en martelant chacun des mots. Nous faisons là beaucoup trop de suppositions.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Remington en haussant les épaules. Si on y réfléchit bien, il est peu probable qu'ils aient de nouveau recours à une bombe. Vu la quantité des personnes qui passent chaque jour dans cette rue, quelqu'un finirait bien par la découvrir. On peut même renforcer la présence des chiens renifleurs les jours précédents et celui de la visite, pour minimiser le risque.

\- Et les forcer à recourir à un tireur. Très bien mais ensuite ?

\- Gilet pare-balles ? proposa Mustang.

\- ça ne couvre pas la tête, pointa Northrop."

Pas faux.

"Qu'en est-il des conditions de tir ? Est-ce qu'elles permettraient un tir précis dans la tête ?

\- Tout dépend du tireur, répondit Riza. Il me faudrait un plan du site pour en être certaine mais à priori tous les bâtiments proches du site n'ont pas été détruits. Avec le bon angle, les bonnes conditions météorologiques, la tête s'atteint très bien. Je pourrais le faire, en tout cas."

Roy grimaça. Tous les tireurs n'étaient pas du niveau de Riza mais il ne tenait pas non plus à tenter le diable et mourir aussi prématurément pour une erreur aussi bête.

"L'idée n'est peut-être pas à jeter, mais à affiner, plaida Remington. Nous pouvons obtenir de Cochrane un plan en l'état des immeubles du quartier et leur forcer la main pour qu'ils ne puissent s'établir que sur un nombre réduit d'immeubles. Les attraper avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte. Et prévoir des angles peu favorables, dans le cas où précisément ils réussiraient à tirer. Les contraindre, si besoin, à viser le torse plutôt que la tête."

L'idée semblait réellement l'enthousiasmer mais Mustang se demanda brièvement si cet enthousiasme était lié à la perspective de débusquer des membres du FLO, plutôt qu'aux risques que Roy comptait prendre.

"C'est beaucoup trop risqué, répéta Northrop en secouant la tête. Et que faisons-nous dans le cas où ils ne positionneraient pas des tireurs mais autre chose ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que s'ils ont ne serait-ce qu'un alchimiste dans leurs rangs, nous pourrions faire face à des menaces beaucoup plus importantes."

Il planta son regard dans les yeux de Mustang, semblant l'appeler à faire preuve de discernement. Mais peut-être par fierté mal placée, le généralissime haussa les épaules : "Je peux me débrouiller face à un alchimiste."

Northrop soupira et Remington parut pour une fois satisfait de la décision prise par le président : "Nous mettons un plan au point avec Cochrane et vous le soumettrons dès que possible.

\- Je veux voir ce plan, marmonna la chef de la sécurité.

\- Naturellement."

Du coup de l'œil, Mustang pouvait voir Hawkeye bouillir dans son coin, tandis que Remington et Cochrane prenaient congé.

"C'est absolument hors de question, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, une fois seuls.

\- C'est tout à fait faisable et nous avons une semaine pour préparer les détails.

\- Vous voulez confier la préparation d'une opération qui pourrait vous coûter la vie à Cochrane et Remington ? Je vous rappelle que Breda a vu un individu louche, que nous soupçonnons d'avoir fomenté une fuite d'informations critiques puis un meurtre, s'introduire chez Remington. Depuis le début, nous soupçonnons Cochrane de ne jamais vous avoir été loyal. Sans compter que Ross et Broche ont remonté une piste semée de morts suspectes ainsi que des dysfonctionnements dont l'origine est probablement interne à l'armée. Qui sait ce qui se passe en ce moment avec les troupes de l'Ouest.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

\- Je ne fais surtout pas confiance à Cochrane et Remington pour s'assurer que vous vous en sortirez de cette opération en vie, s'exclama Hawkeye, en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous vous rendez compte que les deux pourraient concevoir le plan de manière à vous tuer dans lors de son exécution ?

\- Northrop va revoir le plan et vous aussi, répondit Roy en secouant la tête.

\- Cela vous fait courir des risques inutiles et disproportionnés par rapport à l'objectif, rétorqua Riza. A ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus de la stupidité mais de l'inconscience."

Roy la fixa avec étonnement : il l'avait rarement vue aussi énervée et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé toutes ces années.

"Nous reverrons le plan. Je ne m'aventurerai pas dans cette opération sans être confiant à cent pour cent dans le plan.

\- Vous savez comme moi que le plan peut être parfait sur le papier et les choses se dérouler de la manière la plus catastrophique qui soit. Si vous tenez tant à jouer les héros et risquer votre vie de manière aussi inconsidérée, faites-le. Mais ne me demandez plus de vous protéger."

Sans attendre sa réponse, Riza tourna les talons et claqua la porte de son bureau, laissant Roy bouche bée : mais que lui prenait-il ?

* * *

"On perd notre temps !

\- ça à peine dix jours, nii-san."

Edward soupira : "Et on a absolument rien appris, si ce n'est que ce gamin est anormalement calme, adore dessiner et que les hommes de Breda semblent ont peur de le perdre de vue une seule seconde."

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? répondit Alphonse en haussant les épaules. ça veut dire que rien d'anormal ne s'est produit. Si ça te tracasse tant, on peut dire qu'on continue encore deux jours et ensuite on laisse tomber ? comme ça, on aura fait deux semaines tout pile."

Son frère ne répondit pas et joua du bout des doigts avec les brins d'herbe, asséchés par le soleil de l'été. Cette surveillance n'avait produit aucun résultat concluant et plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Et le sentiment de malaise ne cessait de grandir.

Alphonse voulait voir le bon dans cet enfant. Il voulait croire que le passé appartenait au passé mais Edward avait appris à ses dépens à ne plus se montrer aussi naïf. Un mauvais pressentiment pesait en permanence dans son esprit, peu importe ses efforts pour le chasser et ce, depuis leur première visite à Mme Bradley. Il ne savait pas si ce malaise était un mécanisme de défense de son esprit, après tout ce que les homonculus leur avaient fait endurer, ou s'il était réellement fondé. Impossible à dire en étant aussi loin de Selim.

"Tu n'es pas convaincu."

Edward répondit par un grognement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu trouves suspect dans ce que nous avons pu voir ces derniers jours ? demanda patiemment Alphonse.

\- Je te l'ai dit : ce gamin est bizarrement calme.

\- On avait à peu près le même âge, en tout cas moi, lorsqu'on a commencé à s'intéresser aux livres de papa. On pouvait rester plongés dedans des heures si maman ne venait pas nous tirer de son bureau."

Ce n'était pas faux mais Edward resta silencieux, arrachant maintenant l'herbe sous sa main droite.

"Autre chose qui t'embête ?

\- On avancera jamais à rester ici, soupira finalement l'aîné. L'armée les surveille des mois et a des hommes postés sous leur toit et eux-mêmes n'arrivent pas à comprendre ce qui cloche. Il faut qu'on aille directement parler à Selim si on veut en avoir le cœur net."

Du coin de l'œil, Edward vit son frère écarquiller les yeux de surprise : "Et tu penses que Mme Bradley nous laissera faire ? elle nous a demandé de rentrer chez nous la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue.

\- Est-ce qu'on se soucie de son avis ? demanda Edward en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu comptes faire comment si elle t'interdit de rentrer dans la maison. La mettre KO ?

\- Ou aller parler à son fils lorsqu'elle n'est pas là.

\- Selim a cinq ans, fit remarquer Alphonse. On ne peut pas l'interroger sans sa mère.

\- A supposer qu'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être.

\- Alors tu as réellement des soupçons sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, Al, répondit l'aîné avec un soupir. Mais un face à face nous permettrait d'en être sûrs."

Soit ils effrayaient un enfant de cinq ans pour rien du tout mais ils en avaient le cœur net. Soit ils remettaient le pied dans des histoires qui ne les concernaient absolument pas. Edward sentait son frère peser le pour et le contre. Après tout, c'était Alphonse qui avait tenu à rester par sens du devoir envers Mme Bradley. Edward avait déjà pris sa décision mais son frère aurait le dernier mot. Après tout, il assumerait les risques derrière.

"A supposer qu'on aille parler à Selim, quand veux-tu y aller ? demanda finalement Alphonse. Je ne suis pas certain que Mme Bradley le laisse régulièrement seul à la maison.

\- Elle est partie il y a un quart d'heures faire des courses. Selim est tout seul", répondit Edward avec un sourire. Il se redressa, s'époussetant des brins d'herbes collés à ses vêtements, et ajouta : "si on y va maintenant on peut avoir quinze bonnes minutes avec le petit."

Alphonse secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, mais se leva néanmoins : "J'espère vraiment que ça nous permettra de nous faire une opinion.

\- Est-ce qu'on passe par la cave encore ?

\- Les hommes de Breda savent qu'on est là et on a donné notre parole à Colt. Autant y aller directement ?"

Edward ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Assommés par tant d'inactivité, les deux frères dévalèrent la petite colline et sautèrent par-dessus la barrière qui délimitait le jardin des Bradley. La porte fenêtre du séjour était déjà ouverte, ce qui leur facilita la tâche. Néanmoins, ils y rencontrèrent un silence suspect.

"La sieste ? suggéra Alphonse, en pointant l'escalier.

\- Et le soldat alors ? demanda Edward.

\- Peut-être en haut, avec Selim."

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les chambres du pallier. Il les inspecta une à une mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison.

* * *

Audra s'était discrètement éclipsée à la sortie du train : le président n'allait pas avoir besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat et étant donné l'opération prévue, la jeune femme avait préféré mettre autant de distance que possible entre le Quartier Général et elle. Elle était nerveuse depuis que Hawkeye l'avait mise au courant. Ce plan lui avait semblé totalement fou et incroyablement risqué - placer le généralissime dans la ligne de mire de l'ennemi - mais la soldate avait continué d'une voix froide et détachée, le regard impassible comme si cette opération n'avait rien de dangereux ou d'inhabituel. Mais pour ce qu'Evans savait de l'armée - c'est-à-dire pas grand chose - ce plan tenait peut-être réellement de l'ordinaire.

Plus elle passait de temps à travailler avec l'armée, plus l'ancienne journaliste se rendait compte de l'écart entre les soldats et le reste de la population. Un écart tellement grand qu'elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir ignorer malgré les derniers efforts d'Hawkeye pour la tenir informée.

Les petits jeux de Remington l'avaient touchée bien plus qu'Audra n'était prête à l'admettre. Cet homme s'amusait à se comporter de manière hostile, puis amicale, tour à tour. L'ancienne journaliste ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui, mais par-dessus tout, le colonel s'était révélé plus fiable que Hawkeye à qui la jeune femme avait pourtant accordé toute sa confiance. Les soldats ne savaient pas agir en toute transparence et s'en rendre compte par l'intermédiaire de Remington n'était pas des plus agréables. Devant le masque impénétrable de Riza, Evans s'était même surprise à se demander si elle arriverait un jour à comprendre le fonctionnement de ces personnes et si tout ce qu'elle tentait là n'était pas voué à l'échec.

Audra avait donc décidé de mettre à profit ce temps pour prendre la température dans les rues de Centrale. Il s'agissait après tout de son rôle au sein de ce gouvernement et force était de constater que l'ambiance était tendue.

Contrairement à leur déplacement dans le Sud, un grand nombre d'habitants ne s'étaient pas déplacés pour assister à l'arrivée du président. La plupart vaquait à leurs obligations, la mine sombre et renfrognée. Quelques personnes la fixèrent d'un regard peu amène tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Centre-ville mais la grande majorité l'ignora, sans doute trop pris dans leurs activités. Aucun enfant ne remontait les rues en criant et aucun vendeur n'alpaguait la foule à grands cris, comme cela aurait pu être le cas à Centrale. Il se dégageait des rues qu'une morosité ambiante qui mit Audra mal à l'aise, mais rien de surprenant après un attentat.

Elle tourna un instant dans le quartier, consciente que son comportement attirait l'attention, avant de finalement repérer un kiosque à journaux. Voilà qui risquait d'être informatif. La plupart des couvertures traitait de l'explosion et des mesures d'urgences prises par le Quartier Général de l'Ouest, rien de surprenant là-dedans. En revanche, une une attira son attention.

"Il faut payer pour lire, mademoiselle, grogna le vendeur, avec un fort accent de l'Ouest."

Sourcils froncés, Audra se dépêcha de sortir la monnaie de sa poche, puis attrapa un exemplaire.

_"Les bons sentiments armés du président Mustang._

_Les revendications du Front de Libération de l'Ouest sont on-ne-peut plus clairs : l'indépendance du Vakaran et l'autonomie de la région Ouest. Le Vakaran doit retrouver son indépendance, cent ans après cette annexion qui, encore aujourd'hui, n'est pas rentrée dans les mœurs._

_"L'Ouest fait partie d'Amestris. Sur le papier. Mais dans nos cœurs, nous savons que jamais nous ne serons amestriens, nous explique Andrei Vejas." Les revendications du FLO trouvent écho au sein de la population et le président Mustang assure comprendre le peuple. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'envoyer massivement des troupes, restreindre les libertés des habitants de West City et des villes autour, instaurer un climat de défiance mutuel... Finalement, le président Bradley n'est pas si loin pour ceux qui décriaient si fort ses méthodes. Le gouvernement..."_

Audra en avait assez lu pour le moment. Ces premiers paragraphes en disaient long sur la teneur de l'article. Pas étonnant que la foule ne se soit pas précipitée pour accueillir Mustang.

"Beaucoup de ventes, pour ce journal ?" demanda Audra au vendeur, à peine moins hostile depuis qu'elle avait payé. La une indiquait "La Voix du Nord" mais ce titre ne lui disait rien.

"Pas habituellement.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?"

Le vendeur lui adressa un sourire ironique : "Vendus comme des petits pains. Ils ont dû rééditer en cours de journée. Il y en a au moins un à qui profite l'arrivée du généralissime."

Avant qu'elle ne put répondre, des coups de feu retentirent au loin et des cris s'élevèrent dans la rue.

* * *

Mustang entendit deux autres coups de feu avant que deux paires de mains - Northrop et Hawkeye, selon toute vraisemblance - ne le saisissent chacun par un bras pour le remettre sur pied.

"Baissez la tête, lui ordonna Northrop, en appuyant sur sa tête. Par là-bas."

Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, Roy se laissa entraîner vers un bâtiment. Plus vite il serait hors de portée, plus vite il aurait des réponses à ses questions. Mais après un tel traitement, ses genoux protestaient avec ardeur et l'empêchaient de courir. Des cris résonnaient sur la place et Roy entendait des pas précipités autour de lui - sûrement son service de sécurité. Un autre coup de feu résonna mais cette fois beaucoup plus proche de ses oreilles.

"Vous l'avez eu ? demanda Northrop, d'une voix tendue.

\- Je pense, répondit Hawkeye. Mais pas à la tête.

\- Bien. Plus vite, rajouta sèchement le chef de sécurité à l'égard de Mustang."

Ils déboulèrent dans un restaurant vide, la vitrine éventrée par le souffle de l'explosion. Northrop défonça sans état d'âme la porte arrière d'un coup d'épaule et tous les trois sortirent dans la ruelle minuscule qui serpentait à travers les immeubles. En un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de service du Quartier Général et un comité d'accueil les attendait.

"Vous êtes blessé, monsieur ? lui demanda un soldat de l'équipe médicale.

\- Uniquement dans mon égo", marmonna Mustang en arrachant presque la veste de son uniforme.

En-dessous, la balle était toujours prise dans le gilet pare-balle qui lui permettrait de s'en tirer avec un hématome uniquement. Il s'en débarrassa tout aussi vite et la fourra dans les mains du soldat. "Est-ce que je me trompe ou ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hawkeye et de Northrop.

\- Pas du tout, acquiesça son chef de la sécurité, d'un air sombre."

Tout autour d'eux, le Quartier général était en ébullition. Des soldats couraient dans tous les sens, apportant équipements et matériels, tandis que des troupes se précipitaient vers l'extérieur. Quelqu'un cria un ordre et les équipes médicales se mirent en rangs ordonnés, devant chacune des portes. Presque instantanément, Cochrane les localisa à travers la cohue et fendit la foule pour les rejoindre.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Mes soldats...

\- Un seul tireur ? coupa Mustang, avec impatience. Vous l'avez ?

\- Pas de nouvelles pour le moment, répondit le général en désignant la radio dans sa main.

\- Ils feraient bien de l'attraper, rétorqua Mustang. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu."

Mais avant que Cochrane ne puisse répondre, sa radio grésilla : "La cible a été capturée. Nous ratissons le reste du périmètre."

Mustang hocha la tête, satisfait. Au moins les risques qu'il avait pris n'avaient pas servi à rien.

"Comment le tireur a-t-il se pu positionner aussi près sans que vos hommes ne le repèrent ? s'indigna Northrop.

\- Cet immeuble a été inspecté et nous ne l'avions pas repéré. Compte tenu de nos ressources actuelles, impossible de positionner un homme dans chacun des immeubles.

\- Le généralissime aurait pu mourir, fit remarquer Northrop, furieux. Le tireur était beaucoup trop près. Hawkeye a réussi à l'atteindre depuis la rue.

\- Aucune présence humaine dans cet immeuble n'avait été détecté, répéta fermement Cochrane. Et le généralissime est toujours en vie. Notre plan a fonctionné.

\- Le plan était de les capturer avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte...

\- Et comportait des mesures dans le cas où nous n'y arriverions pas, l'interrompit Cochrane. Si le tireur avait d'autres complices sur place, nous les attraperons.

\- J'espère bien, grommela Roy. Et le tireur en question ?

\- Mes hommes l'amènent dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- J'espère que cet enfoiré va parler.

\- C'est l'objectif.

\- Et l'homme qui me parlait avant que ça ne se produise ?" demanda Roy.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un civil mais le timing coïncidait trop. Mustang avait vu la dureté de l'acier briller un instant au fond de ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas suffisant", presque une sentence, immédiatement suivi des coups de feu. Avait-il volontairement cherché à le retenir dans la ligne de mire du tireur ?

"Mort, répondit Cochrane, en pinçant les lèvres."

Mustang fronça les sourcils et vit une expression interloquée se peindre sur le visage de Northrop et Hawkeye. Cet homme aurait pu être un témoin capital. Mais Cochrane resta impassible : "Si vous m'excusez, je dois aller superviser les hommes qui s'occuperont de l'enquête."

Sans attendre sa réponse, le général de l'Ouest tourna les talons. Mustang allait lui emboîter le pas lorsque Riza lui attrapa le bras :

"Où allez-vous ?

\- L'équipe d'investigation, répondit Roy, surpris"

Le sang bouillait toujours dans ses veines, l'adrénaline faisant tambouriner son cœur après ce qui venait de se passer. Sans réfléchir, Mustang avait voulu suivre Cochrane vers les salles d'interrogatoires là où ses hommes préparaient leur stratégie d'interrogatoire, par pure habitude. Parce qu'il avait toujours été au cœur de l'action et parce que ce sentiment d'urgence lui avait manqué.

"Ce n'est pas notre place, murmura Riza entre ses dents.

\- Où voulez-vous que nous allions ?"

Tout autour d'eux, les effectifs du Quartier Général s'agitaient dans une atmosphère chaotique et personne ne prêtait plus attention à eux.

"Nous avons des choses à faire, insista Riza.

\- Vous voulez poursuivre avec le programme officiel ? s'exclama Mustang."

Avec ce qui venait de se produit, il ne pensait pas un instant pouvoir maintenir l'agenda des rendez-vous. Son assistante lui jeta un regard agacé : "Bien sûr que non. Mais nous devons voir Ross et Broche.

\- Plus tard.

\- Aller voir ces troupes ne relève pas de votre rôle, insista Hawkeye.

\- Il n'y a aucune urgence à..."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Mustang aperçut Evans arriver, un air sinistre sur le visage.

"Vous allez vouloir lire ce journal."

* * *

"Je suis. Enfin. Arrivée ! s'exclama Panaya en claquant la porte derrière elle."

L'entrée n'était pas des plus subtiles pour une espionne mais après autant de péripéties pour un simple trajet entre Lior et Centrale, Panaya s'estimait avoir le droit d'exprimer sa frustration et son agacement aussi bruyamment que nécessaire. De toute façon, Colt ne réagit absolument pas. Sa silhouette se découpait sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et n'indiquait aucunement que Colt avait entendu le retour de sa collègue. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils - sympa - et s'approcha de la fenêtre, curieuse de voir ce qui détournait ainsi l'attention de la soldate. Elle souleva le rideau à temps pour voir les frères Elric sortir de la maison des Bradley par la porte principale.

"Depuis quand ils sont là, eux ? Colt ?" appela-t-elle, face à l'absence de réponse de sa coéquipière. La jeune femme se retourna, comme surprise de la voir à côté d'elle.

"Tu es de retour.

\- Oui, j'ai claqué la porte il y a deux minutes à peine.

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je viens de voir les frères Elric sortir de cette maison. Depuis quand ils sont là, eux ?"

La blonde fronça les sourcils : "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Les frères Elric. A l'instant. Sortant de chez les Bradley par la grande porte", répéta Panaya, de plus en plus agacée.

Quel tour lui jouait-elle ? Cela ne ressemblait en rien au comportement habituel de Colt. Celle-ci secoua la tête : "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien vu de tel."

Panaya ouvrit la bouche mais croisa le regard de Colt et referma la bouche sans rien dire, un frisson parcourant son dos : les yeux de sa coéquipière habituellement si rieurs et curieux étaient aujourd'hui vides et éteints.

Comme une nuit noire sans étoiles.

**_A suivre..._ **

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont réellement cru que j'allais tuer Mustang ? ou le blesser sérieusement ?

Toutes les reviews, positives comme négatives, sont les bienvenues ! A bientôt :)


	12. L'étranger

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Mon petit blabla avant de commencer : hello, tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de noter que le nombre de lectures et de review sur ff.net a diminué. Vous êtes bien sûr pas obligés de me laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre mais en si vous trouvez que les chapitres sont moins bien (l'intrigue, l'écriture, les personnages, la longueur des chapitres etc.), hésitez pas à me le dire sur ff.net ou AO3. Je trouverais ça très instructif ! Pour ceux qui continuent de lire, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-là, un peu plus long que prévu ^^;

* * *

** L'étranger **

"Pour vos mains", lui indiqua sèchement Hawkeye en lui lançant un kit de premiers secours qu'elle sortait d'il ne savait où.

Mustang attrapa la trousse avec un sourire de remerciement qu'elle ne lui retourna pas, et s'assit sur la table. A leur arrivée Cochrane avait mis un bureau à leur disposition et ils s'y étaient réfugiés après avoir été rejoints par Audra. Celle-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur face à l'expression fermée de Hawkeye mais Mustang ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur ses mains : sa chute lui avait égratigné les paumes. Pas suffisamment pour être considérées comme de vraies blessures, mais suffisamment pour saigner légèrement et laisser des traces sur tous les documents qu'il aurait à manipuler.

"De quoi parle ce journal ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la trousse de premier secours.

\- De votre arrivée. Un signe de bienvenue", déclara la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique avant de se mettre à lire le début de l'article.

Si le titre de l'article lui fit froncer les sourcils, Mustang en oublia instantanément ses égratignures en entendant les premiers paragraphes. Un point de vue on-ne-peut-plus clair, publié à dessein le jour de son arrivée. Le message était limpide : l'Ouest, ou en tout cas une partie, ne voulait pas de lui.

"C'était à prévoir, commenta-t-il d'une voix résignée."

Pour autant, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle : avec les troupes de l'Ouest qui ne jouaient pas franc jeu, avoir la population civile de son côté aurait été une bonne chose. Une façon pour lui de mettre la pression sur Cochrane.

"Quel est ce journal ?

\- Voix de l'Ouest. Pas le journal le plus lu ni le plus pris au sérieux mais aujourd'hui si. Les exemplaires se sont arrachés aujourd'hui, surtout avec votre arrivée imminente à West City.

\- Heureux d'avoir pu pousser leurs ventes. Mais qui sont-ils ?

\- Est-ce que cela a réellement de l'importance ?" demanda Audra.

Mustang décela dans sa voix, une fatigue et un découragement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'elle écarta en secouant la tête.

"Que pouvons-nous faire ? intervint Hawkeye.

\- Nous ? rien du tout : ils ne vont à l'encontre d'aucune loi, ne mettent en danger personne. On ne peut rien faire, répondit l'ancienne journaliste d'un ton fataliste. A moins que ne vouliez remettre au goût du jour les lois Bradley."

Mustang grimaça. Les lois Bradley qui contraignaient les libertés civiles et en particulier celles de la presse. Celles qu'il s'était hâté d'abroger à son arrivée à la présidence. Remington l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu dangereux. Roy n'avait pas voulu entendre ses protestations mais il était forcé de constater qu'aujourd'hui, sa décision se retournait contre lui. Et interdire maintenant la parution de l'article ne pouvait que jouer contre lui.

"On ne peut absolument rien faire ? Leur répondre quelque chose ?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête : "Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, selon moi : nous sommes venus en petit comité, sans organiser de grande conférence de presse, pour montrer aux troupes que vous les souteniez. Le but était de leur montrer que ce n'était pas une opération de communication, et que vous n'étiez pas uniquement des effets d'annonce. Si vous répondez maintenant à cet article, alors vous allez à l'encontre du message que nous essayons de faire passer. Que vous vous souciez énormément de l'opinion publique.

\- Mais nous nous soucions énormément de l'opinion publique, fit remarquer Hawkeye. Outre l'intérêt politique d'avoir la population civile avec nous, le risque que la situation ne dégénère avec les troupes de l'Ouest est beaucoup trop grand.

\- Mais il n'y a actuellement rien que vous ne puissiez faire. Réagissez à cet article et vous perdrez le peu d'estime que les troupes de l'Ouest ont pour vous. Sans comptez que vous n'êtes pas certains de rallier la population civile à votre cause. Il en faudra davantage qu'un sourire charmeur pour réparer la situation actuelle."

Evans était impitoyable mais elle avait raison sur ce point-là. L'atmosphère depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés était tendue et le peu de mots que Mustang avait pu échanger avec la population locale était révélateur. _"Ce n'est pas suffisant"_

Ils ne pourraient pas tout arranger en une ou deux conférences de presse.

"Alors que faisons-nous ? Rien ?

\- Rien, acquiesça Evans avec un signe de tête. Et attendre que les questions viennent à vous, si elles viennent un jour.

\- Vous pensez réellement que cet article pourrait passer inaperçu ?

\- D'après le vendeur, ce n'était pas un journal très connu dans la région avant, répondit Evans avec un haussement d'épaule. Si c'est le cas, il connaîtra sûrement un bond de ses ventes, les prochains jours, mais il retombera vite dans l'oubli. On ne sait même pas si cet article va être repris par d'autres journaux."

Mustang soupira et se frotta le front : "Et si en fin de compte cet article a plus d'effet que prévu ?

\- Alors nous gérerons le problème en temps venu."

Encore une fois, son rôle consistait à attendre et ne rien faire alors que la chandelle brûlait par les deux bouts. Mais peu importe la façon dont il retournait les choses dans sa tête, Roy devait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Il secoua la tête sans un mot et attrapa le spray désinfectant.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?" fulmina Edward, en quittant la maison en trombe.

Alphonse suivait à grand peine, derrière lui, perdu dans ses interrogations. Ils étaient sortis par la grande porte, sans prendre la peine de se cacher. Edward fulminait et son état l'empêchait sûrement de prendre des décisions rationnelles mais il entendait à peine les protestations de son frère.

"Nii-san, attends.

\- Attendre quoi ?

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

\- Demander des comptes à Mustang, grommela l'ancien alchimiste.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui se passe, rappela Alphonse."

Son frère avait toujours été le plus calme et le plus posé d'eux, la voix de la raison qu'Edward aurait dû écouter. Mais pas cette fois.

"Tu as vu Mme Bradley sortir, Alphonse. Où est passé Selim ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il est sorti de lui-même ? demanda Edward d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire. Un enfant de cinq ans ? Sans sa mère ?

\- Non mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que l'armée...

\- Où est le garde ? continua Edward. Breda a une personne de son équipe dans cette maison vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

\- Alors tu crois vraiment que l'armée...

\- Mme Bradley n'est même pas là, coupa son frère. Pratique."

Alphonse l'attrapa par l'épaule, pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Un couple les contourna, furieux de cet arrêt soudain, mais Edward les ignora.

"L'armée n'aurait pas pu. Pas Mustang. Pas Breda.

\- Mustang cramait des personnes à Ishbal, Al, lui rappela l'aîné d'une voix dure. Il nous a clairement dit qu'il ne considérerait jamais Selim comme un enfant. Je n'irais pas mettre ma main à couper sur ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ou pas."

La colère le faisait parler fort, plus fort que ne l'aurait recommandait la prudence. Elle l'empêchait de ralentir, de s'arrêter un instant pour considérer tous les éléments dans leur ensemble. Edward avait besoin de parler maintenant à Mustang et d'obtenir la vérité car tout ce qu'il imaginait était beaucoup trop horrifiant. Mais Alphonse secoua la tête.

"Tu délires, Ed. Il a fait des choses à Ishbal mais il est devenu généralissime pour changer tout ça.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : soit Selim se serait échappé de la maison mais qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de cinq ans irait foutre dehors sans sa mère ? Soit le type qui bosse pour Breda l'a emmené, en profitant du fait que Mme Bradley ne soit même pas là."

Sans attendre de réponse de son frère, Edward se remit en route. Alphonse n'y croyait pas. Bien sûr qu'il n'y croyait pas : la mission de l'équipe Breda était une mission de surveillance, uniquement. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait sortir Selim de chez lui ? Pourquoi l'auraient-ils emmené ? Et cette femme - Colt - avait semblé tellement sincère et de bonne foi. L'armée ne les aurait jamais laissés observer la maison des Bradley s'ils comptaient faire quoi que ce soit à l'enfant. Mais Edward n'accordait plus qu'une confiance limitée à l'armée et il avait en tête le visage de Mme Bradley aussi clairement que si elle se trouvait face à lui. "Personne ne peut savoir que Selim est vivant ou alors l'armée…". Cette terreur avait forcément une origine. Ce n'était une chose qui apparaissait subitement, comme par magie.

"Où est-ce que tu vas, Nii-san ?"

Ils étaient à présent dans les rues animées du centre-ville, se faufilant entre les passants qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, mais ils ne prenaient pas la direction de leur hôtel.

"Parler à Mustang, grommela son frère aîné. Il a intérêt à nous dire toute la vérité, cette fois."

Sa colère parut tout à fait déplacée au moment où Edward poussa les portes du bâtiment principal du Quartier Général. L'ambiance y était calme, presque feutrée, et les soldats qui accueillaient les visiteurs parlaient à voix basse pour éviter de faire raisonner leurs voix sous la haute voûte du bâtiment. L'ancien alchimiste était déjà venu quelques fois, même s'il avait pu rentrer directement dans les bâtiments, avec la montre dans sa poche.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je viens voir le président Mustang."

Le soldat haussa les sourcils de surprise : "Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

\- Non."

L'homme allait protester poliment - il devait voir passer son lot de lunatique également - mais Edward le coupa : "Je suis Edward Elric, l'ancien alchimiste d'acier. Informez le colonel Hawkeye. Elle s'arrangera pour nous voir.

\- Malheureusement, le colonel Hawkeye et le président Mustang ne sont pas à Centrale, répondit le soldat avec une pointe de mépris. Vous avez dû le lire dans les journaux. Mais je peux toujours prendre un message si vous le souhaitez, monsieur... Elric ?"

* * *

"Boss, enfin de retour ?"

Un mélange de soulagement et d'impatience traversa Panaya lorsqu'elle aperçut son chef d'équipe dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle avait attendu le retour de Breda, en compagnie de Colt, plongée dans un sentiment de malaise, que sa coéquipière ne semblait pas voir. Panaya n'avait cessé de se repasser la scène en tête - elle arrivant, les frères Elric repartant et le regard de Colt - et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. S'il avait fallu garder le silence sur cet événement, Colt aurait simplement pu lui dire. Rien ne justifiait le mensonge de sa coéquipière.

"Panaya ? De nouveau parmi nous ?

\- Enfin. Le périple a été long.

\- On a pu voir. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Problèmes techniques sur la voie. Rien de très extraordinaire."

Breda leva un sourcil étonné mais Panaya haussa les épaules : les imprévus arrivaient. Tout n'était pas nécessairement suspect. Enfin, pas ce retard-là, du moins.

"Tout roule du côté des Bradley ?

\- Rien à signaler, répondit Colt d'une voix détachée. Mme Bradley s'est absentée une petite heure, vraisemblablement pour faire des courses. C'est ce qu'elle a dit à Breguet, en tout cas."

Panaya retint à grand peine une grimace. Encore un mensonge, ou du moins une omission.

"ça marche. Peut-être que maintenant que Panaya est rentrée, on va pouvoir essayer de la filer, commenta Breda avant d'ajouter à l'intention de cette dernière : est-ce que Colt t'a briefée sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence ?"

Panaya hocha la tête : "Smith, la veuve Bradley, les frères Elric. Arthur et son admirateur secret. A jour. Et j'ai mon rapport finalisé, si tu veux le relire maintenant. On pourra peut-être envoyer ça rapidement à Mustang.

\- Il est en déplacement à West City donc ce n'est pas si urgent que ça mais autant s'en débarrasser maintenant.

\- Dans la chambre ? proposa la jeune femme."

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre sans attendre la réponse de Breda qui la suivit en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est si pressé que ça ?

\- Non, je veux te parler d'autre chose. Ferme la porte, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter, répondit-il en s'exécutant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai vu les frères Elric ressortir de la maison des Bradley il y a quoi ? Quarante-cinq minutes ?

\- Les frères Elric ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Sûre. Je suis revenue dans la planque, expliqua Panaya nerveusement. Colt était trop concentrée sur sa surveillance pour m'entendre alors je me suis approchée pour comprendre ce qui se passait et j'ai vu les deux frères sortir de la maison par la porte d'entrée. J'ai demandé à Colt depuis quand les frères Elric étaient ici et elle m'a menti"

Breda fronça les sourcils : "Comment ça, elle t'a menti?

\- Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. La scène s'est produite sous nos yeux et elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien vu. La même chose vient de se produire avec toi : Colt ne t'a rien dit à leur sujet.

\- Tu es sûre et certaine qu'il s'agissait des frères Elric ?

\- Sûre à cent pour cent. Ce n'est pas comme si Mustang ne nous avait pas filé leurs photos à mémoriser dès le début, rétorqua Panaya.

\- Et Colt a nié les avoir vus ?"

D'habitude, Panaya appréciait le calme de Breda. Il ne s'énervait jamais, réfléchissait avant d'agir et n'était pas du genre à rejeter les erreurs sur les membres de son équipe. Mais cette fois, son manque de réaction hérissait la jeune femme. Sa coéquipière leur mentait à tous les deux en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sur un point qui pouvait être capital dans cette affaire, et lui ne répétait bêtement ce qu'elle disait.

"Nié en bloc. Ce qui n'a pas le moindre sens car j'étais à deux centimètres d'elle quand la scène s'est produite. Et Breguet est dans cette maison, non ? Comment les frères Elric ont pu y faire un tour sans qu'il ne renvoie un message radio ?

\- Calme-toi, Panaya, répondit Breda en secouant la tête.

\- Comment ça, me calmer ?

\- La scène est étrange mais il y a une explication.

\- Laquelle ?"

Breda soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez : "Tu sais que beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant ton absence ? Colt t'en a parlé ? La visite déguisée des frères Elric, leur interrogatoire par Mustang et ensuite leur petite surveillance.

\- Oui et ?" demanda Panaya avec impatience.

Elle ne voyait pas où son responsable voulait en venir et son calme lui mettait les nerfs à vifs.

"Nous savons qu'ils sont en ville depuis quelques temps et Colt a plus ou moins passé un marché avec eux : ils restent mais doivent nous avertir au moindre signe suspect.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc j'imagine qu'ils ont dû vouloir faire un tour chez les Bradley."

La surprise laissa Panaya la bouche entrouverte et il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de réagir : "Tu te fous de moi, chef ? Je me fous de ce que les frères Elric ont bien pu faire dans cette maison. Je te demande pourquoi ma coéquipière m'a menti de manière évidente, pourquoi elle ne t'a pas reporté leur visite comme elle aurait dû et pourquoi Breguet, de la même manière, ne nous a envoyé aucun message radio pour nous le signaler."

La jeune femme avait envie d'hurler mais sa coéquipière était de l'autre côté de la cloison. Breda secoua la tête : "Calme-toi, Panaya.

\- Je me calmerai lorsque tu m'auras donné une explication satisfaisante. Colt aurait pu me dire que...

\- Panaya, coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme. Tu es fatiguée, tu viens de rentrer. Passe chez toi te reposer un peu. On en rediscute après.

\- Breda ! s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée. Tu peux pas être sérieux ?

\- Si, totalement. Tu es en train de faire une histoire de quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Rentre chez toi te reposer et calme-toi. Des tas de choses se sont produites pendant ton absence."

Panaya resta sans réponse face à sa réaction : ce qui faisait de Breda un bon chef était sa capacité à tous les écouter et les prendre au sérieux, sans jamais douter d'eux. Balayer ses inquiétudes de la main, sous prétexte de la fatigue, ne lui ressemblait pas. Et Panaya se rendit compte qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce nouveau comportement. Face à son sérieux, elle secoua la tête sans un mot. Elle ne gagnerait rien à insister.

"Si nous avons fini, conclut Breda en sortant de la chambre."

Colt lui adressa un regard interrogateur lorsque Panaya attrapa sa veste d'un geste rageur, mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas.

"Je vais relever Breguet de sa garde, annonça Breda. Panaya tu as six heures avant de relever Colt."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, serrant les mâchoires, et se contenta de mettre les voiles. Elle avait six heures. Pour passer chez elle, déposer ses affaires, peut-être prendre une douche et manger un morceau mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La situation l'énervait trop, l'agitait trop pour qu'elle pense à rentrer sagement à son appartement. Sans réfléchir, ses pieds prirent le chemin du Quartier Général.

Panaya aurait tout donné pour pouvoir demander conseil à quelqu'un, en discuter avec une personne extérieure à son équipe, comme elle aurait pu le faire les années précédentes lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple soldate dans les rangs. Mais les éléments dont elle avait envie de débattre étaient confidentiels et ni Mustang ni Breda n'hésiteraient la moindre seconde si elle laissait filtrer des informations. Intérieurement elle jura. Elle était seule sur ce coup.

La foule du centre-ville s'agitait autour d'elle, la submergeant, jusqu'à ce que Panaya ne soit plus qu'un détail dans les rues, une petite figure énervée parmi l'énergie de la fin de journée. La soldate se dirigeait machinalement vers un terrain d'entraînement militaire lorsqu'elle identifia au milieu de la foule, deux silhouettes qui lui semblèrent familières.

"Que fout Mustang à l'autre bout du pays ?

\- L'explosion de l'Ouest, nii-san.

\- Et ce type qui me regarde de haut."

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pressant le pas, Panaya se glissa derrière eux. Si Colt et Breda refusaient de lui parler, peut-être que les frères Elric le feraient.

"Il ne te regardait pas de haut, il est simplement plus grand que toi.

\- Cet abruti ne va jamais transmettre mon message, grommela Edward.

\- Si c'est urgent, je peux peut-être m'en charger, proposa la soldate."

Les deux frères se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et Panaya s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas leur rentrer dedans.

"Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Edward d'un ton méfiant.

\- Equipe de Breda.

\- C'est une habitude, chez vous, de surgir derrière les gens ?"

Panaya haussa les épaules. Après tout, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas été particulièrement discrets. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir de s'être invitée dans leur conversation.

"Le hasard fait bien les choses. Et si on allait discuter en lieu sûr ?

\- Parce qu'on est censés vous croire sur parole et vous suivre ? rétorqua l'aîné. On vous connaît pas.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais dire quoi que ce soit pour vous convaincre ? demanda Panaya, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors nous sommes coincés."

Le cadet la jaugea du regard : "Supposons que vous êtes réellement qui vous prétendez être. Pourquoi voulez-vous nous parler ?

\- Je suis inquiète concernant... notre petit ami, répondit Panaya en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Je me dis qu'il n'est pas impossible que vous ayez des réponses à mes questions.

\- Et quel intérêt avons-nous à vous répondre ? demanda Edward, d'une voix défiante. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir officiel et si Breda veut nous parler, il sait où nous trouver."

Panaya grimaça : le problème avec les adolescents trop intelligents, c'est qu'ils repéraient rapidement les failles dans les raisonnements.

"Attendez, intervint Alphonse, on est pas opposés à l'idée de vous répondre

\- Al ! protesta son frère.

\- Mais seulement si vous répondez aussi à nos questions. C'est information contre information. On n'a fait que répondre à vos questions depuis le début et vous ne nous avez toujours rien dit. On en sait même pas votre nom."

Quels étaient les risques ? Au pire Mustang et Breda la mettraient au placard pendant un paquet d'années. Mais les deux frères avaient été les premiers à découvrir le poteau rose avec les homonculus. Et s'ils avaient déjà mis en place une surveillance chez les Bradley, ils étaient déjà impliqués.

"Panaya, indiqua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. Prenez la prochaine à droite."

Après un dernier regard venimeux, l'aîné tourna dans la direction indiquée et le cadet lui emboîta le pas. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une planque à proprement parler mais uniquement d'un endroit un peu plus discret : un coin de parc à l'écart, peu fréquenté. Les arbres fournissaient un couvert et les cris des enfants leur conféraient un peu de confidentialité.

"Alors, pourquoi vous voulez voir Mustang ?

\- Vous d'abord, insista Alphonse. En preuve de bonne foi."

Son frère appuya l'idée d'un hochement de tête qui arracha un soupir à Panaya. Elle écarta néanmoins les mains pour les inviter à se lancer : "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Selim ?"

La question la laissa perplexe : "Il va falloir élaborer et contextualiser, parce que là tout de suite, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

Edward lui adressa un regard furieux mais obtempéra : "On est allés voir Selim, cet après-midi. On a profité du fait que Mme Bradley soit sortie faire ses courses et on est rentrés dans la maison. Mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Personne ? répéta Panaya sans comprendre.

\- Personne : votre coéquipier, qui était censé être là, s'était volatilisé et Selim avec. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison."

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Breguet n'avait pas envoyé de signal radio pour signaler la présence des frères Elric : il n'avait simplement pas pu. Panaya fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait a priori aucune raison pour que Breguet abandonne son poste et encore moins pour que Selim sorte de cette maison. Avaient-ils quitté les lieux ensemble ou séparément ? Qui était parti en premier et qui avait entraîné l'autre ? Perdue dans ses pensées, Panaya ignora le regard fixe d'Edward et fit craquer ses phalanges d'un geste machinal.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Breguet aurait effectivement dû se trouver dans la maison et Selim n'est pas censé sortir. Je peux creuser la question mais...

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous voir Mustang ? enchaîna Alphonse.

\- Précisément pour cette situation", expliqua Panaya avec un sourire amer.

Ces adolescents étaient vifs et avaient de l'intuition. Pas étonnant que le gouvernement les ai repérés aussi jeunes.

"Je suis rentrée à la planque, je vous ai vu en sortir, ma coéquipière aussi mais elle maintient que vous n'étiez pas là.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Qu'elle ne voyait de quoi je parlais."

Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils dans une mimique semblable.

"Elle ne nous a pas vus ?

\- Impossible, déclara Panaya d'un ton catégorique.

\- Alors elle vous a menti.

\- Je ne vois que ça. Et ensuite elle a menti à Breda. Et lorsque je lui ai réclamé des explications, celui-ci m'a dit que tout était normal et qu'il était au courant de votre présence.

\- Ils sont au courant, acquiesça Alphonse d'une voix hésitante. Mais c'est quand même étrange que votre coéquipière ne reporte pas l'information à Breda, non ?

\- Précisément."

Edward soupira : "Donc si je résume, un de vos coéquipiers disparaît, Selim également, vous ne savez pas pourquoi et une de vos collègues débloque aussi ? Jolie situation, mais ça ne nous avance pas davantage.

\- Est-il possible qu'une autre mission se déroule sans que vous soyez au courant ? demanda Alphonse en ignorant son frère."

Panaya haussa les épaules : c'était possible et la seule explication logique derrière tout cela, mais Colt ne lui aurait pas menti de cette façon-là et Breda n'aurait pas rejeté ses remarques sous un prétexte obscur. Ils l'auraient simplement informée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en dire davantage.

"A mon tour maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes mis à surveiller les Bradley ?"

Alphonse jeta un regard hésitant vers son frère avant de répondre : "On est inquiets pour Mme Bradley. On voulait s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien.

\- Vous vous êtes dit que vous feriez mieux que l'équipe qui y est depuis un an ? demanda Panaya en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous avez un soldat disparu et un autre qui a fini dans les vapes. A votre place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop, rétorqua Edward.

\- Ce n'est faux, marmonna la soldate. Pour quelle raison aviez-vous peur pour Mme Bradley ?"

Alphonse soupira : "Il faut reprendre depuis le début pour comprendre : Mme Bradley nous a contactés il y a un mois environ car elle avait besoin d'aide. On s'est rendus chez elle mais on a pas eu le temps de réellement discuter : Selim est tombé dans les escaliers et tout de suite après, Breda est arrivé. Mais elle nous a promis de nous expliquer.

\- C'était votre première visite.

\- Oui. A ce moment-là, Mme Bradley se comportait de façon étrange, répondit l'adolescent, essayant de se remémorer au mieux l'échange. Elle semblait réellement paniquée et effrayée le premier soir mais ensuite, quand on est revenus, il y a deux semaines, plus rien, plus de problème. Elle nous a juste demandé de rentrer chez nous comme si elle ne nous avait pas demandé de venir en premier lieu. On s'est dit que quelque chose avait dû se passer. Avec l'armée ou son fils.

\- Que vous a-t-elle...

\- Notre tour", coupa Edward avec un regard obstiné qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel. "Pourquoi est-ce que Selim inquiète autant l'armée ?

\- Ce n'est pas tellement Selim mais sa mère, expliqua la soldate. On a retrouvé certains de nos hommes totalement hors service sur place et personne ne comprend ce qui s'est passé.

\- Comme ce Smith ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

"Et vous pensez que c'est la mère ? Vous êtes sûrs de ça ?

\- Non. Je viens juste de rentrer donc je ne peux pas me prononcer mais c'est ce que les autres ont l'air de penser.

\- Vous avez exclu Selim, insista Alphonse.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mioche, fit remarquer Panaya.

\- Un mioche qui a été un homonculus. C'est ce que Mustang et Breda n'arrêtent pas de rappeler.

\- Pour l'instant, on n'a rien contre lui, pointa la jeune femme. La mère en revanche a l'air beaucoup trop nerveuse depuis plus d'un mois.

\- Dans quel sens ? demanda Alphonse.

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, elle a commencé à se comporter de façon étrange. Elle sursautait à chaque bruit. Un peu comme si elle avait peur d'être chez elle.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a peur de l'armée, rétorqua Edward avec défiance."

Panaya haussa les épaules : "On est là quasiment depuis l'élection de Mustang. Un peu tard pour se mettre à avoir peur.

\- Elle avait l'air terrifiée pour son fils, la dernière fois, commenta pensivement Alphonse.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ?

\- Qu'elle avait peur que l'armée n'emmène son fils, qu'elle ne serve de lui comme cobaye ou pire, énuméra lentement l'adolescent."

Panaya continua à faire craquer ses phalanges - l'autre main, cette fois. Ce n'étaient pas des peurs irrationnelles ni totalement dénuées de sens mais quelque chose avait bien du déclenché cette peur. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu apparaître d'elle-même.

"Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect pendant votre surveillance ?

\- Si seulement, soupira Edward. On a perdu des journées entières à le regarder faire du coloriage près de la fenêtre."

Panaya fit la moue. Elle avait le sentiment que chacun avait récupéré une pièce du puzzle mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à trouver comment elle s'emboîtait avec le reste du motif.. Le Fullmetal - ou anciennement - fut néanmoins beaucoup plus expressif qu'elle. Il soupira plusieurs fois en se frottant le crâne et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son frère reprit la parole : "Quel est l'objectif réel de la surveillance de Sélim ?

\- Vérifier qu'il reste bien un petit garçon, que son existence reste cachée, énuméra prudemment Panaya. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Vous ne faites rien à Selim ? demanda Alphonse avec un regard incertain mais dur. Pas d'expérience ? Après tout, ce n'est pas réellement un humain et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit innocent."

L'hypothèse la fit lever un sourcil. Encore une fois, l'idée n'était pas improbable quand on connaissait l'armée et qu'on savait ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé, mais elle en disait également long sur l'image qu'avaient les deux frères du président Mustang.

"A ma connaissance, nos médecins n'ont rien fait de plus radical que de le mettre sur un pèse-personne.

\- A votre connaissance, souligna Alphonse.

\- Nous sommes dans cette maison sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui. S'il existait une mission parallèle, je le saurais. Et la mission n'aurait pas pu changer aussi vite pendant mon absence."

Sa propre voix lui sembla étrangère lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots et la jeune femme espérait que les deux frères ne remarqueraient pas l'hésitation dans sa voix. Alphonse la jaugea du regard un instant, avant d'hocher la tête, soulagé.

"Maintenait il ne nous reste plus qu'à comprendre où Selim et votre coéquipier ont disparu cet après-midi"

Edward secoua la tête vigoureusement : "On avait dit qu'on informait Mustang et qu'on se barrait ensuite.

\- Hé bien...

\- De toute manière, vous allez rester le temps que Mustang revienne. Je me trompe ? Alors autant vous rendre utile. J'ai une mission pour vous."

* * *

Le suspect était menotté et attaché à une table dans une salle d'interrogation. Le teint sombre, les cheveux noirs et les traits durs. Le physique d'un homme du Vakaran comme il était possible d'en trouver dans tout l'Ouest. Un bandage de fortune couvrait son épaule - cadeau du colonel Hawkeye - et un tic nerveux agitait sa jambe sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher mais son regard était déterminé. Il savait ce qui l'attendrait s'il était capturé après avoir tenté d'assassiner le généralissime et honnêtement, Roy était même surpris que le tireur n'ait pas mis fin à ses jours avant que les troupes de l'Ouest ne lui mettent la main dessus.

L'équipe en charge de l'enquête discutait de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain mais tous se turent lorsque Mustang poussa la porte de la salle, Hawkeye sur ses talons.

"Généralissime, je vous présente le colonel Hopkins, en charge de l'enquête ainsi que son équipe", présenta Cochrane avec une réticence palpable.

Mustang ne s'en formalisa pas : cet accueil était à l'image même de sa visite dans l'Ouest. Froid et circonspect. Tous les officiers qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent s'étaient contentés de lui opposer un masque de politesse froide, à peine impressionnés par la visite du généralissime. Roy n'avait plus qu'à se préparer à ce que la visite continue sur le même ton, car il n'était pas certain de trouver autre chose que de l'hostilité dans l'Ouest. Surtout pas après un article pareil dans les journaux locaux.

"Messieurs, madame, je venais vous féliciter pour la réussite du lancement de cette opération. Avez-vous pu obtenir des informations sur lui ?"

Un regard d'incertitude passa entre les membres de l'équipe avant que le colonel Hopkins ne se lance : "Nikolaj Zilvinas, monsieur. Membre actif de la Fédération du Bois Industriel. Déjà connu du Quartier Général pour avoir pris part à des manifestations violentes avec ses camarades. En revanche, nous ne lui connaissions aucune tendance séparatiste avant cela, pas de lien avec le Front de Libération de l'Ouest.

\- Intéressant, on peut se demander quel est le lien entre ces deux organisations. Avez-vous pu lui parler ?

\- Pas encore, monsieur. Nous avons décidé de le laisser mariner dans ses propres pensées quelques heures."

Roy hocha la tête. Il débita quelques mondanités, quelques phrases d'encouragement avant de se tourner vers Cochrane : Mustang n'était descendu que pour marquer l'importance de la mission. La suite de la conversation allait se dérouler avec le général de l'Ouest. Celui-ci donna de brèves directives à l'équipe avant de remonter avec eux dans le bureau.

"J'imagine que vous avez les titres des journaux, généralissime, attaqua Cochrane à peine la porte fermée.

\- J'ai vu, confirma sobrement Mustang.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Il n'y a rien à faire à ce sujet."

Le général de l'Ouest lui lança un regard sceptique : "L'opinion publique désavoue votre venue et vous ne comptez pas réagir à cela ?

\- Je ne vous savais pas si sensible à l'opinion publique", déclara Mustang d'un ton presque ironique. Le général n'avait jamais fait grand mystère du mépris qu'il accordait à la presse. "Mais pour vous répondre : non, il s'agit d'un seul journal et d'un journal pas très connu avant ce jour.

\- Et combien de temps avant que les autres ne reprennent le même discours ?

\- Nous aviserons en temps et en heure, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire des conférences de presse ou répondre individuellement à chaque journaliste. Je suis venu ici pour voir vos hommes et je pensais que vous apprécieriez le soutien."

Cochrane ouvrit la bouche mais Mustang l'interrompit : "Ce n'est pas une question."

Son général se raidit, des éclairs de colère fusant dans ses yeux, mais Mustang en avait assez. Le comportement de Cochrane dépassait les bornes et son hostilité n'avait aucun sens. Bradley aurait exigé sa tête sur un piquet pour moins que cela et il était peut-être temps que Roy lui rappelle quelle était sa place dans la chaîne de commandement.

"Mes hommes sont fatigués et débordés, rétorqua malgré tout Cochrane. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour ces visites de courtoisie. Ils ont besoin de renforts...

\- Renforts que nous avons déjà envoyés, coupa Mustang. Vos plaintes sont sans fondement, général. Le gouvernement central a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour soutenir l'Ouest : envoyer des hommes de l'ensemble du pays, vous donner les coudées franches sur cette mission, et venir soutenir publiquement vos hommes. Je peux encore attribuer votre manque de bonne volonté à la fatigue et la pression mais ne me faites pas questionner votre loyauté, général."

Cochrane réussit l'exploit de se raidir encore davantage, semblant à deux doigts de l'explosion.

"Ma loyauté ne saurait...

\- Alors taisez-vous."

Hawkeye lui adressa un regard d'avertissement que Mustang choisit d'ignorer : "Nous avons d'autres choses à discuter.

\- Lesquelles ? marmonna Cochrane entre ses dents.

\- Les résultats de l'enquête conjointement réalisée par les troupes de l'Ouest et de Centrale, concernant le détournement de Riverdale. Faites entrer l'équipe."

Les quatre officiers ayant participé s'avancèrent en rang d'oignon dans le bureau, mal à l'aise face à la tension évidente. Ils restituèrent néanmoins de façon assurée les résultats de leurs travaux qui semblèrent achever Cochrane. Le général tenta faiblement de remettre en cause les conclusions de la mission, mais l'équipé était prête. Hawkeye avait insisté pour qu'ils leur fassent répéter cette restitution plus tôt et l'exercice portait ses fruits : les réponses étaient claires, rationnelles et rigoureuses. Cochrane lui-même réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contester les conclusions et tomba dans un silence furieux.

"Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, général ?"

Mustang avait fait sortir l'équipe pour leur éviter de subir une confrontation qui ne les concernait pas. Mais Cochrane ne semblait plus d'humeur à se battre. Il était presque pétrifié, figé dans le marbre, mais il réussit à articuler d'une voix impassible : "Mes hommes m'attendent en salle d'interrogatoire, monsieur."

Sans attendre son autorisation, le général de l'Ouest fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce.

"Il vous le fera payer, commenta Riza avec soupir.

\- Très certainement, acquiesça Roy en dégrafant le haut de sa veste. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Je ne parle pas des résultats de l'enquête."

Mustang grimaça. Le comportement de Cochrane était un enfer et avait suffisamment duré à son goût. Pour autant, il n'était pas certain que cette démonstration de force tournerait à son avantage au long terme : il avait plus besoin de Cochrane que Cochrane de lui et le général de l'Ouest le savait. Sans lui, le gouvernement central perdrait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur les troupes de l'Ouest.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à dire si cet homme est un traître tout à fait imbécile ou s'il ne m'aime simplement pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse."

Mais Hawkeye ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'installer au bureau. Le semblant de relation normale s'était évaporé et le masque d'impassibilité était de retour sur son visage. Mustang soupira.

"Vous êtes en colère."

Là encore, Hawkeye ne répondit pas.

"Vous comptez rester silencieuse longtemps ?

\- Ce n'était pas une question, monsieur, répondit-elle sans lever la tête. Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité d'y répondre.

\- Êtes-vous en colère ? répéta Roy d'une voix exagérée.

\- De manière assez évidente, oui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi : cela a permis d'attraper un membre du FLO. Si les hommes de Cochrane se débrouillent bien, cela pourrait leur permettre de bien démarrer l'enquête.

\- Cela vous a fait courir des risques inutiles et disproportionnés par rapport à l'objectif, rétorqua Riza, mais il semblerait que cette phrase ne puisse pas rentrer dans votre crâne.

\- Tout s'est bien déroulé : Cochrane et Remington avaient prévu cette éventualité.

\- Et nous accordons à ces deux-là, une confiance aveugle"

Roy haussa un sourcil : il avait rarement vu son assistante dans un état pareil. Le sarcasme n'était pas son genre.

"Ma mort les aurait directement remis en cause puisqu'ils étaient responsables de la sécurisation des lieux. Ils...

\- ça n'empêcherait absolument pas Cochrane de prendre le pouvoir à votre suite et vous le savez, coupa Riza. Votre mort leur aurait profité directement à tous les deux.

\- Mais je ne suis pas mort.

\- Et on se demande comment. La prochaine fois que vous serez en manque de sensations fortes, faites-moi plaisir et allez faire du saut à l'élastique mais ne me demandez plus de vous suivre dans vos plans suicidaires, rien que pour pouvoir jouer les héros."

La phrase à peine prononcée, Riza écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette phrase était sans doute sortie avant qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir, mais était-ce totalement immérité ? Mustang contempla un instant la surface polie du bureau sans savoir quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, ou totalement injustifié. Après tout, combien de fois Roy avait-il regretté de ne plus être sur le terrain, à faire les choses au lieu d'attendre, retranché derrière un bureau ? Il avait senti son sang bouillir aujourd'hui, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps et qui lui manquait atrocement.

Hawkeye ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour s'excuser, mais Mustang la fit taire, secouant la tête : il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être la seule personne à lui dire les choses franchement. Et au moins, elle lui parlait à nouveau.

"Que faisons-nous ? lui demanda-t-il. Cochrane est au courant des dernières nouvelles mais, et à supposer qu'il soit avec nous, ce qui est un grand "si", si toutes ses troupes sont passée dans le camp adverse, il ne va rien pouvoir faire. On devrait peut-être laisser Ross et Broche...

\- Ross et Broche viennent de Centrale, répondit Riza d'un air soulagé. Tout le QG sait qu'ils ne sont pas des leurs, ce qui, de facto, justifie toute méfiance et rétention d'information à leur égard. Ils ne peuvent rien faire.

\- Alors on attend de voir ce qui se passe, au risque de voir le tireur mourir dans cette salle d'interrogatoire ?"

Le risque n'était pas improbable au vu de la situation globale. Une lame, un pistolet. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que cet homme ne perde la vie de manière inexpliquée dans sa cellule.

Riza secoua la tête, l'air pensif : "Peut-être que Cochrane vous est en réalité loyal et n'est pas au courant de ce qui se trame dans sa maison...

\- Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper", grommela Roy avant de se mordre la langue et de se rappeler qu'il avait mis sa tête dans la ligne de mire.

A son grand soulagement, Hawkeye ne releva pas : "Dans tous les cas, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour l'observer discrètement à notre compte.

\- Et vous avez quelqu'un en tête ?"

Car c'était bien cela le fond du problème : ils n'avaient personne à poster dans l'Ouest.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant : "Est-ce que vous saviez que Rebecca vient de se marier ?

\- Non, mais envoyez-lui mes meilleurs vœux", répondit Mustang avec un haussement de sourcil. Il ne savait pas ce que cette annonce venait faire dans cette conversation et était même surpris que Riza ait eu le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles avec leur emploi du temps infernal.

"Il y a six mois. Et son mari veut qu'elle se rapproche de lui alors il y a quelques mois, elle a fait une demande de mutation dans l'Ouest."

Mustang manqua de rester bouche bée : "Et elle attend toujours sa mutation ?

\- Non. Un poste était vacant aux renseignements et je lui ai demandé comme une faveur personnelle d'y postuler. Elle a accepté et pris son poste à peu près au moment où nous avons envoyé Ross et Broche dans l'Ouest.

\- Vous avez quoi ?"

Hawkeye eut du mal à soutenir son regard sans rougir de gêne, en raison de sa propre initiative ou peut-être d'avoir conservé cette information pour elle. Elle avait depuis le début, glissé un de ses propres pions sous le nez de Cochrane. Mustang en restait sans voix : depuis quand son colonel tirait-elle des ficelles dans son dos ?

"C'était juste une idée, je ne tenais pas vraiment à l'impliquer dans nos...

\- Je m'en fiche, la coupa Mustang. Vous avez glissé un agent qui pourrait espionner Cochrane pour notre compte.

\- Ses motivations sont réelles et sa couverture est en béton : on ne peut pas réellement retenir contre elle le fait qu'elle servait déjà dans l'Est lorsque nous étions. Et je n'ai, officiellement, plus eu de contacts avec elle depuis... le Jour Promis ? Ou même un peu avant ?

\- Elle était présente à nos côtés le Jour Promis, fit remarquer Roy avec une voix sombre. On aurait pu la voir, l'associer à nous.

\- Quelles sont les probabilités ?"

La jeune femme avait tenu à disparaître aussi vite que possible. Elle ne voulait pas associer son nom au coup de Mustang. "Les hommes n'aiment pas celles qu'ils ne pourront pas contrôler. Je ne tiens pas à effrayer mon futur mari", avait-elle lancé, avec un clin d'œil, avant de prendre ses distances. Mustang commençait à comprendre à quel point Rebecca était un atout de qualité : on ne pouvait pas directement la relier à eux, elle faisait déjà partie des troupes de l'Ouest, mieux du service qui se chargerait de l'enquête.

"Et vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être notre œil sur ce dossier ?"

Riza hocha la tête : "Mais Rebecca voudra sans doute une mutation, après ça. Elle déteste son poste."

Roy retint un éclat de rire. C'était le dernier de ses soucis.

* * *

Mary passa une main inquiète sur son front.

"Tu ne m'as pourtant pas l'air malade, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, avant d'ajouter à son attention : après le dîner, tu vas directement aller te coucher, d'accord ?"

Selim hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à piquer du nez, incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilées - le prix à payer pour sa petite escapade. Pas étonnant que sa mère ne s'étonne. Il fit semblait de se plonger à niveau dans son livre d'images - l'encyclopédie des animaux - pour tenter de rassembler ses pensées.

La rencontre avec Remington avait été une perte de temps : l'homme ne savait rien, n'était au courant de rien. Le suspect que suivait l'équipe Breda l'avait approché sous prétexte d'avoir des informations compromettantes sur Mustang mais le colonel avait classé cette histoire abracadabrante de tunnel géant sous leurs pieds, avec les théories complotistes et mis son visiteur à la porte. Remington n'avait rien à voir avec la faction rebelle au sein de l'armée, malgré tous les soupçons que Mustang et Breda avaient à son égard.

La frustration qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant cela s'était évaporée pour laisser place à une profonde interrogation : Remington n'avait pas pris le tunnel au sérieux mais celui-ci existait bien. Selim était bien placé pour le savoir. Mustang n'avait pas intérêt à ce que cette histoire ne s'ébruite - à moins de vouloir une chasse aux alchimistes - et le connaissant, il n'avait pas dû mettre au courant grand monde. Et pourtant, une tierce partie était au courant et comptait s'en servir contre le généralissime. Cette faction avait donc des pions stratégiques bien placés et potentiellement très près de Mustang. Selim devait mettre la main sur cette faction. S'ils étaient suffisamment organisés pour réaliser deux coups d'éclat aussi significatifs, alors Selim devait les mettre sous son emprise. Il avait ordonné à Remington de les chercher et surtout d'accepter leur offre si jamais ils l'approchaient de nouveau.

Selim se frottait une énième fois les yeux lorsque le changement de garde se fit. Il aurait pu ne pas le voir, ne rien remarquer. Après tout, combien de fois la relève s'était-elle produite depuis le début de leur surveillance ? Deux fois par jour, voire plus lorsqu'un événement venait chambouler l'agenda de leurs geôliers. Breda entra discrètement dans la maison, hocha la tête à l'attention de Breguet qui s'éclipsa par l'arrière, puis attrapa l'écharpe de Selim pour la suspendre à une autre patère. Le signal dont ils avaient convenu si Breda avait besoin de lui parler.

Le petit garçon referma son livre.

"Je monte dans ma chambre, annonça-t-il.

\- D'accord mais ne t'endors pas : on dîne dans quinze minutes.

\- Oui, maman."

L'encyclopédie sous le bras, Selim prit la direction du bureau de Wrath, où Breda le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard.

"Je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les frères Elric sont venus cet après-midi et ont constaté votre absence.

\- Les quoi ?" s'exclama Selim plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il devait avoir mal entendu, c'était la seule explication. Que les frères Elric s'immiscent dans ses affaires était une chose. Qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes que Selim ne respectait pas les termes du marché imposé par Mustang en était une autre. Le pire des scénarios.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais ne parvint pas à chasser son agitation : "Pourquoi est-ce que vos hommes ne les ont pas arrêtés ?

\- Mon équipe n'a jamais reçu comme consigne d'empêcher les frères Elric d'entrer dans cette maison, expliqua placidement Breda."

Selim jura à voix basse. Il avait oublié à quel point cet homme lui obéissait littéralement. Tout devait être précisé et spécifié, sans quoi les personnes sous son emprise ne s'exécutaient tout simplement pas. Même à cet instant, Breda le regardait sans vraiment le voir, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"Hé bien la prochaine fois, empêchez-les, vous ou vos hommes, de rentrer, ordonna Selim avec agacement. S'ils demandent pourquoi, dites-leur que... Mustang a changé d'avis. Faites-le savoir à vos hommes."

Breda répondit mollement mais Selim ne lui prêta pas attention, se mordant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Il ne disposait pas d'énormément de temps avant que les deux frères ne courent prévenir Mustang. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas à Centrale. Il avait encore un peu de temps.

L'homonculus fit quelques pas pensifs avant de demander brusquement : "Vous avez des informateurs dans la ville. Qui sont-ils ?

\- Arthur, Elena...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir leurs noms, coupa Selim avec frustration. Votre réseau pourrait-il retrouver les frères Elric si vous le leur demandiez ?

\- Oui."

Selim hocha la tête : "Vous aller tout faire pour retrouver les frères Elric : aller les chercher à leur chambre d'hôtel si vous le connaissez, envoyer un homme demander à votre réseau d'informateur de localiser les frères Elric le plus vite possible. Vous devez les retrouver le plus vite possible."

S'ils n'étaient pas stupides, les deux frères allaient attendre le retour de Mustang et, entre temps, se cacher quelque part dans Centrale. Rendre visite à l'hôtel ne servirait probablement à rien. Edward et Alphonse avaient déjà réussi à disparaître du radar par le passé et s'ils avaient compris l'importance de ce qu'ils avaient vus, ils se terreraient rapidement dans un trou. Les mains de Selim se mirent à trembler. Il devait leur mettre la main dessus avant que Mustang ne revienne.

* * *

"Comment ça, vous avez une mission pour nous ? On est pas intéressés.

\- Laisse-la parler, Nii-san."

Edward voulut protester : le plan était de tout déballer à Mustang et ensuite de la laisser gérer la situation tout seul comme un grand, étant donné qu'eux-mêmes devaient sûrement être trop stupides pour comprendre. Et surtout, ils rentreraient ensuite à Resembool pour reprendre le cours de leur vie normale avec Winry et Mamie Pinako. Mais Alphonse le fixa avec un air déterminé et la protestation mourut au fond de sa gorge avant même qu'Edward n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Après tout, Alphonse assumerait les conséquences de tout cela.

"Vous allez surveillez la maison des Bradley.

\- Encore ? Mais on y est depuis plus d'une semaine et on a toujours rien vu.

\- Vous ne vous demandez pas comment Selim et son garde ont pu disparaître sous votre nez ? demanda Panaya.

\- Un peu. Mais on ne surveillait que l'arrière de la maison et le jardin, répondit Alphonse. Ils auraient pu passer par devant.

\- Ce n'est pas à exclure mais improbable : si mon coéquipier a fait sortir le petit de la maison, il n'aurait pas voulu risquer de croiser un voisin par hasard.

\- Ne nous dites pas qu'il existe une troisième sortie à cette maison. Ce n'est plus une maison mais un gruyère.

\- Vous croyez réellement qu'un service de sécurité aurait laissé le président Bradley vivre dans cette maison sans s'assurer qu'il existe un moyen de le faire sortir discrètement et en toute sécurité ? pointa Panaya avec une confiance qui exaspéra Edward encore davantage. Pas moyen. Bradley pourrait avoir eu besoin d'être extradé rapidement, avec sa famille, par une sortie discrète. Ce qui exclut de fait l'entrée et la porte du jardin. Avant que le président ne s'y installe avec sa famille, les services de sécurité y ont aménagé une sortie secrète qui mène directement dans la rue d'à-côté."

Alors encore une fois, les frères Elric se retrouvaient à faire le guet au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel, sous le seul prétexte que Selim allait de nouveau sortir de la maison. Et s'il sortait alors ce serait encore une fois par cette sortie dérobée. Edward soupira une énième fois. Cette Panaya leur avait indiqué qu'elle assurerait la surveillance de la porte d'entrée mais rien ne garantissait qu'ils obtiendraient rapidement des résultats et très franchement, Edward commençait à en avoir marre. Il était proche de l'assoupissement lorsqu'Alphonse lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Chut. Regarde, Nii-san."

Panaya n'avait pas menti. Le faux générateur électrique au milieu de la rue n'était pas un local technique en service. Sa porte s'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper un homme. Brun, le teint pâle, et la silhouette beaucoup trop athlétique pour être un habitant du quartier. Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils de concert : ils ne connaissaient pas l'homme, ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Tu penses qu'on le suit ?

\- Si Panaya dit vrai, pas sûr que beaucoup de personnes aient accès à ce tunnel, marmonna Edward en se levant. Viens, Al."

La filature n'était pas leur fort. Pas plus que la surveillance discrète. Mais heureusement, Alphonse n'était plus dans son armure.

Ils eurent la confirmation que cet homme n'était définitivement pas n'importe qui lorsqu'il leur fit prendre des détours à n'en plus finir à travers la ville - névrose commune à beaucoup de soldats, semblait-il - pour finalement les mener dans le quartier populaire de Centrale. La densité de passants leur permit de s'approcher un peu plus de lui, ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné que l'homme avait manqué de les semer une ou deux fois. Leur cible s'arrêta finalement à la terrasse d'un café tout à fait ordinaire et s'installa à une table déjà prise. Ses occupants lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne leur souffle une ou deux phrases, mais ils finirent par s'écarter et lui laisser une petite place.

"Il faut qu'on s'approche, on entend rien, souffla Edward à voix basse.

\- On va se faire repérer, Nii-san.

\- Il ne nous a pas remarqués jusque-là et il est occupé.

\- Il connait sûrement nos visages, pointa Alphonse.

\- Alors il faut juste qu'on se mette dos à lui."

Son cadet lui adressa un regard incertain mais accepta néanmoins de le suivre sur la terrasse. Leur cible aurait pu choisir pire endroit pour établir un contact - un parc désert, un entrepôt désaffecté - et les frères se glissèrent sans trop de difficultés à une table à proximité. La rue était animée et ne favorisait pas l'écoute discrète des conversations. Néanmoins, ils parvinrent à capter une partie de la conversation.

"...demande urgente.

\- ... avez des photos ?

\- Pas difficile... frères Elric."

Edward se raidit en entendant leur nom dans la conversation. Son frère le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais l'aîné lui fit signe d'attendre : ils devaient au moins comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi ils avaient été cités. Leur cible ne fut pas longue à leur fournir l'explication : "Breda doit les retrouver."

Parfait, tout simplement parfait. Edward ferma un instant les yeux, fatigué par avance. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ? Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner sur place. L'instant d'après, il rouvrait les yeux, déterminé à mettre autant de distance que possible entre leurs futurs poursuivants et eux.

"Allons-y, Al."

Panaya avait intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne explication à tout cela.

_**A suivre...** _

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'aime beaucoup écrire les scènes avec Panaya. Je trouve son caractère assez drôle (oui, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre étant donné que c'est moi qui ai créé le personnage mais bon) et je me dis qu'elle ne peut que "bien" s'entendre avec Edward.

Hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review =)


	13. Créance de sang

Titre : La pièce vide

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée initiale m'a été soufflée par Shirenai.

Mon petit blabla avant de commencer : hello, tout le monde, désolée pour les irrégularités de publication. J'essaie de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais ce mois-ci a été compliqué au niveau boulot et je n'ai pas pu avancer autant que prévu dans l'écriture et la correction de ce qui a été écrit pendant le Nano (C'est d'ailleurs assez marrant de voir qu'en novembre dernier, j'ai réussi à écrire 70k mots et que je n'ai écrit depuis que 5k mots à tout casser).

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court et je pense que je vais essayer de réduire un peu la longueur des chapitres pour que ça ne soit pas trop la galère à lire (j'ai vraiment trop abusé avec le chapitre dernier). En tout cas, les choses se compliquent encore pour Mustang et Hawkeye et j'aime de plus en plus écrire Panaya. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

** Chapitre 13 : Créance de Sang **

Le soleil se couchait sur Centrale, et avec lui disparaissait la chaleur de la journée. Les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus fraîches, signe que l'été tirait définitivement sur sa fin. Panaya s'engouffra dans le café et savoura la chaleur des lieux.

"Longue journée ? lui demanda Leah, la barista.

\- On peut dire, ça, acquiesça Panaya avec un haussement d'épaules. Et toi ?

\- ça va, la journée s'est bien passée. Comme d'habitude ? Un thé au lait ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- ça arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Parfait."

Panaya fréquentait ce café - pourtant pas si proche de chez elle - suffisamment pour que les serveuses se souviennent d'elle et de ses commandes habituelles - un café le matin, un thé en début de soirée. Pendant que Leah s'activait en cuisine, la soldate erra jusqu'à se tenir devant le panneau d'information sur lequel étaient épinglées pêle-mêle annonces et publicités. Entre deux recherches de babysitter, un bout de serviette attira son attention. "Garfield plaza". Le message avait manifestement été écrit à l'encre sur l'essuie-main mais pas par un stylo. Les lettres étaient trop fines et trop nettes, sans ce creux qui témoignait de la pression qui avait été exercée sur le papier. Un peu comme si l'adresse y avait été imprimée. Ou transmutée.

"Et voilà. Deux cents cenz, s'il-te-plaît."

Leah était de retour, la boisson chaude dans la main. Panaya lui adressa un sourire et décrocha discrètement la serviette, puis farfouilla dans son sac pour lui tendre la monnaie.

"Bonne soirée et à bientôt."

La jeune femme releva son col, par habitude en ressortant dans la rue. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le temps de traîner.

Les frères avaient bien choisi l'emplacement : une petite place isolée mais pas trop, fréquentée par des couples profitant de la soirée, dont les fontaines rendaient impossible toute écoute. Panaya avisa deux bancs libres sous un lampadaire, dos à dos, et s'installa avec sa boisson sur l'un deux. La place derrière elle ne fut pas longue à être prise.

"Vous en avez mis du temps, marmonna Edward.

\- J'ai un travail, fit-elle remarquer avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- On avait cru comprendre...

\- Vous avez pu découvrir ce qui se passait ? demanda Alphonse.

\- Non. J'ai fait chou blanc, répondit Panaya avec une grimace. Mais Selim est de retour chez lui. Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre."

Elle entendit le banc grincer lorsque l'ancien alchimiste se retourna vers elle, perplexe. Elle continua à fixer son thé mais ne pouvait qu'imaginer leur étonnement. Le retour de l'enfant à son domicile indiquait que l'armée ne l'avait pas enlevée à sa mère. Restait à savoir si son absence avait été volontaire ou si Breguet avait eu un rôle à jouer là-dedans.

"Des nouvelles de votre coéquipier qui était censé être sur place ?

\- Non"

Breguet était revenu comme une fleur à la planque et rejoint l'effervescence autour d'Arthur. Panaya n'avait rien réussi à tirer de lui. Mais après tout, son coéquipier était également formé aux techniques d'interrogatoire subtiles.

"Est-ce que Mme Bradley sait que vous êtes toujours à Centrale ? demanda-t-elle à la place. Elle pourrait chercher à vous contacter.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Edward.

\- Elle pourrait vous appeler à l'aide encore une fois ? suggéra Panaya. Supposons un instant qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle pour trouver son fils absent. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été très heureuse. Encore moins s'il réapparaît tranquillement avec un de mes collègues.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle s'en est rendu compte ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison est un putain de mystère, marmonna-t-elle avec plus d'agacement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais si elle cherche à vous contacter, essayez de voir ce qui s'est passé, de son point de vue.

\- On essaiera, promit Alphonse. Mais a priori, elle nous croit de retour à Resembool. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle cherche à nous joindre là-bas, même si mamie Pinako pourra prendre le message, si besoin."

Panaya hocha la tête - même en sachant que les deux adolescents ne pouvaient probablement pas la voir - et tritura le couvercle de son gobelet par frustration : elle n'avait rien pu tirer de ses collègues et tous persistaient à se comporter comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit. A croire qu'une mission parallèle se faisait sans elle. Le seul problème étant que ses coéquipiers eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte.

"Alors vous ne savez rien d'autre ?" demanda Edward avec un ton qui marquait clairement son énervement. Panaya fronça les sourcils :

"Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi Breguet a disparu avec le petit.

\- Peut-être que vous savez pourquoi Breda nous cherche, alors ?

\- Pardon ?"

Cette fois, elle se retourna vers eux et croisa le regard tranchant de l'adolescent.

"On a suivi un homme qui sortait du local que vous nous avez indiqué.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Brun, fin, le teint pâle.

\- Probablement Breguet.

\- Si vous le dites, balaya Edward. Ce qui est intéressant c'est qu'on a pu suivre cet homme jusqu'à un café dans le centre-ville. Le Cannibale, vous connaissez ?"

Elle hocha la tête mais l'adolescent enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Il a rejoint une table d'habitués et leur a demandé de nous retrouver. Car, apparemment, Breda a besoin de nous. J'espère que vous avez une très bonne explication à tout ça."

Panaya resta un instant sans voix. Elle connaissait le Cannibale car les têtes du réseau que Breda avait réussi à mettre en place s'y réunissaient régulièrement. Ils avaient déjà eu recours à ces informateurs dans le passé pour retrouver rapidement un individu au sein de la capitale. Mais Breda connaissait déjà le nom de l'hôtel des deux frères et aucun ordre n'avait été donné concernant les frères Elric.

"Alors ? insista Edward.

\- ça n'a aucun sens, répondit Panaya en secouant la tête. Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir bien entendu ? La terrasse est toujours bondée et la rue, extrêmement bruyante...

\- On est sûrs, coupa calmement Alphonse. Maintenant on voudrait savoir ce qui se passe : s'il veut nous parler, Mustang peut nous contacter. Il aurait même pu même envoyer des officiers en uniforme, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné. Mais pourquoi mettre des informateurs officieux sur le coup ?

\- Il n'y a aucune raison.

\- Sauf si Breda a son propre petit programme."

Panaya secoua la tête : "ça n'a aucun sens. Son comportement est extrêmement suspect ces derniers jours, je vous l'accorde. Mais souvenez-vous de la personne dont on parle : Breda est un ancien subordonné de Mustang. Il lui est loyal depuis des années et n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour le suivre dans ce coup d'état. Même si Breda agit de son côté, il est toujours loyal à Mustang.

\- Vous en êtes convaincue ?

\- A cent pour cent."

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, semblant hésiter.

" Et quand bien même, poursuivit Panaya. Il faudrait que vous ayez des preuves à donner à Mustang. Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle Mustang vous croirait vous, sur parole, plutôt que Breda.

Edward grimaça : "Je n'aurais aucune raison de mentir mais Mustang ne va pas nous croire sur parole, effectivement.

\- Alors on continue de creuser jusqu'à comprendre ce qui se passe, conclut Panaya.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? demanda Alphonse."

Son frère lui lança un regard agacé, que le cadet ignora d'un haussement d'épaule.

"Pas grand-chose. Vous êtes recherchés par pas mal de monde et vos visages sont connus du grand public. Le mieux serait que vous vous planquiez. J'aurai besoin de votre témoignage lorsque j'irai voir Mustang.

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire ?"

Panaya eut un petit rire : "Si je savais déjà par où commencer...

\- Ce doit être lié à Selim, fit remarquer Alphonse. Tout le monde suspecte Mme Bradley mais je n'y crois pas : sa peur était sincère, la nuit où on l'a vue. Son comportement n'a changé qu'après. Elle était terrifiée et nous a demandé de venir pour une raison. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui a pu changer par rapport aux mois précédents.

\- On va difficilement pouvoir l'interroger, fit remarquer Panaya. Vous avez essayé une fois, sans succès, et elle ne se confiera jamais à moi.

\- Mais quelqu'un doit bien savoir. Grâce peut-être ? Mme Hugues qui habite...

\- Elle a arrêté de venir la voir à peu près au moment où Mme Bradley s'est mise à se comporter de façon étrange, réalisa soudain Panaya à haute voix."

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que personne n'avait fait le rapprochement. Les deux événements coïncidaient parfaitement : Grace Hugues avait arrêté de rendre visite à son amie. Tout de suite après, celle-ci avait commencé à se comporter de façon suspecte.

"Aucun de vous n'est allé l'interroger ? s'étonna Edward.

\- On avait à ce moment-là, aucune raison valable d'y aller et d'autres chats à fouetter."

Si seulement Breda ne l'avait pas envoyée à Lior, elle aurait pu faire le lien, réagir plus rapidement. Panaya en mettrait sa main à couper : Grâce avait la réponse à tout cela.

"On pourrait y aller, proposa Alphonse. Elle nous connait et...

\- Vous êtes toujours recherchés et à la minute où vous mettrez les pieds chez elle, mes collègues débarqueront dans la maison.

\- Pas si on passe par le sous-sol, fit remarquer Edward."

Mais Panaya continua de secouer la tête : "Vous êtes toujours recherchés. Trouvez-vous une jolie planque. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau."

* * *

"Quelle était cette affaire urgente dont vous vouliez me parler, colonel ?"

Il n'était que dix heures et Roy avait déjà l'impression d'avoir subi des heures interminables de réunion. Ces retours de déplacement étaient une horreur à chaque fois et tout le monde cherchait à le voir pour une raison urgente. Pour couronner le tout, Remington était venu avec Northrop, qui s'installa dans un coin du bureau. Le colonel fit une grimace et lui tendit un rapport.

"Meurtre. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, prévint-il."

Mustang haussa un sourcil : Remington n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir pour si peu mais les premières photos lui firent rapidement comprendre la barbarie du meurtre. Barbarie qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les attaques de Scar.

"Effectivement, commenta-t-il à voix basse en refermant le dossier. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Commandant Estes, affectés au service juridique. Retrouvé mort il y a quatre jours, dans une ruelle qui se situe globalement sur le chemin entre son domicile et le quartier général. Nous pensons qu'il a été pris en embuscade en rentrant chez lui : passé à tabac par une ou plusieurs personnes puis finalement égorgé d'un coup de couteau à la carotide.

\- Et aucun témoin n'a été retrouvé ? demanda Mustang. S'il rentrait chez lui après des horaires de bureau, ça a dû se produire en fin d'après-midi, à peu près à l'heure où tout le monde rentre chez soi."

Remington secoua la tête : "D'après ses responsables, le commandant Estes travaillait sur un dossier et a fini ce jour-là exceptionnellement tard. Sa carte de présence indique qu'il a quitté le Quartier général à minuit treize. Le légiste place sa mort entre minuit et trois heures du matin.

\- Bonne chance pour retrouver des témoins, confirma Mustang en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Mais en quoi ce meurtre est-il particulièrement préoccupant ?"

Des officiers de l'armée mourraient régulièrement, même en temps de paix et même sans Scar. Malheureusement ce n'était pas un fait exceptionnel et il ne s'agissait pas ici d'un très haut gradé. Mustang ne voyait rien dans cette affaire qui aurait pu justifier d'annuler le déplacement de Remington dans l'Ouest.

"Regardez la dernière photo, répondit le colonel d'un ton raide."

Mustang tira le cliché du dossier et fronça les sourcils : "Avec le sang d'Estes ? C'est de très mauvais goût.

\- Et c'est tout ce que cela vous inspire ? C'est une menace très explicite de la pègre, pointa Remington avec agacement."

Après avoir passé à tabac et égorgé leur victime, les meurtriers avaient tenu à laisser un message sur le mur en brique : "Mustang, surveille tes arrières."

Le message était signé, toujours avec des lettres sanglantes, par un prénom : Amanda. La femme qui tenait le gang régnant sur Central au creux de sa main.

"Pour quelle raison m'en voudrait-elle ? demanda Mustang, intrigué. Vous n'avez rien fait dernièrement. Aucune prise ? Aucune attaque envers son réseau ? Je ne vois pas ce qui justifie cet avertissement.

\- Nous avons interpellé deux trafiquants d'armes il y a trois semaines et saisi leur livraison."

Mustang secoua la tête : "Pas suffisant pour une déclaration de guerre aussi frontale. Elle doit bien savoir qu'après un message de ce genre, tout le quartier général va être sur les dents.

\- Les mesures de sécurité vont être augmentées, confirma Northrop, en avançant vers le bureau. Le nombre de soldats affectés à votre garde sera augmenté et vous ne serez jamais laissé seul.

\- Magnifique.

\- Et toutes ces petites escapades doivent cesser, ajouta le chef de la sécurité, avec un regard sévère. Je comprends que cette surveillance ne vous plaise pas mais j'ai besoin que vous preniez cela au sérieux et évitiez de disparaître. Je compte sur vous, colonel Hawkeye."

Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et Mustang sentit le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait s'échapper : il ne pourrait jamais être tranquille si Hawkeye et Northrop faisaient alliance contre lui. Et Riza était du genre à prendre très au sérieux les consignes de sécurité.

"Si on en revient à l'affaire, recentra-t-il d'une voix lasse, pourquoi Estes a-t-il été visé ?

\- Mes hommes travaillent dessus, monsieur.

\- Vous ne savez toujours pas ?" demanda Mustang avec plus d'étonnement que d'impatience.

Raide comme un balai, Remington secoua la tête. Cela faisait pourtant quatre jours que le corps avait été découvert. Les brigades anti-criminelles arrivaient à cerner un motif beaucoup plus rapidement que cela, d'ordinaire. Surtout lorsque la pègre était impliquée et que Remington séchait un déplacement officiel pour superviser lui-même l'avancement de l'enquête.

"Aucune mission n'était en cours sur ce domaine, rien qui n'impliquait Estes. Nous avons déjà suffisamment à faire en ce moment, marmonna Remington."

Face à cet aveu d'inefficacité, Mustang s'abstint de tout commentaire et congédia les deux hommes.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air particulièrement inquiet, pour un homme menacé par Amanda, fit remarquer Hawkeye.

\- Je le serais sans doute plus si je comprenais pourquoi, grommela Mustang en se frottant les yeux. Cette affaire n'a aucun sens. Si Estes trempait dans des combines louches, Remington l'aurait découvert très vite. En même temps, quelle autre raison aurait-elle eu de s'en prendre à lui ?

\- La mise en scène est relativement curieuse, admit Riza en étudiant les photos. Elle n'aurait pas pu attirer davantage d'attention sur le meurtre, à moins de le pendre devant le quartier général. On dirait qu'elle a tenu à ce que l'affaire fasse le tour des journaux.

\- Ce qui n'a pas de sens pour la pègre : moins l'armée fait attention à eux, plus ils peuvent continuer leurs trafics sans être inquiétés.

\- Alors pour quelle raison a-t-elle voulu attirer l'attention sur Estes ?

\- J'imagine qu'on saura très rapidement pourquoi, répondit Mustang en haussant les épaules. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

\- Breda."

Mustang hocha vaguement la tête avant d'ajouter, sous le coup d'une impulsion : "Convoquez Ross et Broche également, s'il-vous-plaît".

* * *

"Boss ?"

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le bureau de Mustang n'était pas vide. Ross et Broche semblaient tout aussi surpris de le voir et Breda se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'heure.

"Parfait, tout le monde est là, déclara Mustang d'une voix fatiguée. Je saute les présentations : vous vous connaissez déjà sûrement ?"

Breda hocha la tête même s'il ne connaissait le duo d'enquêteurs que de vue. Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser du temps de son affectation à Centrale et même lors de la fuite de Maria Ross hors du pays, Havoc s'était principalement chargé de gérer la situation. Lui s'était contenté de passer de temps à autre dans la planque pour les ravitailler et leurs fournir de faux papiers afin de leur permettre de voyager sans trop de problèmes.

"Major Ross, lieutenant Broche, vous avez fait du très bon travail sur l'enquête à West City, reprit Mustang sans prêter attention à l'air incertain des deux officiers devant lui. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il ne s'agit que d'un bout de l'affaire : le dysfonctionnement des communications à l'Ouest a suffisamment délayé la remontée d'information jusqu'à Centrale pour permettre à une personne de faire fuir la liste des passagers auprès d'un journaliste. Fort heureusement, cette liste n'est jamais parue mais Breda ici présent a de son côté commencé à enquêter sur l'origine de cette fuite. Je le laisse vous mettre au courant du dossier mais disons simplement que Breda est en possibilité de retrouver les suspects. Il manque simplement de renforts. Vous allez donc collaborer tous ensemble pour remonter la piste et enfin retrouver les personnes à l'origine de la fuite. Avez-vous des questions ?"

Breda laissa échapper un sourire à la vue de Ross et Broche dont l'expression ressemblait à celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Les deux officiers auraient sans doute manifesté encore davantage de surprise si le protocole militaire leur avait autorisé mais Ross fut la première à se ressaisir : "Qu'en est-il de notre affectation habituelle, monsieur ?

\- Nous nous chargeons de mettre votre supérieur hiérarchique au courant.

\- Quel est le statut de cette mission ?

\- Hautement confidentielle. Officiellement, vous êtes en congés, après une mission éreintante dans l'Ouest. Cette affectation n'existe pas et vous ne pourrez en parler à personne, précisa Mustang en les regardant droit dans les yeux l'un après l'autre. Vous ne reporterez qu'à Breda, Hawkeye et moi, à l'oral. Breda vous mettra au courant des modalités de communication. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions alors je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, répondit Mustang avant de consulter Hawkeye du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Breda ? quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- L'uniforme est de trop, répondit simplement le soldat. Rendez-vous dans une heure à l'angle d'Orchard Street et de Baker Street ? En civil."

Ross et Broche hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et Mustang leur fit signe de sortir.

"ça tombe à pic, Boss, commenta Breda d'un ton appréciateur.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Pas de bonnes", commenta le roux avant de lui faire un compte-rendu des derniers événements dans l'affaire "Arthur".

Le généralissime l'écouta d'un ton concentré, les mains croisées devant son visage et resta silencieux un instant avant de soupirer : "Les habitants de ce quartier n'auraient jamais divulgué la moindre information à quelqu'un ressemblant de près ou de loin à un militaire. Pas sans menaces.

\- Nous aurions pu être suivis.

\- Certes, répondit Mustang sans grande conviction. Ou alors ils le connaissaient déjà et ils ont eu accès à son dossier judiciaire. Car j'imagine qu'il en a un ?

\- Comme beaucoup de monde dans Centrale.

\- Dans tous les cas, le renfort de Ross et Broche tombe à point, effectivement. Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous ?

\- Ce qui était prévu depuis un petit moment", acquiesça Breda. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque Mustang l'arrêta d'un geste de la main : "Et la veuve Bradley ?

\- Rien de particulier", répondit Breda en sortant machinalement son carnet de notes de sa poche. Il se repassa les derniers événements dans la tête tandis qu'il faisait défiler les pages du petit cahier : "Le fils et la mère se comportent comme d'ordinaire. Aucun incident n'a été relevé et les frères Elric ne sont plus revenus. Ils se sont peut-être lassés ?

\- Plutôt impatientés, corrigea Mustang en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Abandonner ne ressemble pas au Fullmetal. Il est peut-être parti chercher ailleurs mais soit il a trouvé une réponse et juge que l'affaire n'est pas digne d'intérêt, soit il creuse toujours mais ailleurs.

\- On ouvrira l'œil pour ces deux-là, promit Breda. Mais ce n'est pas notre priorité."

Il était venu avec l'espoir que Mustang puisse débloquer la situation - ils étaient coincés avec la surveillance constante des Bradley et des hommes, probablement des soldats, s'en prenaient à son réseau d'informateurs sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire - et même s'il était maintenant soulagé à l'annonce de renforts, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait se mettre à la poursuite des frères. Mustang sembla saisir le message et hocha la tête.

Ross et Broche l'attendaient comme convenu, à l'heure, au point de rendez-vous. Tous deux avaient troqué leur uniforme bleu contre des tenues plus décontractées mais pratiques s'ils devaient courir ou interpeller des suspects. Breda grimaça à la vue du renflement évident sous la veste de Broche, indiquant un holster.

"Ou allons-nous ? demanda Ross en le voyant s'approcher.

\- On attend, pour le moment", répondit Breda d'un ton laconique mais les deux officiers eurent à peine le temps de s'étonner qu'une voiture s'arrêtait devant eux.

"C'est quoi cette blague, Boss ? J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir.

\- Montez dedans, indiqua Breda avant de répondre à Colt : nouvel ordre de Mustang et des renforts. Qui suis-je pour refuser ? Ross, Broche, voici Colt. Colt, les deux enquêteurs qui ont avancé à West City.

\- Super, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton à moitié convaincu. J'imagine que les deux affaires sont liées ?

\- Elles le sont, indiqua Breda. Tu liras le rapport plus tard. Démarre : on sort de la ville et on va dans le district sud."

Avec un enthousiaste exagéré, la blonde s'exécuta et dirigea la voiture vers les portes de la ville. A l'instar de Centrale, les banlieues avaient été découpées et organisées avec une précision toute militaire. Elles étaient divisées en quatre districts, desservies par une voie rapide qui faisait le tour de la capitale.

"Où va-t-on ? demanda Broche.

\- Une planque. On va en avoir besoin pour les opérations.

\- On peut espérer un briefing ?

-Une fois sur place, promit Breda."

Rapidement, ils furent en dehors des murs de la ville et le roux dut fournir des indications plus détaillées à la conductrice. Ce n'était pas une planque qu'ils avaient utilisée récemment et Colt ne s'y était jamais rendue. Mais après une petite demi-heure à conduire dans des rues relativement vides, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pavillon de banlieue, entouré de terrains vagues.

"Une planque de l'équipe Mustang ?" demanda Colt en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Maria Ross hocha la tête avec une moue peu enthousiaste.

"Vous êtes déjà venue, major ? s'étonna Broche.

\- Lorsque j'ai dû fuir le pays. Havoc m'a emmenée ici.

\- Et personne n'est revenu ici, à ma connaissance, ajouta Breda. Mais l'emplacement n'est pas mal : aucun voisin aux alentours et personne pour épier nos allées et venues.

\- A qui appartient la maison ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais un oncle de Falman, je crois, répondit Breda en ouvrant la porte d'entrée."

Une odeur de renfermé et de poussière les accueillit et les fit grimacer mais la lumière révéla un intérieur relativement propre.

"J'ai peur qu'un peu de ménage ne s'impose avant de rendre cette base opérationnelle", commenta Breda.

Mais Ross secoua la tête : "On veut un briefing avant de s'y mettre.

\- Alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite, acquiesça Breda avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison."

L'idée était simple : Arthur servait d'appât encore une fois - la dernière s'ils étaient suffisamment chanceux - et tous se mettaient en embuscade pour attraper au moins un de ses poursuivants. Ils le ramenaient dans cette base et l'y garderaient jusqu'à le faire parler.

"J'espérais en avoir fini avec tout ça, soupira Maria Ross.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce qu'on appelle la légalité, ajouta Broche avec une grimace.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois pour l'armée, répondit Breda avec un haussement d'épaule. Etant donné les enjeux, je ne trouve pas ça disproportionné.

\- Certes, certes...

\- Si vous voulez sortir, c'est votre dernière chance."

Ross laissa échapper un petit rire : "Je ne crois pas qu'on nous ait laissé le choix. Nous sommes déjà impliqués, autant terminer ce que nous avons commencé. Et je crois que j'en dois une à Mustang."

* * *

Le parterre de journaliste frémissait d'anticipation. Il s'agissait soit de l'attentat contre Mustang soit de l'article de la Voix de l'Ouest, voire les deux, mais impossible de savoir à moins de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Audra se força à inspirer profondément pour se détendre. Elle n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait ses moments. Elle était devenue journaliste pour les investigations sur le terrain, pour les longues nuits de recherches et de rédaction. Pas pour des conférences de presse. Malgré sa réticence, elle s'avança vaillamment vers l'estrade, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Les questions se mirent à fuser.

"Mademoiselle Evans, comment va le généralissime ?

\- Quelles actions vont être prises à l'encontre du tireur ?

\- Le tireur aura-t-il droit à un procès ?

\- Le généralissime va bien", déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée. Audra avait choisi la question la plus simple pour commencer et obtenir le silence. "Il a quelques contusions mais n'a pas été grièvement atteint.

\- Le Quartier Général avait-il connaissance des éventualités d'une attaque ? cria un journaliste chauve, vers le fond.

\- Une enquête est en cours et nous ne pouvons pas révéler les détails concernant les événements de ce jour-là.

\- Que va-t-il se passer, pour le tireur ?

\- Le tireur est actuellement interrogé par les troupes de l'Ouest. L'enquête est actuellement en cours, répéta Audra, en scannant la foule."

Pour l'instant, ses réponses creuses semblaient satisfaire le parterre de pigistes qui s'empressaient de prendre en note. Un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence lui demanda : "Un procès public va-t-il lui être accordé ?

\- Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer. Tout dépend de ce que le tireur décide de faire, s'il décide de coopérer ou non.

\- Alors l'armée serait prête à passer un marché avec lui, bien qu'il ait tiré sur le généralissime ? demanda une petite journaliste au premier rang.

\- Aucune piste n'a été écartée par le moment. Le principal objectif est de retrouver l'ensemble des coupables à l'origine de cet attentat et je ne doute pas que les troupes de l'Ouest feront le nécessaire."

Audra répondait sans réellement donner de réponses et les regards insatisfaits aux premiers rangs montraient que les journalistes s'en rendaient compte. Un peu plus loin, Oliver Bald, le journaliste du Daily News, lui adressa un sourire sarcastique, avant de lever la main. Evans se raidit légèrement, pleine d'appréhension.

"Que pense le généralissime des revendications du FLO ?

\- Cela n'a pas changé depuis la dernière conférence, Monsieur Bald : le généralissime condamne fermement tout cette violence et dénonce le gâchis de vies aussi bien militaires que civiles.

\- Et celles de la Voix de l'Ouest ?"

Le parterre se retourna comme un seul homme vers le journaliste du Daily News mais le silence de plomb indiqua à Audra que tous attendaient la réponse à cette question. Elle soupira et s'autorisa à secouer la tête.

"Le président Mustang est attristé et déçu, évidemment : sa priorité a été d'envoyer des renforts afin de permettre une meilleure prise en charge des blessés, une recherche plus efficace des survivants et bien entendu, la sécurisation des rues. Après une explosion aussi conséquente, il était impensable de laisser de potentiels poseurs de bombes se promener librement dans les rues et risquer un nouvel attentat. Le généralissime est déçu que ces initiatives aient été perçues comme de simples restrictions de libertés mais il n'aurait pas été envisageable de ne rien faire.

\- Pourtant une partie de la population adhère à l'idée de laisser le Vakaran prendre son indépendance ?

\- La région Ouest et en particulier le Vakaran connaissent un contexte économique particulièrement difficile. Le président Mustang n'a pas jugé sage de laisser ces populations se débrouiller par elles-mêmes.

\- Et que répond-il aux individus qui soutiennent que l'Ouest s'en sortirait mieux sans Amestris ? demanda un pigiste dans les premiers rangs.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Audra en lui jetant un regard perçant. Notre priorité est actuellement de secourir ceux qui peuvent l'être à West City et identifier les responsables, afin que justice soit faite.

\- Alors le généralissime n'a aucun avis sur les journaux de Centrale qui ont repris ces arguments ? demanda à nouveau Oliver."

Bien sûr, qu'il allait en parler. A leur retour de Centrale, Audra avait pu constater, comme prévu, que certains journaux de la capitale avait repris à leur compte l'argumentaire de la Voix de l'Ouest, à l'encontre pas uniquement de Mustang mais de toute l'armée. Comment les Amestriens pouvaient-ils laisser l'armée à la tête de leur pays ? Les décennies précédentes avaient été marquées par des guerres et génocides. Même actuellement, le pays retrouvait difficilement sa stabilité politique après le coup d'état contre King Bradley. Et l'armée montrait aujourd'hui son incapacité à comprendre la population d'Amestris. Sa réponse en décalage total avec les besoins des habitants de l'Ouest ne pouvait que générer des doutes sur la capacité des militaires à diriger le pays. Le seul point positif était que ces journaux n'étaient pas nombreux et ne disposaient pas d'un lectorat important. Ne restait à prier pour que la question de Bald ne ramène pas la question sur le devant de la scène.

En attendant, Oliver et tout le parterre de journalistes attendaient sa réponse, suspendus à ses lèvres.

"Aucun avis, confirma Audra. La priorité va aux blessés de West City."

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme leur adressa un signe de tête et fit demi-tour, sans faire attention aux questions qui continuaient de lui être adressées. Audra en avait déjà assez fait comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à ce genre de question, uniquement des moins pires et Oliver Bald aurait continué à insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans son piège. Les portes du quartier général se refermèrent derrière elle et la jeune femme apprécia le silence qui en suivit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Il était temps d'aller parler au généralissime.

Pour une fois, Mustang travaillait seul, à son bureau. Après avoir adressé un sourire poli à la secrétaire qui lui fit signe d'entrer, Audra trouva le généralissime penché au-dessus d'un épais rapport, annotant le document dans les marges. Hawkeye n'était pas nulle part en vue.

"Mlle Evans, la salua Mustang avec étonnement. Je ne crois pas que nous avions rendez-vous.

\- Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, confirma Audra en s'asseyant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de vous tenir informé. Le colonel Hawkeye n'est pas là ?

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle n'aime pas trop me laisser sans surveillance."

La formulation lui fit hausser un sourcil amusé.

"Elle est en colère contre vous.

\- Vous aviez remarqué, commenta Mustang avec une grimace.

\- Difficile de passer à côté. Pour quelle raison était-elle en colère, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?"

L'expression de Mustang indiquait clairement que cette question était indiscrète. Mais le président se contenta de reboucher son stylo et de s'étirer un peu sur sa chaise.

"Le colonel n'approuve pas l'opération de West City.

\- Celle où vous vous faites volontairement tirer dessus par des terroristes ?

\- Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir le temps de tirer, corrigea Mustang.

\- Le plan a extrêmement bien fonctionné alors.

\- C'est également l'avis du colonel Hawkeye, marmonna le président. Elle pense que l'opération n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Une prise de risque inconsidérée"

Ainsi au moins un des deux avait les pieds sur terre, remarqua Audra avec un demi-sourire.

"Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, parlez-moi un peu de vous, demanda Mustang.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Evans, surprise.

\- Vous n'êtes pas heureuse à votre poste.

\- Vous avez remarqué.

\- Difficile de passer à côté, répéta Mustang avec un sourire. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de cette histoire avec Remington."

L'ancienne journaliste hocha la tête sans un mot et attendit la suite, curieuse de savoir ce que le généralissime trouverait à dire sur le sujet.

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez à le supporter. J'imagine que la collaboration ne doit pas être évidente tous les jours mais vous vous en sortez remarquablement bien...

\- Là n'est pas le problème, l'interrompit Audra, malgré elle. Des Remington, des hommes fiers, imbus d'eux-mêmes et grossiers, il y en aura toujours, quel que soit l'endroit, quel que soit le poste.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? demanda Mustang."

Il la fixait d'un regard intense, par-dessus ses mains croisées, comme s'il étudiait un insecte à la loupe, et Audra se crispa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Le problème est qu'il a eu raison sur un point : aussi ouvert et transparent que vous voulez être, ce gouvernement n'en reste pas moins opaque, même pour des personnes censées en faire partie. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quelles sont les autres choses que vous cachez. Pas seulement à moi mais également aux autres membres du cabinet."

Le généralissime resta impassible un instant avant de décroiser les mains et soupirer : "Beaucoup de choses, indiscutablement. J'ai beau vouloir changer les choses, arrêter avec cette culture du secret, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point ?

\- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, confirma Audra en secouant la tête, mais qui en est le juge ? Qui doit décider de ce qui peut ou non être révélé au public ?

\- Je ne décide pas seul, si c'est ce qui vous dérange. Les personnes qui travaillent avec moi...

\- Les personnes sur qui vous avez toute autorité, vous voulez dire ? Car c'est bien comme cela que fonctionne l'armée."

Des affaires étouffées par des officiers supérieurs, rapportées par de la piétaille effrayée, Audra en avait vu passer plusieurs au cours des années Bradley. Toute l'armée n'était sans doute pas pourrie, mais elle avait vu comment la machine pouvait broyer les scandales avant même qu'ils n'éclatent.

"Ce n'est pas comme cela que fonctionnent les choses entre Hawkeye et moi, opposa Mustang.

\- Pourtant, elle n'a pas réussi à changer votre plan, à West City.

\- Parce qu'elle ne peut pas toujours coller le canon de son arme contre mon crâne, marmonna le généralissime.

\- Pardon ?"

Mustang secoua la tête : "Je ne pourrais jamais vous garantir que je ne vous cacherai jamais rien, parce que je ne peux pas. Mais est-ce que je peux vous convaincre du fait que j'essaie de mon mieux pour prendre toutes ces décisions dans l'intérêt général et non pas dans mon propre intérêt ? ou celui de l'armée ?

\- Parfois les bonnes intentions ne suffisent pas.

\- Et le colonel Hawkeye est là pour cela, affirma-t-il d'un ton sombre. Le jour où mes décisions cesseront également d'être les siennes, elle ne restera pas et elle n'hésitera pas."

Hésiter à quoi ? voulut demander Audra. Mais le sérieux du président la dissuada de poser la question.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire peser cette responsabilité sur une seule personne. Surtout pas quand vous travaillez ensemble depuis des années, fit elle remarquer à la place. Encore une fois, vous me demandez de croire en une personne, sans juger de ses actes. Je suis certaine que Bradley devait être charmant lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à se débarrasser de...

\- Mais vous pouvez juger d'une partie de mes actes : Ishbal, la réforme de l'éducation et bientôt celle des hôpitaux. Ces actes parlent pour moi. Que vous disent-ils ?

\- Que vous ne vous accrochez pas à la gloire, au pouvoir," admit Audra.

En son for intérieur, elle devait reconnaître que réinstituer le peuple Ishbal était le geste le plus évocateur de tous et le discours le jour de son arrivée dans le Sud, le plus parlant : Mustang reconnaissait ses torts et essayait de les réparer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même si cela signifiait abandonner son titre de "héros d'Ishbal".

"Pouvez-vous croire que je divulguerai toutes ces affaires dès que je pourrai le faire ? Lorsqu'elles ne seront plus un danger pour ce pays ?"

Le ton et le regard étaient sincères mais Audra avait constaté par elle-même à quel point Mustang était un orateur habile. Elle ne devait se fier ni à sa voix, si ses yeux, mais uniquement à ses actes. Comme à Ishbal. La jeune femme sut qu'elle avait capitulé au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Hawkeye ouvrit la porte du bureau et fronça les sourcils en les voyant si graves tous les deux : "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Audra retrouva sa voix à temps pour bredouiller : "La conférence de presse. Bald a parlé de la Voix du Nord et des autres journaux."

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Selim vit apparaître les deux silhouettes au bout de la rue. Il se leva avec un grognement de frustration du fauteuil de Wrath. Après avoir fait semblant d'aller au lit, l'homonculus avait dû attendre patiemment que sa mère n'aille elle-même se coucher pour pouvoir faire le guet dans le bureau de Bradley. Il aurait pu attendre que Breda et Remington entrent simplement dans la maison - après tout, Breda venait et allait à sa guise chez eux - mais Selim ne voulait surtout pas que Mary se réveille et ne les surprenne. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussir à maintenir sa promesse : il avait tenu sa mère éloignée de tout cela et n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs sur elle. Et il entendait bien continuer comme cela. Moins elle en savait, mieux elle se porterait.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger, évitant les quelques planches branlantes qui risquaient de craquer, puis fit le tour de la maison pour attendre les deux hommes. Les ruelles qui serpentaient entre les maisons et les jardins du quartier offraient le couvert nécessaire, abritées entre deux toitures. Breda et Remington arrivèrent finalement, déambulant d'un air absent, tels des somnambules.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?" grommela Selim avec impatience.

Il avait attendu l'homme toute la journée sans recevoir la moindre nouvelle et il n'aimait pas cela : cela faisait trois jours et les frères Elric étaient toujours dans la nature. Qui sait combien de temps ils mettraient avant d'aller tout déballer au généralissime revenu en ville.

"Mustang m'a confié une nouvelle mission, répondit Breda d'une voix basse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Retrouver les hommes qui ont suivi et attaqué Arthur.

\- Qui est ce Arthur ?" demanda Selim avec agacement.

Breda était impassible, son visage lisse et inexpressif mais Selim pouvait sentir sous ce calme, des tumultes s'agiter, comme des tourbillons sous les eaux paisibles d'un lac. L'homme tentait sans doute de se défaire, ou au moins de lui résister. Mais il n'avait aucune chance. L'homonculus resserra son étreinte sur son esprit et une grimace fugitive traversa le visage du soldat.

"Qui est ce Arthur ? répéta-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

\- L'informateur qui a retrouvé le cadavre de Jeremiah."

Selim mit quelques instants à situer l'affaire dans la mosaïque des événements qui se produisaient autour du gouvernement. Mais l'affaire était insignifiante et il n'était pas sûr que Wrath ne lui aurait accordé une seule minute. Par pure discipline, il s'efforça de questionner le soldat de façon minutieuse. En quoi l'affaire intéressait-elle Mustang ? Parce que le meurtre de Jeremiah était lié au détournement de train et que de plus en plus de signes pointaient vers l'intervention de factions séditieuses au sein de l'armée. Allait-il mettre fin à la surveillance des Bradley ? Non. Comment espérait-t-il que l'équipe Breda mène toutes ces opérations de front ? Le généralissime leur avait trouvé du renfort en la personne de Maria Ross et Denis Broche. Qui travaillerait sur quelles affaires ? Ross, Broche, Colt et lui sur les assaillants, Smith, Breguet et Panaya sur la surveillance. Celle-ci ne changerait pas.

Selim hocha la tête. Mustang commençait à remonter la piste jusqu'à la faction mais il n'y avait rien que l'homonculus ne savait pas déjà.

"Des nouvelles des frères Elric ?

\- Aucune.

\- Rien à leur hôtel ? des nouvelles de ton réseau ?"

Le soldat secoua la tête.

Trois jours. S'ils avaient ne serait-ce qu'une once de bon sens, les frères retourneraient chez eux. Mais le passé avait déjà largement démontré que ces deux-là ne savaient pas faire autrement que de se mêler des affaires qui ne les regardaient pas. Et avec Mustang de retour à Centrale, Selim n'avait plus réellement le choix. Même s'il n'était pas prêt, même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de riposter, il devait agir vite. Ignorant les battements affolés de son cœur, il mordilla l'onglet de son pouce et se força à réfléchir de façon calme : l'équipe de Breda était composée de quatre soldats plus lui-même. Pendant quelques jours, Breda aurait le dos tourné et Selim serait en contact direct avec Smith, Breguet et Panaya. Parmi eux, tous étaient déjà sous son emprise à l'exception de Panaya. Son ongle céda sous la pression.

"S'ils voulaient parler à Mustang, comment les frères Elric s'y prendraient-ils ?

\- Ils doivent se présenter à l'accueil des visiteurs et contacter le secrétariat du généralissime, pour pouvoir présenter leur demande. Le secrétariat filtre les demandes et fixe ensuite un rendez-vous dans l'agenda du généralissime."

Beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop administratif. Les frères n'allaient pas prendre le risque qu'une secrétaire stupide ne classe sans suite leur demande.

"Comment fais-tu pour rencontrer Mustang lorsque tu en as besoin ?

\- Je contacte Hawkeye via le courrier interne. Elle me transmet une date et une heure et s'arrange pour dégager le créneau dans l'agenda de Mustang. Et je rentre par une entrée de service."

C'était déjà plus probable : Hawkeye les connaissait et ils lui faisaient confiance. Et elle était la seule personne en qui Mustang avait suffisamment confiance pour gérer ce genre de situation. Selim s'attaqua à l'ongle de son deuxième pouce. Voilà une ébauche de plan : il enverrait un ou deux hommes de Breda suivre Hawkeye et s'assurer que les frères Elric ne s'approcheraient jamais d'elle. Et pour cela, il allait commencer par s'attaquer au dernier membre du trio Smith-Breguet-Panaya qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore. Il avait un plan.

Rasséréné, Selim se tourna vers Remington. Celui-ci était toujours aussi calme et semblait attendre son tour patiemment.

"As-tu du nouveau concernant les membres de cette faction au sein de l'armée ?

\- J'ai été recontacté."

Une opportunité en la personne de Remington.

La surprise laissa Selim bouche bée

"Par qui ?" demanda-t-il.

Cela ne faisait quelques jours que Remington avait repoussé l'offre de l'inconnu. Même si cette annonce était une bonne nouvelle, elle était certainement précipitée. Quelque chose avait dû forcer cette faction à agir.

"Un sous-fifre, répondit Remington, d'un ton absent. Le sergent Jeffrey. Pas directement le responsable.

\- Pour quelle raison a-t-il repris contact avec toi aussi rapidement ?

\- Le meurtre du commandant Estes.

\- Celui dont parlent les journaux ?"

L'officier acquiesça et Selim sentit une pointe d'agacement le saisir à la mention des journaux. Lui-même avait pu lire les articles relativement flous et peu informatifs - même s'il n'était pas encore censé savoir lire - et n'avait pas pu en tirer grand-chose : un corps mutilé avait été retrouvé à proximité du Quartier Général, par un livreur de journaux qui avait jugé bon de couper à travers les petites ruelles.

"En quoi les membres de cette faction s'intéressent au meurtre ?

\- Estes était probablement l'un des leur.

\- Un membre de la faction ? répéta Selim."

Remington acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Ils m'ont à nouveau sollicité, pour obtenir une faveur, répondit l'officier. Les meurtriers ont laissé en évidence sur la scène du crime, un document probablement écrit par le commandant Estes lui-même et ils m'ont demandé de le cacher à Mustang."

Selim mordilla l'ongle de son pouce, les rouages de son esprit tournant à toute allure. Ce type d'organisation secrète ne demandait pas des faveurs comme cela. Elle s'arrangeait pour que ses membres détournent des informations ou fassent pression sur d'autres. Cela signifiait donc que cette faction n'avait rien à utiliser contre Remington et pis encore, qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de recourir à lui.

"Quelles informations contenait ce document ?

\- C'est encore en cours d'analyse mais à première vue, il s'agit simplement d'une liste de noms et prénoms.

\- Continue de chercher la raison pour laquelle cette liste était importante au point que la faction a voulu taire l'information à Mustang. Et tiens-moi au courant, ordonna Selim. Qu'as-tu répondu à la personne qui t'a approchée ?

\- Que je ne traitais pas avec les sous-fifres et que je voulais rencontrer leur responsable, répondit Remington avec arrogance.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont accepté ?

\- Ils n'ont pas le choix."

Selim hocha la tête. La situation n'était pas si noire que cela. S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur les frères Elric, alors il pourrait même dire que les choses évoluaient bien pour lui.

"Cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu et vous ne vous en souviendrez pas."

_**A suivre...** _

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'aime beaucoup l'apparition de la mafia dans ce chapitre car je pense que le tableau des ennuis de Mustang aurait été incomplet sans. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
